Take Me With You
by Red Foxie
Summary: When CM Punk decides to take an extended break from wrestling, he won't be taking a break alone. AJ tags along, leading to a series of romantic interludes, sweet moments, romantic rivalries and a life-threatening catastrophe that could change everything for Punk and AJ forever. Summary courtesy of Jean-theGuardian. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Here you go...my first attempt at this. Hope you like it. I don't care about getting a certain number of reviews, but I will gladly read any you may have. :)**

It had been a very long time since Punk had taken a break from anything, actually. Years, in fact. Physically, he felt like he was in the best shape of his life, but he couldn't really say that about his emotional state of mind. The relentless travel schedules, people in his face constantly pissing him off to no end... not to mention he hadn't seen his own family in ages. It was getting to him, and he knew it. There was only one solution, and that was to pack it in for a while and see where life would take him next. There had to be more out there in the world than the three ring circus he currently called his life. He chuckled to himself, recalling when he had asked himself that very question. '_What the hell am I doing with my life_?' He tossed the bag containing all of his wrestling gear into the small hall closet and closed the door. That was all there was to it. His hands at his hips, he looked from side to side, contemplating what he would do with his new found freedom, and who he would spend it with. He smirked, feeling rather good about this after all._ Next chapter, my new life_, he thought, and nodding his head in agreement with himself, turned to leave the tour bus.

"So, where do you think you'll go?" AJ asked, her eyes planted firmly to the floor. She always had trouble looking him in the eye when she was upset or uncomfortable. His recent declaration to leave and 'find himself', caught her and everyone else by surprise. To her, it was like a knife in the heart. He was leaving... no more would he struggle to keep a straight face when she was doing her crazy chick bit, or walk with her to the training room, hold her when she was sad, play video games between shows on the bus... she was losing a friend. It damned near killed her to even bring it up, but she just couldn't let him go without at least making an attempt to say goodbye. All the while, that little voice in her head kept nagging at her, saying, _tell him, April. Just do it._

"I haven't made up my mind about that yet, but I have some ideas." Punk answered her, and sighed. He could plainly see how distressed she was. The little diva was terrible at hiding her feelings from him, she had been his shadow for almost five months now. It was not hard to see how attached to him she had become. Everyone saw it. He knew that she crushed on him big time. "April, please," he lifted her face up with his finger to meet his gaze, "I'm not dying, okay? You have my number and I'll always be there for you if you need to talk. Besides, John isn't going anywhere, he never does! He'll be there for you too, so you won't be alone, little one." Her lip started to quiver, and tears weren't far behind that. _Ah fuck._.. He could see some of the other superstars stop to watch them and he had anticipated as much when she practically Shanghaied him around the neck after his promo telling the WWE Universe their former champion was going on hiatus for a while. They had become the main attraction of odd balls backstage for some time now, all eyes on them to see what would happen next. It was like Melrose Place around here, for god sakes.

"But I don't want to talk to John." She defiantly bit back, and tucked her long, dark brown hair behind her ear nervously. "I, I want you. I mean, I want you around, oh crap." Now she wanted to die. Looking up at him, AJ could see he was as conflicted as she was. There was actual hurt behind his eyes as he stood in front if her, fidgeting with the zip of his black hoodie. Could he actually feel like she did?

One tear, that was all that slipped past her best defences. It rolled down her cheek, catching on her lip. Punk's green eyes softened towards her even more. Why was he feeling so bad? Cupping her small face in his hand, he gently brushed the tear away with his thumb, shaking his head. "Come on, buck up, will ya? You're gonna make me all bat shit crazy in a minute." He said, and his throat started to tighten a little. Swallowing hard he smiled at her, then leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to one of the corners of her beautiful, brown eyes. "Please, don't cry," he whispered against her ear, "this isn't forever, April. I'm coming back."

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She was screaming inside. He was going to leave, and there was nothing she could do? She could not allow that to happen. There was no way she would let him leave without first hearing what she had to say. She was desperate, and took a chance. "Take... me... with... you." She placed her hand on his chest and grabbed the cotton material of his shirt up in a fist. "Don't leave me behind, Phil."

Punk's eyes grew wide, and he blinked in disbelief. Was she serious? "What did you just say?"

AJ cocked her head to the side and forced a quirky, lost smile. "Uh, I said, take me with you, please? I just can't be here without you."


	2. Chapter 2

He shook his head, and biting at his lip ring, grabbed her by the wrist and half dragged her down the hall away from all nosey-assed prying eyes. This was not going to happen here. They didn't stop until he found an empty office and sequestered them both securely inside. He stood there, his hands on his hips, tapping his foot almost nervously. She watched him process her request, unsure if he was angry or not. Sometimes he could be so difficult to read.

"Look, you can't just drop everything you've worked for to go gallivanting off on god knows what with me. You'll lose everything you've accomplished April... I know how hard it is to get your foot in the door. Don't make a huge mistake because you think you can't do this on your own." Punk placed his hand on her shoulder and and sighed. "I couldn't live with myself if you did something as nuts as that."

AJ rolled her eyes at him. This wasn't because she doubted her abilities, but she was content to allow him to believe that for the moment. "I just, need you." Her eyes shyly fluttered up to meet his concerned gaze, and she forced a smile.

"You may think you need me April, but you don't. You're a one woman wrecking machine and I know if you just keep at it, you'll be on top of all the rest in no time flat. Screw the naysayers. They don't know shit about anything." He told her as straight up as he could. Trying to convince AJ of something was sometimes an uphill battle. Just like when she latched onto him in the beginning. He couldn't walk down the hall without being intercepted by the fiery little diva every night. She had the stealth of Batman himself! Looking at her now, he couldn't help feeling a little responsible, and a whole lot torn up about it. She didn't alter her dark, amaretto gaze from his one iota, almost challenging him to refuse her. He never backed away from a challenge. "The answer, is no."

Her shoulders fell, and she couldn't help the sharp intake of air to her lungs. He didn't physically hit her and never would he, but he may as well have, for how she reacted to his words. _Don't cry, April Jeannette, do... not... cry_... she told herself, and stiffened up, trying to show strength she barely had left. "But Punk..."

"No ifs, ands or buts, Little One. You aren't leaving your life to follow me around like a puppy. You're far better than that and you'll see," he paused, a slow, growing burn of guilt magnifying in the pit of his gut, "I have to go okay? You're going to be just fine, I have all the confidence in the world in you." With that, Punk leaned down to her forehead, kissing her affectionately. "You'll see, Tweety Bird."

She watched him back away from her, then fumble with the door knob before ducking out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for ALL the great reviews! This is a longer chapter so I hope it will be okay.**

He didn't say goodbye! "Damn you CM Punk!" She screamed.

In an instant, she picked up a small chair and hurled it at the door in a rage. It was so sudden, and just as fleeting. Her shoulders started to quake and she fell to her knees, a defeated sob escaping her body.

John saw Punk quickly stalking up the hall and round the corner, and before he could open his mouth, he heard the crash against the very door Punk had exited.

"What the..." He hurried over and opened the door to find AJ on the floor in a crumpled heap, sobbing uncontrollably. Rushing to her side he knelt down, taking her into his arms. "AJ, baby girl, what happened?"

"Don't touch me!" She spat at him, and pushing at his chest, a surprised John released her immediately. She collapsed back to the floor in an angry, frustrated mound of pissed off diva.

"Whoa girl, I was just concerned for you. It's just that I've never seen you throw furniture around a room before." He moved his baseball cap and scratched at his head, confused. "So, uh, want to tell me what he did this time?"

AJ slowly looked up to John with controlled quiet crazy on her sweet little face. John knew what that face meant. "Punk was just being himself, and I'm not going to take that lying down. I'm going to go with him weather he likes it or not."

"Wait a minute...are you saying you're mad with him because he told you _not_ to leave the company?"

"That is pretty much it John, yeah. He doesn't think I know what I'm doing. I'll show him."

John scanned the room for more chairs before going on. "AJ, listen, Punk's right. You would be a fool to leave here after all your great work. You're on fire right now girl!"

"You just don't understand John, I need to do this. Harley Quinn will not be without her Batman..." A small, quirky smile tugged at the corner of her lips. It made John laugh, but only a little. The rest of him felt kind of nervous. Did she make Punk feel this unsettled as well, he wondered? Knowing Punk, that would be a turn on, ugh...

Pushing himself up off the floor, and extended his huge hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up with him. "Oh, I think I understand you plenty. Just promise me you won't do anything that will hurt your career? Punk's not going to be away forever, either. You know that. Why not ride the time out here and accomplish even more for yourself? AJ, Punk did the right thing, walking away from you right now. I dunno_ how _he did it, but the man did it. I give him props for trying to do the right thing here."

"The right thing depends on your perspective, John. I have a different opinion and outlook, and you guys are dead wrong. He's gonna have a shadow following him around more places than an arena." AJ was going to make sure of that.

John just shook his head when it came to AJ and Punk. They weren't even a couple, but these little tete-a-tetes had everyone in the back talking about them on a daily

basis. Rumours swirled around the locker rooms and hotels about them. Yet, here she was on the floor having fits, and he was on his way to an early retirement all of

his own volition. Why weren't they together, anyway? John couldn't figure it out. He just shook his head and stood there with her, rubbing her back as she let it all out.

He'd never seen her this angry, or was it sadness, he wasn't sure. All he did know for certain was that CM Punk just basically left the company and said he wasn't

looking back. '_There is a life out there meant for me, and I'm going to finally claim it.'_ Those had been his closing words to the WWE Universe. Judging by April's reaction,

John was more than certain Punk didn't tell her about his plans in advance, and she was terrified.

Punk hated what he'd done to her, but he wasn't going to allow her to ruin her career over him. He was on a different path than April, at a different stage in his life now. She was just beginning her journey, his was someplace in the middle and in need of a change. He had slipped out of the arena that night and headed north in a rented SUV. To where, he had a good idea. He wasn't going home, not yet. He had a plan taking shape in his mind, and it would start with doing something he had never tried before. He checked the location on the navigation aide, and made a left turn towards Washington State. Yep, time to try something he had never imagined he would attempt.

The air was cold and damp in Seattle that morning, and the rain had just stopped sprinkling from a new dawn sky. It was going to be a beautiful day, Punk could tell. There were no throngs of people screaming, no matches, no wrestling gear, no tour bus, hotel beds, there was no time... It was so different here, and it seemed to Punk like the people here ran on a different clock than the one he was used to. He now had all the time in the world to just be...himself. He ran his hand through his now un-slicked, feathery brown hair, and smiled to himself._ There's just something great about getting to be me_, he thought.

There were only a few scattered clouds left on the pink and orange horizon, and he got out of his truck, grabbing a DC head set, some flight documents, and a manual. This was the big day, and he couldn't be more excited for anything. Well, he _was_ a little nervous, but he was always like that when trying something new. Today he would add another accomplished goal to his list. Ahhh, sweet satisfaction, he smirked.

AJ couldn't believe it was this difficult to find Seattle. She'd asked Daniel Bryan for directions, but he just laughed at her. Some help he turned out to be after all. She relied on the On Star service in her car and after four slow moving days, she finally made it to her destination. Driving into the Emerald city, she noticed the snow capped Mount Ranier on one side, and Puget Sound flanking the other. She almost felt like she was a tourist sightseeing... She would find him here someplace. The notepad she had scribbled on was in the passenger seat, and she grabbed it up to make sure she was heading to the right place.

"Gremlin's Flight School... Sea Tac International Airport. hmm...


	4. Chapter 4

Punk walked into the small office and took a seat. It had been nearly three weeks since he's left his career behind, and even now, didn't miss it. What was there _to_ miss, really? He fidgeted with the bulky headset and tried it on, adjusting the mic to his lips. Not as easy to wear as the headsets at the commentary table, he thought. These were heavy and cumbersome to say the least. He sighed, who was he fooling? Of course there was something, or, someone that he missed more than anything. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out some small, folded up notes. It was a lot like the kind kids pass out in class and hope they won't get caught with. He carefully unwrapped the precious bundle of papers, there were at least seven of them, all from AJ. She didn't know he'd saved them, and he would never let on, either. But he had, and now seemed like the perfect time to re-connect with the one thing that made him feel happy inside.

_Hey Batman, just a short note to tell you if you don't kick some Daniel ass tonight, I will have to kick yours, signed, your friendly neighbourhood Harley Quinn. Oxoxox_

The corners of his mouth tugged up into a grin, and he went on to the next...

_Punk, what the hell was that? How could you just let Show toss you around like a Raggedy Ann doll? I am seriously going to have to make you pay for that, Mister! Be prepared for your DOOM! Signed, your friendly neighbourhood Harley Quinn. Oxoxox_

She left that one in his gear bag. He didn't find it for three days. He chuckled... Oh, he paid for it, all right. She almost gave him whiplash when she tackled him from behind as he made his way to the bus. The next one he flipped through was the one that touched him the most.

_Phillip, I know you're leaving and while I don't like it, I do understand. I won't stop worrying about you, okay? I'm gonna miss you, big guy, really. I hope when you read this it makes you think. I am sorry I threw the chair at you. Honestly, I am. I was just bummed and you wouldn't listen to me. I don't know how I'm going to make it here without you in my corner. I know John is still here, yada yada yada... I have one thing to say about that. John isn't you. He isn't CM Punk. Even the Caped Crusader needs his sidekick. Robin can pound sand. Signed, your loyal sidekick, April. Oxoxox_

"Mister Brooks, you're early. I'm Tanya Healy, I'll be your instructor." The tall blonde woman held out her hand to him.

Punk jumped up and stuffing the notes into his back pocket he extended his hand and shook hers. She looked like she was at least AJ's age, and he was now thinking, she _cannot_ be my instructor. "Nice meeting you, Miss Healy."

"Call me Tanya, please. Oh, and don't worry sir," she had seen the concern in her newest student's eyes, "I'm a fully qualified commercial pilot, I have over 5000 hours in the cockpit, and I love the look of terrified men at 3000 feet."

Punk just stood there and stared. He could see this was a woman that didn't take a back seat to anything, she had him right where she wanted him. Nervous as hell. "Okay, Tanya. What's first?"

"I like it when guys get right to the point," she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, "you had some ground school I see, so we're set to take a plane out this morning. Did you eat any kind of breakfast?"

"Uh, yeah, coffee."

"Brilliant! I don't need a barf bag then. "She smirked. "I find first timers who eat close to their inaugural flight usually lose their cookies, so to speak."

Punk just smirked, and gathered up his stuff. "I don't flinch easy, Tanya."

"You say that now," she laughed, and took the keys for the Cessna 172 trainer, "let's see how much testicular fortitude you _really_ have, CM Punk, when we're at 3500 feet and falling like a rock to the ocean below."

_Oh nice_...he thought, she had recognized him. He went through the trouble of not slicking back his hair anymore, to leaving it his natural dark brown colour, and letting it fall across his eyes for a change, hoping he would be less recognizable to others. He was sure this was not a good thing. Not a good thing at all. Okay, so he and Kofi had gone skydiving, but that was different. There were men strapped to their backs with giant ass parachutes. Where was his parachute on this ride, he wondered as he followed the leggy aviator out onto the fenced off parking area where several small private aircraft were tied down. There was a slight crosswind, but nothing too major, and the skies were clear as far as the eye could see now. Punk watched her unlock the keypad, and yank open the steel gate. She was a woman who got down to business, he could tell. She was also a little unnerving when it came to her ability to make someone new to flying, feel comfortable. Punk was not feeling anything close to comfortable.

"So," Tanya started, unlocking the doors, " what made someone like yourself want to break away from all that super stardom to be a regular person again? Passing him the flight documents she waited for his answer.

"I needed a change and a new challenge, Tanya." Punk shrugged, "I thought this would be a great start. I don't fly well..."

"Her blue eyes widened like a predator that had just caught the scent of fresh killed meat."_Really_?" Punk gritted his teeth, sorry for those momentary outbursts of honesty. "Just a little is all, I want to accomplish this so I can say _fuck you_ to my fear."

She just studied him for a moment, biting her lip as if she were making a judgement call. "So you're tired of busing it or driving all night to the next show, huh?"

Punk nodded, and climbed into the left side of the aircraft. After pulling the heavy DC headsets over their ears, Tanya gave Punk the key, and motioned for him to start the aircraft. It coughed, then the propellers started to whiz past so fast you really couldn't see them.

"Now, Phillip, this is a training flight. I'm going to take you up and show you the basics, plus a few other things, and you just take in the ride, okay?"

Punk gave her the thumbs up and off they were, taxiing towards the apron beside larger aircraft. At one point, she took them between two of what looked like WW2 DC10 Transport planes, their wings almost touching. She didn't catch him flinch there, he was sure. He'd hoped not. "Sierra Tango Bravo, ready for take off" She said into her mic.

"Sierra Tango Bravo cleared ahead of American Airlines 290, if you think you can make it snappy."

"Yep, Clear. Sierra Tango Bravo rolling."

"Okay Mister Brooks, here was are on the threshold of the tar mac. This is ground zero. See that?" She pointed behind them. Punk nearly pissed himself. There was a huge aircraft of gargantuan proportions a mile off. "That is the 747 we need to get the fuck out of the way from before he squashes us." She started, and pushed the the throttle all the way in. Punk's head hit the back of his seat and the little speed demon scurried down the runway so fast he didn't even have time to be scared. It didn't take long for the little bucket of bolts to start bumping off the runway, then finally into the air, higher and higher. It felt like magic, the way the small plane seemed to dance into the air effortlessly. Soon enough they had climbed to 1000 feet and she leveled the aircraft off. Only then did Punk loosen his grip on the arm rests. He sighed to greatly, even Tanya could hear him over the engine noise.

"Feel all right, Phillip?" She smirked at him, knowing the sight of that jumbo heavy damn near had him jump out of the place and run back to the office. "Sierra Tango Bravo cleared to 1000, would like 3000 to the south practice area. Out."

"Sierra Tango Bravo you are cleared to 3000, left turn to the SPA. Check the ATIS before heading back, Sea Tac Tower out."

"Affirm. Sierra Tango Bravo."

"So, Mister Brooks, would you like to take the controls? It's very simple. You have to keep your left foot on the left rudder pedal at ALL times. This keeps the plane from trying to constantly go to the right. It's called the yaw. See, the propeller is always turning to the left, and we need to counter that pull."

"I don't really care what it's called, I just want it to fly straight." He said, his fingers gripping tightly to the yolk on his side.

Tanya chuckled. "It will, you just have to relax and know an airplane does not just fall out of the sky. You're actually safer up here with me than driving on your tour bus. The statistics don't lie."

Punk looked over at this overly confident woman and forced a defiant smile. "I'll get this, you'll see."

"Great, we need to climb another two thousand feet so I can show you how to break free from spins and stalls."

"Spins and what?" Punk squeaked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your kind reviews. I do enjoy reading what you all think of this one. :)**

Tanya loved to torment the hell out of newbies. It was a game to her, and she played it to win. She knew he was certainly tough, all right. She'd seen him on tv and the things he was capable of, _but_ that was on solid ground. Now he was here in _her_ element, and she was gonna test his mettle good. He wasn't CM Punk here, he was just a client named Phillip, and she was here to teach him how to fly. First up, how to recover from the stall without throwing up...

AJ was _so_ tired. She knew where the flight school was, but decided to head straight to the place Punk rented while he would be in town. It had taken her most of the day, but she was finally able to locate the place Punk was staying at. As she drove up the long, unpaved driveway, she thought to herself, how unlike him not to just check into a standard hotel. It certainly was a beautiful place. It was like he was going out of his way to be someone different... or was it to finally be the person he really was? She had no answer for that. All she did know what that this was the address he'd given her in case of an emergency. Okay, this may not have been what he'd had in mind as a emergency, but to AJ, it was the next best thing.

She parked her car and climbed out, immediately hit by the cool, salty sea breeze gently buffeting across her face and through her hair. The cottage was sort of small, but it was adorable, she thought, and smiled. There were lots of colourful flowers and small shrubs, the sea grass tickled her knees, and there was a quaint little stone walking path all the way up to the front door. It reminded her of a cute little honey moon spot for newlyweds or star crossed lovers. She was such a hopeless romantic. She was also hopeless for something else... Taking her small back pack from the back seat, the threw it on the ground at the front step and waited for Punk to get back.

Punk listened very carefully to what Tanya was saying. His palms were sweaty now, as she explained exactly what she was going to do to cause the plane to stall. Each word made him a little more nauseated, but he wouldn't dare show it.

"Okay Phil, now I'm going to pull up on the yolk, you'll hear a loud screeching noise, that's the stall warning. Follow me?" She said, glancing over to her charge. He smiled. "Good, now watch this."

Tanya pulled the throttle to idle, gradually taking the yolk back with her and the nose of the plane started to pitch up higher and higher, and in no time Punk couldn't see in front of them, only straight into the heavens. Still, no screeching noise... The plane slowed to a speed at which Punk thought it would just drop out of the sky on them, and then the screeching started. It was almost as terrifying as Vickie's voice! Suddenly, without warning, the plane's nose dropped and they were in a full on dive. The waters of the sound were coming at them at 600 feet per minute. Punk dug his fingers into the arm rests, he drew up his knees as close to his chest as he could, and his eyes were glued to the water below. Tanya instantly threw the throttle up to full speed, and pulled back on the yolk hard, laughing while she did it.

"You can relax now, tough guy," she chuckled as the plane levelled out, "you're still alive."

His stomach was in his throat. "Yeah, thanks for that..." he quietly replied, knowing this wasn't over yet from the mean spirited look in her eyes.

"You take us back up to 3000 feet. We have more business to take care of. You have control."

Punk took the controls and did as he was asked. The closer they got to altitude, the more his stomach started to lurch. He had to get a grip over himself, there was no way he was going to let Tanya get to him a second time.

AJ hated being locked out, but aside from breaking in, she didn't have much of a choice. At least the weather was cooperating and she'd brought something to nibble on. She dragged a hand through her pretty long hair and sighed. This waiting sucked. There had to be something she could do to entertain herself until Punk got back. She smiled to herself, thinking about how sweet it was for John to go to bat for her this time...

_"Hey, AJ!" John called down the hall to the little Diva, who was seated with her chin in her palms and elbows on her knees, looking as sad as usual. "AJ!"_

_She looked up and gave him a half-hearted smile. She still hadn't been able to find a way to convince Talent Relations that she really needed this break. She didn't have the power to convince anyone of anything, really._

_"I have some terrific news for you, sweetie!" John's grin lifted her spirits, and she couldn't help but hope it had something to do with Punk. Oh please... she thought. "I just got finished talking with Vince, and he agrees with me. You need a few weeks off to get yourself together and sort out your life. He said you are free to go do whatever you want, so long as you promise you'll be back in one month. How does that sound?"_

_AJ leapt into his arms and kissed him on the cheek, again and again and again... squealing so sharply he cringed, feeling like his ears were gonna start bleeding if she didn't cut it out._

_"You're welcome, AJ. I just hope he realizes how lucky he is." John said, and patted her on the back as he held her in a hug. "You two are_  
_a couple of strange bed fellows, that's for sure."_

_"I know you think I'm crazy, everyone does, "she grinned, "but Punk and me, we have a special way of communicating that no one else can understand. You'll see!"_

After wandering around the yard some more, AJ ended up around the back of the little home and noticed a large tree with what she could only assume was a great big canvas hammock. Awesome, she thought. Warm summer day, birds singing all around her and the sound of the surf close by... this called for a little nap in the great out of doors! She hadn't gotten into one of these since she was a little girl. It was like climbing into her childhood, as she rolled into the soft material and felt herself enveloped by the sheltering green boughs above, and the strong, dark tree trunks to the side. She sighed, wishing Punk was in there with her. She took the liberty of imagining his body wrapped around hers, and the scent of his cologne invading her senses. Hmmmm... Soon enough, she thought, and closed her eyes, curling up into a neat little pixie-like ball.

"Alright, are you ready to experience the spin?" Tanya asked, checking on her speed. She watched Punk drag his hand over his face and bite his lip. "Well? Are you okay, or do you want to _give up_ and go back?"

"No, I'm fine. "He bit back. He wasn't going to let her take him to school. "Hit me with your best shot,_ Amelia_..."

Tanya smiled wickedly. She was going to make this one like something out of an airshow. If he didn't turn green after this, she didn't know what would do it. "Great! It's almost like the stall, only we'll be falling sideways and we'll be using left rudder for the spin. Watch me."

She slowed the plane down and pulled up on the yolk like last time, the difference was that instead of falling forward, the plane took a nasty dip to the left and kept spinning. Tanya held that spin for nineteen rotations, and not once did she see Punk flinch this time. She powered to idle, left her ailerons neutral, stick full forward, and went full opposite rudder, gradually pulling them out of the spin._What the hell_... she wondered. He practically crawled up over himself the first time. This was a lot more sketchy and nada...nothing. Then she saw it. The corner of his mouth tugged up on one side into a twisted little grin, and his raised a teasing brow at her.

"Nice try, but I think you're days of trying to the crap out of me are over, darling.

It was almost dark when Punk finally pulled up the driveway, and he noticed the other car right away. What the hell... he wasn't expecting anyone. He made his way thought the house, and when he didn't find anyone there, wandered out onto the back step. There seemed to be nobody... he was about to go look in the other vehicle when he heard her. It was soft, sweet, and he recognized the yawn right way...


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading! Now, I warn there is a lemon present here. LOL. Thanks for the reviews and again, thank you for reading!**

Punk walked over so he wouldn't disturb her. She was passed completely out, her long, dark brown tresses tangled into her fingers as she slept, her hands brought up, and tightly nestled into the crook of her neck. Her breathing was even and light, and he could tell she'd been there for quite some time. He sighed, what the hell kind of trouble was she going to be in for this, he wondered, and reaching down, he tugged a lock of her hair from her face. God, she was such a beautiful young girl... why she was so hung up on him, he didn't know. All he did know was that she was really growing on him, and that could not possibly be good for either one of them.

He backed away and sat himself on the back step, and dug out his phone. Only one person could answer the questions he had. "Cena."

"Hey, I was wondering how long it would be until you rang. I'm guessing she made it safe and sound?" John asked, hoping Punk would be in a good mood about the whole thing.

"Oh yeah, she's asleep on a hammock in the back yard. Uh, I just got in and wham, there she is. What do you know about this John? She can't afford to get into trouble by leaving without permission."

"Hold your horses, Holmes... I made this little excursion of hers possible. I spoke to the boss himself and he green lighted the idea. She isn't AWOL. Stop worrying."

Punk sighed into the phone. It wasn't like he objected completely... he would be a liar to say he wasn't happy to see her. He missed her, a lot more than he wanted to admit, really. "Okay, so she's got some time off. What am I supposed to do with her?"

John stifled a small laugh, and shook his head. "Man, if you don't know what to do with that girl by now, you're an idiot! She's been solidly attached to your hip for months, buddy. I don't know why Punk, but she idolizes _you_... It defies logic, she worships the ground you walk on man. It's rare to find someone like that who's as real as AJ, and we both know it. Stop trying to deny you care and just give her what she wants. She deserves it, and while I hate to admit it, so do you."

"Shut up John... and, thanks man."

Punk tucked his phone back into his pocket and went back to watch her sleep. He hated it when Cena was right about anything. AJ was on her back now, snoring just a little bit. She had one leg draping over the edge of the hammock, and one arm flailing off to the side. He sat cross legged beside her on the grass, and took her hand into his, gently tracing small lines and circles across the back of her hand, before pressing a soft kiss to her skin. Oh god, he cared all right. Shadows crept across their faces and their surroundings, as the sun had now dipped way below the horizon for the day. Pretty soon it would be too cool to stay out here without a blanket or coat. He could feel the gooseflesh on his own skin every time a breeze whistled past.

Rising from his haunches, he carefully scooped the little diva into his arms and carried her into the cottage for the night. He kicked the back screen door open, walking through the kitchen, main living room, and into the bedroom. With her head tucked under his chin, he carefully settled her onto the bed and turned to get a comforter from the linen closet. After folding the blanket around her body, he kissed his three fingers and pressed them to her head. "April, you astound me, as always." He whispered, and shut the bedroom door.

She woke with a start, forgetting where she was for the first few seconds. She was swaddled up in a down blanket, was fully dressed with the exception of her sneakers, and she was in a bed. The last thing she remembered was flaking out on the hammock in the back yard... She really couldn't see much, it was unbelievably dark here. There weren't any street lights or anything, not even the moon. She lay there and listened for a few moments, but all was very quiet. She didn't have to guess as to how she ended up in here, it was Punk. She could faintly smell his cologne on her clothes from when he carried her. He must have found her zonked out and carried her inside. Four days of driving actually wiped her out beyond reason. Incredible... Sitting up, she threw her legs over the side of the bed and yawned some more. The little alarm clock said it was three thirty in the morning. Too late for the crickets and too early for the birds. She stretched her arms out above her head and stood up. Maybe he was in the living room. She cracked the door open a little, and sure enough he was there. He'd left a side lamp on in the hall, and it cast a warm glow into the room. She pursed her lips together and stifled a small laugh. That couch was _way_ too small for him! He was trying to lay on his back, curled around one of the hard couch pillows, no blanket, and dressed only in his tee shirt and basket ball shorts. She moused her way from her room and slipped up beside him, trying to not disturb him.

"Good morning, April..." he whispered, and turned his head to see her jaw drop. "You know damned well you cannot sneak up on the likes of Batman."

Her eyes widened, then a smile crept across her pretty face. "I'll keep that in mind next time I try to surprise you." She pursed her lips together and tilted her head to one side like always. "Please say you aren't mad, Punk."

"C'mere..." He sat up and pulled her up onto his lap. The closeness made his body twitch. "Dear girl, how could I possibly be angry with you for wanting to be with me so badly? Hmm?" His gentle grey green eyes caught her gaze and he held her tighter in his arms. Punk's mellow sleepiness coaxed a small grin from her cinnamon lips, and she tucked some of her messy hair behind her ear. She noticed his was messy as well, and oddly feathery looking. No gel! She liked that, and reached up to run her fingers through it, before settling her hand on the back of his neck.

"Thank you for understanding. I, I just couldn't be without you, _Phillip_."

When his real name was uttered over her perfect lips, he felt his stomach flip. He swallowed, hard. He really _did_ care. This was no dream. He silently watched as she looked up at him with abandon in her dark amaretto eyes. She was smouldering, and he needed to put out a fire.

She brushed her slender fingers along his scruffy jaw, and licked her lips. "Kiss me..."

Far be it for him to deny a beautiful woman. He took hold of her face in his hands, and twisting himself to meet her properly, tenderly slanted his mouth over hers in a soulful, searching kiss. He could feel her arms circle his neck and she rose to meet him, her body pressing against every inch of his. His hands slipped down her neck and settled momentarily on her shoulders, holding her in place for just a little longer... She wriggled under him and was soon sitting spread eagle across his lap, her tongue dancing with his, and both running out of oxygen, fast. _Give her what she wants_... John's words interrupted him. He groaned against her lips and his mouth travelled along the silky skin of her neck, stopping to nibble and bite. He could hear her making small, guttural noses inside her throat, and that only drove him further. She had peeled his shirt up over his head and flung it across the room, and ran her hands across his tattooed shoulders and chest. She was no longer the needy, tag a long little kid he tolerated all the time. She was sitting here on his lap, half dressed, wild eyed, and ready to pounce like a Bengal Tiger. He went to work slipping his hands underneath her tank top, stripping that away with ease, before using his index finger to pluck away the front clip of the little black lacy bra she wore. His eyes feasted on her perfect, naked breasts, and brushing the material from her shoulders, he effortlessly scooped her up and carried her towards the bedroom.

The rest of their clothes were scattered across the floor and he laid her on the center of the bed, sliding in beside her. AJ let go of an excited squeal as she grabbed him in her hand and stroked the length of him against her thigh. He growled into her neck and rolled on top her her, trapping her snugly beneath his hard body. His hand sliding up along her flat abdomen, to just under her breast, and he could feel her inhale sharply when he lightly licked the tip of her nipple, then blew lightly across it. She shivered, and gooseflesh formed immediately. Unable to wait any longer, he pushed his knee between her thighs and reached his hand down while capturing her swollen mouth once again. She felt him touch and manipulate her most secret of places... and she moaned into him, trying to meet him stroke for stroke. After only minutes of this, she felt like a three alarm fire was burning in her hot, wet, loins, and she scratched her nails down his back... she was about to break. "_Please, Phil... I need_..."

She didn't even have time to think, he rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him, anchoring his hands at her hips, then eased her onto him, slowly, fully... It was all she could do not to scream out once he'd filled her completely. She shuddered as he started to slowly rotate her hips in small circles at first. She leaned back and tossed her head up to the ceiling, allowing her hair to cascade down her slender backside as they moved together for the first time, in a rhythm as old as time itself. It felt like they had been joined like this forever. He looked up at her, almost unable to believe he was with her like this as she started to move on her own, faster and more aggressively the closer she came to the edge. He was panting heavily now, and AJ suddenly froze. "Oh... my... god... Phil..." He could feel her closing in on him tighter and tighter... that was all it took for him to lose control and join her in utter abandonment as he shuddered in his own release.

You're my Geek Goddess, and I'm _never_ letting you go, April." He quietly told her, both still breathless.

She lay across his body, tracing the lines of his tattoos on his chest, still joined to each other. "_Best in the woooorld, Phil._ Best in the world."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for your reviews again, all! Just so you know, I'm not going to go into great detail with the description of flight instruction, because the story of the people is what is most important. **

AJ's eyes drifted open and she smiled. She could feel Punk still holding her, his face nuzzled into the soft brown curls at her neck. His arms were wrapped around her almost possessively, with one leg riding up over her hip. This was, _magical_... Breathing in, she caught his woodsy male scent, and she cooed inwardly. Six months ago she would never have imagined lying here in his bed like this. But that was then... Twice more the new lovers shared themselves with one another before sleep finally claimed them at dawn. Yes, she thought, this was _very_ magical.

It was twelve thirty in the afternoon before she felt him stir behind her. He groaned and his muscles stiffened into a small stretch. It was already hot in the room, and the sheets had been kicked off the bed long ago. She felt him hug her close and kiss the nape of her neck once, then again. She was at such peace there in his embrace. They spoke not a word as she turned herself around to look into his heavy lidded eyes. She sighed, and couldn't help running her fingers along his whiskered jaw. He dipped his head towards her, lightly brushing his nose against hers in a playful motion, and smiled lovingly at her. She couldn't help feeling hot and bothered all over again. He was so sexy and sweet. It was a side of him no one else ever saw, but she had been granted privilege to. He trusted her and she trusted him. AJ bit her lip and chastely kissed him on the lips.

"You know you're never getting away from me now, Miss Lee." He said in a low, gravelly tone.

"Who said I would ever want to, Mister Punk..."

Punk let AJ take the shower first, knowing full well if he got in there with her they'd be late for his appointment with Tanya. He'd already called ahead and asked if it was okay to bring along a friend from work, and she was good with it. _The more the merrier,_ were her exact words. He chuckled when he heard AJ singing in the shower. It was... ungodly. The tone of his phone suddenly grabbed his attention, and he picked up.

"Hey, so, uh, how'd ya _make out_ last night?" John teasingly asked. "I hope you took my advice and gave the little girl what she wanted."

"You're worse than a teenaged fan girl, Cena."

Punk's dry reply didn't fool John. "That may be so, but I'm right about this. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist her Phil. _She's gonna save your life one day._"

"Who said it was me that couldn't resist her?" Punk countered, not willing to let John gloat over anything. "She was powerless against _my_ prowess, Cena. I'm a chick magnet, don't forget that."

"Whatever man. I saw the way you would look at her when you thought no one could see. I'm just glad it's working out for her, and you. Like I said before, you two most likely belong together for some strange, fucked up reason. Far be it for me to not help it along, _just a little_. We all know what a god damned hard ass you can be."

"Are you done, Cena? I have a plane to catch."

"Punkers! The shower is all yours!" AJ called from the washroom.

"_Punkers_?" John repeated, knowing how irritated Punk would be knowing he had heard the endearment. "How come you weren't in there _with_ her, _Punkers_?" He snickered.

"Shut up, Cena. If you must know, we wouldn't be getting clean, just dirtier."

"Okay man, I get it. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"It is." Punk didn't really like discussing this with Cena. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a shower to take and a lady to take care of."

"Gotcha." John hung up and shook his head. Hard ass was a gross under-exaggeration of terms here.

Tanya checked her watch and noticed her client Phillip was indeed ten minutes late. She was about to call when she heard two car doors closing in the parking lot. _Finally_, she thought. Smiling, she got up from her desk and went to meet them at the door. Punk walked through first, then out from behind him like a small shadow, came a tiny dark haired woman she vaguely recognized...

"Tanya Healy, this is AJ Lee. She's interested in seeing what you do." Punk introduced them, and watched as the women shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Miss Healy." AJ smiled at her. "I'm so happy I can tag along on the lesson with you guys."

Tanya sized the little diva up, and smiled back. This was the woman from the show... the one she'd seen laying that blockbuster kiss on him. Was she doing more than that in real life, she wondered. "It's a pleasure to meet you, dear." She flipped her long blonde tresses to the side and looked over to Punk, grinning. "Let's get going, time's a wasting!"

Punk noticed it right away. Jealousy. And it only took one of them to make it ugly. He'd seen it before when he was in between two women, and it unnerved him. There was a time when the thought of two women fighting over him was titillating, but now... he wasn't a kid anymore and this wasn't a fucking game. He walked behind the two women as they headed out to the aircraft, watching them talk up a storm about flying and women in the field. He could plainly see Tanya wasn't too happy he'd brought along another woman. She had expected a guy.

"Okay, _Amelia_, what's on the agenda today?" Punk asked, a little irritated at how she was coming off towards AJ. " Are we going to try to make me cry for my mommy once again, or is this going to be a little easier on the stomach?"

AJ sat in the back and busied herself with watching the scenery below float by. Everything was so small. Cars looked like little dots on the roads and buildings reminded her of Lego blocks. It was so great to see Punk pushing his boundaries and trying something completely foreign. She wasn't sure how to take the leggy blonde, however, but she was the teacher here, and he was the student. She was just there for the ride.

"Sarcasm isn't going to save you, Phil... just pay attention to me, and when all is said and done, you could be a certified pilot yourself one day."

"That's the idea."

"Okay, great. Now today we're going to practice touch and go landings. We have to head out to a smaller airstrip for this, so when you're ready, make a left turn with only about twenty six degrees of bank." She pointed to the turn indicator. "We don't want to terrify your guest today. I didn't bring any barf bags on this trip."

Punk furrowed his brows, and frowning at her, made the turn without any problems, levelling out the wings perfectly. Tanya watched him intently, noticing he was becoming more and more confident with each time they had been out. She knew in no time he would have all this down pat. Then he'd be leaving... _with her_.

"Okay, start your decent, flaps, airspeed, watch it." She directed.

The airstrip was in view now, and they were still at fifteen hundred feet, bouncing around like a small tin can in the turbulent air. AJ was clutching her arm rests, starting to feel just a little uneasy, the closer to the strip that they got. She listened to Tanya bark out instructions to Punk, and he complied to the best of his ability. The little plane clumsily drifted a little from side to side as a slight crosswind pushed at them from the right. In no time they had side-slipped across the runway threshold, and slamming onto the asphalt, hop scotched down the runway three or four times before Tanya pushed the throttle all the way up and they were once again careening back into the sky. Punk raised the flaps and pulled up on the yolk, watching the ground get smaller and smaller.

"Good job, Phillip! You banged the absolute shit out of my air plane, but at least we aren't dead. You get one brownie point and I'll be charging you extra for any damage. Now," she turned to him and smirked, "do that again ten more times and I'll decide if you pass this test or not. Just don't slam it down so hard next time. Save that for later." With a naughty smile, she titled her head and winked at him.

AJ narrowed her eyes and sat back with her arms crossed over her chest, saying nothing. How dare that woman flirt with Punk right in front of her like she wasn't even there? That was just not going to happen...

Punk threw his keys in a ceramic bowl by the door and flopped himself down on the couch, exhausted. AJ followed him and snuggled up to his side.

"You did great today, I was really impressed." She told him. "How many more of these lessons do you have until you can take the test?"

"Only a few more. Although I don't know how much more of Tanya I can handle." He admitted.

"Yeah, she's something, all right." AJ sighed, and rubbed her hand across his chest. "Why don't we do something with just us tomorrow? No lessons, nothing but you and me?"

Punk thought about it, and realized AJ had noticed Tanya's awkward behaviour as well. "I know what you mean," he said, and kissed the top of her head, "she's a handful, but she isn't you."

AJ looked up to him and snared his green eyes in hers. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do April... we, we have something here. I wouldn't throw that away for anything." He quietly explained.

She reached up and pulled him into a warm, desperate kiss. "I hope so, I don't know what I would do if I lost you now."

He pulled away and placed two fingers under her chin, tilting her up to his now sad eyes. "April, you turn _me_ on... never forget that."


	8. Chapter 8

**I was listening to a song, "I Won't Give Up" Jason Mraz... It totally fits how I see this story. Give it a listen on You Tube. It's beautiful.**

**Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up**

**And when you're needing your space**  
**To do some navigating**  
**I'll be here patiently waiting**  
**To see what you find**

**Also, THANK YOU ALL for reading and liking this story. There are lots to name, and I will. :)**

Punk pulled his baseball hat low over his eyes and held AJ's hand as they walked through the park towards Seattle's most famous landmark... The Space Needle. It had been AJ's idea to do some touristy sight seeing, and he jumped at the notion. When they were working, simple things like wandering around the host cities could sometimes be too complicated to get around. It was finally nice to just be like regular people.

"I hope you don't mind indulging me today," she started to say, squeezing his hand a little tighter. "I know the reason you're here is to accomplish something, and not go frolicking about with me."

He turned to look at her, but she didn't look over to him. "AJ, why would I mind?" Then he realized... "Oh, man..." He sighed. "I thought I was clear about how I felt about this." He stopped and forced her to face him. "You have to stop worrying about that flight instructor, AJ. She can throw whatever come on she wants at me, it's not going to interest me. Come on..." Punk circled his arms around her neck and hugged her. "AJ, for god sake, how do I prove it to you?"

AJ suddenly felt silly for doubting he was solidly in her corner. How she became this insecure all of a sudden baffled her. She knew better, especially in the way he loved her so completely. She felt treasured when she was in his arms, in his bed... even here. She only had two weeks left to spend with him, and he had at least another three weeks of flight school to go. She would have to go back before he was finished here. That was what scared her the most. It wasn't Punk she didn't trust.

"Let's walk," he said, and they continued down the path past some cyclists, dog walkers, joggers, kids... "You need to understand just how I feel about you, AJ, and it's time I made that crystal clear." His tone was serious, and it almost made her nervous.

They ended up at the foot of the Space Needle itself. He grinned at her, and motioned towards the top. AJ looked up and swallowed nervously, shaking her head no. Punk just kept grinning and nodded yes. He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her inside like a kid to a candy counter. Before she knew it, only he and she were in the elevator for the forty one second ride to the observation deck. She started to shake before the doors closed, surrounded by glass and metal she felt so vulnerable. That's when she felt Punk behind her, enveloping her with his arms, and holding her tightly against his body. He rested his head on her shoulder and noticed her tremors gradually fade. The warmth of his body calmed her senses and she melted into him, watching the ground once again shrink before her eyes.

"You came all this way to be with me, to show me you wanted _me_," he started to say, "I want to believe I responded to you in a way that leaves you with no doubt about how I feel."

AJ knew he was right, there had been no question of his motives, in or out of bed. It was a quality about him that first drew her to his side in the beginning. Loyalty, to oneself, and to those you love. He was real... brutally honest, and from the first time he looked into her eyes, she knew he could be hers. He _was_ hers. She rested her head against his as the glass car made its way to the very top, and the doors opened.

There were people wandering all around, mostly taking in the fantastic view and getting pictures. Punk grabbed her by the hand and led her to the outdoor observatory deck. It didn't seem so scary, looking out across the city from here. His arm was casually draped over her slender shoulders, they walked to the edge and scanned the cityscape. It was getting dark now, and the lights below started to glitter all around them. AJ was captivated by the enchantment of the twilight sky and the city below. It was, again, like magic. It looked like diamonds, and the deep vermillion haze above only added to the romance of the moment. She felt him sigh, and noticed their reflection in the glass. He wasn't looking out at the city beneath them, his gaze was fixated on her... She turned to meet his eyes and smiled.

"I brought you here for a reason, April..." Punk turned his body to face her, blocking out everything else going on around them. He took her hands into his and gently rubbed his thumbs along her fingers. "I want to drive it home that while I wasn't really sure about this a few weeks ago, I am now. I know we have an age difference, among a lot of other differences, but its not that much, and I'm sorry if I ever treated you like a child. I know better now. You are no child, and I was wrong about you."

AJ's dark brown eyes were affixed to his, and she felt almost speechless. Was CM Punk speaking to her like this for real? Were her legs about to give way? "Punk?"

The little squeak was barely audible, and he smiled at her timid response. It was so cute and he could see she looked a little scared. "Don't worry, AJ, everything's going to be all right. It's up to you how long you want to stay by my side. I'll never force you, nor would I push you away. I also won't make you stay if you want to go. Why you chose me, I can't explain, but I'm so glad you did." He bit as his silver lip ring and sighed heavily. "So, to take away from the seriousness here, I feel the need to lighten up the mood just a little, hold on."

She watched him dig into his back pocket and pull out a weathered, black leather strap with a small, silver and black pendant attached to it. It had to be almost twenty five years old if it was a day, and well worn...

"I, I want _you_ to have this, April." He wouldn't look in her eyes, and stared at the precious object he dangled in front of her. "I got this when I was a kid, and, well, I finally found someone worthy of wearing it." A wide, well satisfied smile etched its way across his face as he took her hand, and placed the necklace in her palm. "This, AJ, was for the only side kick I ever needed, or wanted. Will you be my _Harley Quinn_?"

She studied it closely. It was pressed in what looked like pewter, with the iconic batman signal enamelled in black on the center. Definitely something a kid like Punk would have wanted and worn. She closed her eyes tightly, knowing this was more powerful to him than a marriage proposal, or anything else...ever. He had given her something precious to him to treasure as much as he did.

"April?" The worried tone in his voice shook her back to his gaze.

"Phillip, this is... without a doubt, oh god..." she didn't want to cry, but tears didn't always behave, "the most romantic thing anyone has ever said or done for me!" She slipped the pendant over her head and admired it laying across her chest. "This is so... perfect. Thank you!"

Before he could get out another word, she had leapt into his arms, knocking his hat from his head and circling her legs around his waist in a squeal. To onlookers, one would have thought they had just gotten engaged. But it was so much more than that. It was about trusting someone, and that was more important than anything else.

Later on, AJ lay in his arms, with the sounds of crickets to keep them company in the still, night air. He was on his back, and she was nestled into this chest at the bend of his arm, twirling her most prized possession between her finger and thumb. The comforting sound of his heart beat calmed her almost to sleep, and suddenly a terrible feeling washed over her like a small burning panic attack... It was a cruel, black thought, and she tried to banish it, but it lingered... the heartbeat she so cherished could be silenced so easily, and if she lost that, she knew... she knew she would die. She hugged him tightly and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

**Thank You! Kelzo85, UnbelievinglyRandom, FansofCenaton, DemonicXaliv, RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21, MegaPixels, RunninOnCrazy , and pachargers for all your reviews! I appreciate every word and idea. I know this one was short, but I wanted to throw this one out now. I could not wait. :)Please suggest to others if you like. The more, the merrier! XD  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for all your reviews! I appreciate them a lot.**

Punk was at the airfield earlier than usual, hoping he would have a chance to speak to Tanya before their scheduled flight. He hadn't liked the way she reacted to AJ the other day, and wanted to make it clear AJ wasn't fair game for anything Tanya might have up her sleeve. She could be snide and sarcastic with him all she liked, but not with AJ. She was off limits.

"Oh, I see you beat me here today, Phillip." Tanya smiled at him as she walked through the door. He was looking mighty fine today, she noticed. "Good, because I want to get you caught up after missing your appointment yesterday. We need to stay on schedule. So, where's your little sister today?"

Punk rolled his eyes. "You know damned well she wasn't my little sister. Come on Tanya, cut the crap. I saw how you looked at her, what was that all about?"

Tanya sat at her desk and raised her blue eyes to his. "It was about nothing, and you should know I'm a little bit of a tease by now, Phil. No hard feelings?"

Punk shrugged. "All right, no hard feelings. So, what's on the agenda for today?" He asked, and sat across from her while she drew up some flight plans.

"You'll see," she winked at him, and tossed him the keys, "let's get going before it starts to cloud over. I have a surprise for you."

All the way out he kept thinking, this can't be good, this just can't be good...

He adjusted his headset and did his pre-check all under her watchful eye. Everything was going well. "Sierra Tango Bravo, ready for take off." He spoke into the mic.

"Sierra Tango Bravo, hold at the apron, wait for further instructions."

"Affirm."

Suddenly Tanya opened the door and removed her headset. Before he could protest, she gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Good luck. See you in about twenty minutes, Ace."

"Wha.. Tanya, what are you doing?" His voice was high pitched and alarmed now. She smirked at him like the daughter of the devil.

"This is going to be your first solo. Don't blow it, I don't want my insurance policy to go sky high because of some dead wrestler. Like I said, good luck..."

"Luck is for losers!" He yelled after her. She didn't hear him as she sashayed across the apron and into the small airport. She was gone and he was left sitting there, alone... his heart racing, not knowing if he should turn the plane around or not.

"Sierra Tango Bravo, you are now cleared for take off." The tower came over his headset. It was do or die...

"Sierra Tango Bravo." He repeated, and carefully moved the aircraft out onto position. He had been in cage matches, ladder matches, been beaten to a bloody pulp, in more trouble than you could hake a stick at... none of that compared to the sinking feeling in his gut from this. He looked out past the cowling down the five thousand foot runway. He was at the gorilla and he needed to make his entrance. It was _go_ time. Pushing the throttle in all the way, the Cessna 172 started to bump and bounce down the line. It was never a smooth ride until they were airborne. He counted the ground speed as it climbed, and when it hit seventy five, he pulled back lightly on the stick, and started to float into the air like every other time. Only this time, there was no Sea Hag there to nag or try to emasculate him. He managed to keep the wings straight, and at two hundred feet requested a left hand turn. He was going to do some aerial sightseeing. Screw Tanya and her smug bitchiness.

It was almost an hour before he returned to the small airport and parked the plane. He had last seen Tanya making her way over the the little cafe inside the main terminal, and headed there first to look for her. It was a crowded, busy place. There were students and instructors all over the place, not a table was free. He scanned the masses of bodies searching... it was like being in a large airport holding area.

There she was. He made his way over, hoping she hadn't noticed he'd returned. She had let her hair down from the professional bun she wore, and was reading the paper and sipping on a cup of coffee. Punk pulled out a chair and sat across from her. The smile that erupted from her face was enough to melt a polar ice cap.

"Well... I'll be an old whore on payday! You didn't die! Magnificent!"

"Thanks for your vote of confidence, _Amelia_." He countered. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were going to jump ship like that?"

"I love that you have a pet name for me, _Punk_." She leaned across the table, only a hairsbreadth away from his lips, a wicked grin on her own. "_If _I had told you, tough guy, you never would have gotten off the ground. I like to make sure my students are well prepared...for anything I throw at them, at anytime."

That was enough for Punk, he sat back in his chair and sized her up. "That was a sneak attack."

"Tell me it didn't work, and I'll admit to dirty pool."

He couldn't. Their eyes were locked together in some sort of twisted game, only he wasn't quite sure he wanted to play. She was definitely flirting with him, he wasn't an idiot. But it wasn't anything he couldn't handle, as it happened to him a lot in his line of work. His eyes drifted down to his hand, which she had now covered with her own.

"It's tradition that I take you out for a celebratory coffee after your first solo flight, only preferably somewhere better than this dump." Tanya cooed.

"I haven't got time, I have things to do." He declined, and dragged his other hand down across his face.

"Oh come on. The other instructors know I have a celebrity as a student, and I would be laughed out of the sky if they knew you wouldn't join me for _one little coffee_. Come on Punk... _I'll drive_." Her eyes widened and she winked at him.

AJ spent most of the morning on Twitter, answering and responding to her fan's Tweets and questions. Some of them had been upset she had left so unceremoniously. She was always good about letting them know she was doing great and being as open as she could be. It was all pretty standard, _how are you, where are you, are you okay_... then there was one that made her smile. _Are you and Punk together somewhere romantic_? She wanted to answer that one, but felt it best to leave it for a while longer. Rumours were obviously swirling about them. It made her smile to know so many people were pulling for them for real. With support like that on such a grand scale, it couldn't go wrong...

He hated himself for even entertaining the idea, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. It was just a stupid coffee, anyway. She drove him into town and they ended up at one of the dozens of Starbucks in the city. He kept his hat pulled low over his eyes, and his red jacket snugged up around his neck. The last thing he wanted was to be recognized and some ass hat to take their photo for the internet masses to feast on. He let Tanya get their drinks and he found secluded table in a dark corner to hide in.

"Man, you famous people sure like to conceal yourselves." She noticed, and set the drinks down on the table before seating herself. "You don't have to act like a 1950's Hollywood recluse, Phillip. No one here is going to bug us... this is Seattle, not bum fuck Alabama." She said, and grabbed his hat from his head. He tried to snatch it back, but she'd already tossed it onto the opposite seat. "There, that looks much better! Now I can see your pretty green eyes."

"Tanya... that isn't funny." He noticed right away a couple folks _did_ recognize him, but they thankfully stayed at their own tables. He just prayed none of them had a camera.

"It _is so _funny, Phil. What gives? Are you worried about something?"

It was like she was playing with her food, and he was the main course. "I'm not worried about a damned thing Tanya. There's nothing to worry about, because after I drink this, we're going straight back to the airstrip. I have things to do..."

"Yeah, yeah, you told me already." She cut him off. "I wish you would stop being such a jackass and realize I'm not out to get you, Phil. I may come off as a brassy bitch, but I have feelings too, you know. In case you didn't notice, I work in a man's world, and as such, I have to be ten times better than the average man that does the same thing I do. I'm not a horrible person."

If Punk didn't know any better he would have sworn she was genuinely hurt. "Look, I'm sorry if I offended you, Tanya. I have sisters that tell me the same things all the time. I realize it's different for women, and the ladder is a lot harder to climb." He took as sip of his coffee and sighed. "I'm not_ trying_ to be an ass hole."

"You sure could have fooled me," she said in a disappointed tone, "I like you, and when I like someone, I torture the hell out of them, and then some. I know it's a little backward, but it saves me from getting stomped on if I get rejected. And stop what you're thinking right now... I don't mean rejected in a romantic sense, lover boy. I'm not about to let the likes of you feel sorry for me."

He studied her icy blue eyes, watching for some little thing that would give her away and prove his theory. There was nothing. Damn, this girl was good. "Tanya, let's just call a truce here. I won't treat you like Mata Hari, and you continue to be the great flight instructor you are, okay?"

She sized him up... he seemed to have bought her explanation easy enough. The truth of it was that she _did_ fancy his tattooed ass, but getting around the girlfriend was going to be a challenge. Oh, how she loved the thrill of the chase. Smiling, Tanya nodded in agreement with him. It wouldn't be long now...


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to: MegaPixels, pachargers,RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21,FansofCenaton, .young,CRuck,UnbelievinglyRandom, and Kelzo85 for your reviews! Much appreciated!**

Punk got into his car and turned on the radio, he needed a distraction. He couldn't decide if he was pissed off at, or felt sorry for Tanya. She certainly didn't mince words, that was for sure, and he was still on the fence over her strange behaviour. If he could get through the next few weeks of this, he would be free to move on to the next goal he had planned. That one would take him north of the border. Either way, it bothered him that AJ would have to go back to work after the next week, and he'd once again be on his own. He'd gotten very used to having her around now. She kept him company, encouraged him, trusted him... loved him. It was going to be one miserable, emotional day when she had to go back. It was time to do something totally cheesy.

AJ had gone out to buy a few things and couldn't believe the time had gotten away from her so easily. She loved Seattle, and made her way around mostly on it's rapid transit, parking her car in an all day garage. It was the best way to get around, and she could experience a lot more of the city. Although now her feet hurt a little, and she was tired... when she finally pulled into the driveway she could see Punk had beat her home. She smiled to herself... _home_. Temporary as it may have been, it was the first place they called home, and she loved the sound of that. Was she nesting already? _Oh yeah_...

He peeked through the blinds, watching her gather her things from the trunk of the car. _Perfect_. He quickly rushed over the the kitchen and lit a couple of candles he'd already had on the table. He drew in a deep, nervous sigh. _Go time_...

AJ came through the door and right away noticed how dark it was inside. All the blinds had been drawn shut, and something smelled really good in the kitchen. A wide smile crept across her face, she knew what he was up to. Looking around the room she noticed he'd spread a pile of blankets and pillows across the floor, and she stepped in closer, expecting him to pop out of a closet and scare her to bits.

"Punk?"

"In here!" He called from the kitchen.

She thought she heard some soft music floating through the air along with the delicious smell. AJ didn't think her smile could get any bigger... she tip toed into the room and her eyes grew wide. He was nowhere to be seen, but he had dinner served, a bottle of what looked like mineral water wrapped in a towel and sitting in a bucket of ice like wine... and a dozen of the most beautiful yellow roses she'd ever seen in her life set in a vase on the counter. She reached over and took the card from the bouquet. _April, you have no idea what you do to me inside. These roses signify my unfaltering loyalty, and the promise of a new beginning. You mean more to me than you could ever know. I love you... Please say you feel the same. Phillip_. She could feel herself start to sniffle and tears stung her beautiful brown eyes. Then she felt his arms snake around her waist from behind, and his head rested on her shoulder.

"What do you say, April? Do you love me back? I can't wait all day..."

Cutting him off, she turned around in his embrace, and grabbed his head, crashing her lips into his like there was no tomorrow, only _right now_. He almost lost his balance... They stood in the kitchen, he was bent over a little, his hands now glued to her waist. Hers were wrapped over his shoulders, digging her nails into the material of his shirt, joined together at the lips for what felt like forever. As they broke apart, he searched her eyes, a little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, I love you... I have for so long..." AJ whispered, and rested her head against his chest. "Now, how the hell did you manage all this by yourself?" She asked, breathless.

He pulled her tight and sighed, feeling very self satisfied. "You don't grow up among a bunch of women and not learn how to make them all swoon. It's a fucking art form."

She playfully slapped his arm. "I bet you were one devious little lady killer. I'm such a lucky woman."

"Yeah, yeah, you are." His teasing eyes caught hers and he smirked at her.

"_Punk_!"

"_What_? I'm just agreeing with you!" He feigned shock at her, then started to sway to the music, pulling her along with him around the kitchen floor. "Wanna dance, pretty little thing?"

"I wanna do more than just dance, you jerk." She jabbed him in the side.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, dear girl."

"Good, I need to eat first, I have to gather up enough strength for _dessert_." Her lips curled up in a wicked ass grin. "I bet you taste like chocolate ice cream."

Punk leaned over, his lips at her ear. "Better, I taste better." He growled.

AJ just laughed, and without even thinking, she started to hum along to the melody, and absently laid her head to rest against his broad, hard shoulder. He smelled _so_ good, like weather worn leather, she noticed, and he was warm and inviting to the touch. She knew he would be. He always was.

Without any warning he abruptly swung her around and dipped her way back, holding her there for a few seconds. "Wanna skip dinner and go right to dessert?" He asked, then, lifted her back up and held her captive in his arms. "I have a sweet tooth that needs attention, honey."

"I don't want to waste all the hard work you went through Punk. Let's just eat quickly first." She told him, and broke away from his hold, slipping to the other side of the table just out of his reach. She flipped her hair about and had that bat shit crazy eyed look going on that only served to drive his libido half assed berserk. He bit his lip, narrowed his dusky green eyes, and slowly stalked her around the table, biding his time.

"You know," he started to calmly say, "it's only a matter of time before I catch you, AJ." He swirled his fingertip along the table top and grinned a crooked grin. "And _when_ I catch you... I'm going to make you beg me for mercy, but I'll offer you none."

AJ smacked her lips and cocked her head to the side. "You and what army?" She challenged him, raising her eyebrows at him in contempt. "Promises, promises..."

"Oh you poor little thing, I need no army." He chided her. "You'll rue the day you tempted me, I am the Dark Prince, after all.."

She made the mistake of lingering in his smouldering gaze for only a moment... the time was right. He was so fast, and she was only too willing to be caught. They both went careening onto the kitchen floor, the loud crashing of a couple of dishes falling and breaking, settling somewhere between a chair and underneath the table. He had her pinned beneath him, and he made that smug Punk face at her as she tried to wriggle free. He was sucking on her neck and his hand was already up inside her blouse kneading at her breast. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and was now groaning at his insistent ministrations. Until...

"Punk... _Punk_..." She shook him.

He ignored her momentarily, only coming up for air.

"_What... _April, can it not wait?" He rasped, pressing his hardness against her thigh.

"_I smell something burning_..."

He froze. Taking a moment, so did he. They popped their heads above the table to find both candles knocked over and the table cloth on fire.

"Oh shit!" Punk instantly got to his feet and grabbed the vase, dumping it _and_ the roses on the flames.

"You'll never make the fire brigade Punk, but at least we didn't burn down the cottage." She grinned, and grabbed at his clothes, pulling herself from the floor. "So much for your romantic idea."

"I told you I burned for you, baby. That only makes me hotter."

She laughed. "Me too..."

"So, unless you are completely turned off..."

AJ brazenly grabbed his groin and gently squeezed him. "Not a chance, I expect you to deliver on _all_ your promises, _Punkers_."

He took her hand, and led her to the living room where he'd carefully made up the make shift fireside bed. "Okay, April, there will be _no_ roaring fire. Deal with it. You'll have to use your imagination."

She smirked at him, this time, and slowly stepped behind him, trailing her hand along his arm, then back along his waist. "I'm really good at using my imagination." She slipped both her hands up under his shirt, peeling it away from his taut, now sweaty body. Pulling it over his head she tossed it across the room. On her tip toes, she purred into his ear from behind. "You just let me take care of you." He turned his head to look at her, grinning like the cat that just ate the canary. His dark hair fell across his eyes as he watched her, and he relaxed enough to enjoy the feel of her tiny hands caressing his back and shoulders. She then circled him and stood face to face with the self proclaimed Dark Prince. He cut a formidable figure in the dimly lit room, naked from the waist up. So sexy... She dragged her fingers across his belly, tracing the words of his tattoo and back again, before hooking them under the rim of his jeans, pulling at the button until it popped open. She locked eyes with him, and her eyes glittering, licked her plump, pink lips, yanking the zip down as far as it would go.

Punk didn't want to be left out, and took her head into his hands, tangling his fingers up into her luxurious dark brown locks. Bending at the waist he settled a sweet, chaste kiss on her forehead, then her nose, and finally on her mouth. He could feel her tugging his pants down over his hips, and he started to slip his hands back up under her shirt, plucking the clip of her bra loose. She drew in a sharp breath as he claimed both breasts in his hands, tweaking at the hard little nipples. AJ tossed her head back in abandon and moaned, feeling his lips burning a line from her ear lobe to her collarbone. His pants were now down to his ankles, and becoming more cumbersome as the minutes ticked by. Kicking them away, he pulled AJ down to her knees with him on the blankets, his hands now firmly at her hips. Her arms hooked around his neck and she captured his mouth again, tasting the sweet saltiness inside. That was when she pushed him onto his back and the smile faded from her lips. "You, Mister Punk, have been a very bad boy..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you very much for your reviews, LeahMarie, Kelzo85 ,FansofCenaton ,UnbelievinglyRandom,RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21, and DemonicXaliv!**

He looked up at her with uncontrolled wantonness. She climbed over his body like a wild thing, her expression serious, her eyes brooding and boring into his with burning desire. She mischievously grabbed his wrists and pinned them down on either side of his head, again swaying her own head around and half rolling her eyes at him, teasing as her lips grazed his nose and whiskered cheek. Her hair fell about his face like a halo, and he half smiled, wondering how the fuck did _he_ ever got so damned lucky. Luck may have been for losers, but tonight, that didn't matter. She ground herself into his hips and took his mouth again, her tongue intent on playing a game of hide and seek with his as she held him beneath her.

He lay there, not even trying to escape, patiently letting her do whatever she wanted to him for the time being. Her hands started to slip down his fore arms and then up along his well muscled biceps, loosening her grip a just little, and she moaned against the corner of his mouth before biting softly at his lower lip. With her own lips plump and properly bruised, she skimmed her tongue across them before burying her face into the curve of his neck, and started to nibble on his ear, leaving a trail of wet, hot kisses along his fiery skin. He still hadn't made a move to touch her yet, and closed his eyes, allowing the hot and cool sensations of her tongue and teeth to invade all of his senses, along with the highly erotic, flowery scent of her white hot skin and untamed hair. When she sat up suddenly and stripped her shirt completely away, his lust filled green eyes widened, feasting on her youthful beauty, and a low, hungry groan escaped his throat. Geek, sure. Goddess? Hell yeah! She let go of a child-like giggle, and started to slip her shorts and underwear from her body inch by inch, too painstakingly slow for his liking. He watched intently, not taking his eyes from her as she did a mini strip tease half on her knees, before finally flinging away the last of her barriers. His eyes trailed long the hour glass curves of her tanned hips, then back to her flawless breasts and flat, hard stomach... The only thing she wore was the little pendant he'd given her. His body was demanding satiation. He had to keep himself together a little longer.

"Punk..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have _any_ idea what you do to me?" She asked him in a quiet, knowing tone, and shifting herself, slipped off of him and snuggled into the protective curve of his body. She could stay like this forever.

"I think have a pretty good idea..." He answered her, and propped himself up on his elbow to face her. She was still so innocent looking, he thought, even like this. Reaching over, his rough fingers grazed her cheek and he leaned in, moving slightly to her left, playfully touching her nose with his. Using a slow, feathery-light action, he went for her lower lip with such tenderness AJ thought she was going to erupt into tears again. This was all so heady and intoxicating she could hardly breathe. His lips plied hers with a tenderness no one would ever have expected from the bad attitude, anti hero.

Small, sweet little pecks, purposely placed in all the right spots, for all the right reasons. "_I want you_." He simply said, and rolled her over onto her back, hooking his leg across her naked middle. He held her tiny frame lovingly in his arms, his smouldering eyes peering into those languid pools of mahogany and gold that he adored so much.

"_Then take me_." She replied, her eyes darkening with passion, and fluttered up to meet his. She fanned her hands out across his chest and up over his shoulders as he supported himself on his elbows, cradling her against him. Her body ached, yearning to finally feel him inside her. He dipped his head to her shoulder and complied with her request, hearing her gasp as he moved against her, and parting her thighs could feel her arch into him, wrapping her legs around his hips...

It was pitch dark. AJ was startled awake by what, she couldn't fully comprehend. The empty feeling in the pit of her gut had now completely enveloped her body, and she began to shake uncontrollably. It burned... badly. Within seconds she felt his steady breathing against the back of her neck, and his arms were still wrapped warmly around her. Something was wrong. Turning in his embrace she touched his face, moving her hand up and over his head, through his dark hair. It was like she was imagining he was there, but he wasn't. But, he was... He was completely out, his face peaceful and breathing rhythmic. She even felt for his heartbeat to convince her he was really there. "Phil... _wake up_!"

He hadn't felt her move at first, but when she started smacking at his chest, he noticed. Shaking his head he blinked at her several times before he realized what she was actually doing. The fear in her voice scared him, and he immediately hugged her. "AJ, are you all right?" He asked, his voice still gravelly from sleep. "What's the matter?"

She instantly latched onto him so tight around the neck, his eyes popped open wide and he started to cough. "I thought you were gone!" She cried, not easing up even the littlest bit. "You, you were gone and I couldn't get you back..."

Punk grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "AJ, AJ... I'm _right _here. Please look at me, and calm down." He couldn't help the utterly confused expression on his face. She was shaking like an autumn leaf, obviously panicked out of her mind about something. "Whatever frightened you, it was a dream, okay?" He kissed her cheek and rubbed the tears away from her eyes. "It was just a bad dream, April. Come on now..."

"Then why do I still feel it? Why do I feel like if I let you out of my sight it's going to be the _last_ time I see you again?"

She was serious. That made Punk's own stomach lurch just a little, giving him a bad feeling. He hated that, and shook his head in disagreement. "No, little one... _We are fine_. I love you. I'm not going anywhere and unless you have plans to fly the coop and leave me hanging, we'll be all right." He knew Tanya and her flirtatious bullshit didn't go over well with AJ, but he could handle that. He knew nothing would ever happen, but maybe AJ was still insecure about them. "Come with me today. I only need a few more hours in the air before I can take the test. After that, I'm coming back with you."

She looked up at him, the hint of a smile on her lips. "You mean that?"

"Yeah, I mean that."

He still felt the odd tremor from her body every few moments, but at least she was quiet now, and seemed satisfied with his answer. That had to have been one hell of a nightmare.

It was almost noon by the time they pulled up to the flight school. Punk gathered up his things, and AJ started to follow him in. Halfway through the parking lot her phone started to jungle. "I'll meet you inside okay, I have to get this." She said to Punk, and he nodded. He needed to have a little chat with Tanya anyway.

"AJ!"

"Hey John, it's so great to hear your voice!" AJ smiled. "How are things?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, sweetheart. Are you doing all right?"

She signed, feeling the dread of the situation creeping up on her again. "I am, but I know soon it's gonna end."

John grimaced, he hated to hear the disappointment in her voice. "Why, I thought you and..."

"Oh, that's not the problem. Punk and I are doing really great. I'm just bummed about having to leave here knowing he's not coming with me." She explained. "I've gotten really used to having his bad ass self around."

"Aw, listen, he's the one with the freedom, I'm sure he has plans to come to visit you as well. I have a feeling Punk can't and won't go too long without you by his side. AJ, he'll find a way."

"I know you're right John, and thanks. He did tell me as soon as he's done here he's coming back with me."

"That's great AJ, see, he does know what's good for him." John grinned and shook his head. The girl really _had_ gotten to Punk, Amazing...

"Thanks again for helping me to get this time away too. Without you, none of this would be possible."

"Hey, that's what I do. As long as you're happy and Punk doesn't make you cry, I'm good with it. If he hurts you, he'll have to deal with me."

AJ grinned. "I'll make sure he's aware of that one."

Inside, Tanya was secretly happy to see he had apparently arrived alone. The smile quickly faded as he stalked over to her desk, a murderous expression marring his handsome features.

"WE need to get something straight right now." Punk started to say, not taking his angry eyes from hers. "I don't want to listen to any more of your garbage, I just want you to do your job, Tanya."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you not poised to take your flight test next week? I think I've done my job, in spades, _Phil_. Who would have thought a big, muscle bound wrestler could get this far?" She smirked.

He swallowed the insult. It wasn't worth it. "I mean I need you to stop all these stupid little games and innuendos you throw at me. It's distracting, and honestly, it makes _you_ look like a desperate little tart." His eyes narrowed, daring her to deny it.

"_Oh my_, I do believe I must have gotten to you, honey. Thou dost protest too much, I think."

Her smile told him in no uncertain terms that she was still treating this like a game of cat and mouse. She was enjoying this way too much. Hard ball wasn't going to work with this girl. "Look, Tanya, I have a girlfriend, and I'm very happy with my relationship. Can you just please knock it off so I can get this done and be on my way?"

It almost looked like she was going to listen to him. Her features softened, and she coyly smiled. Before Punk knew it, Tanya had him around the neck and had kissed him on the lips. He instantly pushed her off, just as AJ came through the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**The song, Three Dressed Up As A Nine, by my favourite Canadian band, Trooper, reminds me of a certain pushy blonde pilot, lol. **

**Hey wait a minute  
Who do you think you are  
Comin' on, comin' on  
Like you're some kinda movie star  
Wearing twelve hundred dollars  
D'ecollet'e  
You looked a whole lot better to me  
From twenty feet away  
You're just a 3 dressed up as a 9  
You're only, wastin' my time  
A 3 dressed up as a 9, hey yeah ... **

**Socially  
You know you fit in just right  
But as for me  
I'm gonna have to pass tonight  
Well you can say what you like  
Be what you wanna be  
You can suit yourself, baby  
But you don't suit me  
You're just a 3 dressed up as a 9  
You're only, wastin' my time **

Punk angrily shoved his hands in his pockets and stumbled back two or three steps as AJ walked up to him. His eyes were boring a crater through Tanya's head, who just smiled oh-so innocently right back at him. AJ glanced toward Tanya, then laid her puzzled expression to rest on Punk. He just averted his eyes to the floor. She hadn't seen the awkward exchange between them, but she knew damned well something was wrong, just like last night... You could cut the tension with a knife.

Tanya snidely pursed her lips together and sighed in an overly dramatic way. She could see him start to sweat already, knowing full well he wasn't going to share what she had just done with his little girlfriend. _Gotcha_... At this point she knew AJ wouldn't believe she did it all on her own. Especially now that he was hiding it from her. Punk's heart climbed into his throat, realizing the massive mistake he'd just made concealing Tanya's sneaky little kiss, but it was too late now. He knew it the moment he saw how utterly smug the beautiful flight instructor became as she stared him down.

"We can't take passengers today, Phil. Did you forget we're practising emergency landings in a farmer's field?" Tanya turned her attention to the brunette, dismissing Punk altogether. "It's not recommended we take anyone up while engaging in this manoeuvre."

"Oh, okay." AJ turned to Punk and placed her hand rather possessively on his arm and squeezed him. "That's all right, I can wait here, _Phillip_."

Punk wanted to just hit his head against a wall until he was bleeding and unconscious. He hated this. "What do you mean we can't take her, Tanya? We did before. This is bullshit."

Tanya smiled sweetly again, and stepped up to him, chest to chest. She was almost as tall as him, so she could look directly into his eyes from equal footing. "Not this time, slugger. You are almost finished, and I want to make sure you are completely prepared for your test next week. _No distractions_."

AJ was uncomfortable with how close she got to him, and cleared her throat. "I said it's all right, I'll be waiting right here for you when you get back." Tugging on his arm she stood up on her toes and dragged him down to her level, kissing him quite purposely in front of the leggy blonde's face. Punk was only too willing to oblige in that little sideshow, glancing over to watch her disgusted reaction. She stood there tapping her foot impatiently. She wasn't happy.

AJ watched them walk out to the airfield and crossed her arms over her chest. That woman was incorrigible! She narrowed her dark eyes and shook her head with a nasty grimace. That was when she saw Tanya place her hand on the back of his shoulder like she was his best friend! Her eyes widened in absolute hatred. It didn't even take a second for him to shrug her away and snap at her, leaving AJ with a self satisfied smile after all. That was her man, cranky, mean spirited, and _not_ having any of this bitch's crap.

"So, why did you hide it from your girlfriend? I mean, what _were_ you thinking?" Tanya started in almost right away as they climbed into the air. "That wasn't very smart."

"I was saving you from the beating of your life. Not that you don't deserve one, _Amelia_. AJ would have kicked your ass all the way into next month."

"That little thing? I hardly think so."

"You're forgetting something... she's a professional wrestler, and that makes her very dangerous to you. Don't_ ever_ underestimate her." Punk warned, and proudly so. AJ was his little spitfire.

Tanya wasn't rattled at his dedication to the pretty brunette, in fact it turned her on even more. Ahhh, the conquest. She loved the hard-to-get ones, and she had him right where she wanted him now. Looking over her flight computer, she checked their heading before motioning to a long, rectangular shaped grassy field fifteen hundred feet below. "There's the target, Ace. Take us down."

"Down? All the way? I thought we were doing emergency landing procedures?"

"_Land_, Phil. Now."

Punk's expression was one of uneasiness and complete frustration now. "What the hell are you up to?" There was no point in beating around the bush.

Tanya didn't speak at all until the plane had come to a complete stop in the middle of nowhere. Turning to him, she smiled. "The way I see it is like this, _Punk_. You have a mere week or so to go and you'll be done. There's no way you could get another instructor now if you tried. Everyone is booked with the weather being so great..." She allowed her fingertips to lightly wander over his denim clad knee, noticing how his eyes followed her hand. "I also have final say as to weather you even _get_ to take the flight test. Unless you want to start all over in another state, I'm all you've got."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you trying to blackmail me into a tryst, _with you_?"

Tanya licked her red lips and tilted her head to one side, all the while not taking her icy baby blue eyes from his rather ticked off glare. "What do you think?"

"I think you're certifiable!" He laughed, and went to turn the engine back on. "We're going back right now."

She grabbed his hand. "You haven't answered my question."

"I did, and it's not gonna happen, honey." He was adamant. "You've lost it."

"It's not as much as what you're going to lose...if you don't agree to play ball."

He snapped his head to the side at that remark, and his jaw clenched in instant anger. He knew what she was implying.

"That's right, _Punk_. How would you like it if you're precious girlfriend got wind of the fact that you kissed me just as she was walking in today?"

"I _didn't_ kiss you. You threw yourself at me like a desperate housewife! _That_ wasn't my fault."

"Then why," she paused, and trailed her hand up along his arm, "did you hide it from her? She knew there was something going on, I could see it on her face."

Truthfully, Punk hadn't wanted to create a problem that didn't exist, but clearly he was wrong. There was a huge problem, now, and he exasperated it when he chose to remain silent. He lied to AJ. He should have said something immediately instead of pretending it would just go away. This was all so messed up now. "I, I don't know... but either way, I'd rather take my chances and let the chips fall where they may. Now, please take your hand off me."

"Okay, CM Punk, it's _your_ funeral." Tanya released him and switched on the engine. "Take us back. I'll set up your flight test for next week. I just hope you're prepared to accept the consequences."

AJ drove them back to the house in silence. He hadn't spoken a word since asking her to drive. This had to be that blonde bimbo's fault, she was sure of it. He'd had a lost look about him ever since they'd returned, and she had noticed Tanya wasn't her usual snippy self, either. She didn't know if she should be afraid or what... it didn't feel right at all. After pulling into the drive, he jumped out of the car and stalked up the path without so much as even looking back at her. AJ knew something had happened, and she hoped it wasn't what she was thinking it might be.

She followed him into the kitchen and waited for him to finish the glass of water he poured himself. Turning around, he leaned against the counter and then _finally_, he looked at her. The grave expression on his face was something she'd never seen in him before... he sighed, and nervously dragged his hand through his hair, resting it against the back of his neck. His grey-green eyes were deeply regretful, but she didn't want to believe the reason why.

"AJ... first of all, I should have told you..."

Her eyebrows raised in a panic, and her heart started to jump. "Told me what?" She asked, afraid of what he was going to say next. He looked absolutely pale.

Punk licked his lips, and sighing again, closed his tired eyes. "When you walked in today, I had just pushed Tanya away from me." He lifted his baleful eyes back to hers again, and she could see he was struggling with how to say it. "She kissed me, April, and I didn't tell you. I'm sorry. Not saying something is just like lying, and I never wanted to lie to you."

AJ felt her stomach burning like the gates of hell... _she kissed him_... "How _dare_ she even try that! I was, I was right there!" She looked away from him, the hurt on her face apparent. "I _knew_ there was something wrong, I knew it!"

"I'm so sorry, I just didn't want to make it worse, but I think I may have anyway..."

AJ grabbed the glass he'd used and threw it against the wall, shattering it into a million pieces. Just like her heart. She then turned her outrage directly towards him. "You might as well have let her slap me across the face, Phil! How could you still go out there with her after she did such a thing? How _could_ you?"

"It's complicated..." Punk stepped up to her and tried to gather he into his arms, but AJ quickly slipped out of his reach and glared at him from the other side of the room. The sight of her tearful brown eyes showing so much pain and contempt for him broke his heart. He screwed up big time, and it was his own fault. Sure, Tanya kissed him, but he hid it. That wasn't all he was hiding, either. "April, please, I let her know in NO uncertain terms that I was not interested. You have to know I would never..."

"How do I know what you would and wouldn't do, if you couldn't be honest from the get go?"

"Look, I only have a few more days of this shit, then we can get out of here."

AJ angrily tried to push away the tears now trickling down her face. "_Get another instructor_."

He only shook his head, knowing full well that wasn't an option. "I can't."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"I _can't_ get another instructor. She's the only one available and I'm so close to being done. Unless I want to start all over again, I have to keep her." He explained, and crossed the floor towards her. "I like this as much as you do!"

"Are you sure about that?" She questioned him, and stepped back. Her voice was starting to break. "Have you both been playing me all this time? Was I just some naive little girl to believe you actually cared about me?"

Punk almost died right there. His jaw dropped and his arms fell limp to his sides. Did she really think his feelings for her weren't genuine? "April, no... please don't go there. I love you, and only you."

"You have a funny way of showing it, _Punk_. If you were serious you would drop her right now! If you don't, I will!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone for their great comments! I am having a lot of trouble copying and pasting on this thing, I always do. But I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Please do let me know what you think. XD**

"Come on... you know that's not true... I can't believe you would even say something like that AJ..."

"Then get rid of her, it's as easy as that Phil. _Please_, just find someone else."

"Dammit AJ, did you not hear what I just told you? She's threatening to withhold everything I've worked for if I dump her now! It's all fucking up to her, and I don't want to flush it down the drain just because you're being insecure!" He started to raise his voice and stomp around in a huff, but she didn't flinch.

"Insecure?" Sure, she was insecure, but there was no way she was admitting to _that_. She cocked her head slightly and gave him one of _those_ looks. "I want her gone, I mean it!" AJ demanded right back, and marched up to his chest, poking him hard in the shoulder at each syllable with her index finger. "She needs to be taught a lesson, and clearly, _you-aren't-capable-of-doing-it_."

"_What_? I told you I wasn't interested in her, _period_. Why can't you trust me enough to deal with this my way? In all the time you've known me, when I have ever been dishonest to you? This is _my_ call, April... not yours! I'll decide how to deal with that tramp. And no worries, I have _no_ intentions of sleeping with her!" He threw the last bit in for impact, but was instantly sorry as soon as it had passed over his lips. God he could be so bloody stupid when he was angry and hurt.

This was not going well. Broken glass was scattered all over the floor, AJ was still seething... her eyes were red and her fists were clenched like she was ready to beat _him_ to a pulp, not that he didn't feel it was warranted now. She stood there, waiting for him to make the _right_ choice. This wasn't going to go away, and if he expected AJ to trust him, really, there was only one way to handle it. He knew what he had to do, and what it meant. Reaching over he gently took her by the arm, and leaning down he got within an inch of her face, his eyes truly repentant and imploring her for understanding.

"Jeezuz, AJ... I _know_ I blew it by not telling you what she did right away. It's my fault, and for that I am incredibly sorry, but, do you _really_ think _I'd_ cheat on you? With anyone?" He desperately asked her, his voice broken and pleading. _That fucking Tanya had better watch it when he saw her next_. "April, I trust you with my life. No one else gets that."

She wiped her runny nose with her sleeve and sniffled a little before answering. It sounded like little more than a whisper. "No..." She squeaked out. Her eyes darted away from his, she was still angry as all hell. "But that doesn't mean _you_ get a free pass, either." His face fell, she could see it, but she needed to know she wasn't going to take a back seat to that skinny whore. "This was never just _your_ call, Phil. It's _ours_. She's crossed the line and I fully intend to let her know how much I don't appreciate it." She bit back. "It _isn't_ you I don't trust."

"I'll get rid of her, April. Consider it done. I made this mess, and I'll clean it up. I don't want to jeopardize what I have with you, ever." He conceded, skimming the back of his hand across her tear stained cheek. "I love you."

AJ looked up at him, she knew he loved her, just like he'd told her time and time again. His eyes were moist and she could see the regret swirling inside them. She couldn't hold out any longer and leapt into his arms. "I love you too..." She cried. Tanya was gonna pay for this...

Tanya was seated at her desk the next morning, thoughts of yesterday running rampant through her head. She couldn't concentrate at all. She knew he was scheduled to fly today to accumulate the last couple of _fake_ hours he needed solo for his flight test and exam. She'd lied about the fact he could have taken the test a week ago, but she hadn't been able to tempt him yet, and she was now running out of time. She absently tapped the end of her pen against the wooden desk, wondering if he would even show up today after her ultimatum yesterday. She sighed, maybe she'd made a huge mistake? Either way, she only had to wait another couple of hours to see what his answer would be. A wicked little grin started to tug at her cherry lips, and she pushed herself away from her desk.

AJ woke early that morning, cradled in the warmth of Punk's arms. It killed her to do it, but she carefully extricated herself from his sleepy grasp, and silently got dressed. She had a mission, and the less he knew about it the better off they would be. It was time she repaid him for all the times he pulled her ass out of the fire. Grabbing the door she opened it, the click of the knob causing him to grumble a little, and turn onto his back. AJ cringed, hoping she hadn't just given herself away. Slowly peeking behind her, she let go of a relieved sigh. Punk was still out for the count and she was now on her way to confront the misery in their lives, and solve this problem once and for all. It wasn't like she didn't trust Punk to handle it, but the nutty bitch was literally blackmailing him! No, this was something she needed do to woman to woman. Obviously his refusals weren't cutting it, and Tanya needed to hear in no uncertain terms that she was _way_ out of line.

At first he hadn't noticed he was alone in their bed. He was somewhere between deep sleep and a dream, and when he reached for her, his eyes popped open. _What the_... Punk sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was only nine am, she could have just gone for a run, he thought, and pulled his legs over the side of the bed. He yawned a couple more times before dragging his sweat pants on and a tee shirt over his head. He needed to shake the sleepiness from his head, and walked out into the living room past the large picture window. He did a double take. Her car was gone... He suddenly got a very nasty sinking feeling, and went to the kitchen for his keys. His keys were also, gone. _Ah fuck_... A note had been taped to the wall where his keys _should_ have been hanging.

_Punkers... I had something to tend to that needed my personal attention, don't worry! I'll be back before you know it and you can have your car keys back. I took your keys just in case you get any bright ideas, you know, like following me. Everything is going to be okay. Love, April_

He just hoped this wouldn't blow up in her face. Rubbing at his whiskered chin, he almost laughed, thinking how funny Tanya was gonna look with a god damned black eye.

AJ burst through the door to find Tanya standing beside the coffee maker, and alone in the office. "I was hoping I would catch you. We need to have a little talk."

"Well I'll be damned, he actually told you, didn't he?" She raised her sculpted eyebrows at AJ, smugly delighted with this turn of events. "I didn't think he had it in him."

"That's where you have him all wrong, Tanya." AJ stepped up to her, placing her hands on her hips. "There's a lot you don't know about him, but that's all right, I'm here to straighten you out on a few things."

"Are you now?" Tanya looked down to the little diva, not feeling the least bit threatened. "The way I see it, he hasn't got much of a choice in how this is handled, and it doesn't matter. Either way, I win."

AJ couldn't believe her tone, the audacity was incredible. "You have another thing coming if you think for one moment he's going to cave in to your ridiculous ideas, Tanya. Punk isn't like that, and furthermore, he loves me. He would never betray me."

"Oh no?" Tanya turned to walk away from her. It was time to play a little mind game or two. "Is that why he still hasn't tried to change instructors? I know it would be very difficult to do so, but it isn't totally impossible. It would just mean he has to wait a lot longer for his certification."

"It's only been a day, Tanya. He already said he's going to make a change." AJ stood her ground. Not willing to let her win.

"Only been a day, hmm, _only been a day_... Is that what he told you?" She started to laugh. I knew you were naive, but this is incredible! Just like a man to tell the little woman what she wants to hear."

AJ furrowed her brows in confusion, her face solidly set in a disapproving frown. "Yes, a day. It's you that's in a fantasy land where he's concerned. He doesn't want anything to do with you!"

"That's where you're wrong, little girl... he just strings you along because he feels sorry for you. You're like a child." Tanya gently shoved AJ's shoulder. "That's a man who needs a real woman."

AJ didn't know what happened, but it was like an explosion went off. A pipe bomb... She tweaked. Before she could stop herself, Tanya was on her ass across the floor, and she was standing over her, watching as the blonde woman held her face and glared up at her with the most intense hatred in her eyes. "Wanna go again?"

Tanya never took her hand from her cheek as she pulled herself to her feet. "You're a lunatic." She spat.

"And you're nothing more than a glorified whore! But that's not going to be a problem anymore, because he won't be flying with you again."

"So you're the one telling him what to do now? I also didn't imagine him as whipped by the likes of you. I was under the impression Phil did what," she laughed, "and whom he wanted."

"Shut your filthy mouth, Tanya! You know as well as I do that he isn't that kind of guy."

"Then why has he been entertaining my advances for the past few weeks? Answer that, kiddo."

AJ knew this was just a trick, something to infuriate her more. He'd told her everything from the start, and Tanya's words did nothing to flame the fire. They were all lies. Phil did not lie. He may have hidden what Tanya did for a small while, but when it counted, he laid it all out for her to see, and at the risk of losing her, to boot. "You know what? I almost feel sorry for you, Tanya. Almost... You're just pathetic now. You may as well cancel any appointments he has left with you. He won't be back." AJ turned to leave, having had enough and feeling like she delivered her message loud and clear.

"Wait!"

AJ looked back to see Tanya writing something down. "What now?"

She held out the paper for her. "I lied to him about how much time he needed to take his flight test. He only needs two more hours, and he's more than ready." She didn't look AJ in the face. "The plane is available for the time slot he has booked. I won't be here, but Charlie can give him the keys. When he gets back, his test will be scheduled and you both can get the hell out of here. I'm sorry for everything. Please, take it."

AJ did as she asked, and folded the paper into her pocket. "I don't know of he'll be interested in this, but I'll pass it along, thank you." She was still more than wary of the woman's motives. But the chance to get this over with was more than enticing.

Tanya watched AJ drive out of the parking lot, and she bit her lip in anticipation. She knew how badly Phil wanted to get this over with now. He'd not pass up the opportunity once he found out he'd been lied to about his hours. That would only drive a guy like him hard for the finish line, especially for the chance of leaving with his precious little girlfriend and their relationship intact. Only, that wasn't going to be what he got. No... there was going to be a small change. Tanya was going to see to it that if she didn't get what she wanted, neither would they...


	14. Chapter 14

**A special thanks to** **DemonicXaliv for helping me decide what scenario to use for this chapter. Also, thank you to all who are reading, those who leave reviews and those who just enjoy! Hope you are all enjoying RAW tonight. I LMAO at Punk getting his ass into a Champions match with Sheamus. Can anyone tell me what the heck he said to AJ after she made the match while they stood at the top of the stage? I can't read lips. Thanks!**

AJ would have loved to go ape shit crazy on the girl's ass, but getting arrested for assault and having to call Punk from a jail cell would not have helped matters, not to mention having to explain it all to John and the rest of the nosey ninnies at work. If they could just get through this without any more trouble, it would be _so freaking great_. She drew a long, somber breath. She didn't believe for one second Tanya had been very sorry. She was probably just trying to save her job and keep them from reporting her to her boss. But... if it meant he could finish up in a day or two he _could_ come with her. Even if it was only temporary. AJ knew Punk would be off on another tangent in no time, and she wouldn't have the freedom to join him. That had to be the most depressing part. She hated the thought of being without him, but it was what it was. She still had her job, and he was still, technically, retired.

"So, is she in traction, AJ? Do you need a lawyer?" He asked, sitting on the couch playing a video game. He glanced up at her, waiting to hear the worst. The anxious look on his face said it all.

"Of course she isn't in traction! Thanks a lot... I had no plans to beat her ass, but I sure wanted to."

"That's my girl!" He threw the controller aside and hopped up from his seat. "C'mere, I want my car keys back, thief."

"That's _all_ you want?" Her eyes widened at him, and she side stepped past him into the kitchen. "I want some ice cream!"

"So, are you going to tell me what happened, or do I have to kiss it out of you?" He called after her, following at her heels. "If she hasn't been hospitalized, what gives? Are you going soft on me, AJ Lee?"

AJ smiled, and took a carton of her favourite food from the freezer. "I didn't say she got away completely _unscathed_. Let's just say she got what she deserved, Phil."

He was beyond curious now. Taking the ice cream from her, he stuck his finger in it, then pulled out a dollop of the creamy goodness, waving it in front of her lips. It didn't take her long to suck that off. Punk's knees damn near gave out watching her, and feeling her tongue wrap around his finger so warmly. "So, uh, what _did_ you talk about?" He asked in a gravelly tone, his heavy lidded eyes now glued to her lips, licking the remainder of melting ice cream from the rest of his finger. "AJ?"

She turned around and retrieved two spoons from the drawer. He was still staring at his hand like a dumbstruck teenager. Grabbing him by the wrist, she dragged him back out to the couch and plopped herself down with her frozen treat. "Are you going to sit, or stand there and watch me eat it all?"

He gave his head a shake, and the twisted smile on his face just got wider as he slipped down beside her, taking the extra spoon from her hand.

"Well, what happened then?" He asked her again, and started digging in before there was none left.

AJ sighed. "Well you have to know we talked about you and her behaviour towards you. At first she was just being a cocky, super bitch, you know?" He nodded in agreement, motioning for her to continue on. "She made me so angry, I wanted to put her head through the wall Phil, really I did. That girl's got a lot of gall. She insinuated that you were okay with her flirty bullshit, and when she realized I wasn't buying what she was selling, well... then she admitted lying about how much time you really have to take that test. You should have been done by now. She was just keeping you there hoping you would eventually give in to her tricks."

"What?" He stopped eating and stared at her.

"Oh yeah... She lied her ass off. You only have exactly 1.5 more solo hours to go, and you can book the flight test and exam. In fact," AJ dug out the paper Tanya had given her. "After she apologized for all of her crazy ass bullshit, she gave me this." He took it from her and started to read. "I think she's scared we're going to tell her boss."

"It says she won't be there, but a another instructor named Charlie can give me the keys and I can log the rest of my time today, _if_ I still want to. Hmm." He started to bite his lip ring, wondering if this was the real deal, or just another trick. He caught AJ's eyes and his heart melted. She had ice cream dripping down her chin, and some resting on her tank top. "I can't fuckin' take you anywhere, can I?" He laughed as he shook his head back and forth, and using his finger wiped it off her chin and then wiped it onto his own shirt. "There. Now, what do you think I should do? It's up to you. I was serious when I told you I was willing to start again someplace else."

"I know you were," AJ grinned, then a thoughtful expression crept across her pretty face, "but I think if you can get it done, you should go for it now. Tanya said she'd be gone. After the bitch slap and shove she took, I would be surprised to see her there."

"You did what?" She shot him an oh-so-innocent look before scraping what was left of the gooey treat from the box. "AJ, you didn't."

"I told you she wasn't unscathed, Phil... I wasn't going to let her bait me like she did and not give her what she deserved."

Scratching his head he could only laugh. "Remind me not to piss you off anymore. You're lucky she didn't call the cops. Did I tell you I don't do well around the cops?"

"Relax! It's not like you would have been in trouble,_ I hit her_." She protested.

"No, but I would have had to bail you out of jail... and I can't imagine having to explain to Vince that you got yourself arrested because you decided to go all _girls gone wwe_ on a professional pilot."

"Seriously though, are you going to go this afternoon or what?" She leaned her head against his shoulder, tossing her spoon to the coffee table.

"You really think I should?" Punk rested his chin on the top of her head and dumped his spoon into the empty container. "You're okay with that?"

She reached her hand up and over she shoulder, caressing him along his scratchy jaw. "I think the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can leave. I don't want to see you have to start all over again, Punkers..." She softly sighed, and snuggled into the curve of his body. She felt so safe and contented.

His fingers tangled up into her long amber streaked, brown hair, gently stroking back and forth, pulling it back, then letting the strands lightly fall to the side. She twisted her body around in his lap, and circling her arms around his neck she started to kiss him. Punk closed his eyes and let himself fall into her, his hands now holding the sides of her head, his tongue engaging in a very creative rendition of the performing arts with hers. The soft scent of vanilla and citrus invaded his senses, he couldn't remember a time where he felt so easy around anyone else. AJ only wanted his love, nothing more. He could be himself with her, not hide behind some stupid persona, or a shield... it didn't matter to her who he was. She was so real. Not some phony just trying to hustle him. They were fully clothed, but he could still feel the heat of her skin through the material as her hands gripped him almost by his ears, pushing him further onto his back. She crawled over him and nestled her face into his neck, her hand fanning out across his chest only to feel his heart thumping hard against his ribs. She shifted herself slightly against him, feeling how aroused he'd become beneath her body.

"Punkers?"

"Yeah?" He held her tighter.

"Take me to bed before you go?" She was looking up at him now, her mouth pouty, and dark, sexy eyes begging. "I want you so bad..."

He snared her eyes with his, and the strangest feeling overtook his ability to stop it. His chest was unusually tight, and his throat started to close over... _oh god_, was he having a fucking heart attack? No... swallowing hard, he forced a smile, watching her eyes go from lustful to instantly mothering. _Not_ the look he was after. She reached her hand up to his face, and with her finger sweetly swept away what he would never admit to as a little tear. Where the _hell_ did that come from?

"You really _do_ love me, don't-cha?" She giggled. "Tough and sweet, I like that."

"April, you're a paradox and a puzzle, and I could not possibly love you more than I do right now."

"Hey," Punk extended his hand, "You must be Charlie."

The other man smiled and shook Punk's hand. "Yes sir, that I am. Tanya tells me you have a small amount of solo time to finish, and we can get you booked for the big one."

"Yeah, that's what I'm told as well. So, I guess I may as well get started?"

Charlie glanced over the paperwork Tanya had left for him. And nodded in agreement. "Yes, you can take the keys for STB and I'll see you back here in an hour or two. Take as long as you need."

"Thanks man."

The cockpit was already a sweltering thirty one degrees, even after popping the windows open and turning on the fan. Punk couldn't believe it could get any hotter. He was distracted, but that wasn't going to stop him from getting this over with. Thoughts of AJ and Tanya's little spat made him smile some, and he started to head for the apron just picturing the look on the wack job blonde's face when she got her ass handed to her.

Tanya watched from the upstairs office window while she busied herself wiping the oil from her hands with a rag. She had been counting on his inexperience to miss it, and for the most part, it looked like he did. It was now do or die. He had maybe fifteen minutes or so by her watch. _Showtime_...

Punk was in the air and out over a wooded area headed to their usual practice spot. He was staying fairly low, maintaining one thousand feet. He had plans to do a few more of those touch and go landings out at the farm where he'd done them dozens of times before. Washington State was a truly beautiful place from the air, and he was going to miss flying around here after he was done. After a few more minutes of casual sightseeing, he started to hear something unusual. Where was that ticking noise coming from, he wondered? Checking his gauges, he tapped the oil pressure one, noticing it had started to fall. _What the hell_... It _was_ in the black. He tried leaning the plane's fuel mixture and turning the carb heat on, to no avail. He knew there was no way he was getting back to the airstrip if he lost his oil pressure.

"Fucking great..." Punk bit out, switching to both fuel tanks and immediately reducing airspeed.

A massive bang rocked the light aircraft, and streaks of slick, tar-like motor oil started seeping across the cowling and windshield. In moments, the Cessna 172's little engine began to cough and sputter, gasping it's very last breath of life.

"Not here baby, not now..." He muttered to himself. This was unbelievably bad timing, he thought, trying to keep his head about him with a small shot of humour. Dragging his hand across his face, he radioed a distress call to the tower, then prayed to whatever deity that would listen. Who was he kidding, he'd already rebuked every one of them.

The needle had completely dropped off the gauge now, and he was already well into his decent, losing what precious little altitude he had left at an alarming rate. A cold, hard wind screamed eerily through the open air vents, chilling him to the bone as he tried every little thing he could think of to stay airborne. It felt like his heart would jump right out of his chest now, and his determined eyes locked past the windmilling propeller as he struggled with sticky, sluggish controls, trying to clear the giant fir trees dotting the hillside below. _If_ he could make the damn field, he could put it down safely. "Come on baby, just a little further..." He wasn't sure if he had enough altitude to brush over the trees or not, but he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Punk's eyes narrowed, feeling heavy beads of sweat collecting across his brow. "Come on, just a little more... please baby, please..."

The thick forest canopy continued to creep ever closer, until he could feel and hear the wheels skimming dangerously over the treetops by mere meters. Punk pulled back on the stiff yolk with everything he had left in him, trying to keep the plane's nose from dropping any lower than it already had, and, amazingly, it began to look as if he just _might_ make it. He could see the field he was trying so desperately to get to, as his dizzying self doubt steadily began to melt away. Closer and closer... In his panic he hadn't realized he had come at the field from the wrong side. That's when he noticed the power lines... _Ah fuck_...

His blood ran cold, feeling the left strut catch in the wires, snapping the fragile little plane violently into a one sided cartwheel...


	15. Chapter 15

**The song is Far Away, by, Nickleback. I don't own them. I thought they fit here nicely. Look it up on YouTube. Thanks again to** **DemonicXaliv for her support and everything. You should look up her stories! Also many thanks to those reviewing. I know it takes a moment to do so, but your input and opinions do tell me a lot about how this story is going, and where it needs to be taken. It's faaaarrrr from over, gang. :) **

_This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait _

AJ felt like she'd just been electrocuted. "Oh no, no..." She softly cried, feeling her heart creep into her parched throat. Hot tears pricked her eyes, and her entire body ached piteously with absolute grief. This could _not_ be real... She fell to her knees, unable to move, and grabbed her phone with trembling hands. It took her three tries to finally dial correctly.

"Hey, AJ, what's up?" He paused, waiting for her to answer, but all he could hear were soft little sobs. "AJ, darlin', what has he done now?" John was sure this _had_ to be Punk's fault. When wasn't it?

"John..." She started to almost hyperventilate. "He's gone..."

"He left you there? What the hell AJ?"

She wasn't getting through to him. "No, John you, you don't understand..." she stammered, she was going to be positively sick. "Punk, the plane..."

It only took John a moment to put those two small words into perspective, and he almost fell over. All the colour drained from his face, and it did not go unnoticed by the man and woman seated next to him. "NO way... that can't be right April." He quietly spoke, and rubbed his eyes, trying to remain calm for his sake, April's sake, and everyone now gathering around him. "Are you sure? Did they find the plane yet?"

AJ was almost catatonic. Explaining any of this was damned near impossible for her. "I think... I think they're trying... just come, please John!" She cried.

"Okay, I'm on my way. Keep your phone close because I'll be calling you when I hit town."

"John, what the hell is going on, and please, don't tell me that was AJ." Kofi knew Punk had been taking those flying lessons. When he heard the word plane, he almost passed out. John nodded solemnly, his blue eyes never having looked so sad and helpless. "Punk?"

John just shook his head. He knew as much as AJ did at the moment.

"Oh my god..." Kofi held onto Eve and had no other words.

Eve started to cry, she didn't need a translator to tell her this was not good.

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
You know, you know_

Rain began to fall now, lightly pinging against the twisted metal. Punk waited, quietly drifting in and out of consciousness. Time passed slowly, but he had no idea how much. He was in a great deal of pain, so much in fact, that he couldn't get a deep breath of air without feeling like a knife had been mercilessly plunged into his body. He was definitely trapped... and it hurt too damned much to move. In a brief moment of clarity, he noticed blood trickling from a wound he must have had someplace, and saw it pooling in on the roof of the cockpit.

He was hanging... suspended upside down by the safety harness with the plane upside down and almost up on its nose, hanging much like he was, tangled up twenty feet or so into the power lines only a few meters from the clear area he'd tried so desperately to reach. The unmistakable resonance of aviation fuel and black engine smoke was overpowering, burning his eyes and lungs. He began coughing, sending toes of acute discomfort throughout his entire upper body. He was more than certain he had a few broken bones... Frightening recollections of the power poles striking the wings and struts, and the zapping of snapping lines haunted him as he struggled to recover the clouded images of what had just happened to him. Instinctively, Punk went straight for the belt buckle and unlatched it without thinking, falling hard to the cabin ceiling. "Ow..."

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long _

John caught the first flight and was in Seattle within a couple of hours, having only been in San Diego when AJ called him. She was waiting for him at the small airport from where Punk's plane had taken off, and getting out of the cab he saw her right away. She looked so completely destroyed. "AJ..."

She looked over and when she noticed him, ran as fast as her legs would carry her into the solace of his arms. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, but it only been mere hours. He held her for what felt like forever in his arms, and she just sobbed into his chest. He could feel her hot tears soak through his shirt. His heart broke for her, he knew how much she loved him. He stroked her hair and rocked gently to and fro... just letting her cry. I really was all he _could_ do.

"Miss Lee!" Charlie came running up to them in a mad panic. "They found the plane, they found it!"

AJ turned and gasped, holding her hands over her mouth. She still couldn't speak.

"What about the pilot?" John started to ask, afraid of the answer. "Is he okay?

Charlie sighed, his face a contorted mix of uncertainty. "I haven't gotten any word on that yet. I'll let you know as soon as I hear. Listen, you two can wait in my office, all right? There's more privacy there and when word comes in, you'll be right there to get it."

"Thank you." John led AJ by the hand and followed Charlie down a long corridor, and into the small flight school's office area.

Charlie pointed out the coffee maker and offered a blanket for AJ. She looked like she was shivering, but he guessed it was due more to worrying sick over her friend.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Punk could hear a lot of noise and commotion around him, but his vision was starting to blur and he felt so damned dizzy all of a sudden. The pain in his left shoulder and gut was almost to the point of being totally unbearable now. He really just wanted to pass completely out at this point, dead would be better than what he was feeling... He couldn't even get his thoughts organized. Closing his eyes, he tried to picture AJ's smiling face, but even that was getting beyond difficult. He started getting scared now, feeling his heart rate increasing by the minute. Something was wrong. Very wrong... this wasn't just a few broken bones anymore...

Large heavy machinery, and a lot of scraping metal were the last things he heard before blacking out completely.

_On my knees, I'll ask for one  
Last chance for one last dance  
Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand _

"They're airlifting him to the Trauma Centre in Seattle." Charlie announced, and looked over to where John and AJ were seated. The young woman's reddened eyes suddenly brightened, until she noticed his facial expression did not change. "He made it so far... but this looks pretty bad, according to the EMT in charge. Uh, I was told if there was someone here waiting, you had better get there quickly." He hated to tell them that, and grabbed his car keys. "You don't know how to get there, so I'm taking you. Let's go."

John wasn't sure he was up for this. He'd never been in such a position in his life, and was in no way confident he could handle it and be there for AJ if the worst happened. Right now, it felt like it was inevitable. This just didn't feel real at all. He remembered the last time he'd spoken to Punk, razzing him over AJ, and wondering if he was even capable of loving that girl the way she deserved. His hard core, I care about nothing but ME exterior made a lot of people wonder why AJ set her sights on the Second City Saint in the first place... she obviously saw something in him no one else could.

They arrived and AJ jumped from the vehicle even before Charlie could stop and park. John chased after her through the parking lot in the pouring rain, and they crashed through the doors of the ER, her frantic eyes searching for the nurses station.

"Where, where is he?" She demanded to know from the nurse on duty.

"Who, sweetie? Please calm down and I'll do my best to help you." The woman kindly offered, and gave a gentle smile. She could see the poor girl was distraught, wondering if it their friend was that pilot.

John came up behind AJ , grabbing hold of her shoulders to try and steady her constant quaking. "We're here about Phillip Brooks. He was brought here following a plane crash?"

The nurse's eyes suddenly clouded over and her smile disappeared. "Oh... I see." She keyed something into her computer and looked back up to the couple standing in front of her. "I'll get one of the attending physicians. Please, come with me."

_Oh my god, he needed more than one doctor._.. John thought. This was looking more hopeless with each step they took. His throat ached, his eyes burned...

They followed her down a long hallway, AJ clutching John's hand like a vise grip, her heart pounding right out of her little body. _He is not dead_..._he is not dead_... she kept repeating this to herself all the way to the end of the hall. She escorted them into a small, private waiting room and invited them to sit. AJ couldn't do that, she stood pacing the room in circles, not having uttered one word since arriving. John felt so helpless. He watched as she unravelled before his eyes, wringing her hands together and mumbling what, he couldn't understand.

"AJ..."

She froze, and turned her haunted brown eyes to John's watery blue ones. He looked about as good as she did at the moment, yet still, he was trying to offer her comfort.

"April, you gotta give yourself a break. We don't know anything yet, okay? He, he's gonna be all right, you have to believe that. Punk's too ornery to kill." He was trying, despite all the alarm bells and red flags waving in his face screaming the exact opposite.

AJ felt her lower lip start to quiver again and she fell back into John's arms, clutching his tear whetted shirt and hopelessly beating him on the chest. "I can't be too late, oh god John, I just can't!_ I'll die_..."

"Don't talk like that AJ, we haven't even seen the doctor yet. Be strong, little one. He wouldn't want to see you like this. It would break his heart."

When the door opened, both of them jumped. "I'm Doctor Steve. You are both here regarding Phillip Brooks?"

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
You know, you know_

Punk felt so, so light headed. He had his eyes closed, afraid to open them for what he might see. He didn't want to know he was dead, yet. But he had to be, all the pain he'd felt only moments before had now vanished. And he could finally breathe. That's when he felt someone tugging at his sleeve. He tried to ignore it, hoping it would go away, but that wasn't happening.

"What's wrong with you, dude? I never expected CM Punk to be such a mean old bitch"

Glancing to his side he cautiously opened his eyes. She sat there beside him, her pretty strawberry blonde curls dancing in the breeze. She didn't appear to be more than about eight years old, dressed all in white, and had the most beautiful moss coloured eyes...

"Are ya gonna answer me dude, or do I have to sit here like an idiot and talk to myself?"

Punk shook his head... he _had_ to be dead. Yep, that was it. "How do you know my name?"

"I know everything, man. For now, anyway. Oh, and you aren't dead. Not in the real world sense. So, what the hell did you do for me to have to sit here with you now?"

"I thought you said you knew everything?"

"I say a lot of things..." She paused and smiled at him again. "Stop being a cynical jerk. That might work where you come from, but it's a no go area here."

Punk sat up, noticing that they appeared to be outside in a grassy field. It was such a quiet place. "Are you sure, I'm not dead? I have a right to know."

"You got no rights here, dude. It's not like that."

"Okay, smartie pants, _where_ is here?" He raised his eyebrows at her indignantly, expecting her to have no answer for him.

"It's not what you think... it's the in between place. Where you are before you die, or if they want to send you back... or before you're born. Like a purgatory, only a heck of a lot nicer."

"So I _am_ dead..."

"Jeezus dude, do you not listen? I said you could be here for three reasons. For all I know you're on your way to being some lady's bun in the over right now."

Punk was getting annoyed. "Don't you think you should lay off the bad language for someone your age?"

She grinned at him. "I have no age, dude. Why do you think you can't feel all those horrible things you were feeling before I brought you here?"

"Wait a minute... _you_ brought me here? Am I crazy, or are you some kind of angel or something? Not that I believe in any of that crap." He quickly added.

"Hey, don't worry about convincing me. I'm no angel, and nor are you. I know all about you."

Punk dragged his hands across his face and glared at the little kid. "Why do I get the feeling you aren't telling me everything?"

"Ooh, the great CM Punk is so astute! Of course I'm not telling you everything. It isn't like you're gonna remember a damned thing when you wake up."

His expression was incredulous. "Great, I'm here with a foul mouthed midget. Was I that bad a person before?"

"Actually, yeah, you were, mostly. But..." she dragged out the rest, figuring torturing him now would be so much more fun than doing it later, "you've actually shown a huge improvement as of late. The gang has taken notice."

"The gang? What are you now, mini mobsters?"

She rolled her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out. "You come from Chicago dude, you figure it out. If you can get a sweet lady like April to love you, we are impressed. And dude, that woman LOVES you..."

The mention of AJ made him stop, and his face fell. Oh god... she must be devastated, he thought.

"She's going to be greatly rewarded for putting up with your ass, man. I'm personally going to hand her a gift myself for being so great. Especially seeing as she's going through agony over you right at this moment."

His angry glare only got a chuckle from the child. "Keep your shorts on dude, I believe there's a guy named John consoling her. She'll be okay."

"Cena..."

She pointed to her nose, then her finger at him. "Yeah, that's him! Give that man a prize!"

"Listen, you... what the hell is your name, anyway?"

"Sydney. I can't believe it took you this long to ask."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with a child."

"Hey, I told you I had no age here."

"YOU want to know what I think?" Punk asked, and stood up.

"I already know what you think man, and it doesn't matter what you think!" She was proud of her Rock impression, and he glared at her even more. " Sue me, he's my favorite wrestler. No you, yet. By the way, you might want to rethink the no pain killer thing, from what I understand, your earthly body is totally screwed up. See ya!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for your reviews! I love reading them. :) There is another story I'm reading, by xLifeFullOfLaughterx called 'What Lies Beneath'. I was blown away, please check it out. Also another great story, DemonicXaliv's Crash and Burn! Try them you'll love them!**

Both John and AJ nodded at the same time, unable to breathe. This guy was not your usual run of the mill doctor.

"Are you his wife?" He directed that one right at AJ.

"Yeah..." AJ timidly lied, her horrified eyes glued to the blood all over his green scrubs.

John shot her a curious look, but said nothing.

"Good, because I can't give any information out to anyone who is _not family_." He knowingly smiled at her. "Okay... let me dumb this situation down for you. I hate medical jargon." The unorthodox, pony tailed surgeon sighed and pursed his lips together in such a serious manner. He opened the chart he held and started flipping through the pages before looking back at them. "Here's the low down on your boy. Phillip is alive, but just got the living hell beat out of him by some power lines, _and_ is still in surgery. It's going to take a while, so I won't wax poetic here. Running down this laundry list I will say this. He should be dead. Really... The man's heart stopped, twice."

"Cardiac arrest?" John couldn't believe what he was hearing, and the tweak in his usually calm voice said so.

Doctor Steve nodded. "Once on the way here, and once again on my table. He sustained massive abdominal bleeding due to a ruptured spleen, which in turn reduced his blood pressure to almost nothing, causing him to go into shock. We gave him a transfusion too. Oh, and he also has a minor concussion, plus a broken clavicle, and three left ribs. They're working on that right now. He was unconscious when he arrived, and likely won't regain consciousness for quite some time. He's gonna be here a while, _Missus_."

"When can I see him?" AJ's voice was hopeful for the first time since she got the initial call. _He wasn't dead_...

"I'll let you know soon. Right now, we wait. I'm not sure how long it's going to take before he comes out of it, either. Hopefully, it will only be days and instead of weeks." He turned to leave, and stopped at the door. "I'll be down to take you to him once he's out of surgery, okay? Don't cry anymore sweets, we got him covered." He winked at her.

She felt John squeeze her body against him. As soon as the door closed behind the doctor, AJ turned to John and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..."

The wave of relief John felt was nothing compared to AJ's. She became jello-like, her tensed up body finally relaxing enough to let some of it go. It was bad, but he was still alive for some stupid, wonderful reason. Like clock work, his phone started buzzing.

"Hey, yeah I'm here with her now." He said, and helped her into a chair, seating himself in the next one beside her. "I don't know how, but he lived through it so far... yeah, very bad. Listen, we're still waiting for him to come out of surgery. Sure Vince.. thanks, I'll tell her."

AJ's eyes snapped over to John. "That was..."

"Yeah. He wants me to tell you if you need to stay here it's all right. Take the time you need."

"Really? I was scheduled to return this week."

John smiled and placed his large hand on her back, rubbing back and forth. She was still a small bag of nerves. "Yep, and I get to stay with you until you feel comfortable here an your own. I think that's so he can get personal updates on one of his top in ring performers. Vince actually thought he was dead. It's all over the news already." He chuckled, trying to stay light with her. "Can I get you a coffee or something honey? You look like you should probably eat as well." He checked his watch, noticing they had been there for hours now. It was almost two thirty in the morning.

Wiping her face with her hand, she sighed. "Okay. Um, if you don't mind, I want to stay here in case they come back, okay?" She quietly asked.

Their moment was interrupted by the nurse that brought them in earlier. She had something in her hand, and held it out for AJ.

"Here you go dear, it's his wallet. The OR nurse thought you should hold onto this. This is all of his personal effects."

AJ stared at it for a moment, and hesitantly took it from her hands. "Thank you..."

"No problem dear." She smiled, and was gone again.

She fumbled with it in her lap and it slipped through her fingers to the floor, some of it's contents spilling out at their feet. Right away AJ recognized the small yellow post-it notes and a picture they took of themselves atop the Space Needle. It had all come loose from the rest of the mess inside. John helped to retrieve the items, and handing them to her, he smiled.

"My gosh..." AJ swallowed hard. "These are the notes I wrote to him..." she started to read them, "Wow... I didn't know he kept these!"

"I guess Punk's more of a sentimental romantic than he let on." He saw her smile again. It was like magic how little things about him drew her out of her sadness, if only for a moment or two. Just as suddenly, while she read them, AJ bit her bottom lip and he could see tears weren't far behind again. "Here, sweetie, let me put them back and I'll carry this for you. Come on..." He gingerly stuffed the small memories back into Punk's wallet and placed it inside his jacket pocket, letting AJ break down into him again.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_  
_ And you'll never go_  
_ Stop breathing if_  
_ I don't see you anymore_

"I thought you were leaving, little Miss Sunshine." Punk sarcastically asked.

"Like you're all that and a bag of chips." Sydney replied. "You're gonna be here a little longer, so I have to babysit you some more. Like I got nothing better to do..." She grumbled.

"I don't need a babysitter, but I will need a lobotomy after all this."

She laughed. "Don't talk like that. Looks to me like you do need a minder though, dude. You can't be left alone with sharp objects. It's a bloody wonder you didn't end up here as a child."

He scowled at her, wondering why the fuck he was even having this stupid dream. He just wanted to get back to his life, whatever that was now. He watched her seated beside him, blowing small bubbles with a little plastic wand. "If you know everything as you say you do, when am I going to go home?"

"Listen dude, I know most everything, and not until you're ready. Do you have _any_ idea what you did to yourself? I understand you know... you feel lost and you're scared..." She tried to offer some understanding.

"I'm not scared!" He shot back. How dare she insinuate he was anything like that.

"Then why are you so cranky and mean?" She asked, and looked over to him. "Go on, tell me to my face you aren't at least a little bit scared of what's happening to you right now? Most human beings are terrified of what they don't understand!"

He couldn't tell her that. He _was_ scared. "I... ah crap, all right already. I am a little. This stupid dream is more like a nightmare."

"I assure you _Punkers_, this is no dream, and you'll be allowed back when they're finished with you." She smiled, and let go of a little laugh. "You sure you still don't want me to leave you here all alone?"

"No, stay." His eyes darted to hers, hoping he didn't look too needy now. "And you aren't allowed to call me that!"

"I think I'll call you whatever I want to." She answered him cheekily, then sighed, seeing how hard this was for him. It was hard for all of the new ones, she knew. Her eyes softened. She just couldn't be a brat to him anymore.

"Maybe I can just take my mind off this for a bit." He reached into his back pocket looking for his wallet. He would read April's notes... that would keep him grounded. "What the hell..."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that any worldly possessions you had, you don't bring with you here. If you're looking for your wallet with her letters to you, that guy John has it. Oh, and I love that photo of you guys you have in there. It's cute."

"Cena." His tone was unimpressed. He had already accepted the fact that this kid knew everything about anything. It didn't surprise him now that she knew about the notes.

"Yeah, and if I were you I'd be a little more grateful when it comes to him. He's the only one your girl has right now. Think about that." She blew a few more bubbles, then stood up and walked over to where he had seated himself. "You died down there two times man. Your earthly body isn't ready for you, yet. Have some patience dude. These guys are doctors, not gods. They can only work with what they have. Kapish?"

He rubbed his eyes in vexation. This was unbelievable. Suddenly, he felt like he'd been hit by a truck, and he instantly fell onto his back, the pain rushing into his body.

Sydney knelt beside him and took his hand in hers. "Looks like you get to rejoin the actual living! It's okay, you get back there. April needs you now, Champ." She told him, and winked.

_So keep breathing_  
_ 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_  
_ Hold on to me and_  
_ Never let me go_

The sound of the door opening startled John, after having fallen asleep with AJ nestled into his shoulder. Trying not to wake her, he motioned to Dr. Steve.

"I just came to let you know he's out of surgery. He's not awake, but if you follow me I'll take you up there."

John shook AJ and she instantly snapped out of her sleepy state. "Let's go, girl." He quietly said.

They were led up to the ninth floor, and ICU area. The halls were darkened, and there was no other movement besides them. The doctor stopped at a large door, and placed his hands on his hips.

"Okay before we go in, I'm just telling you now it can sometimes be overwhelming. He's not awake, as I said earlier, and he is hooked up to a few machines. That doesn't mean it's worse than it is, it only means he needs monitoring." Looking at AJ he smiled. He knew how some people reacted to seeing their loved ones in this state. "Surgery went great. I was able to repair the spleen, his blood pressure has since been stabilized, and we're keeping an eye on his heart. He's young enough, and certainly fit, so I don't see that causing him any long term issues. We also stitched up a rather large laceration on his head. The broken bones are what they are. My colleague was able to set the collarbone, but it required surgery, and his ribs are taped as well. Hopefully he wakes up soon. So... unless you have any further questions, you can both go in."

AJ didn't wait, she practically fell through the door. John hastily thanked the surgeon and followed on her heels.

The last time she'd seen him, they had just made love. He was lying on his back and she was sitting across his hips, and they were so happy... She gasped, and clutched at the material of her shirt. John stood behind her in shock. That did not look like Punk... but it was him. Just as Doctor Steve had warned, he was attached to _everything_ in the room. The heart monitor was the most noticeable, beeping across a small screen, the green line keeping time with each beat of his heart. Most of the lights were off, save for a dim one just behind the head of the bed. He looked really pale, and extremely fragile. That was a word AJ never thought she would have used to describe him. His hair was pasted to his forehead, with small dots of dried blood still caked in it, and she could see the sutures across the left side of his skull. There was way too much going on for her to process. That was when she felt John's steady hands on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, giving her a little rub. "This can't be easy for you to look at. I know I'm having trouble."

AJ hadn't really said much of anything for hours, and moused her way across the floor to the side of his bed. Reaching over, she lightly swept his hair from his eyes, then she took his hand, cradling it gently between her fingers. "_Oh...Punkers_..." She whispered, and sat herself neatly beside him on the bed. "I'm here baby."

John leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets, not sure if he should go and give them some privacy, or if he should stay. The blood pressure machine made them both jump at once, and continued to go off the same way every fifteen minutes. He just stayed in the darkened corner and watched as she fussed over Phil like he was a small child. In this condition, he may as well have been. Poor April was talking to him quietly as if he was listening, saying what, he couldn't hear. He kind of felt a little weird watching such a private thing, but she hadn't asked him to leave, so... She eventually curled up beside him, carefully tucking herself in as close as she could without disturbing anything, and rested her head on his chest. Within minutes John knew she had fallen asleep. It was finally time to duck out and update the boss again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hope everyone had a great Labour Day weekend! Good Luck to all going back to school, and have a great day! I finally found the way to separate paragraphs on this thing, lol... Thanks a lot to the new readers for telling me wht you think. It's appreciated and I love it. XD**

* * *

The sun streaked its way across the room, bringing light into the shadowed corner where John sat, half asleep. Uncomfortable didn't even begin to describe how he felt. He rubbed his eyes and glanced over to the other side of the room. Things were still beeping and pinging, and he could now hear more commotion in the hallway. He'd been disturbed several times during the night by nurses making their rounds, and he desperately needed a shower and a real nap. AJ was still clinging to Phil in the bed, it was cute. He started to think how nice it would be to have someone that cherished him as much as AJ did Punk. Lucky bastard, he thought, smiling. One of the nastiest, sadistic motherfuckers he knew, and he had a sweet little thing like April to cry over him. John couldn't help feeling just a little pang in his heart for himself.

* * *

The first thing he became aware of was the scent of her hair. Like flowers and butterflies, she once described it to him. Who knew you could smell a butterfly, he thought, and had just laughed. It still hurt to breathe, but not quite as badly as before. His head was throbbing, along with the rest of him. He could feel her resting across his right side, and he slowly blinked his eyes open. AJ was definitely still sleeping, all curled up beside him in a small ball, still dressed in his sweat pants and black hoodie. That told him he hadn't been out long. Trying not to disturb her, he carefully lifted his right arm, hoping not to pull out the IV that he'd been impaled with, and started to stroke her hair. She had the softest hair... His chest heaved with emotion and tears pricked his eyes as he did this simple thing, realizing how lucky he was to have been given another chance to do it at all. He was still here... His body was screaming at him with every little movement, but he had to touch her, make her real.

"April..."

She couldn't stop imagining his voice saying her name. She smiled, seeing his face and animated eyes in her dream. _April_... Yawning, she finally became fully cognisant of where she was, and her eyes popped open. Someone's hand was tangled up in her hair...

"April."

Her eyes fluttered upward, and her jaw gaped open as they were met by his mournful green gaze. She froze. "_Phillip_..." Easing herself into a sitting position and reaching her hand out, she touched his face. "I thought I had lost you forever." She whimpered. "I just couldn't... I couldn't..." She wasn't able to finish her thought, everything had turned into a mass of sobs and tears.

He wasn't fairing much better, and motioned very delicately for her to '_bring it in_', embracing her as best he could with his one good arm. "It's gonna be okay Little One, shhh..."

John had remained silent during the entire exchange. They hadn't noticed him there and he wasn't going to disturb that. No way. He wiped his own eyes, and watched the couple sob and whisper little nothings to one another, canoodling with a little peck here and there... he never dreamt of being privy to such a personal moment between them. He hid quite effectively... at least until his phone started buzzing again.

AJ looked around to find John start to ease himself from his chair/bed for the night. Pulling out his phone, he gave a small, half smile, a little embarrassed to be caught there at such a time. That's when Punk noticed him too. He wasn't sure if the other man was angry or not at him for eavesdropping on them. It wasn't like he could help it.

"Listen man, you have no idea how relieved I am to see you open your eyes."

Phil sighed and tried to sit up better, but a sharp pain from his left shoulder forced him to remain still. "Thanks." He was still cringing, but offered a bit if a nod. "Not happier than I am, I'm sure..."

"Probably not... I'll just be in the hall, I have to take this. I can let the nurse's station know you're awake when I'm done."

Phil and AJ looked at one another and nodded as John made his get away.

"They didn't expect to see you open your eyes for days, not hours." She said, placing her hand on his arm.

"Well they hadn't counted on the best in the world being so fucking indestructible, did they?" He forced a little grin for her, and when she smiled back he could feel his heart swell. Her smile was gold to him. She was a sight for sore eyes, he knew, recalling the moment he thought he'd never get to look at her again. _Oh.._.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Still a nasty bad ass, I see."

"Not really, I'm just trying to keep up appearances. Especially with Captain America around." His eyes were full of questions. "So... why him?"

"John was the first person that came to mind to call after I was told about your accident. He got here so fast, and was a godsend. I thought you were... were..."

Punk immediately realized this was not the right time and place to ask about the events that brought him here, or what had unfolded after ward. He suddenly felt a little weaker than before, then one of the machines started going off like a siren. An ICU duty nurses came through the door in right away, and AJ was forced to step back from the bed, alarmed.

"What's wrong with him?"

The nurse was now manually taking his blood pressure, noting the last auto check results. He remained quiet, but when his eyes snagged AJ's, she could see he was as startled as she.

"His blood pressure dropped for a moment. Hmm." She took it again. "Okay, it's lower than I'd like. You need to stay calm and not move as much. I'll go get the Doctor."

She walked out and John came back in, confusion written all over his face. "What's going on?"

"His blood pressure dropped like crazy again." AJ explained, and got back on the bed with Punk. "She's getting the doctor so he can check it out."

Punk remained silent. He didn't like the feel of that at all. Now he was afraid to even breathe. He watched John walk up to the other side of him and offer a comforting smile. "It's gonna be all right man. I think you might have just over did it too soon. I was watching you two kids from the corner, I saw it all." He chided them, trying to make them both feel better. Even he could see the pallor in his friend's face was like a sheet.

"I hope so..." He whispered, and gritted his teeth. This had to be the worst feeling he'd ever experienced.

"Hello folks!" Doctor Steve waltzed in the room and up to Punk, checking the nurse's notes for the evening, and then repeated taking his pressure again. "Okay, either you exerted yourself somehow, or something's leaking inside and we have to go back in and fix it. You need a CAT scan. I'll have them take you right now."

AJ, Punk and John exchanged worried glances.

"I have to say I'm surprised you woke this quickly, but this turn doesn't surprise me one bit. I should have sedated you. I may still." He warned. "You've got to remain still and quiet. If you can't do that I won't let you visit with your beautiful wife."

Punk gave AJ a puzzled look, then shifted to John, who only shrugged.

The CAT scan came up negative so it was surmised that he had just over done it in the short time he'd been awake. Doctor Steve listened to his patient bitch and whine about not wanting any drugs... but that was the extent of his caring what Mister Brooks had to say. AJ watched sadly as the doctor injected some sort of narcotic into Punk's IV, making sure this time he wouldn't rip or tear any of his handiwork or get too excitable again. It didn't matter to the quirky surgeon how much his patient protested. He was still protesting even as his body started to get all rubbery. Pretty soon, he wasn't even able to keep his eyes open. It really bothered her to watch that, and it showed on her face.

"I'm sorry gang, but he needs to rest. I _had_ to sedate him." Glancing to AJ he grinned. "He's is own worst enemy right now, but I can certainly see why he'd be excitable. Nonetheless, he can't take that kind of stimulation right now no matter how much he thinks he can... What I just gave him is enough to knock out an elephant. It's going to make him sleep like a baby for hours. You two should go home and get some rest yourselves. That's what I plan to do."

* * *

AJ and John walked out of the hospital, holding each other up at this point. Punk was probably going to be sedated for a few days, according to Dr. Steve, for his own good. He just wasn't strong enough yet. John opened the door for AJ, and she waked right into the last person she thought she would encounter here...

"I'm sorry, I..." Looking up, her eyes met the icy blue stare of Tanya Healey. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

AJ's tone surprised John, who looked down at the little diva in bewilderment.

"If it isn't the Rottweiler's little kitty cat... why I'm here is none of your damned business, but if you _really_ want to know, I came to see how he's doing." She answered with glib sincerity.

"YOU... you did this, I know you did! I may not be able to prove it, but I know you did it. He almost died, you ridiculous bitch!" AJ got right in her face, and she didn't flinch.

John started to back up a little, always very uncomfortable when women started to fight within his close proximity. Especially if one of those ladies was AJ. "Ladies, ladies... this is not the time nor the place, please."

They both glared at him, then focused back to one another.

"I did nothing to the man that he didn't want or _deserve_..." She coolly responded. AJ wanted to smack the nauseating smile from her crooked lips.

"If I ever find out you did, and I have my suspicions, I'll hunt you down like a dirty dog...and when I catch you, you'll wish it had been you in that fucking plane, Tanya."

"Sticks and stones... he's the one with broken bones" She laughed. "I was hoping he wouldn't have fared that well. Tough old bastard."

AJ snapped, and before John could grab her she had tackled the other woman right there in the parking lot. Grabbing the material of her shirt around her neck, AJ yanked her up just enough to make her point, _crystal _clear. She licked her lips, her head twisting and rocking back and forth much like it did when she was doing her crazy chick bit, and a cruel little smirk danced on her lips. He voice was in a hushed whisper now. "I don't know when, or how, but one day I know you'll get what's coming to you. Things have a nasty habit of coming back and biting you in the ass, Tanya. Oh, and I saw to it no one gets in there except his family, so you can crawl back to your hole in the ground." With those words she threw the woman back down to the pavement, and motioned for John to follow her.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, eyes wide and needing an explanation yesterday.

"She was his flight instructor. She's a total inhuman, heartless bitch." AJ explained, taking out her phone to call them a cab.

"Are you going to fill me in, or make me guess?" He stood there, one hand in his pocket and the other scratching his head, wondering what kind of half ass catastrophe Punk had created before the accident. Where Punk and two women were involved, it usually meant what it implied.

"Get that look off your face right now, John Cena! How could you? Phil never touched her, and he never would. She's just mad he shot her down her flirtatious bullshit."

"If she hates him so much that she wished him dead, why the hell come here to see him?" He mused. "Do you really think she was responsible for the plane going down, or was it just Punk? That's an incredible accusation, April." John looked into her eyes, he could see what she was telling him she truly believed.

"She lied about a lot of things, kept him there longer than he needed to be, and made sure he was properly distracted with all those lies before that flight. She even lulled _me_ into a false sense of security." AJ was still angry at herself for giving him that stupid note. No, Tanya hadn't been sorry at all. "One way or another, John, _she_ did this."

He sighed, knowing full well she was still highly sensitive and agitated over Punk's condition. Her emotions and reasoning were way out of whack. No need to push the envelope here. It could wait. "I thought you were calling us a cab, Missus Brooks.? Did my invitation get lost in the mail?" He asked, and waggled his brows at her until she laughed. "Come on, Punk's gonna be fine, and we need some food, showers and sleep."

* * *

Charlie was handed the preliminary results by the NTSB, and started shaking his head. The plane lost oil pressure? Tanya had run a pre-check herself, and he assumed Phil would have done his own. How in the hell was that even possible, unless Phil had checked the oil and not replaced the dipstick properly? Reading further, he'd guessed right. The dipstick had wriggled it's way loose and the rest was inevitable. Either way he knew insurance covered these sorts of things, and he didn't expect any lawsuits... but still. It was a mystery to say the least, and one that was going down as pilot error none the less. Still, he couldn't understand how Phil managed to neglect such a simple, routine thing.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! I'm hoping it's still interesting and fun. :) Many thanks to all who reviewed and if you have stories, PM me the names so I can read yours! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you again for all your comments and reviews! I appreciate them all. I also want to thank DemonicXaliv for beta reading a little bit of this for me. Cheers! I cannot believe there are almost 100 reviews to this story, and it just makes me excited to write even more. Thank you again for all your opinions and comments. **

* * *

_If you ain't got someone, you're afraid to lose_  
_Everybody needs just one, someone... to tell them the truth_  
_Maybe I'm a dreamer, but I still believe_  
_I believe in hope, I believe that change can get us off our knees_  
_-Bon Jovi-_

_Doctor_ fucking _Steve_ had stopped drugging his ass after about a week, and finally he was able to think clearly. He was near tears when the doctor did it to him the first time. It was sudden, he wasn't told it was happening, and it felt like he was getting a bloody lethal injection and there was _nothing_ he could do about it. The look in April's heartbroken eyes had him furious with whole situation. He was completely helpless, and having John standing there, supporting her so she didn't fall on the fucking floor when they did it to him... totally inexcusable. Yeah, Punk was seething at the sight of _his_ sweet April, clinging to _Cena_. Mister Boy Scout. Mister White Knight of the Universe! She should have been able to cling to _him_. He was more angry with himself than anything else.

Phil threw the magazine he was holding across the floor in a small fit of anger, hurting himself yet again, for the umpteenth time, and noticed his heart monitor start beeping like a son-of-a-bitch. He cringed at the sharp stab through his upper body. _Calm Phil... calm yourself down_... he tried to tell himself. He knew what was coming if he didn't, and rubbed at his puffy, red eyes, dragging his hand across his face, utterly frustrated.

"Oh my god..._Punkers_!" She cried out, so happy to finally see him completely awake and sitting up. She practically _flew_ over to him, leaping onto the bed and wrapping her arms about his neck like a horse shoe to the peg. His eyes grew wide at the onslaught, and the pain from it was undeniable. She was now straddled across his lap, her hands petting his messed up hair back into place, glancing chaste kisses here, there and everywhere. "You're awake! I missed you _so much_..."

Just as suddenly, it was like she was being magically levitated from his waist, and she rose into the air and got herself unceremoniously deposited to the side of the bed.

"No ya don't! I don't think re-injuring your man here is gonna make Doctor Steve," John glanced over to Punk's less than amused expression, "or Punkers here, a happy camper at all. In fact, he looks rather miffy. We don't want him getting all miffy, AJ. We all know how much fun miffy Punk_ isn't_."

"You don't get to call me that." Phil flatly stated, and his eyes narrowing at John, he knitted his eyebrows together rather disapprovingly. John just disregarded his complaint.

She sat on the bed and took Phil's hand into hers. "But John, I missed him. This is the first time in five days I have gotten to actually see him half normal!"

"Nonetheless, sweetie, you still can't jump all over him like he's a bouncy castle! He just had surgery, girl." John laughed a little. "Give the man a chance to regain his strength before you jump his bones."

Phil started to scowl. "Uh, RIGHT HERE... I am in the room you know!" He interjected, and pointed to himself , biting at his lip ring angrily. "You mind _not_ talking about me like I'm not even here?"

They both turned to him.

AJ's understanding, sympathetic eyes immediately took his attention away from John and he softened a little. "I missed you too, AJ." Punk quietly said, and pulled her hand up to his chest. "I can't even tell you..."

"Aw." John shuffled his feet and smiled. "I'm not sure how much of mushy Punk I can take. I'm gonna go get something to drink and give you two love birds a little one on one time. Either one of you want me to bring back anything for you?"

AJ shook her head, and Phil? He totally ignored him.

John wasn't gone two seconds before Phil cleared his throat. "You drag him around like a lost puppy AJ, what gives?"

She was sort of surprised by his question, and could clearly see he wasn't happy about it. "Phil, you have to know he's been here since, well, you know..." Pulling her eyes away from his questioning gaze, she tucked her hair behind her ear and looked out the window. "He's been helping me cope with all this. It's not like I could expect you to... You have no idea what it was like for me to not know if you had lived or died! Then when you got here, it was touchy... I needed some support, and there was still the possibility that you _would-not-make-it_. I couldn't have dealt with this on my own. The thought of losing you was more than I could take." Her baleful, espresso eyes fell to him once again, and she sighed. "As terrific as he's been to us, _yes us_, through this... he's not the one I craved every moment to have by my side for the past couple of weeks. Please, don't be upset over John. I told you once, I'll tell you again... he's not you, Punkers."

_Ah fuck_... was she gonna cry again? Yup... she was gonna cry again. He could see it. Those gorgeous eyes he loved so much had gone all glassy, and her bottom lip was quaking. _Jeezus_, he thought, _why do I always do this_? "I am so sorry April, please, don't..." He hated to see girls cry. Especially this one. He'd certainly given her far to many reasons for tears lately. "I don't mean to be a colossal ass, really. Come on, look at me." He tilted her face towards him and offered her a quirky smile, gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb. She lifted her gaze back up to his sleepy eyes swallowed, trying hard not to fall apart again. "Look, I'm sorry for being like that, I can't help it sometimes. A man doesn't like seeing another guy doing for his girl what _he_ should be doing for her. If it will make you happy, Tweety, I'll try."

Her smile was reward enough for him.

"Oh, that reminds me..." she started to say while still wrapped around his neck, "Kofi, Zack, Eve, Daniel and a few others are coming to see you tomorrow. I asked your sister if she thought it would be a problem and she said no."

All he could do was take a deep breath and keep on hugging her. Yes, he was _definitely_ trying.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later..._

"Please hold the mirror still AJ..." Phil said again, and pulled the razor down the side of his face, trying not to cut himself this time. "Whoever said shaving in bed was a good idea... sucks." He muttered.

"I am holding it still, you're just all jittery. You should let me do it for you."

He peered over at her and smirked before swishing the blade in the small dish of water she'd placed on the side table for him. "Oh, sure you could... I wouldn't have anything left!"

"Better than all the little cuts you made so far because you can't hold your hand steady." AJ observed, raising her eyebrow at him in a teasing manner. "I could make you look great. You were starting to look like Goatface."

He stopped for a moment. "Are you saying I don't look great now?" He asked, then resumed trimming around his lip.

She giggled, ruffling his longish dark hair with her free hand. The mirror was shaking all over the place now. "You, Mister, are the coolest, sexiest, most irresistible invalid I know!"

"I'm not an invalid, April..."

"Then why didn't you just get up and go in the bathroom to shave?"

He sighed. "Because, my sweet little Tweety Bird, you told me it would be easier to just do it here on the bed."

"Oh, right. Everything is easier to do on the bed, isn't it?" She took the towel and wiped it under his chin. "I guess you shouldn't have listened to me, huh?"

He took one last look, checking his handiwork in the small mirror before nodding in approval at himself. "Nah... this works. C'mere..." He growled, and grabbed her around the waist. "_I want you_."

AJ willingly snuggled up to him, careful this time not to hit or disturb any of his sore spots. "You can have me anytime, badness." She cooed back, and looked up at him through her long, dark lashes. "I'm just relieved they're letting you out of here today... I want to go back to our life again. I miss you in our bed, not to mention everywhere else." She wet her lips and gave him a small peck on his still whiskery cheek.

He became oddly reflective as she traced her fingertip along the dark lines of his skull tattoo, and followed the colourful swirling ink across his chest to his taped up shoulder. He was thankful he was no longer attached to any monitoring equipment anymore. He would be setting off every alarm they had in the building right now. Shuffling over to give her more room beside him, he settled his arm around her middle, tugging her even closer. "You know," he leaned into her, his breathy words spoken against her ear, "I would dream about you every time my eyes were forced to close. I thought I was finished... I really believed I wouldn't hold you again." He touched his head to hers now, and gripped her hip tightly with his fingers like he was afraid she would disappear if he let go. "I didn't appreciate the scope of this until I woke up and you were right there with me, April. I wish I could show you how much I love you for that."

She felt her own breathing becoming unsteady, but she managed a small, twisted smile for him. It had been her time to be strong for him these past couple of weeks, and now... now she just wanted to rescue him in a really bad ass, naughty way. Wriggling around to face him, she stroked his fuzzy jaw and pulled him into a hot, desperate kiss. She gently nibbled at his lower lip, sucking on his lip ring, then running her tongue along his, assaulting his senses. Her lips tasted like the blueberry, pomegranate and blackberry tea she'd carried in earlier that morning. He wanted more. Dragging her down across his right, he laced his fingers into her unruly dark brown tresses. More flowers and butterflies..._God, she smelled so fucking good_. He knew he was getting in _way_ over his head with this, but to hell with it. He'd gladly pay the price later. When he felt her sneak under the blankets and rest one of her hands on his upper thigh, he damned near passed out from aching need.

She grinned at the look of surprised mirth on his face, half not believing she would go _there_, in _here_. His eyes danced in wild anticipation, and when she lightly brushed her fingers across his groin, his eyes closed and he moaned. That was all the encouragement she needed. Grabbing the blanket, she tossed it over her head, shimmied down the length of his body between his legs, and started to tug at his boxers. Both his hands were tangled into her hair now, and he leaned back into the pillows on the bed, feeling her feather light lips ghosting a white hot trail down his belly, and her hands kneading his now swollen erection.

"Whoa!"

AJ, still under the blankets, bolted upright in an instant. Phil wasn't able to move that fast, and just opted to stay on his back, sinking deeper into the pillows. One hand inched the blanket up higher on his naked stomach, and the other covered half of his face in what could only be described as the ultimate in sexual frustrations.

"I don't really want to know what's going on here, but something tells me it's not PG." John said, trying so hard to stifle his laughter. AJ looked like a little blue ghost and Phil, well... he just looked pissed off. Nothing unusual there. "This isn't the locker room, ya know kids." He teased.

AJ remained under the covers to hide the deep vermillion of her cheeks, and quietly moved Punk's boxers back to their previous position on his body, hoping not to be noticed or acknowledged any further.

"Do you _ever_ knock?" He was getting tired of Cena interrupting his time with AJ. But he had promised AJ he would be good about it.

* * *

**Okay, far be it from me to spread a rumor, but... I was told by a little birdie that Punk and AJ are getting back together ON SCREEN, after Night of Champions! Hopefully is't true and not just a huge tease. LOL. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, I had to make up for the unceremonious Nasty-Interruptus.**

**First, I have to say I hope poor Jerry will be okay. It was heartbreaking to watch last night. I had no time delay as it was of course in Montreal, and I'm not all that far from there. Prayers for Jerry!**

* * *

AJ could see the flashes of light even with her eyes shut tight, hearing and feeling the thunder rolling across an angry, dark sky. It was so close it felt as if it were right on top of them. The rain beat down on the roof so hard she thought it might cave in at one point, and every time the sky roared, she snuggled even closer to Phil. Of course he was unable to sleep through nature's symphony either, and held her just a little tighter with each rumble across the heavens. Storms excited him, and as a kid he would go out in them and just walk, experiencing the spectacular phenomenon.

She felt him stir, then he sat up, checking the time. "Come on," he whispered, "get up." She watched as he slipped a tee shirt over his head, his pyjama bottoms were already slung across his hips.

Turning around to face him, another massive flash lit up the entire room like it was day, exposing his mischievous expression for just a split second. "What on earth are you up to?"

He held his finger up against the side of his nose, listening for the boom. "Wait for it... wait for it..." The crash was ear shattering. Beautifully, ear shattering.

She covered her ears and scooted over to him. "You're out of your mind, Phillip. It's a nightmare outside."

He tugged on her arm, enticing her from their bed. "That's why you need to come out with me."

Another flash of lightning lit both of their faces up, and she could see the adventure dancing in his eyes. "Oh come on, live a little... it's only sheet lightning."

Dressed only in tank tee and a pair of lacy red panties, she climbed out after him, watching as he padded over to the window and carefully pushed the old wooden pane up, trying not to aggravate his still tender ribs and shoulder. The white sheer curtains floated in the wind like a ghost, and tilting her head, she gave him a rather curious look.

"If we go out this way, we avoid waking Mister Goodie Two Shoes." He answered her unasked question.

It wasn't cold at all, she could feel the near autumn breezes swirl around her body and she followed him to the open window He was the first to climb out, offering her his hand. Hesitantly, she took it, and lifted one leg over the sill and down onto the slippery deck. It only took moments for the huge, warm rain drops to soak them completely through. The sky rumbled again from a few miles off, then lit up like fireworks right above them. She jumped a little at the loudness of the thunder claps , and he laughed at her.

"Come with me." He said, and took her hand, leading her into a dark, wooded area of the yard. They stepped bare foot out towards the hammock, and past that to a small, dilapidated gazebo shrouded in giant oak trees. Rain pelted down and the storm showed no signs of retreating against the Rocky Mountains just yet. A lukewarm wind whirled around their wet bodies as they climbed up three steps and into somewhat of a shelter from the wind and rain. The roof appeared to be leaking in a few spots, and rain still pushed it's way inside, while the wind tumbled chaotically all around them, but none of that mattered.

"Do you feel that?" He asked her in a low, hushed voice, just as another grumble came crashing down all around them.

She shivered, but not from cold, and placed her hand against the vast expanse of his chest, feeling his heart beating strong and steady through the wet material. Yes, _she could feel it_. His heart thumped against the warmth of her hand, as if it knew to keep time with her own. His hair was pasted to his face, in his eyes, and hers was no better. Some of it was stuck to her cheeks and neck, and clinging to the corners of her mouth. He reached over, and tucked some of the wet, errant strands behind her ear with a smile.

"I feel everything." She replied, watching as he peeled his shirt off. She flattened both hands across his chest this time, sliding them in circles across the hard muscles beneath his damp, hot skin. Moving along the left side of his belly to where a new scar was left from his surgery... her fingers lightly traced the small line up under his rib cage, and glanced gently over them one by one. Resting her head to him, she inhaled deeply, able smell the bonfire they sat around earlier in the evening, still clinging to his damp skin and hair. Inhaling his masculine scent, she allowed it to completely envelop her mind. It thrilled her senses to no end, and she moaned into his shoulder.

He watched her intently, studying the whimsy of her smile, the grace in all of her movements. _She_ was magical... His hands cupped her tiny shoulders, and then slowly slicked them down the length of her strong, shapely arms. He felt her shudder beneath his touch and it only served to stimulate him even more. When he got to her finger tips, he took them in his own and brought them up to meet his lips... one by one he sucked on, then kissed each finger, all the while never breaking eye contact with her.

Beads of rainwater continued roll down his face, dripping from the end of his nose and chin, and she playfully kissed them away, only for more to follow in their place.

He grazed his rough fingers along the smooth skin at her collarbone, following an invisible line along her neck, and her ear, then finally caressing her silken cheek with his thumb. Leaning down to her, he slanted his mouth across hers, first taking her top lip and plumping it properly before his tongue slid in deeper, asking for more. He could still taste the minty mouthwash she'd used before they had gone to bed. Without any reservation he slid under her clothing, drawing up her top as his hands rose further along her back. Once he pulled it over her head it was laid to rest on the wooden planks at their feet.

They both stood before one another, now naked from the waist up. His eyes drank in her absolute feminine beauty, her skin wet and glistening under each bright flash of light. He once again gently dragged his fingers down the delicate length of her swan-like neck, watching as she closed her eyes and leaned into the movement. Her body was arcing against his now, and she curled one of her svelte arms about his hip, hooking the top of his pyjama pants up into her fingers as she slid them around his back. Fanning her hand out, she smoothed slowly across his firm buttocks, tugging the soaked cotton material from his hips just a little at a time. He held her tightly to him, his head bowed and resting at her shoulder, and his tattooed arms wrapped around her like a cocoon.

Thunder once again rumbled its presence across the turbulent sky like an angry, ancient god. He kicked away from the rest of his clothing, and grabbed her by the hips, feeling her womanly curves up and down before cupping her lace clad behind in his hands. She gasped at the feel of his fingers squeezing into her flesh, pulling her up to meet the hardness of his aching groin, and she tossed her head back, revealing the firm mounds of her breasts pressed up hard against his chest. He nibbled at her little ear, sucking and pulling, his cool breath creating gooseflesh all over her body now. She was delirious with burning need, and wanted to feel the length of him inside her.

Buckling his knees, he dragged her down with him to the puddled deck. He held her fast in one arm, cradling her gently as he began to lay her onto her back, pressing soft, sweet kisses along her shoulder and arm, before moving to her small, achingly swollen breasts. She spiked her fingers into his hair as he nipped at one delicate, dark brown bud, enticing a small, needful cry from her lips. This made him smirk a little, and he started to tease her again with his tongue. Oh so carefully, he swirled around, sucked and lightly bit at her hardened nipple, concentrating on that one spot and making her arch up to his body even more. Her eyes were now languid black hot pools of desire, and she beckoned him from beneath the long, dark lashes of a voodoo priestess.

He could see the want on her face, deep in her beautiful ebony eyes... eyes begging him to satisfy her, body and soul. More lightning flashed across their faces, lighting up the scene. Lying there, she reminded him of the kind of erotic painting you could only hang in the privacy of a French boudoir. He was now nestled between her thighs, pulling one hand along the smooth curves of her tummy, then up over her hip.

She shook when he started to run his hand along her intensely sensitive, glistening skin. Her heart pounded, threatening to stop at a moment's notice if he didn't give her what she desired most. Snaring his smouldering, mossy gaze, she bent her leg at the knee, then finally, she felt him touch her... There was nothing for her to grab at, and she desperately dug her nails into the wooden floor beneath her, writhing with each stroke, kiss and nibble... it was like she had just fallen into an antediluvian abyss. She was aching, her body unable to anticipate his next teasing trick.

"_Punkers.._." Her voice was barely a whisper, almost a small cry, and her breathing now quite static. Her body was starting to tighten and twitch as he gently led her closer to total collapse.

At first he heard her whimper, then cry out as her body stiffened around his fingers. He was satisfied now, watching her face go from unbridled ecstasy to peaceful bliss. He pulled himself almost spread eagle across her body, careful not to crush her beneath his weight, and held her head in the palms of his hands supporting most of himself on his elbows. His shoulder was aching, but that wasn't his concern. Not once did she take her brooding dark eyes from his, and drew in a sharp breath as he ultimately slipped himself deep inside of her. It was the most incredible sensation in the world to feel him join with her as she groaned against the curve of his neck, noticing every muscle in his shoulders and chest flex and relax with each careful thrust of his hips.

The rain was sheeting now, stinging against their heated skin, and he started to move in rhythm with her body, meeting each other slow and steady. He wanted to take his time and make her come again... His pace was easy enough that he could once again cover her mouth with his, driving his tongue inside to dance with hers as his wet hair tickled the both of their noses. He could feel her hands grab around his shoulders and thread wildly through his hair now, and she started to pick up speed against him, rising to meet him like the tides.

Faster... another flash of lightning drove them even harder, and the roar of the heavens opening up into a torrential downpour had her just about hyperventilating. She could feel the second cascade of fire burn its way through her body and she screamed out as he roughly thrust inside of her her three or four more times before meeting her in a crescendo of breathless, shuddering release.

He held her, pinned against the wooden floor as the rain continued to fall all around them, both heaving, trying to reclaim their ability to breathe.

* * *

**I never smoked in my life, but I think I need a cigarette, LOL! Hope you all enjoyed, lemme know what you thought. XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for all your feed back! I appreciate your comments and hope you all have a great weekend. If you have a story, PM me with it please! I love reading other's stories as well. **

Phil was the first to emerge from the bedroom the next morning. His hair was sideways from Sunday, and he only wore a pair of black basketball shorts and a pair of mismatched socks. His shoulder and ribs were definitely killing him now, and his stiff movements betrayed that in spades. Not to mention he'd just spent the last fifteen minutes tweezing a couple of splinters from April's sore backside, and he was fantastically tired.

"You two remind me of hormone day at the teenage mink ranch." John muttered, stuffing the last of his belongings into his bag. "Don't you think you ought to take it a little easier, Phil? You've only been out of the hospital a week." He suggested, a sly smile etched across his face. "You aren't exactly one hundred percent yet, dude."

Phil cast his temporary room mate a curious glance. _Surely,_ Cena didn't know about their storm night rendezvous? "That's your problem John. You need to get some of your own to play with. Then it can be hormone day everyday for _you_ too!" He coolly answered the other man, and walked over the the cupboard, taking a mug out. "Seriously though, there's something I have to get off my chest, and after I say it, I never want to talk about it again."

This suddenly peaked John's interest, and he dropped his carry on to the floor to listen. He watched as Punk leaned against the counter, rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. His body language clearly signalled how uncomfortable he was with what he was going to say. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes had averted John's, choosing to stay glued to the tiled floor.

"Okay, first off, I realize you're the sole reason that AJ was able to get the time off to come out here. I also know you dropped everything when I had my accident, and I want you to know how much I appreciate what you did for AJ... _and for me_. It isn't often that I feel the need to point out the kindness or generosity of others, but in this case," he glanced up to meet his friend's eyes, "it's necessary. You took care of her, let her cry on your shoulder... I think I owe you that. Thank you, for being the one she could lean on when she couldn't depend on me."

John sighed. "You're _both_ welcome. I would do it again, too. I saw how much she loves you man, and to be honest, couldn't believe it. I was surprised she didn't end up running back to work with a broken heart after the first couple of weeks holed up here with the likes of you. I don't know what you did to her Punk, but she's totally gone for you. You're one lucky bastard."

"Luck is for..."

"Losers, I know!" John cut him off, and laughed. "I think I need to finish packing."

* * *

AJ stayed in the bedroom a little while longer, climbing back under the covers and pulling the blankets right up to her chin. She was nauseated at the thought of having to leave him behind today. It made her physically ill, but she wasn't going to tell him that. Having to ask Phil to remove the three or four splinters from her ass was also a huge embarrassment. How freaking romantic... she thought. Last night was amazing, and she knew it would be a long time before they could share in something as intimate anytime in the near future. Her heart fell, and all she really wanted to do was say fuck it. Fuck everything. She only wanted to be with him now, but she knew that wasn't reality. Vince had already been more than generous in his agreement to give her the extra time after the accident. She couldn't disregard her obligations now. She could feel her tummy start to dance again, her nerves were utterly _shot_.

* * *

John and AJ's flight to California left early that afternoon, and she was more than a bit of a mess. He knew how much she hated having to go back without Punk. It was killing her, putting on such a brave face, but she wasn't fooling anyone. AJ had only picked at her plate the night before, and she'd all but lost her usual perky conversational skills. She didn't even eat this morning, he'd noticed. He watched her as she followed Punk around like a shadow again, much like before he'd left the WWE. She was getting scared again, and he was afraid she wouldn't be able to focus on anything else. He'd been last minute checking his bags when he heard them out on the back deck, and glancing up, John could see them through the window. AJ appeared to be breaking down against Punk's chest as he held her, rocking back and forth, kissing her head and stroking her long hair. Punk was the last guy he would have ever imagined comforting a woman over anything. _A woman_...In some ways she really was a little girl, he thought. Then he heard her weak voice tremble.

"_Please call or text me when you can... I miss you already Punkers..."_

"_Of course I'm going to call you, April. It's not going to be forever, you know that. As soon as I'm done here I'll be on the next flight. I promise."_

"_I just hate this. Why do you have to do it anyway? It nearly killed you the last time."_

"_That was an accident, and lightning doesn't strike twice in the same place. I need to finish this up, you know that. Everything's gonna be fine, just hang in there okay? I'll be along in a couple of days."_

John picked up his bags and left the kitchen. He shouldn't have been watching them, and this time he had a choice.

* * *

It was one of the hardest things Phil had ever done, handing her off into John's mindful arms when the cab arrived to take them to the airport, but they needed to be in LA and he couldn't go with them... yet. It damned near killed him, looking into those trusting, hopeful eyes. He couldn't get the little pixie out of his head, nor did he really want to. He watched from the step as John placed a hand on her waist and led her to the waiting taxi. Opening the door, he jumped as she bolted away and ran back up the step, leaping into Phil's arms.

"Whoa! April..." He caught her and stumbled back a little, leaning into the door jamb, his eyes wide as she assaulted his mouth with hers almost violently. Blinking at her in surprise a couple of times, he finally closed his eyes and kissed her back, feeling a twinge of regret about allowing them to go without him.

"Phil... we have to leave. Now..." John called over, more than just a little uncomfortable. He hated this.

Just one, no, two more pecks, and he carefully allowed her to slide from his body as her feet met the ground once again. Her lips were swollen and burning, and she bit at them sadly. He took her by the hand and walked her back to the waiting cab. Before helping her in, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and bent down to whisper in her ear. "_I love you, April._"

* * *

Phil had no reservations about this at all. He'd been cleared by a doctor to fly again, and Charlie was kind enough to set up his check ride for that very afternoon. He had already been interviewed by the NSTB a week earlier, and to his surprise they told him the reason for the crash was a loose oil dipstick. To be honest, he hadn't even checked the oil that day... so why had it even been loose? There was no answer, and they blamed him for not doing the proper pre-flight walk around. In a way he knew they were right, but... how?

Pulling up to the small airport he felt a small flutter in his stomach. Show time jitters, he imagined, and got out of his car, ambling up to the office. He had no words the moment he walked right into Tanya as he strode through the door.

"Oh my goodness, if it isn't the Champ!" She snidely announced. "I thought you were dead."

Phil's stoic expression gave nothing away as he side stepped her. AJ had told him about the encounter she had outside the hospital the day after his accident. He knew what she'd said, and it didn't sit well with him at all. "I can't believe your _audacity_."

"I can't believe you _lived_." She replied with a venom so poisonous Phil almost choked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Tanya? Well, besides the part that you're still one unbelievable psychotic bitch?" He bristled, stuffing his hands in his pockets to prevent himself from strangling her on the spot. Well, he wanted to, but he knew he never would lay a hand on her no matter what she said to him... but _she_ didn't know that.

She smiled insidiously. She had wanted him dead so badly... just looking at him now, his haughty stance, his better than thou attitude... it made her seethe. She was still wildly attracted to him, no matter how much she hated him, and knew exactly what would make him snap. Placing her hand on his chest, she sighed. His darkening eyes followed her movements, and as soon as she touched him, he brushed her away. "You can keep your hands to yourself, _sweetheart_. You're quite a few pegs _beneath_ me."

She narrowed her icy blue eyes and scowled at him. "And your little tart isn't? I should have had her arrested when she assaulted me!"

He was incredulous at her outburst. Bending ever so slightly at his hip, he not so innocently brushed his cheek against hers and whispered into her ear so only she could hear. "_Never_ mention April again. You're fucking lucky you can still walk, _Amelia_. I dare say if she had really wanted to, you'd be crippled by now."

He was about to turn and walk away when she grabbed his jacket, pulling him back, face to face with her. "Let me tell you who's lucky, here... It's you!" She quietly ranted. "If I couldn't have you, nor could she... I was _so_ sure your lack of experience would result in a fatality!"

It took a few moments for him to process exactly what she had just announced to him. No, she would _never_...only a lunatic would go that far.

"What, having a little trouble, Punk? Let me break it down for you." The devious smile she wore unhinged him even further. "Dipstick's don't loosen themselves..."

His heart started to beat uncontrollably. He felt a little faint at her crazy ass announcement. "You...almost... killed... me."

"Prove it, _Punk_." She spat at him. "It's your word against mine." Turning on her heel she flipped her hair in his face and walked off.

His eye started to twitch and he had gritted his teeth so hard his jaw was sore. Without thinking, he drove his fist into the wall in a blind rage, leaving a gaping hole after it.

* * *

"Come on baby girl, cheer up." John encouraged her, and petted her hair as she leaned on his shoulder. "We'll be landing soon. Just think, in a day or two he'll be there with you and you'll have been all sad for nothing."

AJ sighed, knowing he was right. It still didn't take away from the ache in her heart. The stomach sickness had faded, thankfully, and John had finally gotten her to eat a little something. It was a start.

"I know you're right, I'm sorry for being such a pill," she looked up at him and smiled, "I have to stop feeling sorry for myself and be thankful I didn't lose him."

John thought about that. How devastating it would have been to lose him. In every way possible. Shaking off the thought, he smiled back at the quirky little diva. "What the hell is it, anyway? What is it about CM Punk that makes you gaga?"

She stared at him for a moment, unsure how to even answer that. Especially to him. "Well... it's a little hard to explain. Our relationship is, complicated."

"Complicated huh? It looked pretty cut and dry to me from where I stood this morning." He teased. "The man's a scoundrel. I've known him a while now, and I've never seen him fall this hard. Not once."

That made her feel really good. It was like a feather in her hat, and she would wear it proudly. "I, I really don't know what happened over the past little while." She shyly looked over to John and grinned. "The first time I met him I thought he was the sexiest man alive. He was so freakin' bad... I can't even explain how much that turned me on."

"So, you've been feeling like that since you met him?" John almost laughed.

"You could say that, yeah. He makes me lose control of my sensibilities... he's mysterious and dark, he makes me want him with the smallest of gestures. But he's also caring, lovable, and a total babe!" She smiled at John, making sure he wasn't grabbing a barf bag yet. "Need more?"

"I think that just about covers it, AJ." He saw that even talking about the man turned her into a ball of mush. The words _caring_ and _babe_ weren't the first words he would have used to describe old Phil in the least. He recalled their moments in the hospital when they didn't know he was there. Intimately private and touching. Yeah, Punk was a hell of a lucky guy. If luck was for losers as Punk always proclaimed, he was one of the luckiest losers he knew.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this bridge chapter. Please let me know what you think! Thanks again everyone!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I have to give credit to xLifeFullOfLaughterx for a one liner I used here. I asked to use it, but I could not wait to post the chapter. I hope you ok with that girlie! You'll know it when you read it, doll! If you like this story please tell others! XD**

**Also, thanks to DemonicXaliv for throwing ideas back and forth. If you have any, I'll certainly entertain them. PM me!  
**

**On another note, I have to work during the PPV Sunday. If there is anyone kind enough to fill me in watching it, I would be ever so grateful. Thanks! =D  
**

* * *

Shaking the sting from his knuckles, he followed her, his mind racing with things he didn't fully understand. He felt shell shocked inside. _She actually tried to fucking kill me_! "Tanya, stop!"

She continued to march out to the parking lot, satisfied she'd gotten the last word and turned his precious little life into an impossible knot. She could hear his footsteps approaching at a quick pace, and turned around to meet his confused, angry eyes, catching sight of him fast approaching with that doggedly resolute look on his handsome, whiskered face. That was Punk, dusky green eyes flashing, fists clenched with his black hoodie unzipped and the first four buttons of his shirt plucked loose. The very image made her weak in the knees. God, how she _hated_ him, but still wanted him all at the same time. Now he was chasing after _her_.

"What the fuck was that?"

'What ever do you mean, _Mister Brooks_?"

"Cut the bullshit Tanya. You just told me you're the reason my plane lost it's oil pressure. Am I wrong?" He dared her to deny it now. Still, she continued to give him _that I don't give a shit_ attitude. "This isn't a fucking game, stop treating it like it is." He warned her.

"Oh, it's no game, Phil." Her features softened as she stepped up to him, and went to put her hand on his face. He caught her wrist and held her fast in his grip. "You really will never learn, will you?"

"I ought to go to the police right now and have you arrested for what you did to me." He growled.

She started to laugh in his face, and wrenched her hand from his. "You can't prove that. It's officially down that you never inspected your aircraft properly. You admitted that yourself! That had nothing to do with me... had you done your pre-flight check as you had been instructed to so many times, you _would_ have found it."

He wanted to wipe the smug grin from her face. She was right. He could tell anyone he wanted to, it didn't make it true unless he had proof. He failed to make sure everything was in order before he took off. This _was_ his fault...

* * *

"AJ! I'm so happy to see you!" Kaitlyn announced, setting eyes on her friend for the first time in almost three months. She took the smaller woman up in her arms and just squeezed. "I missed you like crazy, girl!"

"I missed you too Kait." AJ smiled and went in for another hug. It had been three days since she left Phil behind. It was showing. "It's good to be back, I guess."

Kaitlyn gave her a quizzical look. "_I guess_?" She studied her friend's face before finally realizing... "Oh... yeah, I know... that has to be hard. But didn't you say Punk would be here in a few days? How's he coming along, anyway? Does he seem to be getting back to normal? You should have seen this place after his accident. Everyone was crying and, man... it was really awful. I can't even imagine how bad it was for you."

"Oh yeah, it was awful all right, but he's getting there. One day at a time, you know? He still has some trouble with his shoulder, but that will eventually work itself out I'm sure once it heals completely. I was just so grateful John was there to help me through it. I think I would have gone mad without someone there to calm me down."

"I can certainly understand that sweetie." She said, and offered her friend another sympathetic hug.

"Thanks Kait." AJ smiled back at the other woman, and watched Kaitlyn's eyes grow mischievous, as her playful grin start to widen. _Uh-oh..._

"So...um... what's he like, you know... in private?"

"Kaitlyn!" AJ playfully slapped her in the arm. "You are so bad! How could you go straight to the gutter like that? The man almost died!"

"Oh come on! Don't you dare play the prude with me! He's one of the biggest _gets_ around this place, all the ladies want to know what the mystery IS that surrounds CM Punk... we can't help that, he's a fucking rock star April, and you're the one he's kissing." She chided her friend, having that day dreamy look she did when talking about certain men. "God, I love how he's all about women being the fairer sex and everything... I bet he's a beast in bed. Everyone's talking about you two, AJ."

AJ went three or four different shades of red, trying to wipe the ridiculous smirk from her own face now. "Kaitlyn, this isn't a high school locker room, for god sake... stop fan girling!"

"I still can't believe you two are doing the _nasty_. The least you could do is give us other girls something to fantasize over. They do say the CM stands for chick magnet, and girlfriend,_ he is_."

"I 'm not about to kiss and tell, Kait. You'll have to go on imagining for now." AJ just laughed. She had to know that this was coming. When she left so suddenly on her little Punk crusade, Kait had warned her against it, going on about getting her heart broken in a million pieces if he turned her away. But he didn't. He loved her.

"Stop being so selfish!" Kaitlyn teased. "Share!"

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?" John's booming voice startled the two women. "Punk's not the only red blooded male around here, you know. Besides, I think he's taken." He raised his eyebrows at Kaitlyn, taking his hat off and scratching his head before pulling it back over his kind, blue eyes. "How ya holding out AJ?" He asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Are you still having Punk with drawl symptoms?"

"Not you too..." She groaned. I have to prepare for tonight, I'll be leaving you both now. See ya, _ladies_!" AJ turned to go to the women's locker room, leaving the two standing there to discuss _her_ love life by themselves.

* * *

"What or who the hell made you so goddamned hateful?" He demanded.

"I'm not hateful, you're a bloody prima donna! All that fame and fortune has gone to your head and you think you're untouchable. I just proved that you aren't." She sneered. "You're no better than I am, or anyone else, Phillip. Guys like you think you're so special... I just wanted to take you down a few notches."

"Tanya, my fucking heart stopped twice, I spent numerous hours in agony with more than a couple of broken bones, I got my ass sedated for over a week, not to mention you ripped the heart out of my girlfriend... Even if I can never prove it, _I still know what you did_. I'll never forgive you for that!" He tried to tell her without his voice breaking.

"I scared you, didn't I?" The gleam in her eyes made him nervous.

"NO, you pissed me off!" He yelled at her. "You wished me dead! Normal people don't behave like this, Tanya! You're bat shit fucking crazy and there's nothing I can do about what you did to me!" He dragged his hands over his head, and rested his laced fingers at the back of his neck in frustration and anger. He really _did_ want to choke her.

"Admit it, tough guy... you were scared." She could see him literally vibrating, and that just turned her on.

He took her firmly by the arms and carefully pushed her against her car. He didn't want to hurt her, just make her think. "I _do not_ want to play any more of your stupid games, Tanya. Enough is enough!"

"I thought you said you dig crazy chicks?"

Phil released her and stepped back, and incredulous look on his face. "Do you blur the line between fact and fantasy that easily? It's _not_ real, Tanya! Get yourself some help before you hurt yourself, or worse, someone else." He muttered, and walked away from her.

"This isn't over, not by a long shot!" She screamed after him through the empty parking lot.

Oh yes it is... he told himself, and stopped the recording. _Way over_...

* * *

AJ was waiting with mic in hand at the gorilla... her nerves were a little gone, and the butterflies in her stomach were acting up like mad. _Did she have a little stage fright_? She was dressed in her ring attire and one of Punk's shirts, a tad uncomfortable after not having to wear the spandex out fit for such a long time. No matter, she was here to give a speech, not participate in a match tonight. It had been decided that she would go out and explain her absence, weaving a little truth into the tale regarding her relationship with Punk. It would go far in helping the WWE Universe know about what happened, and how they are both doing now. She'd been slotted for the last thing that would air just after the main event. She watched Kane and Daniel Bryan walk past her, giving her smiles and thumbs up in encouragement. It was do or die.

As soon as her music hit she emerged from the curtain and as always, skipped to the ring. Climbing in, she could not believe the reception the crowd was giving, to _her_. A minute or so later, she started hearing '_AJ loves Punk, Punk loves AJ'_ bandied around the arena... The smile on her lips was so big she thought she might be stretching her face out of whack. It was almost four more minutes before she could finally speak.

"Thank you for such a warm welcome back! I have missed the entire WWE Universe as much as you have apparently missed Punk and me!" She let them cheer again for another minute or two before bringing the mic back to her lips and clearing her throat. "That being said, I came out here to bring you up to date on your Second City Saint's well being." The hush of the audience was her cue to continue. "I left him in Seattle only a few days ago to tie up some loose ends. Sure, I wasn't happy about it, but Punk likes to finish what he starts. So, here's the low down... Yes, it's true he suffered some very serious injuries due to an air plane accident. He was beat up pretty bad, but..." The thought of it was still upsetting to her, and she paused a little, gathering her thoughts. "He came through it and he's well on his way to being his old, pipe bomb wielding, sarcastic, anti-hero self again. Trust me, I know!"

The audience roared its approval. Another string of_ 'Punk loves AJ'_ chants started to make it's way in a circle around the arena...

She stood there smiling, knowing how much they missed him. It was all so overwhelming for her, and to her surprise, she could feel tears brimming along her lashes. With her voice starting to crack, she decided on the last thing she would say before leaving the ring.

"The Voice of the Voiceless will be okay, and hopefully return one day to this very ring. In fact, I'm counting on it." The pop of the crowd willed her on even more. "Now, regarding Punk and me..." She had to stop again, completely drowned out by the cheers. "We... we have something special and I gotta say, he's made me one of the happiest women on the planet. So, to settle a little mystery that's been dogging me at interviews and in my personal life, here it is in all it's glory. To everyone who asked me in the past, who the best kisser actually was... who turns me on without even trying... The. Best. In. The. World." Then just like Punk would have done, she unceremoniously dropped the mic to the mat with a carefree shrug.

The WWE Universe went crazy and she stood there a few moments to let it all sink in. You could not have taken the smile from her self satisfied lips if you tried.

Kaitlyn was waiting for her as she came through the curtain, beaming. "Awesome job, chicklette!"

"Thanks Kait, I hoped it would go over well."

"I see you're stealing a few pages from my book now. I love when you out Pipe Bomb me, baby. I'm insanely flattered."

AJ froze. She dared not think it... Turning around, she was met by his naughty grin and sexy, moss coloured eyes.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading, and reviewing. I love to see what you have to say. Have a terrific weekend!**


	22. Chapter 22

**So here we are at chapter 22, and I cannot believe there are over 120 reviews to my little story. To quote the Miz... AWESOME! Thank you all for reading and enjoying it. As always, I appreciate knowing what you think. If you have any ideas, PM me with them. All I can say about this one...dirty, dirty, dirty...**

* * *

Kaityn stepped back and watched her friend melt into the Second City Saint's arms without hesitation. He pulled the little diva into him and closing his eyes, snuggled his face into her hair. It was cute, Kait thought. No one would have thought Punk was the romantic and sweet type. He looked great for a man that almost died, she thought, and she had to give the couple props for sure. They had to be the oddest pair anywhere... John had proclaimed it many a time. AJ was still wrapped up in Punk's arms, completely unaware, or not giving a crap that they were the main event that night. Kait wasn't the only one watching them, either... half the roster had eyes on them now. Most of them had no idea he was even in the building before the last few minutes of the show, and none would have expected him to be any time soon. Some of them gathered out of wonderment, others out of pure voyeurism... The Miz and Heath Slater gawked the most. Punk was never shy about much of anything, let alone public displays of affection for AJ. He was proud if it.

"Oh my god, Punkers!" AJ squealed. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Me, either, actually." He responded, picking her up off her feet and planting a hungry kiss on her lips. He'd missed her more over the past three days than he thought he would. "You smell so good..."

She licked her lips and seductively batted her dark lashes at him. "You taste like a sexy ice cream sundae..."

He crinkled his nose at her and gave her that seductive _come hither_ look she could never resist.

"Get a ROOM!" Kaitlyn interrupted, laughing at the two.

"Yeah, I think I share that sentiment." John added, and walking up to Kaitlyn, slipped his arm casually over her shoulder. "You wouldn't believe the amount of slobbering and tongue tangling I had to endure between those two while I was staying with them. I don't think you could tell the difference in their DNA after all that spit swapping."

Kaitlyn chuckled, and gave John a curious look. He usually had a slight teasing tone to his voice, but this time there was no hint of it. _Was he bothered by them_?She wasn't sure, but the couple once again caught her attention when Punk suddenly, and rather roughly grabbed AJ up in his arms again and started to head for the parking garage, ignoring everyone all around them. He didn't come to this place to chit chat with anyone. He was here for _her_.

* * *

Phil carried AJ into the now empty parking garage and neatly deposited her on top of the roof of a slick, black limousine, resting his arms over her thighs.

"Did you miss me, Tweeters?" His voice was gravelly and tired, but that only translated into pure sex appeal for AJ. She loved how he would morph one nick name for her into something totally different. When he smiled at her, she noticed the laugh lines around his mouth, and then meeting his gaze, the passion for her dancing in his sleepy, heavy lidded eyes.

"So, uh, rumor has it I'm the best kisser in the world now."

"I missed you like nothing else _ever_... and yeah, you are the best kisser in the world... bar none." She purred, wrapping her arms around his neck as he leaned against Vince's limo, nestled snugly between her legs. She pulled back his baseball cap and threaded her fingers through his soft brown hair. Tilting her head to one side curiously, she pursed her lips together. "You cut your hair..."

"Yeah, you like?"

"Hmm... totally. I like it more when you don't slick it back. It's soft and fluffy." She agreed, and playfully ruffled her fingers through it.

"I don't think I like being referred to as soft and fluffy."

"Aw, that's too bad." AJ giggled. He was trying to look annoyed, but couldn't keep a straight face. "You're such a bad actor, Phillip." She stated, rubbing the pendant he'd given her all those months ago between her fingers. It caught his eye and he let go of a long, satisfied sigh. Yep, she was indeed his sidekick now... nothing was gonna change that. Nothing...

Finally, there were no prying eyes, and he let his hands drift up along her hips, grabbing onto her ass with a cheeky squeeze.

"Are we going to be heading to the hotel soon, Punk?" She asked, absently running her fingers along his scratchy jaw. "I have something I want to do...to you." She winked at him suggestively.

"I don't think we'll need a hotel room for what I have in mind, Tweeters..." He reached his hand down to his left side and grabbed the door handle. "You'd think Vince would lock this son-of-a-bitch."

AJ heard the handle click, and he pulled open the door. Her eyes widened at the thought of what he was suggesting. "What are you doing... Phil, we can't get in this car! We'd be like common vandals defacing the boss's property!

Punk stopped and gave her that, _what the hell do you think we're gonna do_, look. " Oh, we're not gonna deface it honey... we're gonna _defile_ it. Dirty, dirty, dirty!"

Yanking the door wide, Phil pulled her from the roof of the car and she squealed as they both tumbled inside, giggling like teenagers. AJ bounced off the long seat onto the carpeted floor when he moved to drag the door shut. She scooted her butt over to the edge of the small bar and kicked off her shoes, biting her lip in anticipation of him.

Now safely sequestered inside Vince's limo behind the tinted windows, locking the doors, he turned his attention back to her. Crawling over on his hands and knees he hovered slightly over her, getting within a few moments from her lips, teasing as only he would.

"Are you going to kiss me, Phillip, or not?"

"Uh-huh..."He groaned into her neck, placing small, feathery kisses along her shoulder and ear.

She wasn't going to wait all night, and grabbed his face in both hands crashing her lips against his. It was slow and sweet, tasting the saltiness of his mouth locked to hers. Just as suddenly she stopped and pulled away. Holding up one finger signalling a time out, she turned her head and spit out her gum. It flew right over the bar and stuck to the partition. They both looked at the sticky wad now clinging to the tinted partition window and laughed.

"Nice of you to leave Vince a small token of our appreciation." He quipped, and pressed his lips to hers again. The lingering sweetness of said juicy fruit gum mingled in his mouth as she swirled her tongue against his, purring into him.

This time he broke away from her. He kicked off his shoes and sat Indian style beside her, catching her eyes with his lusty, green stare. She slid her hands up along his fore arms, her fingertips grazing his hot flesh as they climbed up over the cotton material covering his biceps. She kneaded her fingers into the muscle, and felt it twitch under her touch. Smiling at him, she moved her hands up over his shoulders and tugged on the collar of his button down shirt.

One by one, AJ plucked the buttons loose, kissing the newly exposed skin inch by inch. His chest heaved, and she could feel his heartbeat beneath her lips as she made her way lower. Tugging the shirt tail from his jeans, she slipped it away from his body. How she loved the sight of the beautiful artistry on his naked chest, shoulders and arms. Her senses drank in everything about him. He was intoxicating to her. He was her drug... From the sexy way he smirked, to the tantalizing male scent of his skin, to the sound of his ragged voice when he spoke her name during his climax.

She got onto her knees and leaned into him, her tongue twirling along the lines of the snake across his pecs, and her fingers now roughly tugging at his belt buckle, pulling it loose with ease. She was so aroused... she didn't even need any fore play, she was already hot, wet and ready for him. Slipping her hands inside his jeans she grasped at the hardened bulge between his thighs and heard him gasp as she caressed gently him up and down. He was more than ready for her, too... He leaned back on his hands, tossed his head back and groaned. His legs popped out from their crossed position and she pushed him completely onto his back, slowly wrenching his jeans and boxers down past his hips and thighs.

Phil looked up at her, watching her chest rise and fall as she panted in excitement. She wanted him, and started to peel her spandex shorts and underwear from her body herself while he looked on, flinging them against the limo door. Her almond eyes were dark and luminous, twinkling with passion as she mounted him without hesitation. He damned near exploded when he felt her moist core envelop his aching erection. He grabbed at her hips in an effort to regain a little control, but she wasn't having it and forced his arms down to his sides, holding him fast at his wrists while she slowly slid up and down the length of him. It was almost painful, gloriously torturous... every time he tried to move with her she pinched at his arms.

"_Be still.._." She whispered. "You aren't allowed to touch. Let me."

He wet his lips and somewhat nodded his compliance as she swivelled around and up and down, curving her back so far over that her hair tickled at his thighs. Pulling herself upright again she fanned her hands out across his taut belly, feeling his stomach muscles quiver with each delicate manipulation of her hips.

"_April._..oh...god... _let me_..." He was begging her now. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her at the hips and without missing a beat flipped her onto her back. She yelped at the suddenness of his action, and almost cried out as he slicked himself back into her depths again, this time feeling her hot juices start to flow from between her legs all over him. He drove into her hard... she was whimpering against him now, and her entire body started to quake all over as her walls tightened around him.

AJ cried out, biting his arm harder with each, powerful thrust of his hips. The closer he got the more forceful he was, and then she felt it. His thighs stiffened against her and he openly groaned.

"I love you... April." He rasped against her ear, waiting for the last of his own tremors to fade.

She was still clinging to his body, both sweaty and spent, and lovingly kissed his chest. "I love you too Phillip. But, but now I have _rug burns_..."

"_Ah Fuck_..." He muttered, and let go of a small laugh. "At least they aren't splinters this time."

* * *

"So, where do you think they're going?" Kaitlyn asked.

"My guess is that went to play Easter Bunnies again, no doubt. It's been a whopping whole, what...three days now? I can't believe they didn't drop to the floor right here." John dryly said.

"What a Neanderthal... wish it were me he was dragging out of here on his hip." Amy Dumas quipped, drawing the surprised attention of both Kaitlyn and John. "I knew nothing could keep that man down for long." She coyly winked at them both before turning to Mike. "You ought to be taking notes, sweetheart."

* * *

**Thanks again to all the readers. Please let me know what you think, I love to read the reviews. Thanks to Kelzo85 , xLifeFullOfLaughterx, DemonicXaliv, , and RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 for you reviews and for reading! Much appreciated! **

**Here's a good question for you... how would you like to see Lita in this story? Will she be a hindrance to our couple, or a help? OM me and we'll see where that takes it! xD  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I can't believe it, 10 reviews for chapter 22! Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I have tallied the votes on Lita, and I'll be writing it in soon. :)** **Thanks to Cenatonkotbsb, Suicide-Blonde13, , xLifeFullOfLaughterx, Jean-theGuardian, White Firebird , AmandaEchelon ****, and RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21** **and the Guests** **for your reviews!**

* * *

AJ was not feeling the best. In fact, she was exhausted after being up practically all night with Phil playing games again. She sat at the table with three other WWE Superstars, Dolph Ziggler, Eve, and Mike, The Miz, signing autographs and taking pictures with fans. It was just another one of those long days. She had been at it for hours now, and even her mind was starting to get tired. Not even the four cups of coffee she drank was helping...

"Do you need a break, AJ?" Dolph asked, noticing she was not her usual perky self. "Or maybe would you like me to grab you something to eat?" He tilted his head over and she caught his steely blue eyes. He looked generally concerned as he placed his hand on her arm. She shook her head and forced a small grin for him. "You're sure about that?" He was insistent, raising a questioning eyebrow at her.

"No worries, I'm okay... I just stayed up way too late. When Punk's around, you don't sleep if he doesn't sleep." She chuckled.

A cheeky, knowing expression broke out across the blonde man's face and he gave her arm a gentle squeeze. "You tell him if he wants to keep you up all damned night he should be sitting here in your place. He's a fucking vampire..."

"Thanks Ziggy, I will if you don't mind." That was the second time he managed to sneak up on her in as many days. Pulling up a chair he rested himself in close to AJ and put his arm around her, and leaning over he kissed her forehead as she flopped towards him in her seat. "What's the matter, Tweeters?"

Dolf took it upon himself to answer for the Diva. "She's exhausted because you can't leave her the hell alone, horned dog." He quietly noted, seeing the line of kids grow larger. "We all know about the limo..."

"How do you know it isn't _her_ keeping _me _up all night, huh?"

"All I'm gonna say is you need to leave the Animal Planet out of it." Dolph shot back, stifling his laughter.

AJ went crimson at the limo comment. She couldn't even look in Dolph's direction now.

The noise got a little louder once the crowd spotted Punk, and his mouth twisted up into a satisfied grin. He hadn't been slated for this due to his... retirement. No one had expected to see him here.

A pair of young girls, maybe the age of nine or ten, walked up to AJ at the table. They had smiles as wide as Texas pasted across their little cherub faces, and the shorter blonde girl could not stop blushing at the sight of both AJ and Punk.

"You are my favourite wrestlers, ever!" One of them piped up, she wasn't shy at all. "Two for one!"

"AW, thank you sweetie." AJ smiled at them and signed the card she had been holding, then passed it to Phil.

"What's your name honey?" He asked, then his eyes peered past her to the younger girl hiding behind her older sister. "Do you have a name too, beautiful?"

"This is Georgia, and the little one is Jackie." An older girl of maybe sixteen stood behind the cute pair. "I'm their cousin Rachel. They want me to get a picture with you if that's okay?" She asked, holding up her camera.

"No problem!" AJ stood up and walked to the front of the table to shake hands with the girls and kneeled down between them. Just as the older girl tried to take the snapshot, AJ felt little Jackie tug at her sleeve. She leaned over and listened to her tiny whisper. Nodding, AJ looked back and motioned to Punk. "She wants you, Punkers."

Feigning genuine shock and humility, he placed his hands over his heart and mouthed the words, '_you want me too_?', to the small girl. His heart melted a little bit when she beamed at him and jumped up and down.

"I think that's a yes, Punk." AJ smiled, and made room for him to crouch down between them. Pulling the child onto his lap, he placed his ball cap on her head.

The scene repeated itself several times before he just stayed seated on the pavement cross legged, while child after child sat there and got pictures taken with the newly minted WWE super couple. One kid wanted Punk to let him hang off of his arm while he stood and flexed. No problem. One kid turned into three, and soon enough he was like a Christmas tree with five little kids, hanging from his arms like ornaments.

"Who's the show off now?" Eve nudged Dolf, who could only laugh at the sight. "All he's missing are the lights and a star and we've got an old fashioned Yuletide."

* * *

Two more hours and hundreds of fans later, all five stumbled into a small local restaurant for some much needed food and drink. The banter went from the antics of the day to the next house show... AJ picked at her plate and mostly just listened as Mike proudly showed off the picture one of the kids had drawn of him wearing the Intercontinental Championship belt. She drifted in and out of the conversation until she heard Punk's name.

"You certainly have a way with the youngsters, Phil." Eve pointed out. "I thought you were going to be swallowed up at one point. I was tempted to get security."

He waved her off before taking a sip of his drink. "That wasn't an issue. They're just kids, they only want your attention, nothing else. I wasn't going to say no to them."

"It's kinda humbling to see all of them looking at you like you're a god." Mike scratched the side of his head, thinking about it. "I remember being one of those kids."

"You were one of those kids for sure," Eve pointed to AJ, "there's that footage of you meeting Amy when you were what...twelve? I thought that was absolutely mind blowing!"

AJ nodded. She had been so happy to meet her girlhood idol back then. It was amazing and Amy had been so gracious to her, even giving her a hug! "I was on top of the world..." She recalled, grinning. She felt Phil rub her back and turned to him with a far away, dreamy look in her eyes. "It was_ one_ of the greatest moments of my life."

He smiled at her. What a small fucking world, he thought. He had actually dated Amy years ago, and now, here he was with AJ, someone who idolized his former girlfriend as a child. Now she was a WWE Diva herself. No longer a little girl. Now she was his.

"I've thought about having a family sometimes." Mike blurted out, taking another bite of his burger. "I mean, it crosses my mind what would be if I actually had a wife and kids, you know? Like some of the older guys have."

"Don't you need to find a woman that can stomach being in the same room with you first?" Phil casually remarked, not even looking at the man.

"Not me... "Dolph admitted. "I have too much trouble looking after me than to be worried about a family in some town I only get to visit three times a year."

"Paul and Glenn do it. It works for them." Mike pointed out.

"That's all well and good, but look what happens to most of them. Those guys are exceptions to the rule, and you know it." Phil piped up. "John ended up divorced, Randy never gets to see his family and I know it tortures him... I could not do that to myself or my family, if I had one. Think of all the things you miss in their lives. Birthdays, holidays, notable firsts... when I have kids I want to be present and accounted for in their lives. Not MIA like my own dad was... I want to be completely done with this business. I've missed way too much of the family I do have. There's still a few things I need to accomplish before I can say I'm truly ready."

Dolph nodded in agreement, and Eve did the same. AJ remained quiet and just listened. This was a subject that clearly placed Phil on a certain side of the fence.

"You'd think that after your near death experience, _Punk_, you'd be rushing AJ off to some secluded mountain castle and getting down to some serious baby making business." Mike smirked, and sucked back on his chocolate cherry milkshake.

AJ damned near spit her soda out her nostrils and coughed so hard everyone turned to her.

"MIKE!" Eve slapped him in the arm, spilling his coveted frozen treat all over his chest and lap.

"Feeling _awesome_ now, champ?" Eve asked the Intercontinental Champion, a self satisfied grin on her beautiful face. "Next time, don't be such a pig."

Dolph started to laugh like a fucking hyena, and Punk, he just drew AJ close to him and cleared his throat.

* * *

AJ stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her hair was still wet from the shower, and sticking to her glistening, tanned skin. She stood naked there for more than a few moments, intensely studying her body. She turned to see her profile, and slicked her hands down her stomach and over her hips. She still looked like she always did. No problem there. Still, she wore a disquieted expression as she turned to get another angle of view. Sighing, unsatisfied, she picked up her hot pink toiletries bag and pulled out a few items, placing them on the counter. There was some make up, a bottle of aspirin, and her birth control pills. Checking the package, she could plainly see she had been taking them correctly. No problem there, either. How she hated her paranoid side. There was no way she could be... she had done everything right, and had been on them long before she and Phil had gotten together. They helped to regulate her monthly cycles to a few days at a time.

"_When I have kids I want to be present and accounted for in their lives."_

That admission played over and over again in her head. She never wanted to find out what he would do if put in that position before he wanted it. Shaking the thought from her head she pulled herself together and started to get her pyjamas on.

"Are you all right in there?" Phil softly asked through the door. "You've been in there, like, forty five minutes now April..." He heard the door knob click and she popped open the door, dressed for bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just really freaking tired." She answered him in a long, drawn out yawn.

He scratched at the back of his head and smiled at her. She had no idea how adorable she was when she yawned like that. The pink Miss Pac Man PJ's only added to her quirky charm. "Come on then," he took her by the hand and led her over to the bed, "let's get some shut eye tonight. No games... _no sex_." He teased, and winked at her. Pulling back the blankets he stepped aside and motioned for her to crawl in first before stripping completely and jumping in after her, nuzzling his face into the crook of her little neck. He had his arms wrapped around her body for a few minutes now, and pulled her flush against him. Her breathing was shallow, he noticed, and she seemed so depressed all evening.

"April?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

The silence between them was deafening.

"Talk to me Tweeters, please?" His voice almost begged, and he rubbed the back of her shoulders. "You've been like this almost all day. I don't understand."

She rotated around in his arms, now facing him. His head was cocked sideways on the pillow, and he brought his hand up to her face, thumbing the stray, wet hairs from her pretty round face, and tucked them behind her ear. He licked at his metal lip ring, now starting to really worry about her. She was never this quiet. The conflict swirling inside her sad, amber flecked eyes broke his heart.

"Is this about Tanya and what happened?" He asked, hoping to get some sort of answer from her. "If it is, don't worry. You know I took care of it, and she won't be bothering us ever again. I promise."

AJ knew he'd recorded their conversation, and he made sure Tanya knew in no uncertain terms, that if she _ever_ got within twenty feet of either of them, he would present his evidence to the authorities. He had blackmailed the blackmailer.

"I know you handled it right, Punkers... I'm just out of sorts and tired. That's it. That's all it really was at this point. There was nothing more to make it into anything else. " She forced a little smile for him and let her hand fall to his chest. For some reason she always took comfort in feeling his heartbeat and listening to him breathe. Snuggling up to him she hid her face in his shoulder, inhaling the comforting scent of his after shave. She felt him circle his well muscled arms around her once again, keeping her safe and making her feel loved.

"Don't hide from me too long Tweeters..." he whispered against her top of her head, and kissed her hair. "Whatever is bothering you, I'll be here to help when you decide you want it."

* * *

**What is bothering poor AJ and why won't she confide in Punk? You'll see soon. Thanks for all your reviews. I love them and am now sadly, addicted to them. LOL. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A little shorter than I'd like, but I will be busy the next few days so I wanted to add this now. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! They make me want to write more. Thanks to the guests that review as well! **

* * *

Amy knocked on the door and waited. She hadn't seen him since way before he'd had that accident, and was just a little hurt that he refused allow her to visit him while in the hospital. She chalked that up to his male ego not wanting to be viewed as anything less than immortal. Damn him and his stupid idiosyncrasies, he certainly had enough of them. That had been a lot of their problems... Furrowing her pretty manicured brows together, she knocked again, and this time the door opened.

"Ames!" Phil stepped aside and swung the door wider for her to come in.

She strode past him into his apartment and dropped her bag on the floor before turning to face him. "So, how's life treatin' ya, jerk face?" She made the snide remark and scrunched her face at him before holding out her arms. He took two steps towards her and drew her into an affectionate hug. She'd wondered how long it would take him to go all mushy on her. "Thirteen seconds... you're improving. What would the fans say if they knew the _real_ you, huh?"

"Shut up... I missed you, what's wrong with that?"

"I missed you too, but you still wouldn't let me come see you when you were almost dead."

"I didn't let anyone come to see me. Not even Colt." He fired back, releasing her. He didn't tell her AJ brought some of their friends from work one day, much to his chagrin.

She smiled, knowing full well why. Phil didn't like anyone to see him vulnerable, physically or emotionally, ever. "Where's AJ?"

"You have to ask?" He turned and walked over to the kitchen counter to make them something to drink. "I had to leave her a couple days ago so I could take care of a few things here and check in with the family. I'm still retired, you know." He glanced back at the red haired beauty. She went about making herself comfortable, kicking off her boots and falling back into the plush softness of the sofa. He had missed her company. They had been such good friends, and truthfully, they still were.

"Oh that won't last, Punk." She stated with confidence. "You'll get bored and go back. I've seen it happen so many times with everyone else. You're nowhere near ready to give this game up yet, Mister Bad Ass... I know you too well."

"I probably will, but until then this is the life."

"Then why do you seem so lost?" She asked him, watching him snap his head up from what he was doing to meet her questioning, hazel eyes. "Well?"

He finished stirring the hot mixture of chocolate and marsh mellows, and took both mugs up into his hands. Carefully setting them down in front of his guest on the coffee table, he snorted. "I'm not lost, I'm home."

"Smart ass... you know what I mean." She leaned over and took the steaming beverage into both hands, inhaling it's delicious aroma before taking a small sip. "Word on the street has it that you and the former Raw GM have a little _thang_ going on. I mean, hell, it's not like it wasn't a long freaking time coming. What, with the way the adorable little thing stuck to your side like crazy glue for so damn long." Amy chuckled. "See what I said... _crazy_ glue..."

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Don't give me your shit, Phillip. I can see right through you." Amy warned him, her eyes smiling. "I hope you had Vince's limo cleaned afterwards. It's the least you should have done."

"Who told you about that? He asked, settling himself beside her.

"Everyone at the arena in Pheonix. I'm surprised Vince doesn't know yet."

"You were there? Why didn't you call or text to tell me?"

"Yeah, I went to surprise you, but was instead treated to tall tales of you and AJ by several people backstage. They're all foolish over it. It was one thing to have you two trading spit in a storyline, but now it's a full blown soap opera, dude! Cena's gonna go blind if he sees you two behaving like love sick teenagers again."

"Fuck Cena." He said, swallowing another gulp from his mug.

"Whatever, Philly. You just keep it up."

They sat there not saying anything for what felt like forever. She could hear the clock ticking on the mantle.

"So... you're in love, aren't you?" Amy had to throw it out there. After hearing him swear on the graves of thousands he would never go there again, she had to hear it for herself. She watched him in quiet contemplation. His eye lids were half closed, and his movements stiffened. She could tell he didn't want to have this conversation right now, but she knew he'd tell her. He told her everything.

He thoughtfully pulled his words together before opening his mouth. He hated it when Amy was right. She could always read him, and that's part of what made them capable of being such good friends now. "I believe so."

The grin on her face widened and she slapped him hard across the knee. "I knew it! I knew you couldn't give up on love!" She almost shouted at him, relieved. She had worried so much that he would have shut himself off from the human race after his last couple of break ups. "You're such a big softy, Phil."

He rubbed the sting from his leg and mouthed the word OUCH.

"For what it's worth, I'm happy for you guys. I just hope you can keep up with her, stud." The smirk on her face pretty much mocked his being much older than his girlfriend. "I really do think you two fit well together. She's so happy go lucky and your such a sour old bastard."

Phil just sighed. "Opposites attract, right?"

"That's why you and I are better as friends. We're too much alike and I think we would have eventually had each other skinned alive." She explained, taking one last sip from her cup. "Not to mention it's great to have someone you can count on to help hide the bodies."

"You're not far off the mark there, Ames." His smugness never ceased to amaze her. "So, did you bring the movies or not?"

"Yes I did, they're in my bag and there are two of them. I just hope you haven't seen these ones, they're done by independent filmmakers. I thought they'd be more interesting than the usual studio fare. I think," she paused, "you ought to get up off your ass and make us some popcorn, Don Quixote."

* * *

AJ kept kicking at the bag with everything she had. Big, roundhouse kicks like the ones Punk always did. One, two, three... other leg, one, two, three...

"My god girl, who's ass are you kicking?"

AJ swung around to meet John's amused eyes. He smiled at her, and crossed his arms over his chest. He knew why she was training so hard, she was trying to focus and get _him_ out of her head. She always did this when he left after a few days on the road with her. She had her long, dark brown hair tied up in a cute pony tail and was dressed in her sweats, with a red hoodie on that looked way too big for her. He just assumed it was Punk's.

"I'm not... kicking... anyone's ass." She huffed, her breath obviously taken from her little frame.

"You should probably give it a rest for now okay? You don't want to be over tired this evening." He advised her. "Come on, let's get something to eat. Hell, I'll even buy!"

She walked with John out of the hotel gym, not really noticing when he slipped his arm around her waist. She really was hungry now that he mentioned it. Working out without eating breakfast first was usually a no no. They crossed the parking lot and John motioned to a silver sedan, opening the door for her, gentleman style. She threw him a playful smile and slipped into the car, watching him close the door behind her.

"So, what's been going on with you lately? I haven't had a chance to catch up with you in a little while." John asked, stealing a quick glance at her here and there as he drove.

She sighed. Why did people always ask how she was like they were sure there was something wrong with her? It was starting to get on her nerves, but she kept her quiet demeanour and just shrugged. "Not much, really. I'm just waiting for Phil to finish his business in Chicago. Hopefully he'll be back in time for Raw this week."

John nodded. "Do you think he's any closer to coming back yet? I know Vince would be one happy camper if he could get Punk to reconsider."

"That's something I can't answer for you. I'd be happier than Vince if he would just come back. At least I wouldn't have to spend all this stupid time alone."

John felt bad for her. He really did. "You aren't alone Jay baby... I'm here." He raised his brow at her and winked. "I have no problem standing in for Punk and being the friend you need while he's away."

AJ's features softened and she smiled. John had already been there for her so many times. Phil really didn't give this man enough credit... "Thanks John, really." She could feel moisture collecting along her lashes. This emotional crap was starting to piss her off. The last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of John again.

He didn't notice right away, but within a few minutes he could hear her small little sniffles, and saw her wipe her face with the long sleeve of Punk's jacket. "AJ, why do you insist on torturing yourself like this?"

"What?"

He dragged one of his hands across his face and shook his head. "You heard me." His voice was starting to get a little stern. "I know you're in love girl, but come on... I can't stand to see you sad all the time. If he's not willing to be here with you..."

"John, please!" She glared at him. "You know damned well that's not true!"

"AJ, calm down, please. I just worry about you. It wasn't so bad before, but lately? Lately you're a massive emotional mess every time he leaves. You can't seem to get out of your own way, girl. Everyone can see how sad you get."

She could only guess that her outbursts were caused by her current problem at hand. She still hadn't confirmed it yet, and quite frankly, she just hoped it would go away and be nothing. Telling herself it was just stress, she would will the thought from her mind, but she still had time to make some choices. She knew what she would have to do if it were true.

"AJ?"

"Sorry..." she looked over to the man currently trying to lift her spirits. "Look, I'm starving now, let's just get something to eat. I'd like to lie down for an hour or two before the show tonight."

* * *

The DVD player had spit out the movie hours ago. Everything was silent, with the exception of the clock still ticking away in the other room. They had turned off all the lights before they started the film, and now everything was a blanket of darkness. Amy had drifted off way before the movie had even gotten half way, now laying across his chest, her arm draped over his stomach. He had also succumbed to sleep, one arm holding her to him with his head tilted back onto the sofa. She had innocently snuggled up to his warm body in her sleep, the cooler air around her making her shiver just a little. He inadvertently clasped his hands together around her when he felt her squirm against him, and turning into her, tugged her even closer as thoughts of another woman meandered into his dreams...

"_April_..."

* * *

**Remember, not all is as it seems...lol.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A special thank you to two folks today. Firstly, ****DemonicXaliv, for beta reading and fixing my errors in the wrestling scene here. THANK YOU! I hate writing wrestling matches as I don't know all the terminology, and she is a great help! **

**Secondly, to Jean-theGuardian, for giving my little story a shout out on his story page. I totally appreciate it very much and am honoured. XD **

* * *

Amy yawned. Daylight was flooding into the room and she felt stiff all over. Realizing she'd fallen asleep on him, she laughed inside. _Just like old times_, she thought. His body still felt the same... insanely cuddly, warm and welcoming to the touch. He smelled the same too, sexy as a three alarm fire.

She could only smile more, remembering a fan photo she saw of him seated in a chair, with the title slung across his chest, the belt end hanging between his open legs... and a woman holding up a sign over his head that read '_CM Punk Explodes Ovaries_!' Amy agreed with her. She had always loved that about him. Even in his sleep, the man exuded raw sensuality. AJ was indeed a lucky young woman.

Sighing, Amy regretfully started to pull herself from his lap and stretched out in another, gusty yawn. He didn't even stir. She could see the red circles under his eyes, indicating he'd been having trouble sleeping again. That was nothing new. She picked up her phone, checking the time..._seven thirty five am_. There were popcorn kernels scattered all over the floor and empty soda cans across the table. My god, they sure knew how to make a mess.

She stood up and picked her way into the kitchen, hoping he'd gone grocery shopping before she got there. She needed a coffee, big time bad.

* * *

'Light It Up' blasted into the arena.

AJ bounced out from the gorilla, pumping her fist into the air with a smile larger than life. The Toronto audience was pumped and ready to go, with chants of AJ loves Punk making circles into the air yet again. She stood there only a moment before starting to skip her way down to the ring. Circling it as she always did, then stepping up onto the mat. Motioning to the announcer for a mic, she waved at the audience before bringing the mic to her lips.  
"I just wanted to let you all know..." she paused, as a self satisfied smirk graced her pretty features, "I'm dedicating my match tonight... to our Second City Saint, CM Punk!"

Another wave of cheers erupted and she skipped to the corner of the ring to watch her opponent's entrance.  
Kaitlyn made her way down to the ring, not quite sure what to expect from her old friend on this night. She sure was on a tear as of late. All up and down, moody and copping out of everything citing fatigue... But to look at her now, you would think she had power napped all afternoon. Kaitlyn watched her little friend eye her with what almost looked like hunger. She had the essence of a caged wild thing.

The bell rang and they started to circle each other around the ring, dancing back and forth, waiting for the right moment to engage. Suddenly AJ rushed her, grabbing onto her with what looked like a hammerlock, twisting around wrapping her arm around Kaitlyn's chest and neck, forcing her quickly to the ground. Kaitlyn threw AJ off with one powerful shove, and she fell back onto her rear end with a yelp.

Not wasting a moment, AJ flew back up at Kaitlyn, almost spearing her into the turnbuckle. Kaitlyn lost her balance and fell to the side, astounded at the speed and aggression of her opponent. She shook her head and snorted, unwilling to let the other woman get the upper hand. Jumping to her feet, she was met by a light speed drop kick to her gut, and down she went onto her back. She wasn't even getting a chance to fight back. In what seemed like only a second, AJ went for the pin.  
Kaitlyn managed to get her shoulder up and kicked out, literally tossing the little diva across the mat. AJ screamed, out of anger more than anything. She wanted this match over _yesterday_. There was no time to stretch it out and she was quickly losing steam, knowing she couldn't continue much longer. AJ had to find a way to put a quick end to this.

Kaitlyn and gotten back to her feet, preparing for AJ's next onslaught, watching as her eye twitched strangely at her, and she tilted her head round and about in that creepy, crazy chick way she used to when dealing with Punk. She sauntered around Kaitlyn in a circle, laughing hysterically at her, but always keeping one eye on her friend. She started skipping again, then out of nowhere, AJ swung her leg around and laid Kaitlyn out with a roundhouse kick to the head. The same kicks she had been practising earlier.

Kaitlyn hit the mat hard, dazed and confused. Then she felt the pain...

"Cole, look, the Anaconda Vise! AJ's using Punk's finisher!" Jerry exclaimed with excitement. He had never seen AJ use anything like this before.

"She's used a few of his moves! This girl means business tonight! " Micheal Cole replied, as excited as Jerry to see it.

In no time Kaitlyn was tapping on AJ's arm, and then the mat, and the bell rung for her instant release. _Light It Up_ blasted out for the second time that night, and AJ stood, proud of herself as the ref raised her hand. She mouthed the words, _I'm sorry_, to her friend who lay there rubbing at her arm in pain.

* * *

"Are you serious?"

He lifted his tired grey-green eyes to hers, as serious as he could be. "Yes."

"She's not a kid anymore, she isn't going to want to see me."

"I'm telling you, she will." He stuffed a few more things into his bag and zipped it up. "AJ idolizes you, Amy."

"I_ think_ you're up to something, Phillip."

He smirked at her. "What gives you that idea? I just think it would be fun for her to see you again after all this time. She's a _huge_ fan, Ames. That, and you can maybe do a little digging to find out what she's hiding from me."

Amy's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"Look, normally I would never go all underhanded like this, but I'm really worried. Something's bothering her and she isn't sharing it. This isn't like her. She's done an about face emotionally, and I don't want to re-live the crazy chick days for real. A storyline was bad enough."

"So because she's keeping what's on her mind her private, you expect me to pry, then disclose it to you? I don't think so."

"Why not?" He asked, all surprised she wouldn't go along with the idea.

"Phil, listen to yourself! You sound like a paranoid little child."

He snorted his disagreement. "She's scaring me, Amy. She's not opening up like she always has, and it's got me rattled. Can't you appreciate that?" He sounded a little exasperated now.

"Of course I do, but this isn't the way to go about dealing with the problem." She sighed, feeling a little bad for him that he felt he had to stoop to this level. She got up from where she sat and walked up to him, lovingly placing her hands on his clean shaven face, and pursed her kips together thoughtfully. She knew what was bugging him. He was afraid his relationship with AJ would turn out like the rest. "I know you better than you know yourself, bad ass. _Okay_, if it will settle your nerves, I'll come and hang out with her."

She watched the angst fade from his face as a relieved grin took it's place. "But..." she pointed her finger at his chest, "I'm not going to tell you what she says to me, if she says anything at all. I'm only going to tell you if you have anything to legitimately worry about. You'll have to do your own leg work there, deal?"

She was instantly in the air, the breath being pressed from her body as he literally bear hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you! I knew I could count on you Ames!"

She felt her feet finally touch the floor again, and she smiled. "You really _do_ love that girl. I'm very impressed, Mister Brooks. _Very_ damned impressed."

* * *

AJ felt mildly nauseated, but hadn't yet become sick. She had stripped out of her ring gear and relaxed under the warm spray of the shower head. Her body was achy, and she was so damn tired. She leaned against the cool tiles, letting the soothing water chase the tears across her face. _Hell_, she was crying again. She knew she had to do something... she had to know for sure, and it had to be tonight.

Behind the wheel of her rental, she checked the On Star for the closest drug store to her hotel. She hated driving ay night in strange cities. She had become accustomed to Punk driving when they had travelled together. The glare of oncoming headlights always made it so hard for her to see... and, it was raining, making matters worse.

Pulling into the parking lot, she flipped the hood of Punk's jacket low over her head and went inside. The last thing she wanted was to be recognized buying a home pregnancy test. She felt more uneasy than a teenaged boy buying condoms. The faster she could get this done, the sooner she could get back to the hotel and get it over with. The clerk paid her little attention, and thankfully she made it back in her car and off to the hotel at last.

* * *

"Hey, AJ!"

She cringed at the voice.

Dolph came running up to her with a goofy smile on his face, having obviously been drinking a little that night. ""Where are you going? Why not come out with me and have a little fun."

"She's not going to go slumming with you, Ziggler."

Not Mike too, she thought, and quickly stuffed the bag she had into the pocket of her jacket before anyone noticed what she was holding.

"I' I need to go to my room guys, I'm so tired and we have an early flight in the morning." She said, hoping they would just leave it at that.

"Oh come on... Punk's turning you into a _No Fun Nancy_!" Dolph complained, and missing the first time, finally managed to wrap his arm over her shoulder. "Just because he's a giant tool, doesn't mean the rest of us are."

AJ glared at him and jerked her shoulder from his grasp.

"What he's trying to say, AJ, is that it wouldn't kill you to come out and have a little fun while Punk's away. We'll look out for you. Right, Zigzag?" Dolph nodded. "See? No problem!"

"You are guys drunk and I would suggest you both go to your rooms and sleep it off." She lectured them. "I'm going to bed."

"What's wrong with you? You used to be fun, now you're a miniature Punkette." Mike pouted.

"You fellas need to do like the lady said. Go sleep it off."

All three sets of eyes fell to John. He stood up close to AJ and gave them a dismissive glare. Without a word, both of them stalked off in the other direction.

"So, what are you up to this late AJ?"

Her eyes snapped up to meet his gun metal blue gaze, and she felt the sting of a blush streak across her face. Of course, she knew he had no idea what was up, but she sure did.

"I'm just on my way to bed now, actually."

"Okay then, would you like me to walk you to your room? Just in case Jeckle and Hyde there turn up again?" He offered with a warm smile.

"I'm alright, really. It's just been a long, exhausting day, you know?"

"I think I do. I saw your match with Kaitlyn this evening. Pretty impressive! When did Punk teach you the Anaconda Vise? You aced it girl. In fact, you executed that better than he does."

"Thanks..." She let go of a self satisfied smile. "I'd been watching him do it, mostly, and he showed me a few times while we were still in Seattle. I told him one day I'd use it."

"So, when's he coming back? Or is he at all? " John asked, silently kicking himself. _Good Lord..._

He watched her fumble her words and shuffle her feet. "I, I think he'll be here on Sunday." She replied, looking a little miffed at him now, for suggesting Phil would leave her high and dry. At least that's how it sounded to her. "He loves me John, I wish you would stop implying that I'm nothing more than a blip on his radar. I thought you of all people would know how much that man loves me. Look at everything we've all been through. _You were there_."

Yes, he was there. He saw every thing the two of them went through, and at times yeah, it broke his heart. John swallowed uncomfortably. Why oh why did he do that? He liked AJ a lot, and hurting her feelings was the last thing he ever wanted to do. "I'm sorry AJ, I am. I know he loves you. I never meant to say otherwise. Like I said earlier, I just hate seeing you so sad. That's all."

Her dark brown eyes softened and she forced a small smile for him. She could tell he was trying. "It's all right, I understand okay? Walk me to my room and we'll call it a night."

"You got it, AJ."

* * *

"_Okay AJ, this isn't rocket science_, she muttered to herself as she fumbled with the packaging. Pulling the odd looking stick out, she looked at it, having never held anything like this in her hands before. There was a small graphic on the side of it with the words pregnant, and not pregnant written there, beside a small window to view the results.

"Here goes nothing..."

Her hands were shaking as she placed the test on the counter and left the bathroom. It would take a few minutes and she couldn't sit there and stare it. She flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling instead. It wasn't much better. Her heart was racing and mind clouded with thoughts of _what if_... Three minutes dragged out like three days. Unable to stand it any longer, she rolled off the bed and over to the bathroom.

It was still right where she placed it, why wouldn't it be? It would have been nice to have it disappear before her eyes. But no... there is sat, begging her to pick it up. AJ swallowed hard, and closing her eyes, stepped up to the sink, taking it into her hands. With one last deep breath, she opened her eyes.

* * *

**Is she or isn't she? LOL! Find out next chapter, and again, thank you for reading and your reviews. I love them all. XD Hope you enjoyed the latest of 'Take Me With You.'  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Listening to; Unable To Stay, Unwilling to Leave... from the talented composer, James Horner. Perfect for this chapter, I thought. Thank you again to all who are reading AND reviewing, despite some not liking the pregnancy angle in it. I just love to twist the knife... 's all about the fun and what happens next! Love you all~  
**

* * *

AJ sank to the floor, her back sliding down the bathroom wall as she stared at the test. It was positive... Now, _now_ she wanted to throw up. How did this happen? She had been taking her pills, and to the best of her knowledge, did not miss a day. But... maybe she had? There had been so much going on in the past month or so, that she supposed it could be possible. Thinking back, she counted... then she realized... she must have screwed up her pills after his accident. With all the stress she was under and everything happening at such light speed... If she did miss, she wouldn't have noticed then. She just kept taking them mindlessly, thinking it wouldn't be a problem. Then, of course, there was that night out in the storm. That beautiful, unbelievably romantic, secret celebration of love they shared together...

She closed her eyes. Feeling tears threatening, she inhaled as deeply as she could, trying to cleanse the shock from her body. Trying desperately to attain a near meditative state, her hands trembled, and she placed them across her still lean belly as if she were sick. Who was she fooling? She _was_ sick. How could she have let this happen? It was totally, unforgivably irresponsible... he was going to be absolutely livid with her. _Oh god_, how was she going to tell him _this_?

* * *

Punk and Amy finally arrived in Buffalo to catch up with AJ at Raw that night. He was supposed to have been there on Sunday, but flights being what they were, and the weather not cooperating, got delayed by a day. He knew how disappointed she sounded on the phone, and her texts to him were full of little sad faces.

"Come on Amy, we have to hurry! I want to surprise her just like last time..."

"Only this time there won't be a _limo ride_, huh?" She laughed at him as they got out of the car and hurried through the garage.

He glanced back at her with the brashness of a junk yard dog. "Smart ass."

"Takes one to know one!"

She almost had to run after him as they made their way down the halls to where AJ's dressing room was. She realized the perky young diva would soon be heading back and they wanted to be inside before she got there. Mike and Sheamus were standing just down the hall at a catering table, instantly giving the duo a funny look as they disappeared into the room together.

"What do ya think that's all about now, fella?" Sheamus asked, and scratched his head, at a loss for an explanation.

"I dunno Sheamo, but he sure does spend a lot more time with her than he does with AJ. Maybe that's why she's been so unhinged these days." Mike sighed, thinking about the other night when he and Dolph tried to get her to come out and have some fun. He thought that their company, even though they were a little drunk, sure would beat sitting alone in a hotel room. "Whatever... it's gonna be Punk's problem in about ten seconds." He said, motioning to AJ coming down the hall towards them.

AJ made her way backstage and collected her thoughts. So far so good, no more outbursts and she was able to get through her segment in one piece. How she looked forward to just being alone. Phil had called to tell her his flight had been delayed a day due to a heavy rain and wind storm, and it wasn't likely he would be able to even make it tonight. No matter, it would give her more time to think about what she was going to do. She knew she couldn't have the baby, but the thought of the alternative broke her heart. The more the situation tumbled around in her confused mind, the clearer it eventually became. She would have to make an appointment with her doctor back in Jersey the next morning to take care of everything, and she had no intention of telling Phil anything about it.

* * *

"You just hide in the bathroom and wait, okay? When you hear me say I have a surprise for her, then you make your big entrance." Those animated eyes gleamed at his great idea, and Amy was laughing at him the whole time.

"Grow up, will you? Who the hell are you and what did you do to Phil?" She asked, mocking him.

"Just GO!" He pointed to the bathroom and shook his head with an amused snort.

She slipped away the moment she heard the door start to open. Standing just inside, she listened. First she heard a small cry...

"Oh my god, Phillip! You finally got here!" AJ jumped into his arms, and burying her face into his neck, inhaled that soothing masculine scent of him she had craved so much over the last week. Her voice sounded like she was teary already, and she whispered."_I missed you so much_..."

"I missed you too, April." He softly muttered, holding her fast against him and unwilling to let her go. He loved the sweet flowery scent of her hair, then pulled back a little. He couldn't wait to kiss her. His mouth melted into hers with sweet surrender, and she allowed him all the access he desired. She could feel the coolness of his metal lip ring brushing against her bottom lip, and then the tingling as he started to nibble on her upper lip. She moaned into him and he smirked against her mouth. He stepped back a little as she came at him a little more aggressively, and he had now completely forgotten Amy...

One step backward, then two steps more, and before he knew what was happening, he had tripped over the bag AJ had dropped off earlier, and was on his ass, staring at Amy hiding behind the door. "Uh, I have a surprise for you." He smiled up at AJ, his eyes wide, in a teasing sort of way. She could see he kept glancing to something in the bathroom.

"AJ!" Amy burst from the room and jumped over Phil, holding out her arms for a hug.

AJ's jaw dropped, and she embraced her long time heroine in an instant. "Amy! Oh my god... Phil!" She was giddy and it showed, and she couldn't string two words together for a moment. Fan-girling was something AJ did to the extreme. She jumped up and down with excitement, clapping her hands together and grinning like an idiot. Turning back to Punk, who had since pulled himself up off the floor, once again leapt at him, catching him about the neck and hanging off of him like a tether ball.

"Thank you! How... when... _oh man_, thank you!"

He held onto her with one arm and winking, gave Amy the thumbs up. "Amy is only too happy to come and see her biggest fan. In fact, she's going to be spending a couple days with us."

"That's right. I hope that's okay, AJ."

"Okay? It's fantastic!" She let him go and turned back to face Amy. It felt so good to smile again. "If you want you can room with me, Phil can get his own room."

Amy raised her eye brows and smirked in Phil's direction. "You've been officially downgraded, dude. It's about time you took the back seat to me. _Respect_..."

He stuck out his tongue.

"You are so childish, CM _Punkers_..." Amy pointed out, and sneered at him.

"Hey, you don't get to call me that!"

"She can call you what ever she likes, _Phillip_." AJ came back at him, and playfully smacked his chest.

There was indeed a method to AJ's madness, after all. This turn of events just made it easier for her to avoid intimate contact with him until she knew for sure what she was going to do. Obviously, he wouldn't have been able to tell on her body yet, but her paranoia just refused to allow her to relax.

"I think using my finishing move to win your match the other night was genius, and deserving of a little surprise. You were awesome, April." He told her, and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I was so proud of you!"

"Oh, you saw that?" She didn't think he would have been watching, and nervously tucked her hair behind her ears like she always did. "I was hoping I would get it right. It sure didn't take her long to tap."

"Of course it didn't. You dominated in the match, sweetie." Amy added, patting the small diva on the back. "So, what do you two winners say we get out of here? I need something to eat, and it's getting late. We just had the most horrendous lay over and now I'm all about food and sleep."

Three hours later, the trio made it back to the hotel fed and ready for some shut eye. Phil got his own room and bid the ladies goodnight. He had high hopes that Amy would be able to get April to open up over the next couple of days. Very high hopes...

* * *

Amy started to unpack her things, taking one side of the dresser that AJ had emptied out for her. She was such a sweet little thing, and in her opinion, couldn't see anything bothering the young woman. She was bouncing around the room, smiling, talking her ears off... maybe Punk was just being overly sensitive. It wouldn't be the first time she'd accused him of being on his period. She laughed inwardly at the thought, and the stupefied look on his face when she'd said it to him.

"So, AJ, how are things? You two seem to get along really well." Amy asked, hoping that might get her to start talking about relationship things. Truthfully, she really didn't like his plan, but she had agreed to it.

"I've never been happier." AJ replied, applying the last coat of flat black polish to her nails. "I mean, I never thought he would ever give me a second glance... then all of a sudden, wham! It was like someone switched on a light." She paused, a little evil grin erupting across her face. "I probably never gave him a chance to breathe, either."

Amy chuckled at the image of her hound dogging him at every corner. She knew what he was like. Play hard to get... getting into his pants was like trying to bed a fucking nun...then before he even knew what was happening to him, fall in fast and hard. She knew that was why he was always getting his heart broken. "So tell me about it then. Oh, and don't think about leaving out any of the juicy, dirty details, child."

AJ flashed her toothy white grin and winked at her buddy. "Well..." she dragged out her response, "you know we had a storyline together for a while. It was the second time I kissed him. You remember seeing that, the long, rapturous one where I slipped him the tongue?"

Amy laughed. "Oh yeah! I was watching that! I damned near died at the punch drunk expression on his face. He wasn't expecting that to go beyond script, I could tell. But I also noticed how _into it_, he got after the initial shock wore off."

"I was so proud of that kiss." AJ beamed. "He knew I meant business after that, but the man still wouldn't meet me half way. Not long after, he announced his extended break from wrestling. I thought I was going to die, Amy. I thought he was doing it to get away from me."

"I can't see him doing something like that." Amy sighed, it wouldn't have surprised her at all if that was why he left when he did. But somehow it didn't seem to fit here. Not really. "Phil's just a guy, he really doesn't get it like we do."

"No, you're right. He doesn't." AJ laughed.

Amy got up and stretched, she was getting really tired now. "I think I'm going to use the loo then hit the hay, chickie." She announced, then headed into the bathroom.

AJ nodded, and climbed under the covers of the bed. They would be sharing tonight. She imagined the scandalous things Punk would be saying right now if he could see them, and giggled.

Amy looked at herself in the huge mirror, pulling back her fiery red hair into a tidy little top knot. _Shit._.. was she getting another freaking cold, feeling just a little stuffy. Shrugging at herself, she knew it probably had more to do with the plane and it's god damned recycled air. Seeing the box of tissues on the counter, she grabbed a handful and started to blow her nose. It didn't take long to start looking like Rudolph. The wiped her nose a couple more times, and then bent over to throw the used tissue into the waste basket. That's when she saw it.

The box was open on one end, and the stick was inside, the handle end poking out a little. She's seen these before. There was no mistaking what it was. Part of her wanted to walk out of the bathroom and forget she even saw it. The other part of her was insanely curious to see what was on the other end of it. _Oh my god_... was that little thing pregnant? Just knowing the box was in AJ's bathroom meant Phil had been right. There was something going on, and AJ could be hiding it right now.

She picked the entire box out of the bin, and closed her eyes. _Amy, you have no business_... she told herself, and tossed it back. _Oh, man... could she be_? The question burned too much, and she snatched it back up, pulling the stick out.

"Oh fuck..."

AJ was nestled under the blankets with the side lamp still on, reading a comic book when Amy came out of the bathroom. She smiled sweetly and motioned to the other side of the bed. "In Punk's wildest dreams, huh?" She laughed.

"Yeah, you got that right girl." Amy replied, holding the stick slightly behind her. "Look, I need to ask you something."

AJ looked a little puzzled, but smiled at her and put her book down on her lap. "What is it?"

Amy revealed the test stick, and AJ's eyes fell to it instantly. She looked like she was about to be shot by a firing squad.

"Is this... you know, uh, yours?"

AJ swallowed hard and her eyes instantly welled with tears. She couldn't lie about it. It was right there in front of her. She'd forgotten about leaving it there, and certainly hadn't expected company tonight. Now one of his best friends had it in her hands and knew her secret.

"I...oh... Amy I, _yeah_..." AJ stumbled over her words, her body and mind completely numb with fear. "Please, you can't tell him"

"You aren't going to tell him? AJ, he's going to find out in a very short time." Amy was a little confused. "How far are you?"

The younger woman bit her lip nervously. "I think maybe eight or nine weeks, I, I'm not positive. I made an appointment with the doctor for Thursday."

Tears were slowly falling from her eyes and Amy felt so badly for her. This was the last thing Punk would want to hear. He was almost anal about birth control, and never did anything without knowing it was in place. How could this happen? Amy put the test aside on the nightstand and got into the bed with AJ, wrapping her arms around her as she started to cry. "It's all right. I can help you, okay? I can talk to him..."

"NO!"

Amy was stunned by the firmness and finality of AJ's reaction. "What, what do you mean, no? You can't keep it secret for long, AJ. You know that!"

"I'm not telling him... because..."

Amy tilted her head to the side, watching AJ's expression intently, noticing the pain of what she was going to say written all over her beautiful face.

"I'm not going to have the b-baby... I, I, c-can't..." She stuttered, in between soft little sobs.

Amy understood. She once again held AJ and let her cry into her shoulder.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you to RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21, OrchidI007711, xLifeFullOfLaughterx, Kelzo85, UnbelievinglyRandom, flawlessfaithbreaker, , RunninOnCrazy, DemonicXaliv and White Firebird for enjoying and reading and reviewing! Hope you all enjoy thing chapter! Now I am exhausted and need a break. :P  
**

* * *

Amy held AJ until the good had been dragged right out of her, having had fallen asleep a while ago. Now Amy was left crazy out of her mind with indecision. This was huge... from a personal and professional standpoint. Now she was feeling sick to_her _stomach. She knew how he felt about having kids... He didn't want them until he was done with wrestling. He loathed the idea of bringing children into what he so often called the '_three ring circus part of his life_'. It was a metaphor he used all the time. He may have been retired at the moment, but this was just a little time out. All the guys did it. She knew he would go back to wrestling sooner or later as well, and yet, AJ had told her she wasn't having it, having had no intention of even letting Phil know... she knew if he found out after the fact, it would devastate him. He was the baby's father, he had a right to know... but... how could she betray the trust of either one of them? She had to think of something, and do it fast. _Oh kill me now_...

* * *

"Yeah, Phil. We're going to spend the day together. I hope you don't mind that I steal your girlfriend for the next six hours or so."

He laughed into the phone. This was promising. "Does that mean you're onto something already, Detective Ames?"

She sucked in her breath, thankful he couldn't see her expression. "Uh, no... I, I need more time, okay?"

"Okay..." Phil paused. Her tone was off, but maybe it was just him that was off. After all, he hadn't really gotten to see or _be_ with AJ for a week or so now. The only reason he was waiting this long was to give Amy the time she needed to help him out.

"Good. I'll call and let you know when we get back."

"Wait... Amy, give April the phone. I want to talk to her, please."

Amy handed AJ her phone and sat down.

"Hey Punkers!" She sang into the mouthpiece. "I miss you so much..." Truth was, her heart longed for him now.

"I should _hope_ so..." He replied. "I want you all to myself tonight, do you understand me woman?" He rasped softly into her ear. "Amy is staying in MY room this evening, and we are going to be very... _very_ alone."

"Uh-huh..." The sound of his gravelly voice made her womb ache, literally.

He licked at the cool metal of his lip ring and grinned like a love sick teenager. "Good, because it's all I can do to not come over there right now and..."

"Stop that, you dirty, dirty bird! You aren't having anymore phone sex on my cell!" Amy scolded him. "You have the poor thing almost catatonic!"

"Come on Amy, it's not like you even let me get to the _good_ part."

"I could tell by the glassiness of her eyes what you were about to say, you horny toad! We'll be back tonight. Go get rid of that extra pent up energy at the gym."

She hung up on him. Imagine... shaking his head he picked up his iPod and headed out to do exactly what she'd instructed him to do.

April was grateful for the interference. Her hormones were all over the place. She wanted him badly... but she was afraid at the same time. "Thanks Amy, I'm a mess."

"No problem AJ, I know how he can get. He's a man..." She laughed a little, happy to finally see a small grin on the younger woman's face. "So, are you ready?"

AJ nodded.

* * *

Amy had convinced AJ to see a doctor right away, and that meant not waiting to go home and see her own. At least, Amy had said, she would have a better idea of how far along she was, and what was available to her in the way of options. Amy was hoping against hope when AJ saw the baby on the sonogram and heard it's heartbeat, that she would change her mind. It was a long shot... and a bit of dirty pool, but she was dying inside knowing AJ thought her only option was termination. She had already tried to convince her that Phil would not be mad at her. He might have a hissy fit, but after all was said and done, he would _never_ hate her. That was just nuts.

"April Mendez?"

She gave Amy a panicked look, and grabbed her arm. "Come with me?" Her brown eyes begged.

Amy nodded and followed her into the examination room. The doctor did a simple urine test, then a pelvic exam. The pregnancy was confirmed. Now all that was left to do was the sonogram.

April lay with her stomach exposed as the doctor carefully slid the instrument across her skin. She actually noticed the hard, grapefruit sized mound just above her pubic bone when he pulled it over for a good position on the baby. That gel was so cold...

"Okay Ms. Mendez, here we go."

Amy slipped her hands over April's tense shoulders and rubbed gently, her eyes glued to the black and white screen. She couldn't help but feel it should be Phil here, not her. _Please_... she hoped, let her change her mind now... The doctor pointed out the baby's head, and the well formed arms and legs, and the fact it was jumping around gave both women a small giggle.

"My god, AJ... look at that... you got a little wrestler in there! It's doing drop kicks already!" Both women shared a small laugh.

"How far along, am I?" AJ timidly asked him.

"I calculate that you're between nine ten weeks, give or take one either way. Here," the doctor leaned over and turned a dial. "let's have a listen as well."

Suddenly they could hear the baby's heart beat. Amy's grip tightened a little and April, she stopped breathing. It sounded like a small drum and fan, swish swish, swish... Both of them stared, listening to the tiny, rapid heartbeat inside her.

"The baby is so beautiful..." AJ whispered. "It is a boy or a girl?"

"Well... I can't really be certain, but from what I'm seeing it could be a girl. You won't be able to tell for certain for another two weeks."

"Oh..." She looked up at Amy, her face aglow. "I may have a little girl!"

"Would you like a picture to take home?" The doctor asked, snapping both women out of their respective trances.

Amy bent down and whispered. "Get a picture, April. Come on..."

AJ nodded. Amy finally got the glimmer of hope she was praying for.

They drove in silence most of the way back to the hotel, AJ holding the photos she had been given of the baby's sonogram. She couldn't take her eyes of them. _My little girl_... she thought.

"So, uh... I have to ask you AJ, are you still going to, you know, end it?"

AJ closed her eyes and drew in a long, uneasy breath. "I never wanted to do that, no, but..." Her voice hitched in her throat and Amy could tell she was crying again. "I h-have to end it... with Phil."

"What?" Amy pulled the car over immediately. She turned to AJ, confused as hell. "Why?"

"Amy, he has said so many times he's not ready for children. I screwed up! I can't and won't lay this problem at his feet!"

"Oh my god, AJ, that man adores the ground you walk on! Granted, he's an ass and might be angry for a minute... but honey, when it sinks in that he's a father, he'll turn to fucking mush!"

"I haven't got a choice. I know you think he'll be okay with this, and he might act like it... he's the kind to do the right thing... he's a good man." She wasn't sure about anything anymore. "But he could grow to resent me later on, and that would kill me. I'm still not telling him."

"I know the doctor said your hormones are out of whack, but sweetie, you need to think about this. Phil isn't gonna take you dumping his ass lightly. Give your head a shake girl, you have to tell him."

"Amy, please... I know you're trying to help me and I appreciate everything you've done for me today, but, please. I have to deal with this my way. _You still can't tell him_."

Amy stared at her, mouth agape. She didn't know which one of them was worse. Phil, for asking her to go along with this crazy charade, or April for asking her to keep an impossible secret.

"We should get back, he's expecting me soon anyway. Please Amy, I'm asking woman to woman... don't tell him."

Amy nodded. She wouldn't tell him. For now.

* * *

April was happy to be back at the hotel, and as soon as she was alone, she took out her sonogram photos. She sat cross legged on her bed, going over all of them. She still cold hardly believe these were pictures of hers and Punk's little girl. Well, she _hoped_ it was a little girl. She wouldn't be able to have him, but at least she'd have part of him, and that would have to be enough for her. Tucking the precious pictures into her luggage, she stood up and stretched out into a long, winded yawn.

Amy knocked on Phil's door and waited.

"Hey, what took you so freaking long?" He asked her, and yanked her into the room by her arm.

"Hey!" Amy scowled at him. "You ought to be more patient, Punk. Here's the key card to her room." She handed it to him and sighed.

"What's the matter?" He took it from her and gave her his. Running one hand over his hair, he felt a little weirded out by her suddenly quiet demeanor. "How did it go last night and today? Did she let you in at all?"

"Not really," she lied, "AJ's fine, Phil... just give her some space and time. Okay?"

Amy never looked him in the eye once. There was something wrong. He gave a drawn out, audible sigh that completely, and most uncomfortably surrounded her entire being. Pinching the bridge of his nose nervously, he finally spoke up. "Are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess?"

"There's nothing to tell you Phil. Just go to her, and what ever you do," Amy looked at him this time, straight in the eye, "just love her."

He said nothing more, and left her standing there alone. This was going to end badly. She let herself fall across his bed and then, and only then, did she start to cry.

* * *

Punk slipped the key card in and opened the door. The only light on was the one by the bed, and AJ lay sleeping in it. It wasn't even late, but here she was, flaked out already. The unsteady stomach he'd had on the way down seemed to calm at the sight of her, and he walked over, kicking off his shoes, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"April... wake up." He said in a whisper, and gently shook her shoulder. She was so beautiful laying there. Her dark hair fanned out across the pillow and she had a peaceful, cherub-like smile on her face. "April..."

"Hmm..." Her eyes fluttered a couple of times, before realizing he was with her. "Oh, Phillip..." She turned over to face him and placed her hand on his lap. "I missed you so much."

He got down beside her and stoked her hair, pulling some of it out from her eyes and tucking it behind her ear like he always did. "I missed you too, Tweeters." He softly said, and kissed the tip of her nose. "How was your day? Did you and Amy have a great time, or what?"

April snared his thoughtful, moss coloured eyes and offered him a sweet, beckoning smile. "Kiss me."

He didn't forget Amy's advice. His hand brushed her cheek and he lovingly cupped her face, drawing her mouth to his in one, fluid movement. April arched towards him, trying to get a better angle, and hooked him around the neck with her arm, pulling him closer to her. He leaned in more, and his hand slipped behind her neck and up into her tangled hair. He carefully sucked on her bottom lip, slow and sensual... no tongue. Just a series of tender, pliant kisses against her sugary, swollen mouth.

"Phillip..." she gasped out, pulling back just a little, and ran her fingers through his untamed hair. "Make love to me."

He had noticed she was already naked beneath the sheets, and smiled when she started to try and pull his shirt over his head by herself. He helped her, then pushed his jeans and boxers off and tossed them to the floor before joining her under the covers. She whimpered into him, and felt his head bowed at her sleek shoulder, his hair tickling, feeling his lips leaving feathery kisses along her oh-so sensitive skin. She coiled one leg over his hip, and teasingly skimmed her foot along the back of his leg from his quad to his calf, making his muscles twitch at the touch.

Throwing back her head, she gave him ample access to her neck, chest and breasts. She felt his knee push between her legs and one hand gently cup her breast, his thumb caressing the hardened nipple beneath. The sensation was a mixture of pleasure and excruciating pain. Her breasts were tender, and she dug her nails into the hard flesh of his shoulders to stop from crying out more than once. He took her into his mouth, gently sucking, twirling his tongue around and around.

Spiking her fingers into his hair she felt him push her completely onto her back now, his large thigh nestled right up against the hot, wet spot inside her loins. She could feel him, hard and pressed up against her tummy, waiting for the right moment... Her heavy lidded brown eyes caught his, swirling with desire for him, and she smiled as his mouth came crashing down to hers, ravishing all of her senses to oblivion. He moved again, this time to join with her. His arms slipped up under her hips and behind her back, then up under her shoulders, holding her. He always liked to hold her when they were like this.


	28. Chapter 28

**#someonesacuddler! LMAO! Anyway, here is the latest installment. I hope you like the twists and turns. As always, thank you for all the reviews and your thoughts in PM. I love hearing from everyone. I think there are 10 reviews to the last chapter, wooohoo! I never get to many so it's always fun. **

* * *

Amy made her way down to the hotel restaurant, a baseball cap pulled low over her red, tired eyes. She was starting to look and feel like him now. She took a seat as far away from everyone else as she could, opting for a window table with some fresh flowers. The waitress brought her a coffee, and she took three massive gulps, not caring that it mildly scalded her tongue and the roof of her mouth. She just couldn't forget the way Phil had looked at her before he left. He had fear swimming within his eyes, and she almost never saw that. She also lied to him. That hurt her more than anything else. How did she get so screwed in a situation that really had nothing to do with her? It _was_ his fault, she told herself. Him and his stupid...

"Mind if I join you?"

Amy's eyes snapped up to find John Cena standing there, waiting for her to say yes. He looked like he had just come from the gym, and he held a Starbuck's coffee in his hand. She nodded towards the other seat, and he smiled, sitting down.

"If you don't mind me saying, you look like you just lost your best friend. Are you all right?" He asked, removing his trademark hat and placing it on the table.

She took another swallow of her own cup, and cleared her throat. "Do you know how it feels to try and help two friends, only to know they're both gonna hurt the other in the process?"

"This is about Punk and AJ, isn't it?"

Amy knew Cena would be Punk's last choice as a confidant, but right now, she needed one and he was right in front of her, offering his ear. She sadly nodded. "I don't know if I helped or hindered, but I know it's going to explode, and soon. I'm just scared that when it does, there won't be any pieces to pick up."

John smiled sadly at her, understanding exactly what she meant. It wasn't long ago he had championed AJ's efforts to be at Punk's side. Now? Now he almost regretted it. "Yeah, I think I do know, and I also know that what ever it is, it isn't your fault. I know you and Punk are really close, so, I have to ask... do you still have those sorts of feelings for him?"

Amy's eyes opened a little wider and she just stared into his steely gaze. "No... none at all. John, I love him, but like a sister does, and even a mother at times. We know we can't ever be a couple again. One of us would end up under a train or something like that." She forced a small laugh and hid her discomfort behind another sip of coffee.

"So it's not quite the same for you as it is for me." He replied candidly, thumbing the handle of his mug. "I encouraged the girl to go after him, if that was what she wanted, and she did. I even got her the time off to follow his ass on whatever crazy adventure he had going. I just didn't plan on what happened to me along the way."

Amy looked at him in wonderment. "John, you aren't saying..."

"I might be. The truth is, I don't really know." He admitted freely, and rubbed his hand along his chin. "I find myself saying stupid things, bad mouthing Punk here and there, assuming it's always _his_ fault when she's upset... I care about her."

Amy's heart went out to the man. He had been there first when Phil was almost killed, supporting AJ through some of her darkest, scariest hours. She'd had no idea his heart got tangled up in this mess. "Listen, if it makes you feel any better, it usually_ is_ his fault. He can be a huge ass clown when he wants to be. But John, this time..." Her hazel eyes caught his stare and she hesitated. To hell with it, she thought. It's time _I_ had someone to talk to. "This time Phil's not the bad guy here... don't get me wrong, AJ isn't the bad guy in this either. She... no, _they_ have just been dealt a blow that she's a little too inexperienced to handle by herself, and she's keeping it secret from him. You know how much he hates to be lied to."

John furrowed his brows together, not quite catching on. He held up his hands, inviting Amy to go on.

"She's pregnant John, and she would rather let Punk go than tell him about this right away."

"Say that again?" His usually even toned voiced cracked.

Amy crossed her arms across her chest and huffed at him. "You heard me."

"How do you know this?" He was understandably skeptical. News like that didn't pop out of the sky every day.

Amy rolled her eyes at the man. "I just spent the last two days with her. I went with her to a doctor yesterday to confirm it, and she's refusing to tell Phil about any of this. Oh, and this is strictly between you and me! You can't tell a soul!"

John still had a hard time wrapping his mind around this bombshell. "Okay, okay, calm down Amy... I wasn't insinuating that you're lying! It's just that, well you gotta admit, that's not the kind of news I ever expected to hear."

* * *

AJ woke first, nestled warmly and safely against Punk. It felt so good to have him this close to her, as she had missed him so much. Her head was resting on his upper arm, and his other arm was hooked under hers and curled up, that hand still ensnared by her long, dark tresses. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and the comforting, steady beat of his heart at her back. His knee was slung up onto her hip, and she felt completely enveloped by his body. He had always been a massive cuddle whore. For all that rough, brash exterior, privately he was sweet, loving and tender. Breathing in deeply, she allowed herself to be lost in the comforting, virile scent of him.

Closing her eyes again, she dared imagine what it might be like if they could always be this way. It was an achingly, enchanting fantasy... but deep down, she knew she couldn't have this. He would resent her in the long run, and she loved him too much to be that kind of burden in his life. Her hand drifted down to her belly, and she held her small, unassuming little bump, wondering how she was going to do this. How on earth could she let him go?

"_April_..." He tightened his arms around her and pushed his nose into the little crook of her shoulder, leaving a gentle kiss on her skin. "I love you."

She closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying not to say the words to him. It would be the second time in as many days she had denied him the comfort of hearing her utter the phrase in return.

"April?" He whispered, his voice unsteady. "What's wrong?" He could feel her body stiffen in his arms, and his face slackened, brows furrowed, and green eyes darted about with concern. Turning her around to face him he could not believe what he was looking at.

Her beautiful eyes were so full of pain, he could plainly see it there staring him right in the face. Then, her breath hitched in her throat... she was crying again. _Ah fuck_... This was starting to get really hard and confusing, and he was at a complete loss for an explanation. Here was the paradox that was indeed, AJ...

"April, you've been a fucking roller coaster ride from hell for the past few weeks... please, for the love of ... just tell me what's so bad that you can't confide in me?" He was very quickly losing his ability to remain composed, and the that tell tale agitated tick registered in his voice.

She lifted her sorrowful gaze up, and seeing what this was doing to him only made it worse. Pushing away from him she sat up and grabbed her robe, covering herself before he could get a good look at her. "I think you should go."

He watched in disbelief as she got up and ran into the bathroom. He heard her turn the shower on as he tugged a pair of jeans over his hips, struggling to get the zip up as he stalked up to the door. She had locked it.

The banging startled her and she jumped at the forceful suddenness of each blow.

"April, I've had enough! Get the fuck out here and talk to me, for god sakes!"

"I can't..."

His nose crinkled up and he snorted his displeasure with this stupid little game, if that's what this was. He really didn't know anymore. "You unlock this goddamned door before _I remove it_." He said with a steely calm.

"Please, I need to be alone right now..." She squeaked out, leaning with her back against the door. "Don't make me, Phil, just please, don't make me..."

The despair in her voice burned into him like fire, and he leaned his forehead against the door, with both palms flat to the wooden barrier between them. His heart felt like it was going to implode on him. _Try again Phil_... he told himself. _Be understanding_, he lectured his frazzled mind. "Okay. AJ, we cannot have this conversation through a door. Just come out here, we'll sit and talk out what ever it is that you're so upset about. Please?"

AJ knew the only way to do it was to open the door and tell him straight up. He had to face him. She would never want him to resent her, and she knew that's what would happen. She did not want to be that person. No, this was the right thing to do.

He heard the click of the lock, and backed away from the door immediately. She was still in her robe, he head hanging low, and her eyes fixated to the floor. Reaching over, his fingers touched her face and he tilted her head up to look at him. Even in this state, she was so beautiful to him. He licked his dry lips, and watched as she blinked back tears. Holding her chin he leaned towards her, his nose barely touching hers, and faltered for only a moment as he closed his eyes and captured her mouth. He did not touch her anywhere else as his hand fell away, mere inches from her arm, ghosting along its length. She quickly laced her fingers through his, and held him like that while he plied her lips with a gentleness only she knew. Slowly, softly... each small, loving gesture pulling her back from the abyss. He sucked on her lower lip and released it, and did it again, then he kissed corners of her open mouth, and the tears falling from her eyes. The burn in his gut did nothing to deter him from doing anything he could to get through to her. He started to back up, step by step, and she followed, still connected to his needful osculations. When he felt his legs touch the bed, he pulled her down with him, her body falling across his, mouths and tongues still exploring...

That's when she felt him lift the bottom of her robe and slide his hands up over her hips.

"No..."

Snapping out of it, he watched as she slipped away form his body and stood back up, oddly rushing to cover herself. He titled his head to one side as he sat up, silently questioning why she had so abruptly extracted herself from him. She was back to not looking at him again, and his stomach lurched.

"April... come on."

"I can't." She lifted her lashes and sighed, feeling her own stomach dancing with fear. Not fear of him, but the fear of having to let him go. Her lips still plump and aching from his tenderhearted assault on her senses, she murmured, "I need you to go now. We, we can't be together anymore."

She watched the visible jolt of surprise, his eyes widened, and she heard him gasp out loud. He looked bewildered as she took a few steps away, her eyes fixed on his. It was like she had spoken a different language and he didn't understand... there were a thousand questions in his eyes. How her heart broke when she saw the realization on his face from what she had said to him. His jaw dropped, and she could see the life seem to drain from his body. The haunted expression he wore almost had her running back into his arms. She could not believe she was standing her ground. Then, came the question...

"Why?"

"Look, I just want you to go back to your room, I can't talk about this right now."

Phil stood up and marched right over to her. "That's not the right answer, April!" He was flabbergasted, and not having any more of this. "You are going to tell me what the hell it is that's wrong with you, or... or..."

"Or what? I don't answer to you, Phil! I always thought you of all people were a man of your word!" She fired back.

That revelation took him completely off guard. "A man of my... what the fuck is that supposed to mean? Have you completely lost your nut?"

His last comment stung, but then, she knew everything she was saying to him had to sting a lot more. "You told me If I ever wanted out, that you wouldn't stand in my way."

"_It's up to you how long you want to stay by my side. I'll never force you, nor would I push you away. I also won't make you stay if you want to go." _

He remembered his words in an instant. Frozen in shock, he stood next to her, unsure what it was he was feeling now. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that declaration would ever come back to haunt him. His eyes fell to the enamel pendant he had given her, and all the meaning it had. She was still wearing it.

"Oh..." she looked down and remembered as well. Pulling it over her head, she grabbed his wrist, and gingerly placed it in his palm. "I can't keep this. I can't be your sidekick anymore, Phil."

She watched as his face fell in front of her. He narrowed his eyes and dragged one hand across his eyes and nose in bewilderment.

"So, you refuse to give me an answer. _Fine_." He shoved the small trinket into his pocket and grabbed his shirt, angrily pulling it over his head. "It wouldn't be the first time a woman has done something like this to me, but I fully intend on making sure it's the _last fucking time_!" He yelled at her so loudly she jumped. With his nose scrunched up in a scowl, eyebrows knitted close together in a small fury, he frowned at her as he slipped his shoes on. Checking to make sure he had his phone and wallet, he looked back at her. She was just as much of a mess as he was, and that killed him inside. As suddenly as it rose, his temper calmed, and before turning to the door, he had one more question for her.

"Tell me you don't love me, April, and I'll walk away and never look back." He was sure she couldn't do that, but he threw it out there like a dare. "Well, do you love me?"

Her answer was final. "I don't love you, Phillip. It's over."

His hand rubbed anxiously at his three day old beard as the words sunk in, contemplating the reasoning behind all of this. "That's a lie." He said, glaring at her.

"No, it isn't. I..."

"I know that's not true. I could tell when I kissed you. If you didn't love me April, this wouldn't be hurting you as much as it's hurting me. I'm not fucking blind."

That was the last thing he said to her before storming out of the room, the door slamming hard behind him.

* * *

_Where are you?_

_Punk_

_x_

_I'm in the hotel restaurant. Why?_

_Amy_

_x_

_Stay there._

_Punk_

_x_


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you for all your reviews and kind words! I'm not sure if anyone saw my post before, but I need help with something.**** I would love some ideas on Hallowe'en costumes for AJ, Amy, and John. They're going to a party, and you can't go to a Hallowe'en one without a great costume. I also would like a couple of suggestions for Punk as well.**** PM me if you would like to tell me your ideas please. **_  
_

* * *

_**Chaplin's Smile**  
_

_Smile, though your heart is aching  
Smile, even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky  
you'll get by _

_If you smile through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll see the sun come shining through  
for you _

"Hang on a sec." Amy looked at her phone and her face fell. "Aw man... It's Punk."

"Is that good or bad?" John was assuming bad by the worrisome expression she she had. "I don't have a very good feeling about this."

"I'm thinking bad. I don't like his tone here." She sent him a text and turned back to John. "He's on his way down. I'm guessing AJ must have broke it off. At least that's what she said she was going to do."

"That doesn't make any sense. She 's pregnant, yet she wants to break up with him? You, you're sure she's not just late, or something?" John had to hope...

Rolling her eyes to the ceiling, she mockingly tapped on finger on her lips as if she was concentrating very hard..."Let me see if I have this right...YES! She thinks because he has certain ideas about having children, that he either won't want her and the baby, or he'll do the _right_ thing and resent her for it later. She also says she can't live with either scenario. Now, _now_ do you see why I look so frazzled?"

John shook his head with empathy written all over his face. "I think I do, yeah. Wow... I guess I'm going to have to settle on being her friend, then. No way am I going to mess with the crazy that spells AJ and Punk."

Amy nodded at him and offered an understanding smile. "John, I know she's cute and all that, and I know you have a little crush but... AJ is head over heels in love with our endearing, jerk face, Second City Saint."

"So, you want me to leave before all hell breaks loose, or do you need back up?" He offered, knowing this was probably not going to be the most pleasant of conversations. "I know how unpredictable Punk can be when he's off the rails."

"Too late." Amy spotted him on a tear, heading straight for them. "Remember, what I said." She pointed her finger at him. "This is on the down low!"

Punk was in no mood for niceties as he stormed into the restaurant searching for Amy. Scanning the place, his eyes finally settled on her. _How lovely, _he thought, she was sitting with Cena. His day just kept getting better and better and _better._..

"Cena."

"Punk."

"I need to speak with you, Amy." He said rather matter-of-factly, and glancing to John, he added a caveat. "Privately if, ah, you don't mind."

John could see the wounded look laced across Punk's features, and heard it in his faltering voice. The Cenation leader didn't have the heart to shovel it back this time. "So nice to see you too, Phil." He rose from his seat and offered it to the visibly troubled man. "That's my cue. I'll talk with you another time Amy. See ya."

Phil sat down, still breathing a little on the heavy side. In tandem with already being hurt beyond measure, taking the stairs in such a state had almost finished him. He was no calmer now than he had been after leaving April's room. Placing his elbows on the table, he rested his chin in the palms of his hands like a child would, and looked up to Amy with desolate grey green eyes.

"You knew she was going to do this, didn't you?" He quietly stated, and backed up his subtle annoyance with a sarcastic grin. He could tell by the way her pupils dilated, that she knew what he meant.

"I knew. I had just hoped she wouldn't." Amy didn't feel this was the time to tell him any different. He was already pissed off and hurting, and he needed her support. He still didn't know the biggest part of the problem yet. "I couldn't tell you. It wasn't my place, Phil. For what it's worth, I am really, _really_ sorry."

He let out a long, self medicating breath. "I know, I'm not angry with you... it's my fault you're even involved."

"It's okay... how are you holding up?"

"How the fuck do you think _I'm holding up_?" He snapped, glaring at her. Why that question set him off, he couldn't tell. Closing his eyes, he rubbed them, trying to calm the hell down. "I'm sorry."

Amy frowned at him. "I know you're upset, Phil. But that doesn't give you a right to bitch me out."

"I said I was sorry..."

"Okay." She forced a sympathetic smile and looked really long and hard at him. His shoulders were slumped over and he was devoid of that usual confident attitude he carried with him at all times. His face looked ten years older than his mere thirty three years. The change in his demeanor was quite shocking to see, and extremely rare, too. Phil didn't often let anything or anyone get under his skin this badly. Apparently, all it took was a petite, little brunette with the energy of an atom bomb to set him off his orbital axis.

"Did she tell you why?" He asked, wiping at the moisture now collecting in his eyes. He didn't care if she saw it. It was what it was. "You have to know why Ames..."

She closed her eyes, knowing he would ask that one. He never missed a beat, that man. "Look, I said I would let you know if there was a problem. I did that, but I'm not going to get any deeper into this mess than I already am, Phil. It's not fair!"

He really _did_ feel bad for putting her in the middle of this, what ever it was. She looked nearly as upset as he did. "I'm really sorry Ames, I know it's not fair to you, but how is this fair to _me_? I haven't got a damn clue which end is up at the moment. I just don't want to lose her. It's eating me up that there's a problem and she refuses to let me in. I keep hoping that what ever it is, she isn't sick with some fucking killer disease or something like that." He said, throwing his hands up over his head in defeat. "Anything but that!"

"Oh god, Phil no... Sweetie, she's not sick!" Amy reached across the table and rubbed her hand along his arm. He was vibrating... a mixture of sadness, anger and helplessness, she knew all too well. He hated to feel helpless the most. "What exactly did she say _to you_?"

"Well, last night everything seemed okay. We carried on, talked," he almost smiled at that point, "made love, even. The morning came, and that's when it all went to hell." He closed his eyes and sighed again. "She actually tried to tell me she didn't love me, but wouldn't give me a reason. She is the absolute _worst_ liar I have ever met!"

Amy knew he would be able to see through her to a certain degree. The truth was April _did_ love him. She loved him more than anything, it was plain for all to see. That was the poor girl's reasoning behind this whole catastrophe. "Let's walk Phil. Come on."

* * *

They found themselves in a city park by mid-morning. The sun was warm despite it being almost October, and you could see the leaves starting to change. They walked in silence for the most part, with Amy every so often pointing out something or someone interesting along the way. It did little to improve his sour mood, and when he finally flopped himself down on a park bench, she knew he was probably ready to start talking again.

"How does one go from a loving, trusting relationship to absolutely nothing in a matter of days?"

Amy had wanted to say, _because your girlfriend is pregnant and she's afraid you're going to hate her for it_. It didn't matter how much Amy had tried to explain to AJ that Phil wasn't like that, she refused to listen. How did that girl get so hard wired?

"I can't explain that..." she truly couldn't because she didn't really understand AJ, either. "All I can tell you is to just give her the space she obviously needs, okay? For all you know in a couple of weeks, this could all wash away and you'll be right where you want to be, with AJ. Like I told you that last night, and I'm saying it again... You can be very overbearing when you feel you have a bone to pick with someone. Unfortunately," she raised a knowing brow at him, "this time it's AJ and you don't get to be the flippant wise cracking ass hole you're used to being. Tread softly on thin ice, Phil. I mean it..."

He glanced over to her, fully aware that she was still holding back something. He had known that from the start. The question was...what was it AJ said to her? "Just tell me Amy. It's not like I don't already know there's a huge problem. If I knew what it was, it could probably go a long way to fixing it."

Amy shook her head. "No, you can't fix it. It's not like that..." She caught herself as she said it.

"Oh really, then what's it like?" He asked, hoping she would slip up some more.

"Nice try... I told you Phil, please don't keep hounding me."

His eyes went wild as he lost it again. "Hound you? Hound _you_? What about me? I have no idea why the person I love the most on this earth just sent me packing, against her will, and don't tell me it wasn't because I know that it was! Then there's you! You know what that reason is! Don't you dare try to tell me _I'm_ hounding _you_, Amy." He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her close to him, their noses and foreheads now touching, and he let go of a defeated breath. "I need you to be honest and _please_, tell me."

This was driving him nuts. She knew deep down that as the weeks wore on, he would eventually see the reason AJ did what she did. The torment in his stormy eyes almost did her in. She almost said the words.

"I...I..."

He leaned into her ear. "Please, Ames?" His voice rasped, pulling her closer to him.

She felt a jolt at the nearness of him, and the vulnerability in his now quieted voice. She sighed, and circled her arms around his neck. "You know I can't break her confidence Phil. You have no idea how badly I want to help you here, but you'll see for yourself sooner than you think."

_Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness Although a tear may be ever so near  
That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile what's the use of crying  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you'll just  
Smile _

* * *

AJ heard the pounding on her door and immediately thought it had to be Phil. Could he be back? She almost hoped it was him. She tip toed over to the door and cautiously peeked out the peep hole... _John_? What the heck would be be doing at her room? Opening the door, she looked up at him, her eyes red from crying and pretty face stained by tears.

"Aw AJ..." John stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Come here girl. I can't stand to see you so sad."

Without another prompt she was wrapped in his arms, and crying even more. John stroked her hair and sighed. No words would be able to soothe her, he knew. The only person that could help her was the one she'd unceremoniously just pushed away.

* * *

**So let me know what you think and please leave me your costume ideas in my mailbox. Thanks all~  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you again for your reviews! A special thank you to DemonicXaliv, for helping me with Punk's, Amy's and AJ's costume ideas. Brilliant! This little story is almost at 200 reviews. Thank you all~**

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later...**_

"What the hell is this?" Punk asked, holding up the little sparkly orange, purple and black invitation in his hand. It had cute little bat and pumpkin stickers glued all over it, and real _glitter_... How he hated to be cornered by divas waving around pretty little envelopes. That was _never_ good for _him_. He wouldn't even be at head office if he didn't have a meeting with Vince and Hunter earlier that day. He had hoped to be in and out without anyone noticing him, but that plan was all shot to hell now.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at the _too-cool -for-you_ superstar while he glared at her. "It's a Hallowe'en party invite, you ass! Everything you need to know is written inside, and you have to be in a costume for it, no exceptions. I expect to see you there!"

"I expect to be home playing with the dog I don't have..."

"Nu-uh, wise guy. You haven't got a choice, attendance is mandatory." She chided him. "Word has it you could use a little out of the house fun, and Amy told me you're her date. Soooo..."

"I'm her what?" He groused at her. "She told you I'd be here today, didn't she?"

"She wouldn't do that, _Punk_." Kaitlyn winked at him and smiled. "Come on, don't be a party pooper. Besides, it's on the same day as your birthday, and we all know how much you love your birthday."

He appeared less than pleased. "I'm not going out on my birthday." He stated with his moodiest brooding pout. "I made plans to stay home and watch the paint peel off the ceiling."

"Whatever, I'll see you in a week." She said, turning to prance down the hall. "Everyone else is going to be there, you're no exception!"

He watched her flit away like a chirpy little bird on the breeze. He had enough problems, and he certainly didn't want to be at some stupid party. Well, maybe he did... He could go just to check it out and see who was there and what costumes they were wearing. He looked to either side of him to make sure he wasn't being watched, and then ripped into the invitation like a kid opening presents on Christmas morning. Okay, maybe he _was_ a little interested. He unfolded the card and started to read the handwritten details...

_You are cordially invited to the WWE Hallowe'en Scare-tacular! Costume is mandatory!_

_October 26__th__. 9pm _

_Head Office_

_If you are CM Punk reading this, I already know you will announce from the mountaintops that you will not attend. So, that said, you will be hunted down and dragged to the party kicking and screaming like the little baby you are, so you may as well show up and save us the trouble._

He laughed. Everyone on the roster knew how much he loved Hallowe'en. He'd said before, it was his Christmas. He had dressed up every year since he was born... it was second nature now. Yeah, he would go, and he knew just what to wear.

* * *

_**October 26**__**th**__** Party Night**_

His hair had grown out longer now, and he ruffled his fingers in it, letting the dark feathery, partially gelled mess fall carelessly over his eyes and face in every direction. Standing back to look in the mirror, he put down the watercolours had to admit, he had done a fucking fantastic job.

His face was painted in the Dark Knight style of the Joker, his favorite. Black, unforgiving circles consumed his eyes, and the mottled grey and white face were a flawless back drop for the slanted, sinister as fuck, blood red slashes jutting up from the corners of his mouth. Pulling at the loose, light blue tie around his neck, he fussed with it a little more to add to his already dishevelled appearance, and buttoned up the olive green vest before donning his velvet purple jacket. The very last thing he did before leaving for the party was the most important part... he picked up two perfect, yellow rose buds. One he shoved into his pocket, the other he haphazardly pinned to his jacket. It wasn't supposed to be perfect, just effective...

"Happy birthday to me!"

* * *

It was one of the few shows a year that was done in Hartford, making it next to impossible for any one of the superstars or divas to say they couldn't make it. He certainly had to hand it to who ever put this little soiree together. The room was dimly lit, pumpkins and candles were everywhere, creepy music played and the place was indeed, packed. For a large boardroom, it masqueraded well in the form of a cemetery. Spider webbing and bats clung from the ceiling and the strobe light in the center of the room almost gave him a seizure. Tombstones lined the walls. He walked along what could only be described as an actual candy_ bar_, and chuckled. As a kid he would have killed for a candy spread like this at the Hallowe'en dances in school. There was everything from candy corn to candied apples. Just the thought of it all gave him a toothache.

There were people he recognized, like Zack Ryder dressed as Snoopy, complete with a stuffed Woodstock attached to his shoulder. Then there were some he couldn't identify. In particular, the rather tall, and hairy looking Cousin It. There was Eve, looking rather comely as a gypsy girl, and she rattled her hips back and forth, doing her best to belly dance for Mike the pretend rent-a-cop. The man was playing with his night stick more than the girl! Not to mention he already looked drunk, and just sat on a chair watching her, stuffing his face with cracker jacks. Wandering over the real bar, and still not one person knowing who he was, Phil sat down and continued to people watch.

"If you're looking for April, she's keeping a low profile this evening."

Phil snapped around quickly, and finally met up with _his_ date for the evening. His eyes widened at the positively wicked costume she wore. Amy's bright red hair cascaded in ringlets across her shoulders and down her back, complimenting the black skin suit, knee high boots, and utility belt to utter perfection. The Black Widow would never be the same in his eyes again.

"Stop gawking!" She complained, and playfully swatted his arm. "Oh, and happy birthday, Punk." She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek."You look fucking fabulous!"

"Thank you. I'm sorry Ames, but you said you were going to be a geeky comic book character, not the biggest femme fatale in history! I'm impressed."

"You really think it's okay? I wasn't sure I would even attempt it, but it actually is quite comfortable."

"Trust me, you do it justice, and then some!" He said, and he meant it.

She smiled at the compliment. "Sorry I couldn't ride with you tonight, but I promised AJ we could arrive together. I think she's really nervous. She knew you would be here."

Phil shrugged.

Amy knew better.

"I just have to say one thing, Phil. For two people who don't seem to be on the same page, you two couldn't have gotten your choices more right than tonight." She said, and turned to the bartender. "Two diet sodas, please."

"I'm not sure that I follow you Ames..."

"You don't have to." She pointed over to the little brunette, and Phil's jaw dropped. There she was, dressed as his evil side kick, Harley Quinn. She had her back to him, and it seemed like she hadn't noticed he'd arrived yet. She had her dark hair tied up in two pony tails, and a jester's hat in red and black, tilted forward on her head, complete with jingle bells on the ends. Her traditional red and black harlequin jester outfit was as fitted as Amy's black skin suit, but this time it came with a flowing black cape with red diamonds. An odd addition, but Phil thought it only added to the costume's already smouldering sensuality and mystery. He was intrigued.

"Did you tell her who I was coming as?" He was always quick to accuse Amy when things like this happened.

Amy shot him a dirty look. "It's just like you to blame me, isn't it? No, Phillip, I didn't. I didn't even know what she was wearing until she got in the car." She fired back, and took a sip of her soda. "You need to have more trust in me, for all the things I do for you..."

He snorted his dissension at her and continued to stare at AJ from across the crowded, noisy room. Amy watched his features as they calmed, and he sat there almost mesmerized by her. It had to be at least three weeks since he'd last laid eyes on her, or had any sort of contact, really. He stayed in Chicago, and she was mostly filling in as an assistant to the new Raw GM, Teddy Long. Just as suddenly, his eyes clouded over and that tell tale scowl returned. He really did look like the crazy assed, murderous Joker tonight. Looking up, she saw John at AJ's side, and her heart sank. Even after that talk she'd had with him, it seemed like he hadn't listened. He'd been at her side almost constantly, and this was the first Punk was seeing of it.

* * *

Eve started banging a spoon against a pot, trying to get everyone's attention. The noise was deafening. "Thanks for coming tonight all you handsome ghouls and beautiful goddesses! It's time for a game, and everyone interested in playing follow me to the bar!"

"Aw fuck..." Phil tried to get up to leave when he felt two hands plant him back down in his seat.

"Not so fast, Mister Joker." Eve smiled at him. "You don't get a choice."

Amy remained seated beside him and patted him on the knee. "Look at it this way, April's coming over to play so at least she'll know you're here now."

AJ had seen him arrive, and he pretty much blew her away with how accurate and detailed his costume was. After all, he was Mister Hallowe'en. He had everything right down to the letter. They matched like two peas in a pod. It was almost scary to her how they were so in sync, and it killed her to keep her distance, but she was determined. There was really no chance of him finding out just yet. By the time he did know, it would be either too late, or maybe she might let him think it wasn't his. Either way, she would be saving the both of them from lives they didn't want.

Once a group of about eight superstars and divas had assembled around, Eve started to explain how it would work.

"Okay, this game is called _Anonymous Two Truths and a Lie_. Each each person has to write two truths and a lie on a piece of paper, fold it and put it in this bowl. I'll randomly pull one out at a time, and I'll read them to the group. First, the group has to identify the person, then you have to guess which statement is the lie!"

"This should be a cake walk. "Mike laughed, and started penning his truths and lie.

"So, Cena..." Phil could not help himself, noticing John was dressed in his bright orange shirt, hat and ring gear. "What the fuck are you, or did you forget this isn't a match and a costume was mandatory?"

"Funny you need to ask me that, _Punk_." He chuckled. "I came dressed as Super Cena. You look good too, by the way."

Phil scowled at him, then his eyes fell to AJ, covered up in her cape and hiding her eyes from him. He had noticed how close she clung to John's side since noticing her there, and nothing irritated him more. Every so often Amy would dig her nails into his knee, trying to keep him from doing something utterly stupid.

One by one, everyone had placed a paper into the bowl. Eve stirred it around and held the bowl in front of Phil's nose. "You pick the first one out."

He looked up at her with traces of mild annoyance, but took a paper out, none the less.

"Okay, Joker, read it to us." She prodded him.

"Ah-hem..." He cleared his throat in an over dramatic fashion, and opened the paper. "_The Champ_," he visibly rolled his eyes in Cena's direction, "dislikes fruity pebbles, _oh_, and this is the best part... is a HUGE jabroni!"

John smiled.

"You aren't supposed to make it this easy _Cena. _It's supposed to be one lie, not two!" Phil ribbed the man.

"Okay, we got John!" Eve grabbed the paper out of Phil's hand and held the bowl out to Mike.

"All right folks, here it goes..." He made a huge production of it, as was his nature. "Hmm... afraid of the dark, sleeps with a stuffed dog, has pink and white striped pyjamas."

"Oh good, this one is a lot harder!" Eve piped up, excited to see someone taking her party game a little more seriously.

"It's Amy." Punk stated in his best dead pan. "OH, and the lie is the pink and white striped pyjamas. I've seen most of she under-thingies, and she has nothing even remotely close to that."

Amy scruffed him in the back of the head, and he feigned injury, laughing at her all the while.

"_You're_ afraid of the dark?" Natalia turned to Amy, shocked. Amy just covered her face, embarrassed.

"_Phil_, you're spoiling the game." Eve was not amused.

"No, _I'm not_. I answered the questions and guessed the person and the lie. That's the purpose of the game." He argued back, getting in her face like a thirteen year old.

"Okay, let's just try another one, shall we?" Eve was getting exasperated that her little game was being held hostage by Punk and his inability to play nice.

No one noticed the look on AJ's face when Phil blurted out such intimate things about Amy. She knew they had dated once, and that they were friends, but had that changed since she let him go? She knew it was now none of her business, but still...

"This time don't let the Joker here answer any of the questions." Zack piped up, taking a paper from the bowl. "Okay, okay... now this is interesting...

* * *

**Thank you again for reading and telling me what you think. Hope you're enjoying the party!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Man, I cannot believe there were so many reviews this time. AWESOME! Special thanks to OrchidI007711, White Firebird , Kelzo85, flawlessfaithbreaker, cjpunkx, xLifeFullOfLaughterx , , AmandaEchelon, RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 , and last but never least... DemonicXaliv!**

* * *

"This time don't let the Joker here answer any of the questions." Zack piped up, taking a paper from the bowl. "Okay, okay... now this is interesting...

Punk started to mortally stab Woodstock with a pencil, al-la Joker style, as Snoop-Zack tried to read out the inscription without laughing. Once Zack finally stopped girl giggling and started to read aloud, Phil trained his eyes on AJ, and hers became invisibly linked to his. He was certainly a sight for her sore eyes. She hadn't so much as looked at him in so long... she had been missing him terribly, and longed to feel him hold her in his arms again. There were so many things about him that she pined for, but none of it was never going to happen now.

"It's written out like a cute little poem, still in the two truths and a lie format... _Roses are yellow, violets are too. __**No one**__ can feel, what I feel __**for you**_."

"Aw, that is so beautiful! Okay, which one of you big bruisers is the hopeless romantic, huh?" Eve asked, sweeping her curious gaze across the small group now gathered to play her game. Of course, no one came forward. "Well we all know violets are not yellow, so... we have the lie. Now, who is our John or Jane Keats?"

Zack recognized the handwriting immediately, and discreetly folding the paper, he kept it tightly inside his palm. He would keep Punk's secret, for he too, was a hopeless, romantic heart.

Phil watched AJ's body tremble ever so slightly, like a shiver. Wordlessly, they communicated without another soul even noticing, saying so much... when a single tear marred the white of her face paint, she slowly started to shrink away. Within moments she had disappeared into the crowd, and the bittersweet pain he felt in his chest almost had him on his feet chasing after her. Watching John retreat on her heels was the only thing that stopped him.

Amy casually elbowed him lightly in the ribs and leaned over. "_Go after her Phil... don't let John be the shoulder she cries on_."

"So who do you think it is then, Joker? You seem to have all the answers so far." Eve taunted Phil, taking his attention away from a fleeing AJ for a moment.

Punk stood up, placed both hands on the bar and bent slightly at the hip, getting as close to her as possible. "I've had enough of this game, and I'm done now."

Without another word he stalked off to find AJ, leaving Eve a little dumbstruck.

* * *

The music was too loud, and people were everywhere, dancing, drinking, having the time of their lives. All he wanted to do was find AJ and maybe, hopefully... straighten out this fucking mess. He loved her, and being without her had been slow, deliberate torture. If that meant he had to come back to his job earlier than planned to be near her, so be it. The plans were already in motion. At this point, he was willing to do whatever it took. Scanning the hall through the sea of people was proving fruitless, when he suddenly realized where she night have gone. He knew it was parked in the building's garage, and he still had his keys. She had been riding with Kofi and Zack for a few of weeks now, seeing as he wasn't there. They promised him they would keep an eye on her for him, and make sure she would be looked after.

Phil hadn't gotten half way down the hall when he heard her just around the corner. She sounded so upset, and she wasn't alone.

"AJ, honey... there's no need to be this unhappy. You have so many things to look forward to." John reassured the small diva. "Especially now."

_Cena_... Phil stood there silently. _What the hell did that mean_, he wondered.

"I, I know... but I just couldn't handle it, not after what he'd written on that paper. I can't believe he still loves me John, and he shouldn't! Not after how badly I screwed up."

"AJ, listen to yourself! He doesn't even know, and that's another thing I want you to stop saying right now, baby girl. This, this is _not_ a screw up." John told her, motioning to her growing tummy.

She was almost fifteen weeks along now, and it was showing. At her sonogram this week, the doctor confirmed it for her. She was having a little girl. She hadn't been in the limelight as of late, and was almost always doing promos in the back instead of out in the arena. Only those that had to know, did, and were told on the strictest of secrecy. Everyone, that is, except the one person who should have been told first. She timidly pulled her cape over her small baby bump, covering herself.

"I just want to be alone John, please."

Phil couldn't see from around the corner at what John had been referring to, but to him, it sounded like they were having some sort of romantic liaison. It was getting harder for him to stand there and listen. His fists were balled up, jaw clenched into a scowl... but he made no move to round the corner like a bulldozer, yet.

"Are you sure you want me to leave you here like this?" John asked her, giving the little diva a reassuring hug. "Why don't you just come back to the party and we'll sit and talk, or something."

AJ sighed with all the courage she could muster, then nodded her head. "Okay..." She replied in a soft, mouse-like voice. "I wish there was some way I could convince him to forget about me."

"Come on now, that man isn't going to forget about you, ever, AJ. No man could. I will say this in his defence. He deserves to know, and you aren't being fair to him by hiding this."

Punk's mind was reeling. How the hell did Cena swoop in under his nose and take AJ away from him so easily? Backing away, he decided to lay in wait for a little longer. He was too furious at the moment to confront her, and didn't want to make a scene with John, either. No, he would bide his time and wait until he had calmed down somewhat. Nothing good would come of a fist fight between him and Superman. He would just go talk with Amy...

* * *

After turning down three '_wanna dance_' requests, and sitting through Mike trying to tell drunken goat jokes, Amy knew Phil's stomach was once again a mass of nervous tension. John had kept a good distance between them most of the night. It was starting to really piss her off. She rubbed a sympathizing hand across Phil's back, and stared a fucking hole through John. He had blatantly gone against what she had told him from the start, and interfered where he never should have.

"That's it."

Phil snapped his head to her, startled from his silent revery. "What?"

"I'm going to get rid of him. When I do, you go talk to that girl! Get her out of here, I don't care, just do something!" He was about to protest, but Amy shushed him. "I know what you heard, and believe me Phil, it's not how it looks. There is no '_thing'_ between them. She's just using him as a shield, nothing more." She snorted. "He's allowing it because he knows damned well you won't cause a scene here and upset her even more. I realize it's killing you not being able to go up there and drag her out of here like a neanderthal."

For the first time that evening, he actually smiled for real. "You know what Ames?" He said, his arm circling her neck. "You really are the best friend I ever had." With that, he leaned over and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "The Joker, he loves his Black Widow."

Amy didn't waste any time marching over to where John and April were seated. Both of them looked up at her as she cleared her throat. John appeared a little annoyed, but AJ, she seemed almost... relieved.

"Come dance with me, Super Cena. I want to have a few words with you."

"I'm currently engaged here, Amy. Sorry."

"No, no you aren't. You're being an ass hat, now please, if you don't mind, come with me." She was determined. "I'm not taking no for an answer, or do I have to moon-sault you like I did Slater?"

John chuckled and nodded his head. If Amy wanted to get him away from AJ, it would be on AJ's okay, and only on that. He glanced over to his date for the night, and raised a questioning eye brow at her. "Well, is it okay for me to go with the infamous Black Widow and leave you here, alone?"

Amy caught AJ's eye, a pleading look on the older woman's face. Amy silently mouthed, '_just talk to him_' and offered an encouraging smile. "It's okay, AJ. Please?"

AJ turned to John and nodded. "Go ahead you two, I'm not a child, I can take care of myself."

John got up and followed Amy on to the dance floor, taking her by the hip he pulled her in close, as the slow song now playing suggested. She circled her arms up over his shoulders and shot him an accomplished grin.

"I'm only up here because I know she wants to see him. I have eyes, Amy, I know they aren't done with one another." He dejectedly admitted.

"Yes, and even though you know they both want each other, you pony up and play her protector. Phil is the _last_ person AJ needs to be protected from. You know damned well he'd never hurt her. You also know she's..."

"Pregnant, I know."

* * *

"Why so serious, Miss Harley Quinn?"

AJ jumped in her chair, and whipped around to find Phil standing there, bowing in grand gesture just off to the side. She licked her lips as he stared at her, not taking his eyes from hers. He rose, and pulled the other yellow rose bid from his pocket, offering it her.

"For you, my Lady. I know it's a little wilted, and it's got a few battle cars, but it's still true to you. Like I am."

"Oh..._" _She took the flower, touched at his romantic ways. "Joker dear, what would Batman say?"

"He would say that it took me long enough to come over here and tell you what's on my mind."

"So, what _is_ on your mind?" She asked, shifting in her seat, pulling the cape over her lap. She needed to remember her game plan. She had to no matter how she felt.

"We need to talk."

"We have nothing to say to each other, Phil. Please, leave." She got up and started to head for the door. He followed her.

Before she could finish dismissing him, he seized her by the arm, whirling her around to face him. "The hell we don't!" He snapped, wanting to desperately shake some sense into her, but resisting the very real urge to do so. "What do you think you're doing, parading around, in public no less, with the poster boy from Dudley Do-Right Academy?"

"Having a nice time at the party, not that I needed _your_ permission." Her black, narrowed eyes bore through him. AJ then ripped her arm from his grasp and started to walk away, hiding the grief on her beautiful face. "Good night, Mister Brooks."

"Not so fast!" He followed her through the few people gathered in the hall, and right out the door into the hallway. She didn't get twenty steps down the walk before got in front of her, blocking her path. "I'm not finished with you yet!"

"Isn't that too bad, I'm _way_ finished with you." AJ indignantly informed him, her eyes darting to the ground at their feet. Those dark, mahogany eyes could never lie to him, but damn it, she refused to put him in an impossible position she knew he didn't want. She was determined to go it alone. He had to accept that. She needed to make him understand that she was no longer his concern, or his responsibility.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I... I wouldn't take your sorry carcass back if you were the last man on earth, Phillip Jack Brooks!"

"Well, you can certainly do a lot better than John fucking Cena! What on earth were you thinking? I was so disappointed to see you slumming, April..." Phil happily pointed out, planting his hands firmly planted on his hips before her, daring her to _try_ and get around him.

"What? You mean better, as in _you_?" AJ could not believe his conceit. She then erupted into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

That was it. Now beyond the point of frustration, Punk snatched her up into his hands, and before she could push away his strong arms latched tightly around her, intimately pressing every inch of her expectant belly up to his. It took a moment for him to notice it. At first he thought it was part of her cape bunching up between them, but he soon realized it couldn't be. Slowly, he stepped back, his astonished eyes zeroing in on her slightly inflated middle. All traces of previous annoyance had completely vanished. Lifting his dark, regretful eyes up to meet hers, he swallowed hard. "You... you're..."

"Pregnant."

* * *

**So... ending it there for now, lol. Hope you like it, please let me know what you think! *evil grin***


	32. Chapter 32

**Here's the continuation... I felt bad leaving it where I did. I can't be as evil as some, right DemonicXaliv? LOL! Hope you enjoy, and like the name. ;)**

* * *

Feeling alone and so very hurt, AJ couldn't bring herself to look into his questioning grey green eyes for long. She knew if she did, she would fall right into his arms, and she couldn't do that to him. She queasily wrung her hands together and waited for his response. Not much morning sickness for her so far, but now, _now_ she wanted to throw up. Suddenly she realized Phil had dropped to one knee, his hand touching her tummy, eyes wide and obviously, in shock.

"_Phil_..." She whispered, not so sure she wanted to get his attention. "I know I should have told you when I found out, and I'm sorry, but..."

"How, how, how... how long?" He was stuttering uncontrollably. She could see the pain on his face and the alarm in his serious gaze.

"Fifteen weeks."

Still seemingly out of it, now both of his hands were resting against her small, rounded middle, studying the firm bump there. He had done the math in his head... this must have happened just a few weeks after his accident. There had been so much going on, and he knew she was stressed to death about almost everything. His eyes caught hers and he stood up, taking her by the arms. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. Releasing her, he paced in a circle for a moment, before looking back at her fractured expression.

"Please, say something." She begged him.

"April... you are way too young for this!" He harshly pointed out, getting angry with himself. "Think about your career, you aren't ready! Gah!" He smashed his fist against the wall in frustration.

"I know you don't want this, and I thought about terminating it, but..."

"You what?" He looked at her incredulously.

"I, I...didn't want to ruin your life." She sobbed, her words barley a whisper.

Now he was completely beside himself with hurt and anger. "How could you _ever_ think that? My god April, do you even know me at all?" His voice started to boom, and she cringed at every, thunderous syllable. "How the hell could you think I would want you to do such a thing, especially seeing how much you love...this... baby. I can see it in your eyes, the way you're holding yourself. April, you're in love with your child. Every mother is from the moment she knows! I would never, _ever_ impose my will on you, even if that _was_ the way I really felt! Which it isn't!" He felt his voice start to crack, and the lump in his throat only grew larger.

She cowered before him, his tone becoming more and more agitated as he digested the news.

"Then how the hell do you feel about it?" She asked, afraid of the answer he might give.

He realized then she was sure he wanted no part of being a father. "I don't know how to feel about it April, it's too fresh." He stated, as honestly as he could.

"I know I let you down, and I, I had no intention of you ever being placed in this position... It was an accident, Phil... please, don't hate me." She cried. Her shoulders quaked and the tears came in torrents. "I know I've disappointed you, and I don't expect you to even care, but, I want you to know I'm _never_ going to burden you with this. I... I know how you feel about an unwanted pregnancy. Especially when you still may go back to wrestling."

May still? _He was going back_... AJ's despondent sobs echoed inside his head and ripped at his swollen heart. Her shoulders were quaking as she let herself drop back against the wall, and wrapping one arm around her budding waistline, she covered her pain wracked face with her hand, trying to muffle her heartbroken cries.

To be honest, he had no idea how to handle this. For the first time Phil finally understood how terrified she actually was, and it scared _him_ to death. She was certain she had to do this all on her own, and that was something he wasn't willing to allow. Reaching out, he took her by the shoulders pulled her against him, tucking her head just under his chin. AJ willingly melted into his embrace, all the fight now gone from her body. It had been so long and she had missed him so much. The feel of his body holding her, the comforting scent of him this close... Closing her eyes she clung to him now, unable to let go, afraid he would vanish again if she did. Rocking her back and forth, he took a deep, mournful breath and kissed the top of her head. He pulled her away just enough to look into her languid brown eyes. He knew it wasn't good for her to be this upset in her condition. He had to put his own issues aside and be there for her now.

His voice thick with emotion, he had to make sure she knew he wasn't blaming her. "April, I'm mad as hell that you hid this from me, but..." He thumbed away the tears from the corners of her bleary black raccoon eyes and forced a smile for her. He would deal with the _other_ guilty parties later. Right now, his pregnant, what ever she was to him at this point, needed him. He had to ante up weather he was ready or not. "You've made me a dad, and I accept that, and all that it entails. There's no fault here, just fate. Just fate, April... please don't cry."

* * *

Amy and John watched at a distance as the couple stood together, one protectively cocooned by the other. Amy could finally breathe again, the weight of her secret lifted. She felt John's hands on her shoulders and she reached up to him.

"Thanks for not being a total douche bag." She said with a wistful smile. "I know you care about her. I'm real sorry."

John shrugged. "Yeah, but he loves her, and I know he loves that kid, even though he doesn't realize it yet."

"Come on, let's go." Amy said, and grabbing John by the arm, she led him away.

* * *

Punk and AJ walked silently down to the parking garage and got on the bus. He had laced his fingers through hers and held her hand all the way. He opened the door and helped her up the steps, then had her sit in his spot on the bench seat where he usually lay after his matches.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked.

She wiped her nose with her cape and shook her head. All she really wanted to do was sleep. That's when she noticed three large black suitcases lined up in the hall.

"Whose are those?" She asked, pointing at them.

"Uh, well I had been meaning to bring that up, but your news kinda trumps anything I might have. I start back next week. Looks like we're working together again, _Tweeters_."

AJ was floored. "But, you, you said you had more to do and weren't going to be back for at least a year!"

"I know what I said, but... to be honest, I couldn't stand being away from you. When you broke it off with me I thought, okay. I'll just be in her face every fucking week until she takes me back." He admitted, with that tell tale Punk smirk she missed so much. Before he knew it, she had him around the neck and started kissing him in every exposed spot she could get at.

"I am so happy!" She gasped between pecks. He laughed a little and held her in his arms.

I should make up a bunk for the night, AJ, it's late. I think we're all leaving bright and early."

She let him go and gave him a rather demure look. "Why would you need to make up a bunk? You have a huge bed in the back."

"Have you forgotten that it's yours now?" He pointed out. "I'm not going to come back into your bed unless you ask me to, and even then, April... we have a lot of things to discuss in the coming weeks."

"That doesn't mean we can't be close again right now. Just come to bed with me, please? I'm asking, Phillip."

He wanted to. She was going to be the mother of his child, and she was asking him to come to bed. Why was he hesitating? He watched as she turned on the shower and started to remove her costume.

"Want to join me?" She asked, dropping items of clothing here and there.

His eyes drank in the timeless, natural beauty of her naked body, and how she had changed since the last time he had seen her like this. Seeing her look so, _maternal_... excited him. Soon, his clothes were littered across the floor with hers and he slipped under the hot water with her. They let the gentle spray soak their bodies, and all their face paint started to run. He slid his hands from her shoulders down her arms from behind, over her hips, and then he held her tummy again. Rubbing lightly, he pressed himself against her bottom and rested his head on her shoulder while the warm, soothing water washed their cares away.

"I love you Punkers..." She muttered, feeling his arousal nestled snugly between her legs.

"I love you too, Tweeters."

She wriggled around to face him, and coyly smiled. He raised his eye brow at her, and the corners of his mouth curled up as he cupped her breasts in his hands, gently kneading the tender flesh. She closed her eyes and swung her head back, wanting to truly feel every tantalizing sensation his touch would bring. His lips danced across her chest and up her neck, settling on her rose bud ear, tickling and breathing sweet nothings... AJ's body trembled, and she slicked her hands up over his broad shoulders into his dark, wet hair, caressing him as he slowly trailed his mouth down between her breasts, and lower.

Soon he was on his knees, his arms wrapped around her thighs and hands gripping her buttocks. She groaned as he squeezed her, and his tongue twirling circles along her soft, wet skin. Her hands rested on his shoulders and she glanced down to him. Without taking his lips off her, he looked up with those sexy, puppy dog eyes, his hair pasted across nose, and then he tenderly pushed his whiskered cheek along her tummy, staying there like that for a little while. He was so sweet... she was so in love...

He eventually dragged himself up along her body and pinned her to the tiled wall, his fingertips grazing her skin along her arms and shoulders, then spiking into her long, hair. He slanted his mouth over hers, capturing her essence in a deep, searching kiss. She tasted like candy... and he had an incurable sweet tooth tonight. She arched against him now, bringing one leg over his hip, and he picked her up, sliding her high enough that she could comfortably sit across his hips.

He rested his head to hers, and breathlessly asked...

"Are you sure... this safe to do?"

AJ nodded. "We can't hurt her when we make love, Phillip." She gasped back.

He smiled at AJ. "Her?"

"Y- yes... we're having a little girl, Punkers... her name is Colbie..."

The water was starting to get cooler, but he didn't feel it. All he could feel was his heart swell at the thought. _Colbie_... he loved her already.

* * *

God, did it feel good. He buried his nose into her neck and sighed. The butterflies and flowers were finally back home with him where they belonged. This was going to work, he thought. It_ had_ to.

"Phillip?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You looked fucking awesome tonight."

"Thanks, so did you, only you were sexy."

"Phil?"

"Yes, AJ..."

"Happy birthday."

* * *

**Best birthday evah! Thank you again for your reviews and comments. **


	33. Chapter 33

**I know I haven't given enough time to read Chapter 32 yet, but I wanted to post this, so here it is... Hope you enjoy it. It's mostly dialogue, and a couple of introspective parts. Thank you to all who leave their comments, as always. :) **

* * *

"Guess I'll be there soon,_ Punkers_..." She snidely poked fun at him. "Don't you dare mess this up or I'll have to mess _you_ up."

He sneered at the saucy little thing, not believing how like him she was. "You need to learn some manners, what's wrong with your stupid parents, anyway?"

She started to howl with laughter. "M-my...man, this is rich! MY parents? Bloody hell... You have got to be kidding me, dude. My parents are awesome, and you ought to realize that. I'm the combination of a pipe bomb and a crazy train, dude... That makes me deadly, cool."

He glared at the copper headed little brat. She was standing there on her tip toes, trying to get in his face. It was... laughable. "Yeah, well they need to be keeping a better eye on you, and rinsing your foul little mouth out with soap more often."

"You don't even get me in your dreams, man, but that's okay. You don't see me now," she tauntingly waved her hand in front of her face at him, "but you'll damn well see me soon enough!"

"Enough with the fucking Cena crap, _Sydney_."

* * *

Punk slept in, believe it or not. Waking with an uneasy start, he shook the bats out of his head and rubbed his hand across his face. Man, those dreams were getting strange. He could barely remember them but they always left him feeling odd.

The last thing he remembered was AJ nesting her rear end into his groin like a hen sitting on eggs. Now he was alone in their bed, her side completely cold. Stretching out, he figured she was in the common area getting something to eat, so he afforded himself the extra time to just, be. He had so much on his mind, and it was going to take a lot of trial and error to sort it all out. The corner of his mouth ticked up into a half smile, reminding himself of their impromptu entanglement in the shower last night. For everything that had been said between them, he was actually relatively calm now, but... things still weren't settled.

* * *

"You two must be so excited!" Zack said, and sat down beside AJ on the bench to drink the energy shake she had made for him. "I want to be the first to say congratulations."

"Thanks Zack. I am, and he seems to be okay with it. I really thought he would hate me..." she quietly spoke, still feeling a little nervous. Even after what she viewed as them reconnecting in the loving way that they did, his tossing and turning in his sleep still worried her. She could only expect that it had everything to do with her bomb shell revelation.

"Aw, AJ... he wouldn't hate you for that. Come on now. Oh, hey... I forgot, I have something for you that I think you might want to keep." He dug into his jeans pocket and produced the paper Phil wrote out his poem on. "Here."

AJ took the paper and read it, a smile forming on her face. "You know, this made me cry."

"Do you think a man that could come up with this poem could ever harbour a trace of hate for you in his body?" Zack asked her, forcing her to look him in the eye and deny it. She shook her head. "There, now just be happy, AJ. This is what life is all about, isn't it? We fall in love, start families... have lives."

Everything he said made perfect sense. She knew that it did. She felt a beautiful, warm feeling glowing inside her as she thought about Colbie, Phil and herself being a family one day.

"So, uh... when are you two going to announce this publicly?"

"Not until we talk about it a hell of a lot more."

Both Zack and AJ's heads snapped around to find Phil standing in the hall, dressed only in his black basket ball shorts, and looking a little on the peeved side. Zack immediately stood up and walked over to the man, offering him his hand.

"Congratulations to you, my friend. I'm really happy for you both."

Phil looked sternly at Zack's hand, then to his face. Finally, he smiled, shaking hands. "Thanks, that means a lot. _But_... please don't let anyone else know. We have a lot to discuss and I want us both to be on the same page before this gets out."

"No worries there, bro. I gotcha covered." He turned to AJ and winked at her. "I'll catch you later girl. Thanks for the shake!"

As soon as they were alone, Phil sat down beside AJ and took her hand. "I know you're excited to tell people, but we have to consider a lot of things, okay?" He could see the worry creeping across her face, and he knew she what she was thinking. She had so many insecurities."And no, AJ, I haven't changed my feelings about having Colbie, or being with you... I just want us to be careful and do everything right."

He barely got the words out and she was slung around his neck like a gunny sack again for the second time in as many days. She was horrifyingly paranoid. He knew how to fix that. He raised his finger up, motioning her to wait, and he got up and walked back into his room. A moment later he emerged, something clutched tightly in his hand. He got down on his knee beside her and took her by the wrist, depositing the item into her open palm one more time.

"Phil..." Her eyes darted from the precious object to his sincere, mossy gaze. "_Really_?"

He nodded. "Really. Take it, I wanted you to have it...and this time, AJ, keep it."

The kooky grin was enough to give him a chuckle, and she quickly pulled his Batman pendant back over her head. "Thank you! I'm never taking this off ever _again_... I love you so much!"

"I love you too, April, but now, now we need to talk."

* * *

Amy was just finishing up her breakfast at a little cafe not far from head office, her thoughts completely awash with wondering how things went for a certain wild eyed, young woman and her perfectly well jaded, older boyfriend. She wondered if AJ told him she was having a baby girl, or what she had called her. _Colbie_, it was so sweet. Amy couldn't help but smile at how proud and happy AJ was, and hoped that happiness was still there. Knowing Punk, he would do his best not to be a total jack ass, especially considering the delicate circumstances. She knew once the initial shock wore off, he'd be a thousand more times easier to deal with. She was just waiting for the other show to drop... the one that was aimed at her.

He was probably going to catch up with her sooner or later, and she'd get holy hell for keeping such a secret from him. She laughed inside... that was A-okay with her. He could grouse as much as he liked, she was just going to stick her tongue out at him and call him _baby_ _daddy_. She could almost picture him now, holding that little girl. Even though it's not what he had planned, it's what life had planned for him, so it would seem. Sometimes, she even dared wonder why it had never been her. She had long denied herself the gift of motherhood for the sake of her career. There were honestly parts of her that regretted it to this day. No matter now...

* * *

"I know we need to talk, I'm just a little afraid of what you're going to say." AJ admitted, and bit at her lower lip anxiously.

He arched his eye brow at her and made a funny face. "I'm not going to say anything that will upset you, if that's what you think. I'm trying to keep my insensitive remarks in check." He told her, and climbed onto the couch to sit beside her. His arm snaked over her shoulder and she leaned against him now. "I told you last night, I'm not happy you kept this from me, but what's done is done and there's no point in beating it to death..." He tugged her closer. "I still can't believe Amy went along with it. I can only wonder what she has to say for herself."

"Phil, please don't be mad at her. You can't be. She's been such a good friend to us." Alarmed, AJ turned to look at him directly. She _had_ to make him understand how good of a friend Amy had been. "You don't know the things she did for us... If it wasn't for Amy, we wouldn't_ have_ the baby right now."

AJ's serious expression gave Punk pause, and he felt his chest tighten just a little.

"_She's_ the one that convinced me get the sonogram that changed my mind. _She_ made the appointment when I was too upset to do anything, and _she_ took me there. I had no clue what I was doing! I was scared and my hormones were all over the place! I couldn't make an informed decision on my own. I needed her, and she was there. For god sakes, that woman held my hand, Phil... and when I asked her to keep my secret, _she did_... even though she said it wasn't right! So please, _please_ don't be angry with her. She saved Colbie's life. Do you have _any_ idea how hard it was for her to keep this from you? That woman loves you way too much to hurt you on purpose like that without a damned good reason!"

AJ was adamant, and now he found himself feeling a little ashamed for being upset with Amy in the first place. His hand gently rubbed along AJ's tummy, and he nodded his agreement, hugging her close.

"I never thought about it like that...I guess I owe her an apology, don't I?" He admitted, and suddenly felt the angry feelings he had harboured towards his friend were grossly unfair.

AJ nodded. "Yes, you're not giving her a chance, and it's not right after the crap she's been through for us."

"Tell you what, I'm going to thank her for saving my family when I see her, Tweeters."

"Good." AJ was now satisfied. She leaned up to him and kissed him on his scruffy cheek. "Now, can all this serious talk be over with?"

He gave her a wise ass grin. "On one condition."

"What's that? I'm almost afraid to ask." She cast him a wary, side long glance.

"You know, you never told me when your due date is. I need to tell my family back home." He said, holding up his phone. "I think our families need to know before this is announced on some live tv event. You know damned well Vince is going to use it."

AJ's expression changed from cautious to blissful, and her smile, well, that was the one thing that made him light up inside when nothing else could.

"It's April 23rd, give or take a week or two on either side."

"Terrific." He made a memo for himself on his phone, with a reminder to call home. "We also need to decide exactly what _this_," he pointed back and forth between them, "is for us. I mean, I know last night was self explanatory, but... are we good, _for real_?"

Her dark brown eyes softened a lot more, and she pursed her lips together, thinking of how sad it was that he was still as insecure as she was. "We... we are good. Better than good, even! Colbie wants us to be happy, Phillip, and I think we're on our way to that."

"_Colbie_..." He loved how his daughter's name sounded. "You picked out a really pretty name for her, and I love it, but I have a couple ideas for her second names. I know it's way early for this, but I just want to throw them out there. Would you like to hear them?" He asked, and waited anxiously for her approval. AJ's wide smile indicated she was more than willing to go along with his ideas. "Okay, here it is... Colbie Sydney Amy Brooks. What do you think?"

"Oh... those are beautiful, and totally appropriate, Punkers. Amy will be so happy to know you wanted to include her. But where does Sydney come from? I've never heard you use that name and I don't know anyone called Sydney."

He shrugged. "I just really like it. It's been dancing around in my head for a long time, actually. I don't know where it came from. It's just...there."

"Out of the blue, just like you!" She teased, and playfully pinched his nose with a giggle.

* * *

_Out of the blue..._

Who ever was knocking insistently on her door at this ungodly hour was going to get a broken nose in three... two... one...

"Amy."

She steeled herself immediately for the barrage of blame she was about to receive. She knew it was coming. It would be okay, and she could certainly handle it, knowing it was all for the good of that little girl... What she didn't expect, however, was what she actually got.

He stepped inside her room and pushed the door shut, and before Amy could open her mouth his arms wrapped tightly around her. "Thank you." He muttered against her ear.

"Phil?" She didn't move, completely in shock by his actions. She had expected him to come in on the tear like a twister, and this was not it.

"April told me what you did for us, and I need you to know how much I appreciate it." He said, and loosened his hold on her enough to pull back and look her right in the eye. "I was really_, really_ fucking pissed off at you as much as I was with her...but," he shook his head with a sigh, "you always manage to knock the wind right out of my sails. Tell me now, how does it feel Amy, to save a life?"

"The baby's?" She whispered, almost unable to speak.

"Yes, but not only hers," he paused, and smirked at her the way he used to all the time, "mine too."

"I, I..." She didn't know how to respond now. He was still holding onto her, and she was standing there in nothing more than a nightshirt and her underwear. It was one o'clock in the bloody morning... "This, it couldn't wait until daylight at least?"

"Nope. I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if I didn't tell you now."

"Phil, in case you didn't notice, you don't sleep even on a good night, so..."

"Details..." He waived them off.

Amy almost started to laugh at him now, playfully shoving him away from her she smiled and rubbed at her tired eyes. "So she told you everything, huh?"

"Yeah, she was very adamant that I hear her out where you were concerned. So I did, and I was amazed at the lengths you went to ensure that April was looked after. Couple that with your terrific Cena interference skills, and I have to say you totally, utterly, rock, Amy Dumas. I am truly humbled in the presence of true greatness." He bent over in a grand, showy bow.

"Thanks, _baby daddy_." She teased, laughing at his foolishness. She really couldn't help it now.

"You're welcome. I'm really sorry I showed up this late, but April fell asleep and I couldn't so, here I am. I had to make sure you weren't here stewing all night about this thing."

"I think that girl's crazy ideas are rubbing off on you, _Punk_." Amy insisted. "It looks good on you, too. I think it's about time you were dragged off that cranky ass, bitching and moaning high horse you ride in on every day. I hope she rubs off on you a whole lot, _Punkers_."

He snorted at her and turned for the door. "You, _you_ get to call me that."

* * *

**Okay, there is it! LOL, I hope it was enjoyable and not too wordy or boring. It's more or less trying to fill in a couple of gaps and bring back another aspect of it. Please let me know what you think! XD**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you for all your reviews and thoughts! I was having a blank moment, and my good buddies DemonicXaliv & Kelzo85 helped me to get my head back on straight and get this down. Your jump starts really helped ladies! Thank you! I hope you like this chapter, they are finally back on Raw. If only for a small scene. xD **

* * *

Dressed in his ring gear for the first time in months, he was in the zone... his head phones were on and it was almost go time. He was ready. Pushing a production crate against the wall, he positioned it just the way he wanted it. He took a few steps back and then forward again, sizing up the square, wheeled object before standing right beside it, every muscle in his body tensed. Without a second thought, and what looked like very little effort, he bent slightly at the knees from his standing position, and jumped, clearing the top and landing with both feet on the lid of the container. He immediately hopped backward off, and repeated the action three more times to the unbelieving stares of a few back stage crew. He could feel the adrenaline coursing through his body, and he smiled to himself thinking, _I love my life_. Yes, he was ready, and it was time...

* * *

It would soon be time to meet up with him at the gorilla position. It was do or die now... tonight was the big reveal and the beginning of a new story line that included herself, Punk, and John. Punk hadn't even been announced as returning, so the pop was going to be huge. It was a messy little love – hate thing that threatened to interfere with the relationship she and Punk had. The trouble was, it ran so close to being real, how the hell were the three of them going to stay focused. She and Phil were not happy with what they had been given, nor was John. She just hoped it couldn't get any worse than it already was. The creative team promised a surprise as well, but no other details were given to the parties involved in the story. AJ could only guess it wouldn't be good for any of them. She sighed, at least tonight all they were doing was telling the WWE Universe about their wonderful news. There had been rumours about her pregnancy on the internet for a week or so now, but of course none of it had been confirmed by Punk or herself. That would be done within the hour now.

She put the finishing touches on her minimal make-up and pulled a brush through her hair one more time. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she grinned, flattening her hands down the front of her bright red, untucked blouse and blue jeans, quite satisfied with how she looked. At sixteen weeks, she was still small enough she didn't need to wear maternity clothes yet, but anyone close enough could see the small baby bump under her shirt. She radiated with pride as she made her way to the gorilla.

"AJ! AJ!"

April swung around to meet the excited eyes of Amy, running towards her with a smile as big as Texas.

She grabbed the younger woman and hugged her tightly. "I had to come and wish you both luck tonight." She huffed, clearly out of breath from running. "Where's Punk?"

He's probably already waiting to go, I was just on my way. Wanna come?"

* * *

The crowd was fairly quiet as the lights came up and the Raw theme music died down. When that familiar static pulsed through the sound system, the people went nuts. Cult of Personality ripped into the arena and it was almost drowned out by the roar of the fans in the stands. No one had expected Punk to be here. No one. It was time...

He burst out through the curtain and around the bend, his arms in the air, taking in all the adulation and cheers. He went jogging from side of the stage to the other, gearing up the crowd even more before turning back to the centre and bouncing on his toes there for a moment. People were still on their feet as he tried to wave someone else out from the back, but no one emerged.

He shook his head and laughed, and looking straight into the camera he held up his hands like he didn't know what was going on, a rather clueless look on his face. Glancing from side to side and rubbing his whiskered chin, he made like he had a bright idea, holding up one finger signalling for everyone in the arena to wait a minute. Disappearing into the back, he returned moments later, and this time he had AJ by the hand. That's when the crowd erupted yet again into explosive cheers for the couple.

They walked down to the ring hand in hand, and climbed the steel steps. He helped her up as she made her way, and he followed her. Punk then sat on the middle rope for AJ to step in easily, grabbed a mic and joined her. Three minutes later the music was gone, but the cheers were still coming.

"Hello everybody!" The roar from the audience came once again, and Punk smiled. AJ stuck close to his side, clutching his hand with both of hers. "Did ya miss me? How about AJ here, did ya miss her too? I know I did!"

He waited for the noise to die down again before looking to AJ. She was almost hiding behind him now, and he leaned into her. "You ready?" He whispered. She nodded her head.

"Once again it's the time of year we all think about what we're thankful for in our lives... I'm a very happy man these days, and hell, who wouldn't be? _The_ Geek _Goddess_ allows me, ME to be in her life, and for that..." he glanced over to her wide, adoring eyes, "I'm very thankful. After all, she's the pop to my tart! "

AJ listed her body against him, using him as her anchor, not once releasing his taped up hand.

"I'll tell you what else... I damned near killed myself a few months ago taking on a challenge that I did, eventually, overcome." He tapped the mic lightly against his head. "How _this_ brainiac got a small air plane tangled up in some power lines still baffles me, and I almost took a dirt nap because of it... but that's when I realized something." He pulled her into a hug, and the fans went crazy once again. "What was I doing chasing all this crazy stuff when I had all the _crazy stuff_ I needed right here in front of me." It was then, that he handed her the mic.

"You know, Punk, I have a lot to be thankful for as well. So much has happened to me, to us, over the past while, and... well I just can't believe we've come this far. I feel so fortunate to be standing here today, with you. _I, I thought I had lost you_..." Her eyes actually started to glass over when she thought about his accident, and for a moment, no one else existed. It was just him and her, and his own eyes conveyed the same, heartfelt emotion in return. "I, I couldn't live without you now." She shook the frightening feeling of losing him away and stood directly in front of him, smiling. "We have something no one else can touch, _Punkers_."

She watched as his expression appeared a tad mortified the moment she used that little endearment in public, and he notably displayed his discomfort for all to see. Of course, the fans were loving every little bit of it.

* * *

Amy and a few of the others were watching on the monitor backstage. She chuckled to herself. They weren't even on script. They didn't need one, really. It was then she noticed John standing just behind her.

"They don't even have to put any effort into it." John joked.

"I'm still mad at you."

"I thought you might be, but I come in peace." He tried to get a smile out of her, but realized she was probably the closest female version of Punk that he'd ever know, and it wasn't going to be forthcoming. "I don't know how many times I can tell you I'm sorry for interfering the way I did. Amy, despite what it looked like, I really did mean it when I told you I would be her friend and nothing more."

Amy turned around to face him. "Punk's never gonna believe that, you know. You have _got_ to lay off."

John exhaled nervously. Amy obviously didn't hear about the latest in the new story line. "That's going to be easier said than done."

Her eyes narrowed and her mouth twisted into a small scowl. "What the hell is that supposed mean?"

"The new story line Vince wanted." He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "We have to pretend I'm trying to break them up by telling some lie Punk supposedly can't explain... it only gets worse from there. You know it does."

'What? For fuck sakes, John! Do they know about this yet?"

"They will as soon as they get backstage." He had the manuscript in his hands. "I get to hand deliver this."

She snapped the papers from his hand and started to skim through them. "Was there _nothing_ Super Cena could do to get out of this, or at least have it changed into a normal feud? Why does it have to involve AJ to_ this_ degree?"

John looked at her like she had two heads. "You gotta be kidding me, right? The writers feel bringing her into it makes the drama more appealing. Especially _because_, she's pregnant."

* * *

AJ handed the mic back. "That said, AJ and I have even more to be thankful for." He whirled her around in front of him, pulling her back first against his body. She leaned her head to his chest and looked up to see his face, grinning. "Do you want to tell them?"

She shook her head, declining the offer with a crazy, uneasy smile.

"Okay, fair enough... I have the biggest mouth around here so I may as well start crowing." He winked at her. "Guess what happens when a pipe bomb falls in love with a crazy train?" He asked the crowd, having no idea where he pulled that one from, and everyone just went wild. Only a few of them got it, he could hear '_AJ's pregnant'_ chants circling the arena.

Suddenly dropping the microphone, he tilted his head down and kissed her cheek, then snaked his hands around her waist only to have them both cradling her slightly inflated midsection. Now, _now_ everyone could see it. The decibel level was dangerously close to being unsafe but it didn't matter to them. They were in the zone...

* * *

They were all smiles as they climbed up the ramp hand in hand again. No sooner had they gotten backstage, AJ collapsed. Phil didn't realize it until he felt her drag him almost to the floor.

"April!" His arms wrapped around her and prevented her from hitting the ground, and he pulled her up against him. "Get the doctor!" He snapped at one of the techs as he sat down and held her.

"W-what happened?" She breathlessly asked, her fluttering eyes scared and focused to Phil's.

"I don't know Tweeters..." His voice was distressed, holding her in his lap while they waited on a doctor. A small group of people had gathered around now, all concerned with what had happened to the little diva. He nervously brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, trying to offer her some calm reassurance, and hating the helpless feeling that had overcome him.

"Is she okay?" Eve asked, and kneeling down gave her a bottle of water. "Maybe you should take a sip honey."

AJ took it and swallowed three or four huge gulps just as one of the trainers arrived.

"Okay sweetie, what's going on here?" He asked, and started to take her blood pressure.

"She just fell to the floor...and..." Phil answered for her.

The doctor looked up at him, expressionless. "I had no idea that _you_ had fainted, _sweetie_." He then turned his attention back to AJ. "So, what were you feeling just before this happened?"

"I, I started getting real hot, my heart started beating fast and I slowly began to black out... all I can remember is grabbing onto Phil so I wouldn't hit the floor."

"Well, your blood pressure is great, and your heart seems to be beating normally now. It's not uncommon to faint during early pregnancy, okay AJ? Just try to avoid standing in one spot too long, keep your circulation moving and get some rest. Don't go getting up too quickly, either. I want you to check with your doctor asap, okay?"

She nodded. Phil slowly and carefully helped her to her feet, then walked her back to the dressing room.

* * *

John and Amy burst through the door on a tear, and without realizing, he pushed past Amy and got down on his knees to the couch where AJ was laying.

"What happened?" Amy demanded, having heard about AJ's fainting spell from Eve.

"She fainted." Phil's angry eyes fell to Cena and AJ. "She needs to rest, Cena. I have it taken care of."

Amy could hear the bristling in his voice, and when she looked over to him, she saw the tension, too. Amy tugged at John's shirt, and he picked himself up, away from AJ. He did it again...

"I'm okay now guys." April spoke up, and pulled the blanket Phil had tucked around her body up to her chin. She felt a little cold. "The doctor says it happens to some prego chicks, and I happen to be one of them."

"Thank god you're all right, I was terrified for a moment." Amy admitted, and sat down beside her young friend. By the way, I wanted to tell you two how great that promo was. You killed it out there tonight!"

"Oh, that reminds me..." John pulled the papers from his back pocket, and handed them to Punk. "Just so you know, I'm not happy about this either."

Phil started reading, his face slowly twisting with rage at every word. Pretty soon it looked like he might have horns growing out of his skull any moment, he was that pissed off. "It says here you'll be kissing her? What the fuck..."

"I don't like it, I told you that..." John defended, seeing how badly this was being received.

"What?" April asked, and held out her hand to see it for herself. Phil passed it off to her, clearly upset.

"Who the fuck writes this crap, anyway?" He stalked right up to John, chest to chest, his fists clenched. "This isn't going to happen. She just fainted and she's pregnant, _and_ this is bullshit!"

John never flinched, he just stood there, calmly letting the other man vent. "Listen, _Phil_... I realize you're probably still unsettled over the episode AJ had earlier. I'll give you that. But, this is the card we've been dealt. I already tried to have them re-write this mess, and I was outvoted by the Chairman of the Board. Don't get in my face over it. Get in Vince's."

* * *

**What a tangled web we weave...lol! Hope this chapter was better than the last. Is Punk mad enough this time? ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

**I know this is fast, but I probably won't be updating until the close of the weekend. Or when I can find more time to write. Thanks for all your comments and opinions, I love them.**

* * *

"I saw what you did in there." Amy was almost as angry as Phil.

John just continued to walk to his car, trying not to listen to the words the fiery red head was saying. He knew he blew it again.

"John!"

He instantly whirled around on his heel and looked at her. "What? What do you want me to say, Amy? I went too far again? I was worried about her, for god sake! That was _all_!"

"I want to believe you," she started to say, and sighed, "this is going to end up in a fist fight, you know that, don't you?"

"If Phil Brooks can't keep his temper under control, then yeah, I have to agree with you."

"Do you have any idea what kind of stress that puts AJ under? I care about her too, but I'm not driving her boyfriend nuts! You have got to learn how to tone it down a little bit more John. Really... it's time you put that Boy Scout reputation to the test."

He leaned against his car, shoving his hands in his pockets like a scolded kid. He knew she was right. Punk had every right to be as pissed as he was. This was Phil's girlfriend and child here, and he was the intruder.

"You know I really_ did_ try to get them to make changes, I did." He told her, shaking his head. "This sits just as well with me as it does with Punk, I guarantee you that."

Amy watched as he punished himself inwardly. Maybe he was telling the truth, maybe all he wanted to do was make sure she was okay... "Then let Phil look after her, John. You know as well as I do that he isn't going to let anything bad happen to her while he's around. That man would take a bullet for her, literally. If he thought kissing you himself would help, he would slap on her ring gear, tie his hair in a pony tail and stand in her place for it. Pucker up buttercup."

John couldn't help but giggle at the imagery she used, and he smiled. "I don't think I'd have the stomach for that one, Amy, but nice try."

She put her hand on his arm and gave him a pat. "Okay then, how about a drive to my hotel?"

"Sure!" John unlocked and opened the door for her. "After you, Ms. Dumas."

* * *

"Can I get you anything April?" Phil asked, still a little shaken that she could just pass out like that without any warning. "Tell me what to do."

"I just want you to come lay here with me." She looked up at him from the bed and smiled. He was still in his wrestling gear and a tee shirt, not having bothered to change with all the goings on that evening.

He closed the bedroom door and left Kofi and Zack to their games, then sat on the bed. "You scared the Jebus outta me tonight, you know that?" He told her, kicking off his boots. "I almost died _right there_."

"Aw, thanks Punkers, you're sweet."

He lifted his legs onto the bed and circled around to hold her, nestling his nose into her hair. _Hmm, butterflies and flowers_... "You're not kissing Cena."

AJ froze for a moment. "What?"

"I said you aren't going to be kissing Cena. _Period_."

"I'm not really happy about it either, but Phil, it's only a storyline and you need to get over that. It's going to be part of our jobs from time to time. _We_ did it for crying out loud."

"I know we did it, April... but this, it's different."

"No," she started to say, and wriggled around to face him, "it isn't. John is a friend, and he seemed just as genuinely upset as you were!"

Phil glared at her. "How can you say that? He's been sniffing around you like a dog since _before_ you dumped me, oh so unceremoniously weeks ago!" He sat upright in the bed, feeling a bit put off now. "Not to mention he always seemed to be there every time I saw you."

Now April was sitting up, she wasn't intimidated by him. "You damned well know why I did that! I explained it all to you, I thought you understood!"

He bounced himself back off the bed, standing over her, hurt in his eyes. "Oh, I understand all right, but it doesn't mean I'm okay with it, either! Do you have any idea what I went through, not knowing what the fuck_ I did_ to deserve being shut out like that? I'm a living, breathing human being with feelings, in case you forgot!"

"I _knew_ it..." She stated, and crossed her arms over her chest in quiet frustration with the whole situation.

"You knew what, for fuck sakes?" He asked her, dragging his had over his face and through his hair.

"I knew you would resent me for that! Is there anything else you want to get off your chest while you're at it? Maybe you resent the fact that I got pregnant after all?"

His eyes grew wide, completely astonished she would say such a thing. "Are...are you for real? April..." He was shaking his head back and forth in disbelief, pacing in a small circle trying to string his thoughts together into something remotely coherent. "I do not resent you for anything! You hurt me, you lied to me, then you let John Boy move in right behind me! I was just _hurt_! How the hell did you think I was going to react? _Resent you_? No! You're out of your mind!" He stood there, panting like he had just gotten out of the ring. She could plainly see the wounded look he carried, but it didn't change the fact that she was going through with that scripted kiss.

"You don't trust me!"

He rolled his eyes sat her, truly exasperated. "It isn't _you_ I don't trust! Why can't you see that?"

She was on the verge of tears now, but would never give him the satisfaction. So she did the next best thing. "I'm gonna kiss John Cena, and there's not a god damned thing you, or anyone else can do about that!" She screamed at him from the centre of the bed, pounding her fists down on the mattress with each word.

He stood there, the threat of tears stinging his eyes, head pounding. "Like fuck you are..."

She was on her knees now, and had shimmied her way to the edge of the bed to where he was standing. A devious grin swept across her face and she rolled her head to the side, licking her lips. "I'm going to kiss him so good, he's not going to be able to breathe for a god damned week! It will be...phenomenal!"

"Do you hear yourself? Well, do you? I don't want you in the same room with him, let alone kissing him! April, I just can't handle seeing that!"

"Then don't watch!" She shouted at him. "Is the great CM Punk that insecure he has to throw down childish edicts like this?" She watched as his shoulders slumped a little, and he backed away from her. His expression went from cat on a hot tin roof, to one of profound sadness within seconds. A little alarmed, she slid from the bed and stepped up to him, taking his hand.

"Look, it's just one stupid kiss..."

"Yeah... one...stupid...kiss..." He despondently muttered. He knew she was going to do what she wanted to do, despite his feelings on the subject. "But April... I don't want anyone kissing you but me."

AJ grabbed him by his shirt, and pulling him down to her level, her lips connected with his. She could feel his surprise as she plied the softness of his salty mouth, her body begging for him to reciprocate. His eyes blinked shut, and he circled his arms around her waist, roughly pulling her into him. The shock of her sudden actions intensified every overly sensitive nerve ticking inside his body. His kiss was overrun with want and desperation at the same time. He couldn't stay angry... he loved her, way, way too much. His mind forgot about Cena, the kiss... All he wanted was her. He needed her. _He_ was kissing _her_.

* * *

"So... you wanna come in? I have the sleeping habits of an owl at times." Amy said, and unlocked the door.

John shrugged, and followed her into the darkened room, waiting while she turned on a side table lamp.

"Cozy, huh?" She asked, and peeled her coat off, tossing it to the bed. "Want to have a cup of coffee? I can actually make it right here myself!"

"That sounds awesome Amy." He agreed, and followed her to the small kitchenette. "I don't suppose there's any decaf here, is there?"

She let go of a small laugh. "Nope, just your regular joe, my friend. You're gonna have to take it or leave it."

"So, do you think they can really make a go of this? I mean, having a baby... that's huge." John asked her.

Amy fiddled with the packaging, trying to open it where it said to tear... "I think Phil and AJ will make great parents, John. You don't?"

"No, no... I never said they wouldn't. It's just so, so out of the blue, you know? Everyone knows Punk and his stance on having kids and when he wanted them. He's one preachy bastard. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that he allowed it to happen now in the first place."

Amy turned to John, smiling. "If you're referring to the Straight Edge thing... in this case, it wasn't because of anything Phil didn't make sure of. This was on AJ's end." She explained. She knew what John was getting at. "They've been in a committed relationship since the beginning of last summer, John. Phil practically '_married_' her on a profoundly emotional level, and I wouldn't ever consider AJ anything less than his wife."

"But Amy, he's known me for years. I know I've behaved a little off lately, but..."

"A little off? Are you for real? You out and out admitted to me that you had feelings for AJ! Phil isn't a stupid man, John. He can see though you because guys like the two of you wear your hearts on your sleeves! That, and you know how fucking possessive he is over the woman he's with. He's insanely jealous where you're concerned, and highly suspicious when you're around. It's no surprise that he feels you're a threat underneath your '_good guy'_ exterior. To be honest, part of me felt the same way about you, too."

John let that sink in. Punk viewed him as a threat... interesting. "So, I could be the pope, and still, he would think I'm trying to steal AJ away from him?"

"Yessir. And I'll go you one better. He thinks that you can."

"And I thought AJ was a little warped. I never thought Punk would have insecurities like that."

"If you grew up like he did, you'd have them too." She looked back at John with a thoughtful expression on her pretty face. "He never felt he was worthy of love, you know. He likes to display this uncaring, cool and aloof bullshit, but that's not him deep down. You aren't ever allowed to repeat that, either. Phil would fucking kill me." She stated, pointing her finger at him.

John thought back to when he was sitting in the hospital room, watching as Phil woke up and the exchange that followed between he and AJ... What Amy was saying made a whole lot of sense.

Amy filled the decanter with water and turned around. John was standing way to close. Her eyes caught his and they froze for a moment, both realizing someone's personal space was being deeply invaded. He features changed in an instant. Part of him knew, but the other part of him denied it. She noticed his confused expression immediately, and for a reason she couldn't explain, pulled John into a very deliberate kiss.

He went with it, holding her face in his large hands, tasting the mysterious badness that personified this woman for so long. She was soft, warm and more than willing. Amy's arms wrapped around his neck and he effortlessly picked her up, stepped over to the bed, and the both of them tumbled down to the duvet.

* * *

"Only me..." He whispered into her ear, feeling the light trembling of her body against him in the bed. "Please?"

She felt his warm breath caress her skin, and gooseflesh arose along her neck. She was already afire for him, and ached to feel him inside her like before. She always ached for him.

"I want you, no..one...else..." She timidly paused. "You, you're my soul mate. You can believe in that."

"You're my everything." He quietly responded, carefully tucking her hair behind one of her ears. "I don't know what I'd do, April, if I lost you." His eyes wandered across her flushed face, and he kissed her cheek.

She was wrapped up in his arms, laying beside him, the heady scent of his sweaty skin stirring her insides to madness. She spiked her fingers through his scruffy dark hair and bit softly at his lip ring before gently slanting her mouth over his. He tasted spicy and hot, and she drove in even deeper.

Both of them had something to prove...


	36. Chapter 36

**As one of my good friend would say... this is shorter, but I;m building one something, lol. Thank you to RunninOnCrazy, for the review that gave me a line in this chapter. :) I also want to point out another great story, Kelzo85's Hat This Place. Read it!**

**Thanks again for all your reviews! I can't believe there were 11 for this chapter alone! That jazzes me up. xD Hope you like this chapter.  
**

* * *

**_Collide ~ Howie Day_**

_The __dawn__ is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're __barely__ waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

_**Six Thirty in the Morning...**_

"Wait! We can't do this!"

"What?" John's voice tweaked from the sweet valley between her breasts. He looked up at her, befuddled. "Amy, you gotta be kidding me!"

"I don't know..." She caressed his cheek and smiled. "Part of me thinks this is just... weird."

Regrettably, he rolled off of her, unamused. "Why on earth did you kiss me?"

"I, I don't know." She admitted, embarrassed now. She liked it, actually. Maybe it wasn't as weird as she thought it might be. "I'll tell you what I do know, Cena..."

"He rubbed his face and looked at her, just a little bit more than confused. "What's that, Amy?"

She grabbed him by his now open shirt and roughly pulled him back. ""I wanted to kiss you. Now, do a lady a favour, and return it."

John grinned, closing the gap between them. Pressing his lips ardently to hers again, he melted into the attractive, tom boy diva... his hands circling up her neck and into the sultry ruby tresses of her long hair. She smelled like a spring time meadow, but her touch felt more like an erotic wildfire along the naked skin of his chest and shoulders. He heard her whimper against him, both frantically trying to rid the other from the constraints of their clothing.

Fumbling toward ecstasy didn't even begin to describe it...

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again _

April lay across his tattooed chest, spent and well satisfied. He was breathing heavily still, and both of their bodies glistened with sweat. They could feel the bus smoothly rolling along the highway, and daybreak starting to invade the quiet stillness of their room. The boys were still up and playing games, so they could hear. Kofi and Zack were only about twenty feet away.

No doubt they heard her angrily screaming at him before, and he at her, but it mortified her to think they might have heard her in the throes of passion after ward. None of that seemed to bother Phil. She felt him mindlessly run his fingers through her hair, and she listened as his heart started to slow to its normal rhythm again. Heat still radiated from their bodies, right through the thin sheet covering them both at the waist. She moved her hand down his chest and over his hip, feeling him shudder mildly at her touch. Looking up at him, she smiled.

"Phil..."

He glanced down at her, offering her a smile in return. "Yeah..."

"I'm doing the kiss."

He was quiet, but only for a moment, She felt him tense a little, and he gave a gusty breath. "I know."

"Are you really going to be okay with it?"

"No, but I'll have to get over it, won't I?" He explained, not so sure he wouldn't lose it when it did take place. He hated that second rate feeling Cena always left him with.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's all right April. I can't help being unreasonable sometimes, you know? I just hate the feeling it gives, me, that's all."

"Phil?"

"Yes, April?"

"I'm hungry."

He blinked. "You're hungry?"

AJ pushed herself into a sitting position and sighed. "Yeah. Would you make me something? Please?"

"Sure." He sat up, and kissed her fore head. "What do you feel for?"

She thought about it a moment, falling back down to the pillows as he pulled on a pair of track pants. "How about a fruit smoothie?"

"One fruit smoothie, coming right up." He winked at her before disappearing behind the bedroom door.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide _

"Oh man, so she didn't murder your ass!" Kofi declared, half giggling. "I was going to check on you after all the racket stopped, but, well... you know. There was this other racket after ward, and it was way too cute to interrupt. I was beginning to think you had wild animals in there, _Punkers_."

Phil shot him a dirty look and started to grab various pieces of fruit from the fridge. "Shut up."

Zack could hardly contain his amusement, and put down his game controller to join in the ribbing. "You have to build up more energy for a second go, _Bro_? I can't believe she wore you out that fast!"

Dropping everything on the counter, Phil turned to face his two, very _unfunny_ buddies. "Now listen to me. I'm in no mood for a couple of _really_ bad comedians, okay? This _isn't_ for me, _Bro_."

The other two men looked at one another, then turned back to their friend.

"Oh... I get it. What's it gonna be? A peanut butter and _pickle_ shake?" Kofi asked.

Phil leaned back on the counter unamused, and folding his arms defiantly over his chest with a scowl, scornfully snorted at both Kofi and Zack. "She's pregnant, for fuck sakes... do you see any pickles?"

"Yeah... there's a giant one standing right where you are." Zack chuckled, sizing Punk up in a finger frame. "I think she already got her _pickle_, Kofi."

Phil cavalierly mocked them both, then turned to finish what he'd started. Clearly, those two were lost causes at this point. "If you want to act like juveniles, please, don't let me stop you."

"Oh, you won't stop us, man. We only live to make your life a wretched hell." Kofi replied. There was just _way_ too much fun to be had at Punk's expense these days. "I will say this... I _did_ feel a weensie bit sorry for you when she was screeching at you man, but not enough to not make fun of you for it."

"Thanks a lot. I'll remember that when you want to ride with me next time."Phil replied, throwing everything into the blender.

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

April could hear the blender, and decided that maybe sitting out with the others would be better than holing herself up in the bedroom. She pulled on a pair of Phil's basket ball shorts and raided his bag for a shirt. God knows her never kept any clothes in his closet! His stuff would fit more comfortably, she thought, as certain items in her wardrobe were starting to get a wee bit tight.

She was about to go out when she caught sight of herself in a mirror he kept on his dresser. She was snared by the woman she saw looking back at her. Turning to her side, she looked at her profile, smoothing out Phil's tee shirt around the small bump of her tummy. She had never seen anything so beautiful. It amazed her still that she and Phil had created this little miracle of life. _Colbie_... their daughter...

She stood there and wondered what the child might look like, what parts of their personalities would she inherit... would she be a girly girl, or would be be a rough and tumble little tom boy? Everything about her was a mystery April could not wait to solve. She lovingly caressed the baby inside her, completely in love.

_Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind _

"There's the Lady of the Bus!" Zack jumped up and gave her a big hug. "So, how are you feeling darling?"

All three of them stared at her. She was decked out in Phil's clothes, but still managed to look sexy and innocent all at the same time. Phil shook himself out of his momentary trance and finished up with her drink.

"I thought it was Lady of the Lake?" Kofi asked.

"No man, this is a bus! She's the only Lady on this bus!"

"I'm good Zack, just a little tired at times. Of course I did faint last night after Raw, but the doctor says it's not uncommon, so..."

"Here you go April, it's got mostly bananas in it. We have to stop in the next town and get some better stuff in here for you." Phil handed her a tall glass with a straw poking out. "How about making up a list and Zack and I will pick it up."

She nodded, already taking large swallows of the cold, fruity treat. "Mmm, yes, okay, I'll do...that."

Sitting down between Kofi and Zack, she continued to consume the rest of the shake like a vacuum cleaner. All three men watched in amazement as she finished it off in mere seconds.

"My god, that was delish! Thank you Phillip." She grinned at him, handing back the glass. "Kofi, do you have a piece of paper? I want to make this out now because I know I'll forget later."

He handed her a note pad and pen. It took her all of three minutes to scribble out her demands. Once she was done, she handed Phil her list and he skimmed over it.

"April... this is...all candy." He said, waving the paper in her face. "You have to put things down that are good for you too, not just a bunch of junk that will put you on a permanent sugar high!"

"But it's what I really want." She whined, furrowing her elegant brows together, sulking now.

"Okay, cookies. Ice cream, Cherry Blossoms?" He looked at her. "This stuff is okay for a treat, but AJ, you need other things as well.

"But..."

"He's actually right about that AJ." Kofi spoke up. "You don't want sugar problems while pregnant. It can turn into something permanent."

She pouted a little, knowing they were right. "Okay, just add to it what you think is best. It isn't rocket science."

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars __refuse__ to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide _

John held Amy in his arms, their lips never breaking contact as he eased her back to the pillows.

Pulling away a little, and breathing heavily, John almost growled. "Are... are you sure you want this?"

She became lost in the gun metal blue of his eyes. She wanted him, alright. "I never wanted anything more."

"We do this, and we can't go back, you, you know that." He rasped, caressing the contours of her soft face with the tips of his fingers.

She nodded, her expression one of red hot desire. The core of her thighs were wet, blazing with need for him, and her cheeks brightly marked with heat. She could feel his rather obvious arousal now pressed firmly against her leg. "_I know_."

He kissed her sweetly, tongues twirling together, nipping and biting at her bottom lip, then careening across her chin down to her neck, and lower. He tasted like the dark roast coffee they had been drinking earlier, she noticed, her senses completely agog.

Amy was as intoxicated by his power as she was by the tenderness he displayed in his actions. The virile scent of him damned near sent her over the edge before he even touched her. She felt a tremor spread through his lean, muscled body as he held her, and while they jostled against one another for a few clumsy moments as new lovers will do, she finally felt him reach for her, and when he did, she shuddered. Throwing her head back into the pillow, she arched against his gentle stroking. Grasping him by his shoulders, she could feel him move against her now, and gently thrust inside her.

"Oh..._Amy._.." He breathlessly said her name as he nested himself deeply inside her, then ever so slowly, began to move against her writhing body as she raked her nails down his back.

_You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide _


	37. Chapter 37

**Whoa baby! There were like, twelve reviews to the last chapter! Thank you ALL~ **

**First, I need to make up for my bad typo errors and say Kelzo85's _Hate This Place_** **is something you need to check out. Glad that most folks seem to like the John and Amy thing too, I was happy to hear it. :) **

* * *

"Where the hell are we, man?" Zack asked as the tour bus started pulling onto the off ramp.

Rain was coming down in buckets, and the air had a chill to it that made April start to shiver a little. Two minutes off the highway, the driver found a small country plaza with a gas station, and several small stores connected to a larger supermarket.

Perfect, Phil thought, eyeing the laundry list of stores inside. There was everything from a yarn store to a bait and tackle shop, and all you could think of in between.

"Hey, look! Mike and Ron are here too!" April pointed out the window as the bus finally pulled to a stop. She waved frantically at the two men as they exited their rental. Noticing the resident crazy chick going nuts, they waved back.

Mike was the first at the bus door as they climbed out.

"Hey girlie, how are you feeling this fine, November day?" He asked, and leaned over to give her a small peck on the cheek.

Phil filed out right behind her, and Mike looked up, pulling himself back with a wise ass grin the minute he saw the dark, pointed expression directed at him.

"Feeling good, thank you! Why didn't you two ride with us? It's not like there wasn't enough room." She asked, and glanced to Phil who innocently averted his gaze skyward.

Mike peered accusingly over to the man whose arms now possessively circled around her shoulders and neck. "We weren't invited." His mischievous eyes snapped to Phil's. "So, Punk... I didn't think you'd take that baby making advice I gave you so damned seriously. Congratulations, buddy." He teased. "You more than anyone I know, really, _**really**_ deserve it!"

"Therein lies my reason..." Phil scoffed, and brushed Mike's comment off, lacing his fingers into April's. "I don't know about the rest you, but I have no desire to stand out here in the rain, thank you."

Mike, Kofi, Zack and Ron all laughed as they watched Punk lead April off across the parking lot, and followed close after.

"That kid had better be just like him," Ron chuckled, "give him a good taste of his own medicine, huh?"

"Totally, bro." Zack nodded. "Totally."

* * *

"So man, have you figured out yet how this is gonna work once that baby arrives?" Kofi asked, pointing towards a small toy store.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, following him in aimlessly.

The brightly lit toy store was packed with kids and parents, and there were already hints of Christmas in every corner of the bustling place.

"Well, we _are_ on the road all the time. Are you saying that you plan on taking a newborn on the road with you?"

Phil hadn't really thought about that. _Ah fuck_...

"You three will definitely make the cutest carnival family," he laughed, "after all, this _is_ a travelling circus, isn't it?"

"Yeah, like the fuckin' Wraggle Taggle Gypsies, huh?" He said, and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets.

Kofi started to chuckle at Phil. "Yeah, something like that. You do realize, Phil, you're going to _have_ to curtail that vile tongue, don't you?" Kofi led him down yet another long isle. "Unless, of course, you _want_ Colbie's first word to be..."

"_That's enough_, my faithful road wife, who obviously sees no problem in exaggerating my many, many flaws." He pointed his finger at his friend. "I don't plan on raising a potty mouthed little girl."

"The apple _never_ falls far from the tree, _dad_." Kofi added with a lighthearted laugh. "You never answered my question, though. Are you actually going to keep AJ and Colbie on the bus while you're on the road?"

"Well, it isn't like a baby takes up a lot of room, and I refuse to be separated from them. _So,_ I guess that means _you_ get to share in all the midnight feedings uncle Kofi!" He informed his friend as they continued to explore the isles.

Kofi just shook his head. "Nice try, Punk. That will all be you... I plan on sleeping with my headphones on, just so you know."

"Thanks for the back up. I'll also remember _that_ the next time a police officer puts you in handcuffs just because he can..." Phil casually reminded Kofi, watching some ten year old kid desperately try to convince his mom he was old enough for a Modern Warfare 2 game.

"Hey, you were eventually tossed in the back of a squad car yourself." Kofi was only too happy to remind him.

"If you had listened to me in the first place, and _not_ gotten out of the fucking car, it would have been fine." Phil smugly reminded him, taking note of the cute little baby toys lining the wall at the back of the store. Pretty soon, they would be lining his bedroom window, he was certain of that.

"If I had _not_ gotten out of the car, it would have been far worse. We should have just let him search the car, but noooo! You _had_ to be a stubborn ass hole. Mister, _I know my rights and you can't search my car._.. We would have been fine, but because of you he called in what? _Three_ other cars and a frickin sniffer dog? I figured it was time _one_ of us got out."

"I told him we didn't have any drugs. I know we may have _looked_ like we did, but that cop had it in for us the moment he laid eyes on us. It had to be the out of state plates that attracted him."

"All the more reason to do what the man said, Phil. You're covered in tattoos and I have dreads... what were the odds that we weren't huge drug dealers to him?"

"Probably very, very low. The way he was looking at us, I thought we would either get shot or be tossed in some shit hole back woods country jail cell with Billy Joe Bubba as a room mate."

Kofi picked up a cute little stuffed lamb, and after looking it over, nodded his head approvingly. He continued to hold it in his hands as they wandered over to where the video games were sold.

"I don't think there's anything here we haven't played." Phil sighed as he scanned the games behind the glass.

"Probably not. We should head over to the grocery store and see how Zack and AJ are making out. God knows with the two of them, that basket will be full of fruit loops and candy bars in no time!" Kofi said, making his way to the cashier.

As they walked out, he handed Phil the lamb. "Here, this is Colbie's first gift form her uncle Kofi. Her name is Punkette, which is exactly what she's gonna be."

Phil grinned. That was cute. _Punkette_... How very appropriate for a daughter of the Second City Saint. "Thanks, Kofi." He took the soft little animal and while they walked he noticed a small jewellery store. Throwing his arm out in front of Kofi's chest, he stopped short. "Wait."

Kofi saw what caught his eye and knowingly smiled. "_You_ wanna go in _there_?"

"Yeah, I think _I do_. Come on."

* * *

The two men went inside and were immediately met with strange looks and wary glances. They looked more like a couple of thugs than actual customers in a place like this, and they were hardly dressed for it. Kofi was in the sweats he wore from the night before, and Phil, he was dressed in jeans, an old Stone Cold tee shirt and his Cubs hat. Noticing the attention they seemed to attract right away, Phil got an absolutely evil idea as a short, balding man timidly walked over to them.

"May I _help_ you gentlemen?"

Phil placed his arm around Kofi's shoulder and smiled sweetly. "My honey and I are ring shopping. How about showing us something really...uh, delicate."

Of course, Kofi played along, dying inside at the look of utter mortification on the clerk's ashen face.

"Ah, all right." The poor man could hardly take his eyes off the two much larger fellows. He had never seen anyone like this in his shop, ever. They were both scruffy, one covered in a myriad of biker tattoos, and they both looked like reefer addicts. They made him very uncomfortable. Fumbling with his keys he showed them to the case with all the engagement and wedding rings. "These are everything we have at the m-moment, _gentlemen_."

"Do you see anything you like, sweetie?" Phil asked in a syrupy tone, clasping both his hands together in grand gesture.

Kofi played his part to perfection. He pursed his lips together, tapping his chin with his finger. Deep in thought, he frowned even more, looking genuinely disappointed. "_Well_... I was hoping to see something a lot bigger than what's here, _Phillip_."

That's when**_ it_ **caught Phil's eye. There it was... and it was absolutely perfect...

"Kofi, look! I think I found it!" His tone changed from teasing to excited, and he broke out of their little character game as he quickly stepped to the next case over. "AJ will love this..."

* * *

Zack was the one filling the cart. AJ just pushed it along, daydreaming again. She did that an awful lot lately. That far away smile and contentedness almost made Zack nervous. Ever since they announced her pregnancy she almost seemed softer and more relaxed. He did laugh inside a little, however... that sweet attitude didn't seem to lend itself to Punk most of the time. Their relationship had always been outwardly volatile at times, but he knew behind closed doors, deep down, they really did have _something_. He wasn't able to define it, and nor would he try. He watched as she picked up a box of baby cookies, carefully examining it. When he saw her start to tear up, his gut wretched.

"AJ, what, what's the matter?"

She quickly dropped the cookies in the basket and started to frantically wave her hands in front of her face. "Oh my god, I'm freakin' out!"

"What? Tell me what's wrong!" He tried to placate her, afraid she was going to faint again. He knew what holy hell he would catch if she fainted in front of him. "Please, AJ, what's going on?"

Her head suddenly snapped up to his face, and the waterworks started to roll down her cheeks. "I'm going... t-to... I..."

"AJ, honey," Zack rubbed her back, "are you feeling faint again? Please say no..."

"No... I... oh my god Zack, I'm going to have... a... baby. For real!" She held her tummy, her facial expression one of abject terror at this point. "It's actually real! What if, what if _I can't do it_?"

"Oh, sweetheart..." He felt so bad and had no idea how to help her ride out this mini-melt down. _Where the hell were Punk and Kofi, _he wondered, "It's going to be all right. I know this is a huge deal, but girl, you can do this. You're quite capable, and..."

"Zack! I can't trust myself to look after _me_ most of the time, how the hell am I gonna take care of an infant?"

"Well, you seem to be able to take care of Punk okay enough."

She was glaring at him with daggers now, and the tears threatened yet again. "Seriously, Zack... what if I'm not ready for this, what if..."

"Come here will ya?" He just hugged her. It's all he knew. He had no other weapon at his disposal, and this was extremely foreign territory for him. He wished it had been Punk. "You're gonna be a great mom, don't you dare sell yourself short, kiddo. You know it."

"What the hell's going on here?" Phil growled as he approached them.

Relieved, Zack immediately released AJ and she latched onto Phil.

"_Hold me_." Her voice was so tiny and frail sounding.

Phil affectionately folded her into his arms and zeroed in on Zack for an answer.

"She's just scared, Phil. Kofi and I can finish this up, why don't you two go back to the bus?"

* * *

Mike and Ron were stacking their new collection of wrestling and muscle magazines on the table when AJ and Punk climbed back on board. Ron was the first to notice something wasn't right.

"What's the matter Princess?" He asked, but Phil just walked her straight to his room and shut the door, leaving them both clueless.

Helping her to sit on the edge of his bed, he got down on his knees beside her and reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. His fingers tipped her face up so she would look at him.

"So, you want to tell me what upset you so badly, Tweeters?" He asked her, and offered a kind smile, slowly stroking her reddened cheek with the back of his knuckles. "Please?"

AJ bit her lower lip, feeling some what embarrassed now. How could she admit to him that she was afraid she wasn't going to be a good enough mother? She really didn't know where it came from, it just invaded her mind and heart all at once. It was such a horrible, sinking feeling.

"April, come on now... I can't help if you don't tell me, right?"

She nodded, he was right. "I was looking at this box of cookies, and... I just got an overwhelming feeling of dread." She explained, spiking her hand into her hair and brushing it back. Her pretty face was pained, and her lip started to quiver a little.

"Cookies?" His brows knitted together, a little puzzled. "How can cookies make you feel like that?"

"They were baby cookies, uh, I just suddenly felt like I wasn't ready for this baby and that I wouldn't be a..."

"A _what_, April?" He rubbed her arms up and down, feeling how cold she had become.

She hung her head now, and hooked one hand onto his arm. "I was scared... I, I wasn't going to be a good... a good mother." She haltingly admitted.

Phil released a loaded sigh of surrender, and she could see the compassion he had for her in his kind, worried eyes. "My god, April, that's so untrue." He hopped up and grabbed a blanket from the bed. The rain was making everything feel damp and cold now, and he slung it over her small shoulders. Sitting down beside her, he took her hands in his, warming them. "It's just got to be your hormones all out of whack making you feel like that. You were fine earlier. Look at me," he leaned over and caught her unsure, dark brown orbs, "You will be a great mom, April. We can do this, you and me, okay?"

His arm circled her neck and he pulled her close. "I love you. Colbie loves you."

* * *

**Will AJ regain her confidence? Will Phil really be able to let her kiss Cena without blowing a gasket? What happened to John and AMY!? Thanks again for all your comments. I love hearing them. xD Can't wait to watch the new Punk DVD tomorrow! Squeeeeee!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Now before anyone says anything about it, I made Teddy Long the new GM of Raw. I didn't want to follow the real thing very much. Hope that is okay with you folks. xD**

**Secondly, thank you all again for your reviews! I hope this chappy has more of the drama you like. LOL. I kinda felt like the last one may have fallen a wee bit flat. Thanks to my buddies Kelso and Demon for their advice for this chapter. I could not make up my mind, and needed some nudges. Thank you ladies! I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and will see you again soon for the big match! That one is gonna take some thinking, as I totally SUCK at writing matches. **

* * *

It opened with John standing unbelievably close to AJ, his arm slung nice and comfortable over her small, delicate shoulders.

"Come on AJ, Punk doesn't treat you like you ought to be treated... I don't understand why you stay with him." John stated, his steely blue eyes imploring her to reconsider his previous offer. "You can learn to live without him,_ he lied to you_."

AJ could only hang her head now, and holding her tummy, her shoulders started to shake. That's when John pulled her into his embrace, stroking her hair...

* * *

"Just remember Phil, it's _not _real."

Amy tried her best to reassure him as they watched the monitor, and rubbed his arm in a feeble attempt to soothe the anxious man's overly sensitive nerves. He was completely riddled with tension. She could feel it in every muscle her hand passed over. She watched his reactions closely, expecting at any moment for him to lose his resolve and make things much, much worse. Phil had always been an expert at making every bad situation far worse.

The stress of it all had indeed gotten to him, how could it not? She knew how much he hated this story line, she didn't like it very much, either. She could feel him tremble with anger, and when John held AJ, his fists clenched so tightly. Amy had asked Mike and Kofi to stay with them just in case Phil couldn't contain his temper and decided to crash the promo. Of course that was an all too real possibility.

"It may not be real for AJ, but him? Give me a fucking break..."

Every time John's hands touched AJ, Phil could feel his blood pressure rise just a little bit more. He irately picked at the white tape covering his wrists, choking back every instinct to go and punch John's lights out permanently. That's when he noticed the distressed look in his girlfriend's eyes. She peered into the camera, albeit briefly, and there it was staring him in the face. If he didn't know any better, he would say she'd just changed her mind about doing this. That desperate look of lost longing was for him...

* * *

"AJ..." John softly said her name.

She looked up, he was so close to her now. He brought one massive hand up to her neck, curling it into her hair, guiding her closer, just as as it was supposed to be... with the camera now zeroing in on them. It was surreal to her, being held in his arms could not feel more wrong, and she instinctively tried to create a little bit of space between them, only for John to close the gap once again.

She felt his hand on the small of her back, taking all the control away from her. She now realized what Phil was referring to and why he'd been so dead set against this. She couldn't think straight, her head was anywhere but this promo, and this seemed a lot more real than it should have...

* * *

Amy's attention was now completely focused on Phil. His jaw clicked repeatedly as he gritted his teeth together, grey green eyes narrowed with abject contempt, all the while boring a gaping hole through Cena. The corners of his mouth quirked in annoyance, and she could plainly see the veins in his neck throbbing dangerously close to a heart attack.

"What a fuckin' octopus..." He bitterly spat.

"He's just doing his job, Phil, please... calm the hell down." She tried to reason with him. He really was a hot head if he was sleeping with someone. That had been part of their problem.

* * *

AJ just closed her eyes, letting John do the rest. She couldn't bring herself to. She was now very sorry she didn't put up more of a fuss over this promo. If she had said no, this wouldn't be happening at all. Phil had been right to be cross over it. She just hoped he wasn't watching...

When she felt John's lips cover hers and his hands eagerly snake up her back, she jolted slightly. He quickly regained control, pulling her way too intimately close to him for her liking, but she forced herself not to push away, and when he parted his lips, she almost lost her concentration for real. _Think of Phil_, she kept telling herself. This was the man you love holding you, not John... there was no comparison to be made between the two men.

* * *

Phil turned away from the monitor, his hands angrily raking through his hair, stomping around the dressing room like a crazed animal. Both Kofi and Mike stood as a barricade to the door, preventing him from charging out. He knew he wasn't getting out of there.

"Fuck this!"Phil shouted bitterly, knowing he had been unable to stop what had happened.

Picking up Zack's bag he flung it across the room... Mike's was next, as all of his personal stuff came tumbling out, and what remained went sailing over their heads, cracking hard against the door.

Both Kofi and Mike ducked, avoiding being hit themselves. Amy stood back, knowing he just had to vent the only way he knew how. It was either beat someone completely senseless, or trash the room. She was glad he'd chosen the latter.

The trainer's table was also fair game...

"This is absolute bullshit!" His caustic tone made Amy cringe as towels and other linens went flying around the room when he flipped the table over on it's end.

Lastly, Phil grabbed a steel chair and started to slam it against the wall, beating it against everything else in the room repeatedly over and over until his energy was spent and it finally slipped from his hands. He awkwardly stumbled backward, exhausted now, tumbling back onto a bench and grabbed at his head in utter frustration.

Amy rushed over to him the moment he became still, his chest heaving, body unsteady. "Phil, get hold of yourself! Do you want to be like this when she gets back here? _Do you_?"

"Yeah man," Kofi spoke up, "she's probably on her way right now. Stop beating yourself up and let it go. It's over now."

Phil had one hand covering his face in an effort to calm down, and peered at them all through his fingers, eyes still seething.

* * *

The camera went dark and the promo was over.

"Great job you two! AJ, you looked scared for real, we loved it!" The director told them, and waved off while they were still engaged as he headed down the hall with the camera man to the next promo shoot.

Still, John hadn't broken the hold he had on AJ, or released her from the kiss. It wasn't until she squirmed and pushed at him did he finally let go.

"What the hell was that? You were supposed to stop the moment the promo was done!" The tiny diva's monstrous glare confirmed to him that he'd once again, over stepped.

"I, I'm really sorry. Honestly AJ..." He knew anything he had to say was pointless. "I just got a little carried away, that's all."

April wasn't entirely convinced yet. She abruptly turned on her heel and started to walk in the direction of Punk's dressing room where she knew he would be waiting for her.

"AJ, wait." His hand caught her by the shoulder and she looked back at him.

"What?" She snapped at him.

"Please, I know I've upset you and I'm sorry. Let's not make this any worse than already it is, okay?"

"You mean, don't tell Phil you latched onto me like a bloodthirsty leech?"

He just shook his head. "You know what I mean, April. I wasn't trying to scare or upset you. I just got carried away in the moment, it's as simple as that. Why can't you accept that? It happens to us all in this line of work, you know very well." He reminded her, alluding to her and the Second City Saint. "I said I was sorry."

Her mouth twitched, the anger over his mistake slowly starting to fade. Maybe he _did_ just get carried away. Hadn't she done the exact same thing the second time she had kissed Phil during one of their promos? Yes, yes she did... Closing her eyes, she relented. "I know how easy it is to lose a grip on reality, myself of all people knows... yes." She opened her eyes once more and offered a small, feeble smile. "I accept your apology John, but please... don't you _dare_ do that to me again."

That was his warning.

He felt a rush of relief as he smiled at her. "I promise AJ, it will never happen again."

* * *

Amy rubbed Phil's back and shoulders trying her best to help him. He was bent over with his head in his hands and elbows propped on his knees. All the fight had left him now, having used up damned near all his energy trashing the place. Zack was going about them picking up and straightening things so it wouldn't look to AJ like Phil had completely lost his freaking marbles.

"Try to rest a little before your match later." Amy told him, and gave him a hug. "You still don't know who the mystery opponent is yet?"

He shook his head. That was another thing that had him pissed off. He'd been medically cleared to compete, with stipulations that he not take any hard blows to the midsection to avoid re-injuring his abdominal cavity. The last thing he wanted was another wonderful stay in a god damned hospital. It was then that April finally came through the door.

He looked up and caught her regretful eyes. She stood there, looking like she had been swallowed up by an angry sea. Closing the gap between them, Phil had her in his arms and lifted clear off the floor before anyone could say anything.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and set her back down on her shaky legs.

"I shouldn't have done it." She softly admitted against his neck. "You were right, it was a huge mistake. I'm so sorry."

He held her and rocked back and forth. "Shh, it's okay Tweeters. You don't have to do it again. I'm going to see to that." He promised, looking down at her sad little face. She forced a tiny smile for him as he smoothed her hair back and gave her a reassuring wink. "How do you feel? Do you need anything?"

April shook her head and melted back into his body, inhaling his comforting scent. She hadn't noticed the room had been turned upside down. She hadn't noticed Zack and Amy leave the room... all she wanted was him.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Amy asked, finally catching up to John in a rather deserted part of the arena.

He turned to find a rather perturbed look on her face. "Jealous, Amy?"

"NO!" She sharpy responded, not happy with his amused grin. "You stop being smug, John Cena, and tell me why you lost your scruples during that promo."

"Come on Amy, it's not like I touched her inappropriately or anything. I stuck to script, and everyone who watched it, knows it."

"Not everyone."

"If you're talking about Punk, I don't expect him to believe that, and it's fine with me." He admitted. Right now he didn't care what Punk thought about anything.

"April was visibly shaken when she came back to the locker room. Am I to assume you got caught up in the moment again?" She questioned him. The expression of guilt he wore told her he had. Amy just rolled her eyes. "You can't have her, John."

"I accept that, I told you I did." He studied the wary look on her face. She actually looked hurt. "I don't want to be like this, Amy... it is what it is for now. You know it takes time to get over having feelings for someone. Look at you and Phil. Can you honestly say without a shadow of a doubt that you don't harbour some small spark for him, somewhere in there?" Pushing her now, he pointed to her heart and watched her face fall. The last time he posed that question, she wasn't this vulnerable or upset. Now... he had to wonder.

"You know damned well I love him,_ I always will_."

"That connected, huh?" Her confession was interesting to say the least.

"For life." She gave him a withering _keep-your-mouth-shut_ look.

John thoughtfully pressed his lips together in a straight line, his endless blue eyes hooking her glistening, hazel pools... releasing a long, insightful sigh, he cocked his head to one side, sizing the complicated red head up in his mind. Did that mean what he thought it did?

"Amy... we can help each other here." He quietly suggested, thinking about the night they had none too long ago. Reaching for her, he tangled his fingers in the strands of her long, coppery hair. It reminded him of a blazing red sunset on the ocean. Soft yet, untamed and amazingly wild.

Amy almost lost it. He had no business asking her about Phillip. How _dare_ he invade her most private of feelings? She had buried those so deeply, absconded in the farest reaches of her subconscious mind. She _never_ expect anyone to unearth them again. This made her safe. She knew she needed to bury those feelings, and he was offering... she was going to forget them again, one way or another.

Without another word she forcibly dragged the much larger man into a heated kiss. His arms came up and slowly spread out along her back, pressing her into a production crate. She mumbled something against his lips as he lifted her up, depositing her bottom on the crate, oblivious to their surroundings...

* * *

Phil started to head down for his match, leaving AJ with Kaitlyn in the Diva's locker room until after his match. He passed a couple of tech crew members in the halls, asking if they had seen Amy. Rounding the fifth corner he stopped dead in his tracks.

Surprise did not begin to describe the emotion he was feeling at that moment. Confused, maybe. Awestruck, yes. He watched as John and Amy messed around in a dark little corner of the arena, their hands all over one another in the heat of what almost looked like, fevered passion. He couldn't take his eyes away from the spectacle before him as they continued to remain clueless to his presence.

AJ and Amy were the two women in Punk's life that he loved more than anything on the planet. Was Cena trying to steal them _both_ from him? What ever was going on here, it was clearly none of his business. Amy could do what she wanted to do, he had no say in it.

Phil almost walked away when he heard it... Cena, in his heated little frenzy... he uttered her name...

"_April._.."

Phil crossed the floor in seconds flat, and before either one of the two realized what was going on, he had John by the scruff of the neck and hauled him off of Amy hard to the ground. Initially shocked, John lay there dazed for a moment, staring up at Phil, stunned.

Amy just sat there, astonished, but chose to remain silent... she knew why Phil was so angry. Now it had nothing to do with that promo kiss.

"What the fuck is your problem, man?" John asked, stumbling to his feet. "Have you completely lost it, Holmes?"

Phil glared at the larger man, fists convulsing with suppressed rage, trying to hold back his temper, and failing miserably. "This is for saying _April's_ name while you're playing fucking tonsil hockey with _my_ best friend!"

"I what..."

Phil lunged towards John, slinging his arm back at an angle, and like the mechanics of an archer's bow, he let his arm recoil with such speed John didn't even see his fist before it hit him in the jaw.

Falling back yet again, this time Phil had climbed over him, raining down punch after punch, hitting what ever he could... arms, face, head shots... he didn't know and didn't care. Cena was going to pay for _everything_.

"Stop this nonsense!" Boomed newly re-instated Raw GM, Teddy Long.

It took three refs to pull Punk from Cena, and still Phil was swinging away. Two more refs held John back once he got to his feet.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Punk!" John yelled at him, and feeling his lip, tasted blood, furious now.

"I heard what I heard! You're nothing but a liar, Cena!"

The two men tried once again to get at one another, but Teddy wasn't having it at all.

"If you two have some sort of score to settle, let's do it in the ring! Punk, your mystery opponent tonight will be John Cena!"

"Oh goody!" He slammed his fist into his open hand. "I get to finish what I started."

* * *

**Who will win? Will John break his silence where Amy's secret is concerned? How does AJ really feel about John now? What did Phil buy for AJ at the mall, lol?** **Can Amy control herself and be the good friend Phil wants her to be?**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hi everyone! Thank you for your reviews, they were great! This one is shorter, basically just containing the match. I hope you like it. I said it once I'll say it again, I SUCK AT WRITING MATCHES! Now that I have that out of the way, please enjoy the little twist I gave this chappy, and please don't rip ff my head, lol. **

* * *

"His opponent is who?" AJ sat up straight in a panic and glared at Zack.

"He's taking on John. This is gonna be a brawl, from what I heard. He and John already came to blows not that long ago, uh," Zack paused, not quite sure he should reveal the reason for the fight, "over Amy, I think it was."

"Amy, why?" Now she was totally confused... Zack shrugged. He knew as much as she did at the moment, and for that, he was glad. The only way to get any answers now was to catch up to Phil before he left the gorilla.

April knew what part of Phil's motivation was, and in his state, this was a very bad idea. She knew he would have no self control left now. That could be detrimental to his winning the match, or even staying safe in the ring.

Zack followed her through the arena halls, hoping to catch him, but she was too late... that familiar static sounded, and she knew he would already be out on the stage. The crowd's loud reaction so much as told her he was. She was half tempted to follow him out, but that would throw off the promo and story lines. She had to remain in the back and watch it on the monitor.

Punk was already at the ring by the time AJ made it to the staging area behind the curtain, and Zack had to grab her to prevent her from going out herself at one point. Kofi was saying something to them, but the deafening roar made it difficult to hear.

"She's what?" Zack asked Kofi, who was looking out.

"Amy, she accompanied Phil and is in his corner!"

In fact, Amy had followed Phil out much the same way she did the Hardy Boys in her early career.

April was definitely upset now.

"What the hell is going on?" She demanded to know, but neither Kofi or Zack had the answers she needed. "Why on earth would Amy out there with him?"

"Listen, from what I heard, Phil caught Amy and John in a little bit of an embarrassing situation, okay?" Eve started to say, watching AJ's features fall. "I was told Phil saw them swapping spit, flipped _way_ the fuck out, and attacked John on the spot. Teddy had to get involved, and now they have a match. Apparently Phil was supposed to face Alberto, but Teddy subbed John in because of the melee."

"Why would Phil care if John was messing around with Amy?" April demanded to know.

Eve just smiled and walked off, having said more than enough.

* * *

Phil didn't bother with his usual ring entrance. In fact, he barely waited for his music to start when he was half way down the ramp, Amy in tow. Upon realizing the legendary diva Lita was right behind their idol, the fans erupted into hysterics. John was already in the ring, and quietly waiting.

Eyes blazing murderously at his opponent, Phil climbed into the ring, and only then did he notice Amy now on the apron. Phil clearly didn't want her there, and and glaring at her, he hotly pointed back up the ramp, ordering her to go. She refused, her features etched with sorrow and regret, head shaking.

"Don't do this because if me!" She told him, hardly able to hear herself over the cheering.

Phil went to the turnbuckle and leaned into her, so only _she_ could hear him. "This isn't _just_ for you... Amy, he's using you. You must know that... I _know_ you heard what he said."

Her eyes conveyed the truth of what she couldn't allow herself to admit. She knit her brows together disapprovingly, and decided to try a cooler head. Hopping over the ropes and crossing the ring, she came face to face with John.

She motioned for him to come closer. Just like with Phil, what she had to say was for his ears only. "I heard what you said, John... Phil was right, but, I understand why." Her eyes implored him to see reason. "I don't want to see anyone seriously hurt over something so foolish!"

"Then back me up."

"Excuse me?"

"I said back me up... he's using that as an excuse and I know he'll tell AJ. I need you to refute what he says."

She was bewildered by his request. "Why would I do that?

"Come on already, ring the god damned bell!" Phil yelled, becoming more impatient with every wasted second.

Amy spun around and held up her open palm at him, desperately signalling for a little more time. "John, tell me why!"

That's when something snapped inside John's head. "You _still_ love him."

Her brow ticked up with annoyance. "You're infatuated with his pregnant girlfriend..." She shot back.

"Being infatuated is one thing, but you have full blown feelings of love for that man right behind you, and you hide it. You have for years. I need your help. Back me up and you get to keep your little secret, maybe you might even get him back, _Ames_."

* * *

Watching on the monitor April saw it all unfold... Eve's words now tormenting her. Amy and Phil were huddled together in the corner, close... passing something _very_ private between them. She thought back to all the times they had been together and shared jokes, laughter... stayed in the same hotel room, even. Then there was the time she had to go back to work and he told her he and Amy were at his place in Chicago. She shook the thought from her head. No way would he do that to her... he loved _her_.

Zack stood with her and several other superstars as they waited for the bell. No one fully understanding what the hell Amy was doing out there, she didn't even work for the WWE anymore. She had gone from Phil to John, and and after what looked like a small argument with Cena, she slipped from the ring as the bell finally rang, returning to Phil's corner.

The two men circled one another like hungry jackals, but that only lasted a few seconds before Punk threw himself at John, both grappling at one another trying to get a hold locked in. John's sheer strength alone managed to over power him and finally put Punk's knees to the mat. John was like a bulldozer, and it didn't help that Phil had already exhausted himself during his tantrum in the back earlier. This was war...

John didn't know what was driving him more, the upsetting fact that he had just threatened Amy, or the fact that she might not cover for him and back up Punk instead. Amy was pounding her fists on the mat and screaming Punk's name, making it more than obvious who she wanted to see walk away from this match the winner.

John now had Phil by the neck and head, his powerful arms squeezing as tightly as he could in a sleeper hold, while Phil tried in vain to loosen the steely grip. It looked like it was almost over when the referee signaled to John to break the hold. Phil had his foot on the rope.

CM PUNK, CM PUNK, CM PUNK! It circled the arena several times as Phil rubbed at his neck, trying to get his bearings. Looking up, he saw Cena charge at him. He grabbed at the top rope from his kneeling position and pulled down, ducking out of the way and sending John right over the top and onto the floor next to the announcer's table. This gave him the small breather he needed to sort out his thoughts and figure out a way to beat the larger, determined man. John easily out weighed him by thirty pounds or more...

John climbed back into the ring, pissed. Taking a run at Punk, he was surprised when the Second City Saint leapt up off his feet from a stand still and drove them straight into his chest. John stumbled back ward into the ropes, but regained his footing to charge again. This time, Punk scooped him up, and unbelievably, slammed him back to the mat with a loud slap. Pulling the dazed man to his feet, he had another trick up his tattooed sleeve.

Punk now had Cena by the head and arm, and hooking his left foot behind John's right leg, Punk yanked his feet out from under him and they went crashing backward onto the mat, Cena, head first. John was dazed for a moment, and that's when Phil went for the cover. The Cenation Leader kicked out at two, sending a shocked Phil sailing off to the side like a rag doll. Snapping back up, Phil went at John again, this time with a high leg crescent kick to the side of John's head, sending John back down to the mat. Again, Phil tried for a pin. Again, John kicked out.

Separating for a small rest, John pulled himself into the corner, thinking Phil had done the same. He turned, and before he could react, Phil's knee connected with his jaw in a flying bulldog, and his head once again made contact with the mat. Another pin attempt, another kick out. Punk was starting to show his fatigue.

John went for a simple shoulder block when Phil rushed at him, catching the Second City Saint abruptly and sending him hard to the mat this time. Amy pounded her hands on the apron and shouted for Punk to get up. John went for another pin fall. Again, Phil managed to get his foot on the ropes and John had to break. Slamming his fists down to the mat in frustration, John jumped to his feet and waited for Punk to get up.

Shaking the bats from his head, Phil rolled onto his hands and knees, pulling himself up with the ropes. This wasn't going as smoothly as he had hoped. Still mad as hell, he turned to face Cena again.

The crowd was wild as the two went back and forth like this for another few minutes, until John finally got the break he was looking for. He was standing outside the ropes, on the steel stairs and watched as Punk sprung himself up onto the top ropes, but one of his feet slipped and instead of spring boarding completely across John's body to the floor, he missed, hooking himself on the ropes and crashing into the turnbuckle. Even the crowd cringed at the sight of it. Amy gasped, almost sliding into the ring herself to help him.

* * *

"No, no, no..." April was panicking now. She felt Zack's arm over her shoulder, giving her a small, comforting hug. It wasn't looking good for Phil, and it worried her every time he took a hard blow anywhere near his right side. She held herself, rocking tenuously back and forth, trying to stay calm, what Eve had said still tossing around inside her head. There had to be a reason for what he did, and it had to make sense. _Please let what Eve said be a huge misunderstanding, _she hoped.

* * *

John dragged Punk's prone body to the middle of the ring. He wasn't getting his god damned foot on the ropes this time... lifting Punk into a semi-standing position, he grabbed him at the hip and yanked him off his feet into the air, over his shoulder and onto the mat with a thud. Now John went for the cover.

One...two... Punk kicked out. How, John didn't know how, but he did. Rolling away from him, John needed to gather himself. He was physically wiped out and was running out of options, except one. Punk had by now gotten to his feet again, and stumbling around on unsteady legs, he felt the full force of John's feet connect with his gut, and he went sailing back into the ropes. He could feel John dragging him back to the centre of the ring yet again, but this time, he couldn't kick out. It was over.

The last thing he remembered was Amy's wavering voice telling him it was going to be okay as her hands caressed his face.

* * *

** There ya go! See, I suck at matched, but I tried. Now the fun stuff... the AFTERMATH! Muwhahaha!**


	40. Chapter 40

**OMG it's Chapter Forty! Never thought I'd get that far, but here it is, lol. Thank you to those who beta read sometimes for me, DemonicXaliv and Kelso... xD I appreciate it a lot! I wanted to post another chapter this weekend, because I have so much written and it's like crack to me, so here it is. Thank you to everyone, including guests, that leave me nice messages. You have to know I love them!**

* * *

John stormed past Kofi, Zack and AJ, not speaking to anyone, and they didn't try to gain his attention, either. AJ's main focus was Phil, and how he was. It looked as if he had passed out for a few moments, but regained consciousness a few minutes after ward. They could hear the cheering as Amy and Phil finally left the ring... he was surprisingly on his feet, with the aid of the ref and Amy at first. Once down on the floor, he tripped onto one knee, fumbling to stay standing. The ringside doctor took over for Amy, and lifted Phil's arm over his neck for the long walk back stage.

With the ref and a doctor now helping Phil limp up the ramp, and Amy coming up behind them, the crowd started to chant _Punk, Lita, Punk, Lita_... As soon as they cleared the curtain, he pushed away from them and stumbled right into AJ's waiting arms. He didn't care who was watching them, he didn't care about how much he was hurting, he didn't care about anything but _her_.

She didn't care that he was dripping with sweat, or that Amy was standing there looking very guilty about something. AJ just wanted to know that Phil was all right. She wrapped her arms around his heavily heaving body, her hands rubbing along the slick skin of his back, trying to soothe him in any way she could.

"I... I'm sorry AJ..." He huffed into her hair, his face buried under the luxurious chocolate brown locks. Her softness beckoned him to stay there in her arms. "I wanted to make him, pay."

Amy thought she might pass out. Was Phil going to tell her John had said AJ's name while kissing her?

"Come on Punk, we need to get you on a table and check you out." The doctor insisted, tugging at Phil's arm. Noticing the wrestler wince a little when he touched his left shoulder gave him pause. "_Now_, Phil."

AJ released him, and looking at Amy, she followed them to the trainer's room, both women walking together in silence.

They carefully got Phil onto his back, as his discomfort level gradually started to elevate, and immediately the doctor started to probe his stomach, looking for any signs of re-injury. Phil grimaced in pain with almost every touch, his tender belly beginning to grow hard in one particular spot. The doctor held a concerned expression, and assessed the situation in three words. "_Get an ambulance_."

"What?" AJ almost jumped out of her own skin in shock as she looked down to Phil, who was eyeing her with equal alarm.

"I think you're bleeding from the spleen injury you suffered after that accident, Phil. We don't have a choice, you're going."

He banged his head back on the exam table a couple of times in frustration. This was _not_ what he wanted, not at all.

"It' okay Phillip, I'm coming with you this time." April held his taped up hand and brushed his sweaty hair away from his eyes and fore head, offering him a smile. She was going to have some words with John Cena when she was done, and those words were _not_ going to be pretty. Bending down, she brushed a light kiss on his unshaven cheek. "I'll be here the whole time." She promised him.

* * *

Amy stood in the background helplessly hugging her arms tightly to her quivering body. She was a mess. Visibly upset over Phil's situation, she could only watch from a distance as her place was not at his side. That was April's privilege, not hers. She couldn't wait to smack John upside the head. He knew bloody well better than to hit Phil that hard in the abdomen. He did it on purpose. All because of me, she thought..._ this is all because of me_. If I had just agreed to back him up, maybe this wouldn't be happening right now.

John had been right about her. Although it pained her to admit it, she did love Phil as much more than a friend, and seeing him like this only exacerbated her situation. She knew she _had_ to shut it down, turn her feelings off again, and that was likely going to be a very tall order. She valued Phil and AJ's friendship too much to ruin it like this. She swore to herself she would _never_ be that person again. Never. _Fuck_...

* * *

_Later that night..._

"_AJ, I don't know what to say..." John started to explain, but she cut him off._

"_Shut up! You knew better, John, you bloody well knew better!" She screamed at him, her body shaking like a leaf. She was furious._

_He stared down at her small frame, her finger sticking out at him as she ranted in his face over his terrible actions earlier. She was right, he did know better. _

"_I don't know what happened to me AJ, I just snapped. I didn't mean for it to go this far."_

"_You liar! I would have to be an idiot to believe that!" Without warning, she slapped John right across his face. _

_Both were silent for a moment. AJ was still seething, her entire body quivering with anger at her so-called friend. John bit his lip and nodded acceptance. He wasn't angry at her, he was angry with himself. He knew there would be consequences for him to face at work, but none of that compared to the darkness swirling behind her tearful eyes. He hurt her, he hurt Phil... and he hurt Amy. _

"_I'm sorry, April, I can't say it enough or mean it more. I know you don't believe that, but in time, maybe you can both forgive me for it."_

"_I want to know... John... I want to know why Phil would become so unhinged over you and Amy kissing that he'd start a brawl in the arena this evening?"_

_John wasn't expecting that question to come so soon. He would keep Amy's secret for now. "That's something you need to ask Phil once he's awake, AJ. I don't know the answer to that."_

_He could plainly see she wasn't buying it, her rolling eyes told him as much as the stone cold look on her face. _

* * *

AJ sat alone in the private ICU room of a downtown New York hospital, watching him sleep after his surgery. Here he would be at least another three days, and he definitely wouldn't be wrestling anytime within the next six weeks again. It looked like he would be sitting at the announcer's table until then. She rubbed her hands lovingly along her belly, thankful Colbie would have her father, providing he stopped pulling these incredibly crazy stunts. The doctor told her he had gotten through great, remained stable, and it looked good from here on in. Nothing like the last time, and for that, she was thankful. Laying in the bed with him, she nestled herself against his warmth, and soon enough, she dropped off to sleep.

* * *

Amy made her way to her room, hoping AJ would at least text her with and update on Phil before the night was over. She knew he'd be all right, but that wasn't the point. She really did feel she had been a catalyst in this, and John the weapon. He wouldn't be in the ring now for weeks, and she was sure he had some choice words for her concerning her involvement. Digging out her key card, she fumbled with it until he heard it click, and pushed open the door to her lonely reprieve that night.

"Amy, wait!"

She turned to find John quickly approaching her. "How is he?"

"Like you give a shit, you're the one who helped cause all this trouble!" She snapped, her voice laced with contempt for him.

John knew he had that and a lot more coming to him. "I know, I know... I want to talk with you about this, privately, if you're okay with it."

She stood there glaring at him. He did look like shit. His eyes were red and his pallor was a little on the light side. She was sure he'd done it on purpose now, and he was feeling the effects of the guilt that was probably racing through his conscience.

"Come in."

Amy went to sit on the bed, while John paced around the room for a few minutes, neither one of them speaking.

"I know what I did, and I don't know how I can ever apologize for it." He started to say, his voice uncomfortably high. "I can start by saying I'm sorry to you, though, Amy. You didn't deserve the things I did and said to you, and I'm deeply sorry."

"You being sorry doesn't change the fact that Phil's in the fucking hospital again, courtesy of you this time, and to think I was blaming myself... " She reminded him, her arms folded defiantly across her chest. She dared him to deny it.

John hung his head, ashamed of that fact. "If I could take it back I would... I don't know what the hell came over me Amy. I really don't."

That really pissed her off. She got up and walked right up to him, wagging her finger in his face. "You can't be serious? I know god damned well what got over you, John Boy! You saw an opportunity to stick it to your greatest rival, in and out of the ring! You did what you did for purely selfish reasons, John Cena, and Phil and I can see right through you!" She yelled at him, her voice tinged with menace. Her features were hot and pinched with resentment for him, and she made no effort to dissuade him of this. "So will April!"

He rubbed at his temples, trying to make sense of everything... this was _not_ him. Never would he hit a man when he's down, or pull such a low down dirty stunt like he had earlier. Until now. Disgusted with himself, he groaned in despair, not knowing what the right answer was anymore. He exhaled loudly, and his hands on his hips her turned away from Amy, ashamed of himself.

"So what do I do now?" He asked, his body hunched over and his stomach contracted into a tight, unyielding ball.

"I'm going to back you up..."

John turned around, confusion clouding his thoughts. "You're going to what?"

"I said I plan on backing you up if the question arises concerning whose name was on your lips while mine were on yours."

"What did you say?" He was sure he was dreaming, now.

"I said I'm going to back you up against Phil, but not because you threatened me." She paused, the wounded look swimming in her hazel eyes, telling a story she would have preferred stay untold. "I'm going to do it because Phil and AJ deserve to be happy. It's going to piss Phil off to the nth degree, but I don't have much choice. I never wanted to lie to him, but I guess I've been doing that for years so this one isn't going to make much of a difference."

John didn't know how to react, but his chest felt swollen, heart wrung with pity for such a truly selfless woman. He'd never met anyone like Amy. Here she was, in love with a man she knew she could never have, and time and time again she sacrificed her own feelings for the good of the others around her. He was stunned. Her eyes brimming with tears from years of sorrow, she forced a weak smile for him.

"I am so, so sorry, Amy..." John pulled her into him, and she went willingly, desperately needing a shoulder to cry on, and more importantly, one who knew why. Her shoulders quaked uncontrollably as she released a lifetime of hurt and guilt onto John's chest, her hot, salty tears soaking through his shirt. She had never told anyone of her real feelings for Phil, ever. It was like he had died, completely erased from her life, and it was epic. John just held her, gently rocking her back and forth, trying to help her as best as he could. At that moment, he couldn't say he didn't care about Amy. The truth was, he did.

Four Days Later...

April woke to find him sitting up, his hands in her hair, mindlessly playing with it like always.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, I was thinking I might have to kiss you to get you to open your eyes."

"I won't stop you," AJ stretched out, and sat up next to him, careful not to move too quickly. "I missed you."

Phil kissed her head, then leaned against hers with a hug and sighed. "I missed you too. I'll be so happy to get the hell out of here. I'm anxious to get back."

She kicked her legs over the side of the bed and started to gather his things from the drawer. "I think you'll be released in about an hour or so. I made flight reservations to catch up with Raw in Miami tonight."

"Good, I have some unfinished business with Cena I need to discuss with him."

She turned to him, a stern look of warning marring her pretty features. "Oh no you don't, Phil. This is over, and you aren't going to be doing anything remotely physical for a while. Hunter told me as much." She informed him, throwing what few things he had into a small bag. "Just get dressed, there will be plenty of time for that when you're one hundred percent."

"Aye Aye, Captain..." He saluted her, smirking behind her back. Yeah, like I'm fucking letting_ that _go, he thought, and gingerly pulled his jeans up over his hips.


	41. Chapter 41

**You're getting another one, I just can't hold anything back, lol. Hope you like it, I have some lighter stuff coming, I promise! I wanted to tie up a few loose ends first. Again, thank you for your comments, I love them. Also, thanks to a couple of people as well for their time, beta reading and insights; OrchidI007711, Kelzo85 and DemonicXaliv! **

**I'll be jumping ahead a little in this story as well.  
**

* * *

AJ had an uneasy feeling during most of the flight, but it had nothing to do with flying. The image of Phil and Amy huddled so close at the turnbuckle that night, coupled with his losing his mind when he saw her kissing John... and then there was Eve, with her comments about them... she didn't know what to make of any of it, and had avoided bringing the item up only because of Phil's emergency surgery six nights ago. John certainly wasn't offering any information, either. He had told her to ask Phil. It was eating her alive to know why he took issue with Amy and John sharing a kiss. If anything, Phil should have been glad to see John's attention on another woman. She just couldn't wait to get back to the bus and speak more privately with Phil... maybe then they could get this whole mess sorted out.

Phil fussed a little in his seat, clearly uncomfortable, and unwilling to take any of the pain killers he'd been prescribed while his incision healed. He was holding himself much like she did all the time now, and it gave her a small giggle. She actually had to get them a cart for their luggage, as neither one of them was allowed to carry anything heavy at the moment. _What a gong show we are_, she thought to herself.

"Hey," April spoke up, breaking the silence that had somehow crept in between them, "I forgot all about this last week, but I have something for you."

Phil turned and looked over to her, his interest clearly peaked. "You do? What the hell, you've been holding out on me, AJ?" He watched as she dug through her bag and pulled out a five by seven manilla envelope. "What's this?"

Smiling like the Cheshire Cat, April handed him the package. "Open it and see."

Hell, he liked getting presents. Carefully, he lifted the tape along the end, teasing her. She was more impatient about it than he was, to be sure, and playfully dug him in the arm.

"Hurry up! You take too long!"

He started to chuckle, and winced with every involuntary bounce. "Have you no patience, child?" He teased her.

"NO!"

"Okay, okay..." he grinned, and tore the top off. He pressed the sides together a little, popping the envelope open, and peered inside. The puzzled look on his face told her he didn't know what he was looking at.

"For god sake Phil, pull them out! You're killing me here!"

He did as she instructed, and placed everything on the tray in front of him. There were three pictures in total, all black and white, and all of the same thing. She watched him pick up one at a time, his eyes wide, sparkling with interest, and a gratified smile creeping across his lips.

"These are..."

"Yep, they're our daughter!" She proudly finished for him, beaming. "I had another ultra sound while you were still in the hospital, and got these for you. I thought you might like to see Colbie's development so far. We are officially nineteen weeks! Pretty much half way, Punkers."

He hadn't yet taken his eyes from the pictures, going from one to the other enthusiastically. He finally settled on one where she was facing them, her little nose poking out right in front. "Daddy's little Princess..." He softly said with pride, and he reached for her, placing his hand on AJ's tummy. "Half way, really? Wow... "

She nodded, placing her own hands over his. "Yes, sometimes I still can't believe we're gonna be parents. It's like, _trippy_." She got this far away, satisfied look and grinned.

"Trippy? Where did all this hippie talk come from? C'mere you, and give big Wolfman Jack a big, sloppy kiss."

* * *

Later that night at Raw...

Phil knew he had to wait for the right moment to bring it up. A moment where AJ couldn't scold him, and the other two Benedict Arnolds couldn't skulk away and hide. That time was now...

So, if it isn't John Boy!" he started to say, his grip tightening on AJ's hand.

"Look, Phil, " John tried to get it out in the open first, "I want to tell you I'm really sorry for losing my mind in the ring, I never meant to hurt you like that Holmes." He offered his hand, Phil slapped it away.

"Apology not accepted."

"Fair enough, I didn't expect it would be. What do you want, Phil?"

"I was wondering if Amy could clear help up a little misunderstanding for us?" He motioned to AJ, who had yet to even open her mouth.

Oh god... _he was doing it now._... Amy's stomach lurched, and she stepped a little behind John's large frame in an effort to hide.

John's steely blue eyes settled on Punk with mild annoyance, but he already knew how this conversation was going to end. There was no need to get upset, really. "What's that, Punk?

"I want Amy to tell AJ here that I'm not losing my mind, and that it was April's name I heard you say while you were going at it with Amy. That's why I pummelled you in the face. No other reason."

He said it with such conviction and malice... Amy didn't know if she should be insulted or hurt.

John turned to look at Amy, knowing what the answer would be. "Go ahead Amy, tell them. You know I haven't got anything to hide here."

Amy laid her eyes squarely on the Second City Saint. She needed to make it count, for herself, more than anyone, If he hated her, she could live with that. She could get over him.

"Phil, you need to get that ear of yours checked again. I'm telling you for the last time, John did not whisper April's name while he was kissing me!"

She watched Phil's mouth contort into a twisted, angry scowl. "Say that again?"

"I already told you," she looked directly at April now, "John did no such thing, sweetie. Phil really does need his hearing checked again. He misheard and went nuts."

Phil threw his hands up in disgusted resignation. "That's it! You're coming with me and we're getting to the bottom of this stupid little game right now!" He announced, his usually low vice rising an octave. Snatching her by the arm before anyone could day a word, he stalked into an empty office, locking the door behind them.

* * *

He was breathing heavily, confounded beyond reason. _Calm down Phil, she must have a reason_, he thought.

"Why, _why_ did you lie out there, Amy?" He asked, brushing his fingers along the creamy, smooth surface of her cheek. "Tell me why you did that."

She pulled away from him, afraid of herself more than anything else. She couldn't have this conversation with him, ever. He was trying to lull her into a false sense of security, and it wasn't going to work, not this time.

"Let me out of here Phil. Seriously now."

"Please, stop hiding shit from me. I know you're there, Ames." He said, playfully tapping his tattooed knuckles on her head like a kid. "I don't believe that the lights are on but nobody's home."

Yes, she was there. She always had been there, right beside him. Yet, she was desperately wishing she wasn't. He had his hands planted on her shoulders now, making her look into his pleading, grey green eyes. Those eyes made her weak in the knees, and were the reason she often avoided direct eye contact with him. Phil Brooks was a flesh and blood lie detector, and she was in no way prepared for the test.

"You are such an incredible ass hole, you know that?" She scolded him, and pushed out of his grasp. "Why can't you just drop it and leave me alone, Phil? Why do you always insist on making everything all that much harder for me? Not _everything_ is a federal case, you know! Why don't you just admit you misheard and it will all go away!"

He scrunched up his nose, unwilling to listen to any more excuses. "Make things harder for _you_... where the hell do you get that? I think you just made things harder for _me! _You totally heard what Cena said, _right in your ear. _You were going at it pretty hot and heavy, if you ask me, _Amy_. Even _I_ heard it, and I was twenty-feet-away. Now April thinks I have a few screws loose, and believes I went off the deep end because you and I aren't done with one another." His voice was booming in her face.

"You relentless bastard... where_ is_ your OFF button?" She sarcastically asked him, poking him quite hard at least half a dozen times in the chest with her fore finger. "Please, just let it the fuck go! I know very well where I've been standing all these years, _Phillip_. I'm painfully aware of how Jesus _done_, we are." She informed him, her voice now dripping with a mixture of heart ache and spite.

That statement hit him right where it hurt. His chest burned, and he felt the bile climbing into his throat. He watched her intently, as she pulled at her hair, rubbing the stray strands of copper through her fingertips, keeping her half lidded hazel eyes glued to the ground. Now visibly unsettled, he furrowed his brows together, his breathing having become suddenly very erratic, and feeling very, very guilty.

"It_ is_ true..." He wistfully muttered, his voice barely audible. He had often wondered about it, but told himself there was no way... "Oh Amy," he cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look at him now. The inner pain of her haunted eyes told him her story, and the realization of it threatened to overwhelm him. "I'm sorry..."

"Phil, I feel like my life has been one great, big, shitty, rain storm!" She cried. "I'm the one who should be sorry, oh god, I, I never wanted to be this person Phil... I just wanted you to be happy. She makes you happy."

"I love her, Amy. I am so sorry." His heart broke for her, but what could he do? He loved her, yes. But, April, she was the love of his life.

He still had hold of her face, and sighing, their heads touched, noses touched, and she could feel his thumbs rub a little against her ear lobes. Her hands were hooked onto his fore arms now, and she knew what was coming next. They both had their eyes closed, and she could feel his warm breath next to her open lips. He kissed her chastely, but with a warmth she would never forget. He made sure she knew he loved her, and that she would always have a special place in his heart. It was goodbye.

"It can't rain forever, Amy... I promise you that."

* * *

It had been a few minutes since all the yelling and colourful bad words had stopped. AJ looked up to John, unsure of what they should do. She looked scared, but all he could do was shrug.

"Uh... should we check on them, see if they're still alive?" She squeaked, clearly unsure of where she now stood with the man whose child she carried. She was suddenly very afraid there really _was_ something going on between Amy and Phil, and John's uneasy body language did nothing help to quell those feelings stirring inside her.

John softly knocked on the door, and waited. The latch clicked and when the door opened, Amy emerged first. She said nothing, grabbing AJ by the hand, face scarlet and swollen from crying, and led her a little ways down the hall.

Phil cast John a rather scorching look, his face serious and glaring. "_You_..." He pointed his tattooed finger at the Cenation Leader... a warning, his voice thick with insinuation. "I know she's lying for you, and that's all right. We'll go ahead and let April think I'm fucking deaf and crazy. I'm more than fine with that. _But_, if I find out you made Amy cry, gave her pause, hurt her, _anything_... I'm going to going to come after your sorry fucking ass, and you won't know when or how, but I'll be making you pay for it. You may be bigger and stronger than I am, but I'm a demented, motherfucking lunatic that isn't above pulling a dirty stunt or two to make his point. I'm trusting you with her heart. Are we clear?"

John nodded. Normally he would _never _let Punk speak to him like that, but under the circumstances, he felt the man was entitled.

Glancing up the hall, both men saw the girls in an embrace, AJ rubbing Amy's back.

"April, I am so sorry if I caused you any grief. That tattooed bastard loves you. Don't ever question that, okay? He would die for you, sweetheart, and that's not something Phil will do for just anyone. He lets very few people in." She forced a small smile before going on. "I know you both are going to be the best parents, and I can't wait to meet your little girl. I'll see you around, okay?"

April didn't know what to say, she just offered a sympathetic look and grabbed Amy up into a big hug. "Thank you, Amy. That means a lot coming from you."

John walked up to them, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Amy, let me take you back to the hotel."

She nodded, wiping the moisture from her eyes and followed John out. Before they got to the door, she glanced back to see Phil and April in a tender embrace.

* * *

**It gets better for Amy from here on in, I promise! She's gonna be her old self again soon. =D**


	42. Chapter 42

**Wow, almost 300 comments, awesome! Thank you! Also, thanks to Kelzo for beta reading for me today when I had a question. She rocks! Please let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

"Phillip!" AJ breathlessly called out from the back of the bus. "Phil!" He was standing in the doorway in an instant, huffing and puffing, thinking she had fallen or hurt herself somehow.

"April, what's wrong?" He asked her, alarm in his voice.

She sat on the edge of the bed, her belly obvious and large, and she had her shoes in her hands. "I can't tie these." She whined at him. "Will you please help me?"

A smile started tugging at the corners of his mouth as he straightened, rubbing his whiskered chin. His eyes couldn't help but appreciate her ripening form, as he got down on his haunches and sat cross legged, taking one of the shoes from her hands.

"Here, I'll go one better." He lifted her foot and carefully slipped it into her converse shoe, tugged up on the tongue and started to tighten the laces. "Is that too tight?" He asked, glancing up before he tied it off.

AJ shook her head, smiling sweetly at him. "Thanks..." She watched him repeat the action with her right foot, then look up at her. "I can't believe I have trouble with this. Sorry if I scared you before. It totally frustrates me when I go to do things and it's difficult."

He smoothed his hands along her knees and across her thighs, then up over her belly. "That's all right. Just let me know and I'll help you, okay?"

April could hear the distraction in his voice, and was pretty sure she knew what was on his mind. It had been ten days... she didn't expect him to get over it easily.

He had seemed so shaken when he and Amy finally came out of that office. Neither one of them would look at the other, and when Amy grabbed her and took her down the hall she didn't know what to expect. The older woman had been crying, that much was apparent. It was when she looked into Amy's eyes, did she finally realize what had happened. When he broke down in her arms as John led Amy away, she didn't know what to think.

"Do you think Amy's gonna be all right? I've never seen her look helpless before." AJ asked him, ruffling her hand through his just washed hair.

"Uh... I think so. If John steps up to the plate and makes good on what he started, Amy should be in great hands." He released a long, suffering sigh. "She needs someone to lean on, and it just can't be me anymore."

AJ's eyes fell to her lap, and she curled her fingers in between his. He made his choice, and and she was it. She realized his heart was broken over this thing with Amy, and she desperately wanted to offer him some sort of peace.

"I know how hard that was for you, and I want to tell you that I understand. I'm so sorry, Phillip." She said, stroking his hair.

He looked up to catch her languid, dark brown eyes, thankful to have April, and their baby girl. Not wishing to get caught up in the issues he had with Amy, Phil scooted closer, and leaned in between AJ's thighs, resting the side of his head against her growing tummy as he wrapped one arm around her hip.

"I love you, Tweeters." He told her in a hushed voice, and thoughtfully moved his hand across where their baby lay growing inside her. "I love Colbie, and I think she's about to become the greatest thing I ever did with my life."

She pushed her fingers through his dark, damp hair and rubbed at his shoulders, smiling. She didn't think he would try to connect with the baby like this yet, but here he was... glued to her middle, talking to their daughter. She listened intently, all the things he had planned, the stuff he wanted to teach her... she could feel the lump growing in her throat the more he went on, not once taking the side of his head from her bare skin, his finger tracing the dark line up and down that had formed along her tummy.

"Oh, and you just wait, little girl... when those boys start hanging around, and I know they will, because you're going to be drop dead gorgeous... I'm going to put the fear of god in them, if they ever dare try to hurt you, I'll be the one making them pay for it."

That's when he felt it. Fluttering movement against his cheek. His eyes immediately darted up to AJ's, both of them taken by surprise. They both remained still and quiet, hoping for another one... but all movement seemed to halt once he stopped talking.

"I think... that was the baby!" AJ was excited now.

"Really?"

"Yeah, talk to her some more!" She encouraged him. "I read that if you talk or sing to your baby, they can actually hear you!"

He shrugged, placing his head back against her tummy, one hand fanned out across the side of her expanded middle.

"Colbie baby... it's your dad. I can't wait to hold you."

There it was again. That slight, wonderful flutter across his cheek.

"Holy shit!"

"Hey!" April cuffed the back of his head. "Potty mouth, she can hear you."

Clearing his throat, that's when Phil started to softly sing.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away_."

This time AJ could feel a shower of tiny, light ticklish sensations. It was as if someone ran a finger tip lightly across her skin... but from the inside. Phil couldn't help the punch drunk grin when he felt Colbie's movements lightly brush him again.

"She doesn't do that for me, and I sing to her all the time." April pouted. "It seems she likes the sound of your voice. I think we may have a serious daddy's girl, here."

The pride welling up in his chest was almost overwhelming. He couldn't pull himself away from the experience.

"_Colbie_... come on sweet girl, give daddy a nice big _drop kick_."

* * *

Amy had retreated to her home after that night. There would be no more movie nights, no more leaning on him when she needed him, no more hanging out... there would be nothing now. When they initially broke up, it wasn't this hard. They still continued to be best buddies. There was no actual _break_. She could call him day or night, for anything.

All of that was lost to her now, lost. She didn't venture out of her place for almost six days, nor did she answer the phone, texts... she really did cut herself off from humanity. She truly _had_ lost her best friend in the world, and there was no pain like it. When she had glanced back at them that night, he was looking at her over April's shoulder. His reddened eyes, brimming with tears told her how much it hurt him too. Damn him for always doing the right and honourable thing.

She picked up her phone and scanned all the messages. There was only one person she was looking for, but he hadn't left any message. There were several from Trish, and three from John. Sighing, she opened the last one John had sent.

_Amy, please stop doing this to yourself. It's for the best, and you've got me if you'll still have me. John X_

_Move on, girl..._she told herself, knowing she should have done that the first time.

"Amy?"

"Yeah, I got your messages... uh, where are you?" She asked, hoping he was at least on the same coast.

"I'm in Sacramento. Are you okay?" John asked, fearful of what shape she could be in by now. She was destroyed the last time he saw her. It was as if Punk and Amy's actual break up was fresh and the wound still open. In many ways, he guessed that it was.

"Yeah, I am. Listen, when are you going to get a small break? I'd like to hang out, maybe get a movie... that is, if you're still interested." She threw it out there, now how would he throw it back?

"You know I am, girl. Uh, are you sure you want company, _my_ company?"

"Absolutely... it's time I took my head out of the sand and joined the living again. You all right with that, Cena?"

"Never better, Dumas. I'll be on the first flight out this evening okay?"

"Okay John, sounds great. I'll be here." She was about to hang up when she hesitated. "John, wait..."

"What is it?" He asked, not sure if she had just changed her mind. He sure hoped not.

"I, I just wanted to tell you, thank you."

"For what?"

"For actually being that Boy Scout Phil accuses you of being all the time. I need a good guy now, I'm done with the bad boys."

"Anytime Amy. Anytime."

* * *

Phil was dripping with sweat, his hair pasted to his fore head and his legs wobbly as he made his way to the locker room. After taking a good beating from Big Show, all he really wanted was his bed and a few dozen ice packs. AJ had followed him up the ramp, her arm wrapped around his waist, still upset that he had wrestled at all. At least Paul made sure he didn't hurt him, she was grateful for that.

"You still need to be careful, Phillip." She warned, her voice stern and overly mothering. She hated to see him push his limits when he was basically still recovering in her opinion.

"You're not a doctor. I was cleared by a real one, that's all that matters." He huffed, and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat from his face. "I want another shot at the title, so I have to put in the time."

"I don't think Dolph is going to be so willing, Punkers."

"I'm not concerned with that. He isn't going to have much of a choice soon." He told her, and scooped her into him, pulling her right up against his sweaty body. She made a sour face and tried to escape, but he wasn't about to let that happen. "Kiss me, Tweeters."

"No way!" She hotly declined, wedging her hands in between her and his bare chest as she wriggled against him. "You're icky Phil, let me go and you get a shower first!"

"Nu-uh..." He replied, and tilted his head down low, glancing his lips off of the smooth lines of her throat. "Will you stop complaining that I have to work?" His breath was hot against her ear, and she felt her body suddenly still at the subtle sensation. Her hormones were all over the place as usual, and what repulsed her only seconds ago, was now strangely turning her on. "Well, what's it gonna be, Miss Lee? Do I get to dry my sweaty body off on you, or are you going to be good and stop badgering me over my matches?"

"Never!" She snapped, pulling herself out of his mind drugging gaze.

Cocking his head to the side, he smirked at her. "Okay then, suit yourself."

Kofi walked in to find a little pregnant lady desperately trying to free herself from the grasp of the big brute he affectionately called his road wife. She struggled, slapped at him, punched, kicked him at one point, but he still wouldn't let go.

"You know, I might be mistaken here... but that woman looks like she wants nothing to do with your sweaty ass, Phil."

Both immediately stopped what they were doing and looked over to Kofi's amused grin. Taking advantage of AJ's distractedness, Phil caught her mouth with his, drowning out her protests. She struggled against him some more, but within seconds, all of her fight left and she began to snake her arms around his neck, giving in to his sweet assault.

"You have a _bedroom_ for that."Kofi remarked, shaking his head.

"Mhmmm..."

Laughing, Kofi left them to it. There was definitely a reason that girl was having a baby...

* * *

John knocked on the door, unsure what to expect when it opened. He was going to start over with her, and had plans to help her forgive him and forget Punk, eventually. At least, this was his big game plan. He knew he'd been a colossal ass where AJ had been concerned, and he had a lot to make up for. He just hoped Amy was ready to begin again, this time with him.

"Hey, come on in." Amy stepped aside and invited John into her humble abode.

Dressed in a pair of jogging pants and an old tank top, she looked as beautiful as ever to him. His eyes drank in her sultry aura, and as he walked past her, he could smell the sweet florals in her coppery red hair.

"So what's on the agenda, Super Cena?" Amy asked, trying to make this less awkward.

John chuckled. "I'm so glad you asked, little lady!" He held up a six pack and raised his brows at her. "I plan to get you drunk and _not_ take advantage of you."

"Oh, darn..." She playfully chided him, and tapped him lightly across his arm. "It's gonna take a lot more than three beers to accomplish that, John Boy. You're no fun at all."

"What do you call fun, if you're such an expert?" John challenged her, tossing his hat on the coffee table.

"She held out three old horror flicks.

"Horror movies... are you kidding me? If that's something you and Punk did, we aren't doing it. Amy, you need a fresh new start to everything, and I have just what the doctor ordered." Knowingly placing one finger on his temple and tapping a few times, he smiled, then started to rummage through his bag. "Here we go, how about this?"

Amy took the DVD from his hand and chuckled. "Really, Beverly Hills Cop?"

"Yes, really. You need to laugh Amy, not have the crap scared out of you tonight." John mused.

"You mean you don't want the crap scared out of YOU." She shoved the DVD into his chest and grinned at him. "Let's get this show started, Cena."

Three hours later and two movies in, Amy was finally smiling for real. She even laughed, and it warmed John's heart to see it. There had been far too many tears lately, and it felt good to know it looked like the legendary diva still had a spark behind her soulful, hazel eyes. When she took his hand and pulled it over her lap, John smiled, satisfied he was doing something right.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading, I hope you're all enjoying this tale. I know I'm having fun writing it! So, will Amy finally get over Punk and see John more as a lover and not a fighter? Will Punk be able to curb his potty mouth long enough to make sure Colbie's first words aren't (Welcome to Chicago, motherfucker!)? Will Kofi have to sleep with headphones in the rest of his days? **

**Hopefully, all will be revealed. =D  
**


	43. Chapter 43

**Okay, first I want to thank everyone for all the reviews! Wow, over 300 now! Thanks very much!**

**I'm co-writing a new AJ and Punk fic with White Firebird called My Life Was Simple and Then I Met You. It's on his account, please check it out. Can you tell us apart, lol? **

**Also, my friend DemonicXaliv has a new John and Lita fic, called 'Cookie Jar', please have a read of this fic! It's adorable!**

**Another good buddy, OrchidI007711, has a new Punk / Lee fic, called Second To None. I just read this, and it's terrific! It even features the very cute Brad Maddox! **

* * *

"Cena?"

"That you, Phil?" John asked, still groggy and laid out across Amy's couch.

"Yeah, uh, where are you?"

John sat up, rubbing his eyes and blinking a few times he yawned into the phone. "I...uh... oh man... sorry about that. Christ... at Amy's. What do you want, Phil? It's too damn early for this man."

"I just wanted to know how she's doing. The last time we saw each other, well, she was in bad shape. I didn't want to call her myself, you know..."

John knew all right. "You weren't so good yourself, Holmes. In any case, Amy will be fine, but that's only on one condition."

Phil furrowed his brows together, not understanding. "What _condition_?"

"I'll spell it out for you, bud." He stood up and walked over to the window. Pulling up the blinds he could see the sun was almost up over the horizon. "You warned me about making that girl sad again... I plan to turn her frown into a smile, but I can't do that if you interfere. So here's the deal, _Phillip_. I'm offering you the same deal you offered me." He brushed one hand over his buzzed blonde hair, yawning again. "If _you_ make her cry again, if you even _look_ at her one more time and she sniffles... I swear to god I'll hunt you down and break you in two with my bare hands. You need to take care of your own back yard now. Do we have an understanding, _Punk_?"

"Calm the fuck down, I have no intention of having any sort of contact with her. I'm not a complete fucking idiot. Believe it or not, it's been difficult for me too, so get off your high horse and realize I'm not the enemy, John Boy. Just do what you do and make her happy... _please_."

John could only exhale his frustration. He knew Phil still cared about Amy, but he wasn't going to let him spoil _any_ of the progress he'd made so far with her, even if it was unintentional. Those two needed to be kept apart for a good reason, and John was determined to make sure _he_ was that reason.

"I told you Phil, I'm working on it. Now, do us both a favour and get back into bed with your baby mama and leave me alone. I'm going back to bed myself."

Cena hung up on him. _Nice_.

* * *

He tossed his phone back on the nightstand and turned into AJ. She made a cute little nuzzling noise as she backed herself into him, subconsciously aware he was there and needing to nest. Nuzzling his nose into the nape of her neck, he wrapped his arm around her ripe form and gently rubbed her, hoping to catch Colbie moving again.

This was the first time in hours she had actually been able to sleep a little. Phil felt so bad for her, knowing she was getting more uncomfortable with each day, and there were still at least three and a half more months to go. Poor April needed so many pillows propping her up here and there... it was getting so difficult for her to find any comfort at all. There had been so many times she complained of how much her lower back and pelvic area hurt. Even when he tried to massage the aches away, she would get stiff and sore all over again within minutes. Nothing ever seemed to help.

"Hmm.." She mumbled something, and tried turning over to face him.

"You awake, Tweeters?" He softly asked her, pushing his fingers through her dark, wild hair and tucking it behind her ear.

April's eyes gradually fluttered open, and stretching out, she gave him a cute, sleepy smile.

"I am now, _Punkers_." She murmured, and reached for him, glancing her fingers across his clean shaven face.

He felt strong and inviting to the touch, still smelling like her cinnamon and pumpkin body wash he'd used in the shower last night. It wasn't like she used it. All she ever wanted it for was to sniff it, and he chalked that up to one of her crazy pregnancy quirks. She was sure he was right about that, but just being this close was driving her hormones straight to insanity. Her hand on his shoulder now, she silently traced the intricate black lines of his tattooed skin, feeling the stirrings of raw sexual hunger boiling up to the surface. It startled her how much she suddenly needed him.

She missed him, a lot.

"_Phil_..." Her half lidded eyes almost begged him. Her tone desperate and needful. He could feel her hands tremble lightly as she very purposefully moved them along the hot skin of his shoulders and arms. His body started to readily shake at the mere touch of her small fingers caressing his overly sensitive flesh, his want for her never more abundantly clear.

Not quite sure what to do, he rested his hand along her slender neck. He felt unsteady, questioning weather he should even go this far... and leaning into her, he brushed the most tender of kisses against the corner of her sweet, open mouth.

He missed her too, a lot.

"I, I'm all right with waiting, you know." Came his breathless response.

He gave her an out.

"But _Phillip_, I want to..._please_?" She writhed beside him, and started to teasingly nip and tug at his lower lip. "As long as... we're," pressing against him, she could feel his heart now thumping heavily against his rib cage, "_careful_."

"_Really_?" His voice was marked with intense emotion as he allowed himself such a thought. It had been a little while now, and he hadn't dared to broach the subject because of the few times she had made comments about not feeling as attractive as she used to. The last thing he wanted to do was add to her anxieties over it. He also never thought of himself to be the type that would find the pregnant female form a total turn on, but with AJ, it was incredibly arousing to see her fuller figure growing larger every day with their little girl.

"Yeah, really... I can't stop feeling like we're a million miles apart sometimes. I mean, you're working again, and I get left behind a lot." She pouted, sounding so sad. "I just really need you, and the baby makes me feel so much more connected to you, now more than ever. I want us to be physically close like before."

"Oh April," Phil pulled her into a gentle, loving hug, "I'm sorry... You've got to know how beautiful I think you are, especially now."

His body burned to feel her wrapped around him, it always did. _As long as they were careful, okay_... he nodded his agreement, and offered her an understanding smile.

"_Show me_."

The throaty growl he released gave her instant an instant chill, and she propped herself onto her left side, hooking her leg in between his. She was such a gentle, free spirit, and he loved that about her.

His hands anxiously tangled into the mass of cascading brown locks that framed her beautiful face, pulling her closer, into another slow moving, slippery kiss.

"I love you April." His soft words tickled against her ear, causing her to giggle like a child. Their heads touched, eyes locked.

"I love you too, Phillip."

Cupping her face in his hand, he looked longingly into her dark, urgent gaze. He was fast ensconced within a magical trance only she could create around him. Nothing else mattered, only the two of them. He playfully nudged her nose with his, teasing her as he lightly kissed her chin, glancing his mouth from her nose to her cheekbone, then back down across her neck and lower. April actually gasped when he took her breast into his mouth. |It was pain and pleasure all at once... His ministrations were beguiling, swirling, and he had her arching against him like a wild thing.

Before she knew what was happening, he had himself nestled between her thighs, fingers gently caressing her, tongue tasting and tickling her. He grinned at the sweet, gutteral little cries erupting from her throat with every careful, well thought out touch. Her hands eagerly slid into his feathery dark hair, grasping at him as she started to feel the heat slowly build between her legs. It came so damned fast...

"Oh _god_..." She cried out so loud it startled Phil. Her thoughts were spiralling out of control, and her body started to violently quake under his careful caresses, she was almost surely losing her very mind. She had never experienced anything so intense in her life... she felt like she was going to die...

"_Please_, oh my god Phillip! I'm almost... _oh god_!"

Her little fingers grabbed at his shoulders, then at the bed clothes, and her body shook intermittently like an earthquake for more than a few minutes.

Phil propped himself on his elbows and watched her face for a moment. She looked like an angel, peaceful and satisfied. Climbing out from his spot, he then took her into his arms, folding her back into his chest, her bottom neatly tucked against his hips.

She raised her arm up and cupped him behind his neck, resting her head against his as he readied himself. She was so ready. With a pillow propping her in the front, he slipped one leg between hers and dipped his head down onto her slender shoulder, leaving a sweet, chaste kiss on her sweaty skin. He wrapped one arm around her body, pulling her closer, while the other steadied her hip. Taking his time, he started move into her from behind.

She gasped with delight as he easily slipped between her thighs, careful not to thrust too hard or all the way. They moved together, him guiding her against his hips in a smooth, gentle rocking motion. He kissed her neck, dragging his tongue along her heated skin and settled at her ear, nibbling playfully on the tiny lobe, careful not to pull at her earrings.

"You feel amazing, April." He growled against her wet skin.

"So..._so do you_..." She moaned.

She shuddered against him, feeling herself start to lose her senses once again, this time with him nestled inside her. She felt like a mystical sorceress, and he was her plaything. The feeling was one of absolute enchantment when she finally fell into another, mind blowing tailspin, losing herself in every one of his careful, purposeful movements.

When he felt her start to close in around him, he had to remind himself not to lose control, and stay even keeled and focused. As difficult as it was, he finally found his release, burying his face into her vanilla scented hair. Oh god, how he loved her.

* * *

"No, you won't be reading comic books to our daughter. Get over it."

"What's the difference? Reading is reading, the content is subjective."

AJ just glared at him, noticing that foolish '_I win_' look on his face. There was no way she was going to sit and listen to him read comics to their unborn child. No way. She couldn't believe they sat and bickered over it in the waiting room for almost ten minutes before the receptionist finally called them in.

AJ was prepped for another sonogram, and Phil stood anxiously beside her, waiting to get another glimpse of Colbie. He rubbed at her shoulders as she lay there waiting for Dr. Hayward to come in and begin.

"All right you two," the doctor sat down beside the table and took up his stethoscope, "let's see if we can get a listen to the baby's heart beat, shall we?"

He moved it around a few times, grimacing just a little. This made Phil uneasy, and he leaned in a little closer as AJ nervously closed her hand over his.

"Is there a problem, Doctor?" She weakly asked him, hoping he would tell her what she wanted to hear.

"I can only detect your heart rate ay the moment, It's a little fast...but don't worry. There could be several reasons for that. Let's get the sonogram started, maybe I can get a better idea of what's going on in there with your little girl."

He turned on the machine and as soon as he started to move the device across her tummy, she could hear Colbie's high speed whirly bird heart beat for sure. She was just a little out of sorts, that was all, she told herself.

"Do you see that there?" He asked, and pointed at the screen. "Looks as though she's back to back on you, and breech at the moment. Hmm. There's the reason you have so much pain, dear."

"Breech? That's bad, isn't it?" Phil was starting to panic.

"Oh no, not at this stage, she has plenty of time to right herself, and I expect her to do so the closer to the due date she gets." He smiled, knowing how first time dads could be. He gathered up AJ's file and browsed through. "Your latest blood work is also showing that you're a little anemic as well, April." He looked up over his glasses at her. "Are you taking any prenatal vitamins at all?"

AJ shook her head. She was in great shape, she didn't feel taking supplements was necessary. "No sir."

"All right, you're going to start. Plus, I want you on iron tablets as well." He stated, scribbling everything down on her chart. "That should clear up the anemia no problem."

"Is there anything else that we can do to alleviate the pressure on her lower back?" Phil asked, genuinely concerned about how much April was having to contend with now.

* * *

**Hopefully that was fun, lol. I plan on some angst soon, so don't get used to the quiet. :P**

**Will Phil stop calling to see how Amy is doing?  
**

**Will John ever make it past second base again?  
**

**Will poor AJ get comfortable soon?  
**

**We'll see, lol.  
**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hi again! I hope you all are well. Thank you for reading and reviewing, and for all your great comments. Remember if you have any ideas, please PM me.**

* * *

It had been one of those days. Everything that could go wrong, did. AJ fumbled through her gear, becoming more frustrated by the moment. She was thankful she'd now been placed on official maternity leave, but still insisted on accompanying Phil to each and every show. That nagging fear of being left alone growing more with each passing day. Finally, digging out what she'd been looking for, she relaxed against the bench. Her vitamins... even taking them everyday did nothing to get rid of the constant feeling of exhaustion she had, but she knew it was probably just another one of those things that came with being pregnant. To be honest, being such a small person, AJ appeared as though she was just about ready to give birth. She was certainly wishing she were closer to the end now, but she still had another seventeen weeks to go.

She grabbed a bottle of water and unscrewed the cap, popping one of the horse pills and quickly washing it down. AJ wiped away the dribble of water from her chin and thought about how her mother had suggested that she come home for the remaining weeks of her pregnancy. As stubborn as AJ was, she refused to leave Phil's side for even a few hours, let alone a few weeks. He was the one thing in her life that kept her head above water. If Phil couldn't go with her, she was staying with him.

"Hey AJ, how are you feeling today?"

She snapped herself out of her momentary lapse to find Kaitlyn smiling at her.

"I'm feeling great, I can't believe I haven't seen you in so long!" She jumped up and gave her good friend a tight, welcoming squeeze.

"I know girl, you, you look fantastic!" Kaitlyn gushed at her little friend, holding her at arm's length to take in how much she had grown since the last time they saw each other. "You sure that's not a tag team you have in there?" She joked.

AJ rolled her eyes and laughed, petting her tummy proudly. "Damned sure. I think Phil would probably faint dead away if she was."

"Hey ladies!"

Both women turned to see Phil come charging through the door, in all his sweaty glory. Kaitlyn watched the way AJ's eyes glittered at the sight of him, her smile growing wide. She practically flew into his arms, not giving him a chance to even grab a towel to wipe himself down.

"What's up with this?" He asked her, making a face at Kaitlyn. "A few weeks ago you couldn't stand the thought of touching me until _after_ I showered?"

"I missed you is all." She mumbled into his shoulder, her arms clasped tightly about his waist.

"I was gone twenty minutes, April..." He had to tease her, it wouldn't be right if he didn't. If she was going to react like this after matches, how was she going to take his latest news? That natural high he was experiencing quickly fizzled out, and the thought of disappointing her now, so close to Christmas, was starting to eat at him.

April felt his body language change in an instant. She looked up to him, all sweaty, hair long and tussled, skin still bristling with prickly heat... it was like his aura had been deflated like a hot air balloon. "What's the matter?"

Phil forced a tight smile and stepped away from her, this time grabbing a towel and taking a seat beside Kaitlyn.

"Absolutely nothing. In fact," he paused, his eyes shifting to Kait, looking for a little bit of support, "I have an announcement."

Kaitlyn already knew what it was. She would also be participating. She offered him a cheeky smile and raised her eyebrows at him. Everyone on the roster knew how bad AJ's separation anxiety was getting. It was part of why Phil had asked her to be there when he had finished with his match. He needed someone there to keep April from killing him.

"Go ahead, no one's stopping you, _Punk_."

He scowled at her, then turned his attention to April, who stood in front of him with anxious eyes.

"Turns out, I'm going with the tour to Kuwait this year over Christmas."

The silence was unhinging. He searched her face for any hint of the shit storm he would be facing for volunteering for that.

She knew she couldn't go. Vince would never allow it in her condition. How could he leave her alone like this now? What if something happened to him while he was there? There were a thousand questions in her head, not the least of which was _why_. She could feel the slow burn of fear creeping through her body, but she managed to choke it back. Inhaling as deeply as possible, April plastered on the best fake smile she could muster and stepped over to him.

"That... that's wonderful Phillip!"

"_**What**_?" Both Kaitlyn and Punk asked simultaneously.

"I said it's wonderful, are you both deaf?" She placed her hands on his shoulders and getting up on her tippy toes, she gave him a kiss on his scruffy cheek. "It's important that we all try to do this when we can. I'm proud of you for volunteering to go. _Really_."

He was stunned. Standing, he took April by the shoulders and challenged her. There had to be more to this...

"Seriously?"

"Phil, don't push it." Kaitlyn warned, tugging on his wrestling trunks.

"You don't care if I go half way around the world, at Christmas no less, while you're pregnant?" He could feel her tremble a little, saw her eye twitch... He went too far. Punk knew a full fledged crazy April style melt down was all his in less than three...two...one...

"Of course I care!" She exploded, and pushed at his chest to get away from him. "How _could_ you do this Phil?"

"It's something I almost _never_ do AJ! You know how much I hate going overseas! To Kuwait even, no less!"

"It didn't stop you from opening your mouth and agreeing to it! You're always telling everyone else to shut their mouths, I think you need yours glued shut!" She started for the door, murder in her eyes. "Who's the wise guy that talked you into this gong show? I'll kick his god damned ass!"

Phil grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "No one talked me into it, April! I volunteered for fuck sakes! I couldn't go last time because I had the title..."

"You can't go now!" She struggled out of his grasp and stepped over to Kaitlyn. "I need you!"

"Guys, guys, just stop it!" Kaitlyn jumped in between them, offering a cooler head. "AJ, please listen to him... it's not even going to be a week. We'll be back before you know it."

AJ could feel the blood pooling in her brain as she rubbed at her face, eyes etched with sorrow. Her head hurt, and her heart raced with anger and fear, and a strange feeling threatened to over take her senses.

"You, you're so selfish!" She lashed out at him again through bleary, tear filled eyes.

"_Me_? Selfish? You gotta be kidding me!" His temper was starting to flare now, and he raked both hands across his head in blasted expectation. "April, _**how**_ can you say that?"

"How could you agree to do this _without_ talking to me?" She wailed in turn, stomping her feet like a kid. "Oh my god Phil, I can't believe you would do this to me!"

"I don't need _your_ permission!" He bluntly informed her, his voice rising an octave with each word.

April's eyes were bugging out now, her face hot and pinched with resentment over his refusal to even bring it up with her before accepting.

"TIME OUT!" Kaitlyn screamed, finally getting their attention.

Both Phil and AJ were panting, trying to recover their collective breath. AJ's face was scarlet, and her eyes dark and smoky. Kaitlyn worried that if AJ got upset enough she could have the baby right there.

"Please, please don't leave me." April sniffled, her voice barely a whisper.

Phil felt his heart ache at such a statement.

"_Leave you_? April, sweetheart... I'm _not_ leaving you." He took her by the arms and bent down to meet her eye to eye. "I'm only going to be gone for a few days, that's it."

"Really AJ, it's not long, he'll be back before you know it." Kait offered, trying to help the poor girl calm down.

"When... when are you flying... out?" April asked, not sure she really wanted to know.

Phil really didn't want to say it, and he looked to Kaitlyn, now stroking April's back. His eyes begged her to break the news.

"We have to leave in the morning."

April flipped... again.

Even though they played enemies on screen, Vickie was one of the best friends AJ had made since coming to the WWE. Vickie was more like a road mom to many of the superstars back stage, and little AJ was no exception for her. That was why when she heard young April Mendez screeching bloody blue murder from the locker room, she couldn't help but poke her head in to see what all the racket was about.

There was AJ, being held by Kaitlyn who was doing her best to console, with a very helpless looking Phillip standing there, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously, not knowing what to do.

"_She knows_?"

They nodded, and Vickie sat down beside a visibly distraught AJ.

"Come here baby girl." Vickie put her arm around a sobbing AJ, giving her a firm, motherly hug."It's all okay, I promise. You're not going to be alone while the rest of them go gallivanting off to god knows where... You'll be staying with me for the week, sweetie."

Both Phil and Kaitlyn stared. April continued to weep openly, little incoherent phrases, all heavily attached to Phil's name, uttered every few moments between her saddened cries. Everyone in the room realized just how bad her anxiety had become now.

"There there honey, it's all going to be fine, you'll see." Vickie did her best to console her. "Have Phillip help you pack this evening, and I'll be at the airport in the morning to take you home with me." She shot Phil a harsh look. "It's not good for your little baby to get this upset, sweetie. Please try to calm yourself, okay?"

Dolph was now poking his head in the door, having seen his on screen manager walk into the melee minutes before. He caught Phil's eye and shook his head. All Phil could do was shrug. He knew this was all his fault... again.

"Everything copacetic Vic?" He quietly asked, watching as AJ still sobbed into Vickie's shoulder. "Need me to get a doctor?"

Vickie shook her head, and hugged AJ close again, hoping the poor little thing would finally ease up. "It's all right, she'll be fine."

* * *

Phil helped AJ onto the bus, walking her down the length of it. They were alone tonight, as the boys were all riding with other folks this time around. She stepped over to the bed and sat on the edge, having said nothing the entire time from when they left the arena.

"If I could back out of it, I would." He offered, know it really was no concolation.

She looked up at him. He was leaning against the dresser, his head hung low, shoulders slumped, hands shoved into his jeans pockets. He was disgusted with himself. How could he have been so stupid?

"_I, I know_." She whispered. She knew he had committed to it, and she knew how awful it would look for him to bail on everyone now.

"Are you still going to go with Vickie in the morning?" Phil asked her, a little afraid to even bring it up again. She nodded. "I just want you to be okay April. I wish... no...fuck... I don't understand what's happening to you. I want to... but I just don't."

His voice was thickly marked with raw emotion, and he didn't even bother to try and hide it. What was the point? She could plainly see the dark shadows around his welled up eyes. She realized he was almost at his breaking point. Reaching up to him she took hold of his hand, pulling him towards her. He willingly went, and getting down on his haunches he tucked himself in between her knees, resting his head on her lap. He always felt comfortable with her like this. She felt him wrap his arms around her hips as he released a long, suffering sigh.

"I don't understand it myself." She explained, absently sliding her fingers through his hair. "I guess I just lose control, and I don't know why. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I could have handled that a lot better than I did." He admitted, and with his head pressed against her middle, he closed his eyes, hoping to feel Colbie again.

"I'm going to be okay Phil... I promise."

It was then that he flinched, his eyes darting to her tummy. "I just got kicked in the head by out daughter, how fitting."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter more. Thanks for reading and have a great day!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Thank you for your comments. :)**

* * *

April had showered, and Phil made sure she was well packed for her week long stint with Vickie. He was wracked with guilt, so much, in fact, he barely slept at all. The thought of several hours aboard a military transport plane wouldn't help, either.

He had known this for weeks, but in his male mind, he felt a short ripping off of the band aid would be far better than having her moping around for weeks ahead of time. How could he have gotten it so wrong? She really was no better today than she had been yesterday, but at least she was talking to him and not throwing sharp objects at him. He knew she was having some small pregnancy issues here and there, but in no way did he think it had gotten this out of hand. That tailspin last night scared the hell out of him.

He flopped down on the bed, disgusted with himself, remembering the disappointed glares he received from Vickie and Dolph the night before.

Closing his eyes, he stretched his arms out high above his head, then brought them down, crossing them over his chest. His stomach had contracted into a tight, little ball now, regretting very much his lack of respect for the woman carrying his child, not to mention his lack of common sense in the matter. He should have consulted her, she was right. It didn't matter if it was a few days or a few hours, he was no longer a lone wolf. He had a family now, and he was responsible for them.

That decided it. He was going to get out of this and be by April's side if he had to quit again to do it.

Phil sat with April snuggled up to his side as they waited for the gate to be called. He was one commuter flight away from an air force base where they would all be leaving the country from in only a few short hours now. Sitting in silence away from the rest of the group, the couple just held each other. AJ clutched at Phil's black leather jacket, her face buried under the smoky sweet smelling material, cheek pressed fast to his chest. She didn't want the others to see her tears, even though she knew they would soon. He rested his whiskered chin on top of her head, one arm wrapped protectively around her body, pulling her closer every so often, just because. He hadn't been able to convince the boss that he was needed here more, and threatening to quit only got him laughed at. The words, _breech of contract_ being bandied about usually stopped that talk.

"_Look, Phil, April's going to be fine, and if she's staying with Vickie she'll be great! It's only a few days. Just forget about it and get your ass to the airport in the morning. Kapeesh?" _

Vince was nothing, if not right to the point and completely impossible to deal with at times. Tucking his needy girlfriend in a little more he sighed, feeling his shirt sticking to him as she quietly cried into him. _God_, he made her cry so damned much it was sickening. This was going to be _so_ hard...

Vickie sat with Dolph and the others, looking over her shoulder every so often at Phil and April. It really worried her how upset that child was. While she watched, every so often she would see AJ's shoulders shake, and he would kiss her head and pull his fingers through her hair.

"Poor little thing." She said, and sighed.

Kofi looked over too, shaking his head. "Why the hell he volunteered for this, I have no idea."

"Well, it was a couple months ago, how was he supposed to know she would go postal on him?" Eve added. "It's a couple of freaking days!"

The others only stared at her.

"Well it's true, it is only a couple of days Eve, but April's not herself lately, and everyone knows it." Kaitlyn spoke up, feeling a need to defend her buddy. "Phil just thought short and sweet would be better than long term misery. Can you understand that?"

Now, normally it wasn't like her to come to his defense like that, but she felt compelled to this time. Most of them were looking at him like he was the anti-Christ.

"Kait, he should never have said he'd go in the first place. His woman is pregnant!" Dolph insisted.

"Shh! Keep your voice down, you idiot! Phil had no idea she would react like this. Besides, she knows what this trip is about, and who here hasn't made a choice they wish they could take back? Well?" She waited, but no one fessed up. "I _thought_ so. He made a mistake. Get over it."

Vickie had stayed silent, realizing Kaitlyn, for her young age, was right. Not one of them could say they hadn't done equally as foolish things in their time. Phil would learn, just like everyone else did. April too, and she was going to see to it that girl didn't have time to miss her man. Not on Vickie's watch, not ever.

_**Flight 564 now boarding for Corpus Christie...**_

"_No_...just a minute more, please?" She begged him from under his coat as he tried to sit up.

His throat had a monster sized lump in it now. Hearing her tiny little voice plead with him like that almost ripped his fucking heart out of his chest.

"I am _so sorry_, Tweeters."

She didn't want to make a scene so she sat up, wiping her red eyes and runny nose with the sleeve of her hoodie. She watched as he stood up and turned to her, holding out his hand.

"You gonna kiss me goodbye, or what?"

The cry that left her throat made the rest of them turn with a start. April jumped up at Phil, knocking his cap off his head and causing him to stumble back a few steps. He grabbed her, and steadying himself, pulled her into another hug.

"Whoa... Apri..."

She didn't let him finish, her lips now pressed fast against his. He felt her arms hopelessly clinging around his neck as he kissed her back, wishing like hell he didn't have to let her go. That was when he felt a large hand pat him on the shoulder.

"We gotta motor, Punk." Dolph interrupted.

Phil set her back down on her feet, pulling her away just a little. He rubbed her arms up and down, and leaned over to meet her watery eyes. "You're gonna be okay Tweeters. Remember, it's only a few days. When I get back, you and I are going away to spend some time alone. _I promise_. Okay?"

She gave a weak nod, unable to actually speak for fear she would start blubbering again.

"I love you April."

"I love you, too."

It was barely a whisper, but he took it and smiled at her. "That's my girl. You look after Colbie while I'm gone, okay?" He said, and gently touched his hand to her tummy.

"I, I will..." Her voice trembled, threatening more heart breaking sobs.

April really tried pulling herself together, and when she felt Vickie's hand on her shoulder, gently tugging her way from Phil, she couldn't do it anymore. Suddenly her heart started to race, her head started to swim... she felt like she was going to faint...

"_Phillip_..."

Her legs gave way, she was falling.

Vickie caught her, easing her back down in her seat. "It's okay sweetie...breathe, okay? Just breathe."

"What's wrong with her?" Phil's voice was laced with fear as he got down onto his knees in front of her, grabbing her hands. "_April_?"

"I...I can't..."

"She's having a little anxiety attack. Give her some space, she needs to get some air!" Vickie snapped at Dolph and Kofi, who were now hovering way too close.

April's hands were shaking in Phil's, and all she could think to do was look into his eyes. His calming, grey-green eyes.

"Just breathe deeply, okay April? Slow, steady breaths..." He told her, desperately trying to bring her back down. Within a few moments, April could feel a cool wash flood through her body as he smoothed his fingers across her flushed cheek. "Are you going to be okay, because I don't give a fuck about breech of contract, fines, or any of this shit... I'm not going anywhere. That's it."

Vickie rubbed AJ's back, trying to ease the girl's trembling. "Phil, you're committed now, you need to go. She's going to be fine."

April's eyes were still locked to his, concentrating only on him.

"Come on Phil, the plane's boarding, we gotta go!" Kofi was pulling at him now.

He slapped his good friend away. "No, I'm not going, screw this!"

"Phillip, it, it's okay. _You go_."

Everyone looked at April, stunned.

"I can't leave you here like this!_ I can't_." Phil protested, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"We gotta go_ now_, Phil. Come on, it's okay. Vickie's got this man." Dolph urged him.

"It's okay, I just... I'll see you in a few days. I'm gonna be fine, really." April said it again. It was going to be hard to convince him now, but she had to try.

He knew she was just saying that to make him leave her.

"Come on man, she'll be fine. Right honey?" Kofi turned to her with a smile.

April nodded and offered a smile in return.

"See?"

Phil leaned over and gave her one more kiss, squeezed her hand, then stood up. "I'll call when I land."

Without another word, and not looking back, he turned and walked through the gate with Kofi.

He didn't say anything as the group of them were checked in, given their boarding passes, and started down the ramp to the plane. He could hear someone, it sounded like Eve again, complaining about him. _What ever_... he had more important things on his mind.

That was one of the hardest things he had done in a long time. The first one was handing her off to Cena back in Seattle. This? This was way worse than that. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see were her beautiful dark brown ones welled up with tears. She looked so frail and weak, he knew should never have left her back there. April needed him. Stopping in his tracks he made an about face, almost slamming into Kofi in the process, and proceeded to try and go back.

"Hold up man, you aren't pulling this shit now." Kofi blocked his way. "You go back there and you're going to make it a hundred times worse for that girl. Do you understand what I'm saying here, Phil?"

"This was a huge mistake, Kofi. Now get the fuck out of my way." Phil warned him, trying to step around the man. Each time he moved, Kofi matched it.

Some of the others kept walking, but some stood to see what would happen next. Phil was almost getting as unpredictable as AJ lately, and this would be just the time to see him lose his marbles as well. Eve stood there with a smirk on her face, waiting for it.

"I bet he lays Kofi out right here on the ramp." She chirped to Kaitlyn. "Everyone knows Phil's a hot head."

"Shut up Eve, and walk." Kaitlyn told her, grabbing her by the shoulder.

"Just imagine how funny it's going to be to tell Vince that they both got arrested by air marshals for fist fighting on the ramp." Eve just shrugged away and laughed some more. "Looks to me like Phil's about to have his own panic attack."

Kaitlyn turned around to see both men standing there, unmoving. Kofi placed his hand on his long time buddy's shoulder, offering a kind, understanding smile.

"Look, if you go back there, she's going to get all upset again, and this time her anxiety will land her in the hospital. Is that what you want?"

Phil flinched. "Of course I don't."

"Then turn your ass around and lets get on the plane, amigo. I won't ever steer you wrong."

* * *

"Come on sweetie, you and I have our own plane to catch." Vickie took her carry on and slung it over her own shoulder, helping her up to the gate.

"Vickie, AJ!"

Both women turned to see a tall, nicely dressed middle aged man approaching them with his luggage in tow. Squinting, Vickie's puzzled look soon turned to instant recognition.

"_Tiodd_? Is that you?"

"In the flesh! How are you girls?" He asked, and gave Vickie a hug. "Are you feeling well these days, AJ dear?"

She just nodded. She had nothing to say at the moment, still not completely over her melt down at the other gate earlier.

"I haven't seen you in what, six months now?" He asked, noticing the younger woman looked like she'd just been bawling her eyes out. "Are you all right?"

AJ nodded. She didn't know Todd very well, but Vickie seemed to have a history with the man. True, she met him a few times when he still worked the shows with them back stage, but that had been so long ago...

The two of them made idle chit chat for a few minutes. AJ paid little to no attention, preferring to let her mind wander elsewhere. She didn't even hear Todd say goodbye, and she didn't hear Vickie say it's time they boarded their plane.

* * *

Todd watched them leave just as his phone went off.

"Yeah, I just made contact. The little chick is completely out of it. Yeah... Listen, I'm getting the next flight behind them. I'll meet you there. Okay, and sweetheart, I promise you, you're going to get everything you want out of this."

* * *

**Will April calm down enough to enjoy her stay with Vickie?**

**Will Phil clock Kofi or finally calm down and take his seat?**

**Who the hell is Tim, and what;s he up to?**

**Find out soon, muwhahahahahahaha!**


	46. Chapter 46

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**I would like to start with thanking Kelzo and DemonicXaliv, one for trouble shooting with me, and the other for some pertinent information I needed for this chapter regarding Vickie. Thanks gals!**

**Next, please check out Kelzo's fic, Hate This Place, and DemonicXaliv's new John and Amy fic, Cookie jar. Also, I'm co-writing with Whitefirebird on My Life Was Simple, & Then I Met You. That fic is on his account. He also writes Kiss Of Death, and Crazy Is The New Sane. Please check it out! There is another writer too, OrchidI007711's new fic, Second To None! All terrific Punk/Lee reads! **

* * *

Kaitlyn could see Phil sitting alone, still vibrating, his nerves obviously shot. It seemed like until he got to make sure she had really calmed down, he refused to believe she was okay. He already shooed Kofi away, unwilling to talk about it. The seat belt sign had gone out moments ago, so she decided it was time to get up and join him. He was obviously a mess, and she thought maybe he would accept her company instead of none at all.

"Hey." She said, taking the empty seat beside him.

Phil barely acknowledged her, his mind clearly elsewhere.

"Listen, AJ's gonna be okay, all right? She's one of the toughest women I know."

His stormy eyes reluctantly slipped over to her, and his tone? Dubious at best. "Then why did she have what looked like a nervous fucking breakdown, _Kait_, if she's so damned strong?"

"April's always been high strung Phil, you _knew_ that when you first met her, and you certainly knew it for sure after you two started doing, well, _you know_. Borderline neurotic _is_ an accurate description. You of all people should know that by now."

He inhaled deeply, trying to rid himself of the tortured look in April's eyes as he pulled away from her in the waiting area. "She was anything _but_ strong, you saw her. She was a fucking train wreck."

"She's pregnant, and her hormones are making her act out more now than they ever did before... that, and well, she loves you. She's dependent on you being around all the time. I don't have to tell you what kind of basket case she was while you were recovering from that plane crash, you dope! She's _always_ had issues with you leaving her behind. Physically _or_ emotionally... Do you remember when you decided to leave the the company?" Kaitlyn poked him in the shoulder, making him look at her. "You weren't even dating then! I listened to her rant and rave about your departure all day when she found out about it! Remind me, what did she ask you when she confronted you about going away?"

His facial features were crestfallen. "_Take me with you_..." He quietly admitted, his chin sinking dejectedly into his chest. "She said, take me with you."

"What did you do?"

"I said no, and I left anyway." He answered her, feeling more guilty now than he had before she sat down. "I did that for her own good, Kaitlyn. Believe me, I didn't want to." He defended himself.

"That's right. What was her reaction to that?"

"She followed me, _a-la_ stalker style."

"Well this time she couldn't do that, and that's part of why she snapped the way she did. It has nothing to do with the merit of her inner strength, you know."

Fed up and feeling worse, he pressed his lips together in a straight line, glaring at Kaitlyn now. "What _**is**_ your point, Kait, because if you were trying to help me feel better, all I can say is, _epic fail_."

"Phil, all I'm trying to say is that April has some serious abandonment issues... they're just heightened now because she's having a baby."

"That would have been sufficient, you know." He indignantly stated, and folding his arms across his chest he gazed out the window to the white clouds below them.

Kaitlyn had finally stopped talking, to his great relief, and he dug around his carry on bag, looking for something to read. Three comic books, a pamphlet about sharks from Sea World... and, what was this? He pulled out a pocket book, with a long note tucked into the front cover.

"_My Boys Can Swim_?" He muttered, and opened it up.

_Dear Phillip,_

_I bought this book a week ago. I figured you need this, desperately. :) It's not easy for me at times, as you have seen, but I also know it has to be hard for you, too, looking in from the outside and all. I hope it makes the time go by quickly, and you discover some new things about having our little girl. Plus, I thought you could use a laugh or two._

_I love you very much, Tweeters. _

"Hmm..."

Kaitlyn noticed him flipping through the pages of April's gift. She had been with her when they were shopping for the baby, and that book practically jumped off the shelf at them. She remembered the hysterical laughing they did at the mere title of it, let alone its contents. April was adamant Phil really needed to read this. From the calming look on his face, and the little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, it would seem April was right. She was satisfied he would be okay for now, and she knew April would be as well, having Vickie to dote over her all week.

* * *

He was three chapters in when his phone started to buzz in his pocket. There was a text from her already. Browsing though, he grinned.

_Phil, just a quick note to say I'm okay, and I love you. Don't worry about me because I'm going to be fine. Have a safe trip. Luv April _

_x_

He almost answered her back, but decided it would be better to hold off. That might upset her more, and the last thing he wanted to do was that. No, he would wait until they were in the air over the ocean. At least he'd be farther away and it would be impossible for him to go back to her then.

The Lockheed C-130 Hercules bumped and bounced into the air, as fortyty seven military personnel, six large cargo crates, and the thirty one WWE employees jostled around in the cavernous interior.

Flying on military aircraft was aggravating for him at the very least. The space was noisy, crowded, and it was next to impossible to sleep on such flights. It was dark inside now, only a green light shining from somewhere up closer to the front of the plane. Most of the soldiers were sleeping, surprisingly to him. Kofi was curled up in one of the seats, his arms wrapped around his bag and head leaned over onto Mike's shoulder fast asleep. Mike had been texting some girl now for over two hours, and most everyone else was either reading, asleep, or playing games on their phones. Boredom soon settled in, and Phil found himself digging for his phone again.

Time for a little Twitter, he thought, and started punching the keys on his phone. He desperately needed something to take his mind off AJ for a little while. Scrolling down there were all kinds of tweets for him to read. Some were stupid, some were funny, others were just, crap. Lots of lovers and haters...

His eyes settled on one.

From Eer_heart99... that was one he hadn't seen before. Odd name, he thought, and the tweet was just as strange.

_Eer_heart99 :All alone now that you're gone? No need for worry... Not for long.._.

He started to dig Kofi in the side with his elbow.

"H-hey man... shit. What gives that you gotta wake me up now?" Kofi openly complained, stretching out in a long, gusty yawn. "What's your problem this time, Phil?"

Then suddenly, another one.

_Eer_heart99 : Taking care of what you can't... little girl I'll soon enchant_...

He blinked incredulously... what the fuck was _that_? "Look at this." He held his phone over to Kofi.

Mike leaned over to see, grabbing the phone from Phil's hand.

"That's just some loser trying to fuck with your head man, don't worry about it." Mike told him. "I get a lot of stupid, half assed, weirdo tweets like that too sometimes. Nothing ever amounts from shit like that. Delete them." He handed the phone to Kofi.

"Delete what, they're gone." Kofi said, and gave the phone back to its owner. "Nothing there, man. Just the usual shit as always."

"_What_? Mike, you saw it, right?" He asked, scrolling up and down the page for the strange tweets. Mike nodded.

Kaitlyn and Eve were now awake, and trying to hear what it was the boys were going on about.

"What's up you guys?" Kaitlyn sleepily asked.

"Phil's seeing things again." Kofi told her, and tried to get back into a comfortable position again.

"They were there Kofi, but the tweeter must have deleted them fast, realizing how stupid they are." Mike piped up, still engrossed in his text conversation. "See? It's just some loser."

"So what did it say, Phil?" Kaitlyn asked, curious.

"Uh... one of them said something like, alone now that you're gone, no need for worry, not for long. The other one made reference to me, saying, taking care of what you can't and little girl I'll soon enchant. Twisted as fuck."

"Wow, yeah. That makes no sense at all." She agreed, shaking her head.

"Told ya." Mike interjected again. "Crazy ass mother fuckers, guys and gals." He twirled his finger around his ear to make his point.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Phil sat back and scrolled through it again. Nothing. Still, he didn't like it.

* * *

"Here's your room, sweetie." Vickie tugged April's luggage through the door, and placed her carry on at the foot of the bed. "I'm going to get dinner started, and I'll call you when we're ready to eat. Feel free to nap if you like!"

April sat on the bed and smiled at her hostess. "Thank you, I really appreciate this Vickie."

"It's entirely all my pleasure sweetie." She said, and gave the young woman a comforting hug. "I'll see you in a bit, Get some rest, AJ."

April ran a hand through her hair and then kicked off her shoes, taking this time to lie back and finally relax. Vickie Guerrero had been so wonderful to her. If it hadn't been for her, April knew she would have been in a hospital psych ward by now. The woman's ability to calm her shattered nerves were beyond explanation. She took great delight in telling AJ all about her days as a young pregnant woman, and her kids as they grew. She was such a proud mother, and it showed in all the beautiful family portraits that were found hanging in almost every room of the house. Her home was a shrine to her family.

April closed her tired eyes and gently caressed her tummy, imagining what Colbie would be like as a young lady, and who she might look like and take after the most. She knew realistically the child would probably have her dark eyes and brown hair, but part of her hoped she would inherit her dad's intellect and maybe, his green eyes instead. She was always losing herself in those beguiling, mossy eyes. _Oh Phillip_...

She missed him so much and it hadn't even been twenty four hours yet. Unable to sleep, she picked up one of her bags and started rooting for some fresh clothes. Instead, she found a little box wrapped in pretty pink Christmas paper, with a small card attached. First she hastily pulled the card from its envelope, and when she read it, she could feel her lower lip start to quiver.

_April,_

_I can't tell you enough how sorry I am for this. You deserved way better, and when I get home I'm going to make sure you get it. The Christmas gift is something for our daughter. I hope you like it too. Love, Phillip_

She tore into the little box and became so very still. Carefully, she collected the small, fragile item from its resting place, and held it out in her hand. It was a gorgeous sterling silver baby bracelet, with white and pink fresh water pearls, and silver heart-shaped beads that spelled out Colbie's name. On another small, heart shaped bead, both of their names were engraved. A tear slipped down her cheek, but she wasn't crying out of sadness. With a beaming smile she looked up.

"What have you got there?" Vickie asked as she opened the door. "It's so pretty!"

She sat on the bed beside her and April showed her the note and the gift.

"Look..."

Vickie read the note and marvelled at his beautiful gift. "Aw, sweetie... no one is ever gonna tell me that man doesn't know what romance is. He really loves his girls, I see."

April nodded, a big, goofy smile plastered across her face. "He does, doesn't he?"

"Was there ever any doubt? I've known Phil a long time. Since he and Eddie were in the Indie Circuit. He was just a kid then," she let go of a light-hearted laugh, "but even then, even when he portrayed himself as the most ridiculous jerk of them all, he had this sweet, soft side and a heart a mile high. I used to see it when he was at our house, and Eddie was helping him... he's still a little boy in a man's body. Sweet as hell underneath that tough exterior, isn't he?"

"Yeah, there's this whole other side of him. He's not what everyone thinks he is." AJ couldn't stop smiling, just thinking about him.

Vickie grinned, thinking how terrific it was that he had finally found a wonderful girl and was starting his own family. He had definitely come a long way. April was perfect for him.

"Come on downstairs honey, dinner's ready and I'm starved. How about you?"

* * *

Another hour passed, and the only thing anyone could hear were the four powerful turbo props, loudly droning through the belly of the aircraft. They had to be over Europe now, and soon landing in Germany for the final leg of their journey. Kaitlyn was comfortably sleeping against Phil's shoulder, having pulled a blanket up right around her neck, blissfully snoring into his ear. He could feel her drooling a little on his arm, and winced at the sensation of warm saliva soaking through his shirt. Finding it impossible to rest at all, and being as restless as he was, he once again checked twitter. Nothing unusual this time. Someone had posted a funny cartoon that gave him a chuckle, and he decided to re-tweet it. Three seconds later, there it was again...

_Eer_heart99 : she is precious, as you well know, and now you'll have to let her go..._

He sat up straight now. What the fuck was this, anyway? He looked back to find it had been deleted, just like the other tweets before. He could feel the hairs prickling on the back of his neck, and his heart began to thump hard against his ribs. With wild eyes staring in disbelief, it wasn't long before there was another, more direct tweet he knew was meant only for him.

_Eer_heart99 : Accidents don't just happen, and you should not have lived. I haven't forgotten, nor do I forgive._

Eer...heart... Err heart? Oh fuck... _Earhart_... not Amelia... no, no, no...

* * *

**Just a thanks to use the title of the book below:**

**Book author is: Ian Davis (My Boys Can Swim)**

**Will Phil lose his mind and have to be jettisoned from the Herc?  
**

**Will Err_Heart99 send more messages, and will anyone believe Punk?  
**

**Did ya like Colbie's present? LOL!  
**


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you for all your reviews! I appreciate all your thoughts and comments. :)**

* * *

"Who the hell is Amelia?" Kofi leaned in to see what had Phil so upset.

He handed the phone to Kofi, so he could read the last tweet. "See?"

"Ouch! That's not cool, man. Are you sure this isn't just some sour grapes from a disgruntled fan? Who have you pissed off at the airport lately?" He could see the worried look on his friend's face. Glancing back to the phone, his eyes grew wide. "It's gone."

"Yep, just like the others. She waits till I re-tweet things, then posts something because she knows I'll see it while I'm scrolling through."

"Creepy for sure, but you can't get all wound up about it. It's just some random nut case."

"Bitches be creepy." Mike took the phone from Kofi, and started to scan down the page. "Shit, there's another one. Here, take a look."

_Err_heart99: It won't be long now, this to you I vow._..

"Fuck..." Phil snatched the phone from Mike's hand, feeling a sudden, unwelcome bloom of heat consume his body. Was Tanya seriously going to do something to April, or was she just screwing with him? Either way, she'd already been nuts enough to try and kill him, and he was in no position to protect April right now. That's what terrified him the most.

No sooner had that tweet disappeared, another one popped up.

_Err_heart99: Cedar View Lane._...

"Cedar View Lane?" Phil read out loud, trying to understand what Tanya was getting at now.

Dolph had been ignoring the three of them for the most part, not interested in their conversation. At least he wasn't until he heard that. His head jerked up at the mention of the address he knew very well.

"That's Vickie's place."

Phil dropped the phone, turning to Dolph in alarm. "Did you say that's _Vickie's place_?"

He nodded. "Yeah, what's it being tweeted on your feed for?"

Phil grabbed the phone up from between his legs and started to text something.

"Tell me you _aren't_ responding to that... you'll only encourage them." Kofi advised, sensing a huge Punk-style mistake coming on. He could always count on Phil to overreact poorly when cornered in situations of anger or fear. It was a given.

"I'm not posting it in the open. It's a private message..." He grumbled, not sure if he was more angry or afraid at the moment. "That delusional witch isn't getting away with holding me hostage like this!"

"Who the fuck _is_ she?" Kofi asked him again, trying to read his response as he typed it up.

"She tried to kill me!" He fired back, still feverishly trying composing his message. He couldn't type anything correctly in his feverish haste.

Both Kofi and Mike had disbelieving expressions now, and Mike was seriously starting to wonder if AJ hadn't rubbed off on Phil a little more than usual.

"She tried to kill you, Phil?" Mike leaned in to get a better look at the email. "_How_, and _why_, pray tell?"

Phil could see the skeptical looks he was getting, fully expecting them to have some serious doubt about what he was telling them. After all, it's not like he and April had mentioned it to anyone after it happened. They just wanted the whole thing to go away, and had their fail safe insurance policy to hopefully accomplish that. There was no way in hell he was going to allow Tanya to torment him or April again, and he had a threat of his own to deliver.

"She's the one that caused the engine to fail in my plane. _That's how_."

Mike rolled his eyes and pressed his lips together, trying not to let go of the little giggle he was holding back. Everyone knew Phil was the reason he crashed into those power lines. Now he was blaming it on some broad?

"Okay... why?" He pushed.

Phil stopped what he was doing and looked at Mike's mocking expression. He knew what Mike was thinking, and he didn't give a fuck, either. All that mattered was keeping Tanya the hell away from April.

_PM from CM Punk; Listen here, you crazy bitch! You had better stay the fuck away from April or I swear you'll spend a nice chunk of your life in jail! Do we understand each other? Enough of this stupid shit!_ _Back off!_

"Don't hit send, don't hit send..." Kofi warned him.

He hit send.

"You know you just made this thing a lot worse than it was." Kofi pointed out.

Immediately, he got a reply.

_PM from Err_heart99: You don't scare me, Phillip, but I know I definitely scare you... I'm where no one can find me, so your threats don't phase me in the least little bit. I dropped out of sight and I'm invisible! You just wait, all things come to those who wait. _

"Told you."

"Who ever she is, she's playing you like a fiddle, man. Stop worrying over it, block her and forget her!" Mike suggested, once again offering his unsolicited advice to the clearly agitated Punk.

_Err_heart99: I'm taking what's cherished away from you, and there's nothing more that you can do..._

Just like all the other messages, it too, disappeared.

His vision suddenly partially blurred, and his surroundings appeared as though he was looking at them through a fuzzy television screen. His throat was dry, his chest hurt really bad... for the first time in his life, he had no voice. He couldn't hear anything except his blood pounding through the largest artery in his neck. Time didn't exist anymore. The overwhelming need to get to April overrode every ounce of common sense in his body. Even the very fact that he was thirty two thousand feet in the air meant nothing.

Mike grabbed him by his shoulders. "Phil, what the fuck is wrong with you man?"

"I saw it again... she threatened April! Mike, she's after April!"

His eyes were swirling with fear, and he couldn't control the involuntary tremors now rushing through his body.

"Eve! Look! " Natalia dug Eve in the ribs, pointing towards Punk. "Something's going on..."

He had shrugged off the safety harness and started to get to his feet, ignoring Kofi, who had him by the arm and was trying to quietly get him to sit back down before anyone noticed.

Phil was shaking his head back and forth, uttering the word 'no' over and over again.

"It's okay man, it's not real! Please," Kofi looked around, some of the service men were now taking notice of the commotion, "you have to stop this and get a grip, real quick. If you can't do that, there might be a _real_ problem."

"But you don't understand... _Amelia,_ Tanya, she's dangerous! This _is_ a real problem! Why won't you believe me?" He roughly raked both hands through his hair in wild frustration.

No one was taking him seriously. Panic really started to set in now, and he began to pace in a circle like a caged animal. His head was pounding, and he was starting to get nauseated with worry.

"April's not safe... I shouldn't have left, I _knew_ I shouldn't have left!"

Mike just stared at Phil, not quite sure how to respond to his friend. Clearly, Phil was disintegrating just like AJ had back at the airport. He'd heard of sympathy pains, but not sympathy crazy assed wacka-doodle freak outs. Realizing there wasn't much he could say to help, he tried the next best thing.

Mike grabbed Phil and tried to physically force him back in his seat. Wrong move...

It was a knee jerk reaction at best. Phil whipped around and caught Mike in the face with his open palm, pushing him into Kofi and both of them right onto their asses. He didn't want to be touched. He never intended to hurt anyone at all.

Before any one realized what was happening, two pairs of very large hands grabbed Phil, violently slamming his body down to the floor, face first. Someone yanked his legs out from under him while another man painfully pressed one stony knee into the side of Phil's head, and the other into the small of his back. His heart pounded mercilessly against his chest now, as a feeling of dread overcame the pain between his ears. He blinked back sweat mixed with tears, losing more control over his erratic emotions with each passing second. Dizzy and numb all over, he tried to fight back, not realizing what was even happening to him anymore. All he could think of was getting to April before Tanya did.

His arms were abruptly twisted behind him at such an angle and so far back, he thought they were going to break, securing a very loud and startling yelp from him every time his captor jerked up on them.

That was when Kofi noticed it. His friend started to have trouble breathing. One man was sitting on his upper back, pressing his chest to the floor, and the other straddled his legs, both arms wrapped tightly around his calves. No wonder Phil couldn't get any air, he had over three hundred and fifty pounds on his back. This was starting to look almost dangerous now.

He struggled against the two soldiers who had him pinned, almost hyperventilating at one point. The larger of the two men leaned in close to Phil's ear, half laughing.

"Now, I don't know what you high strung, tattooed circus freaks are up to here, and I really don't care." He spat, seemingly enjoying the pain and discomfort he was causing as his prisoner writhed beneath his boots. "I'm inclined to keep you like this, for causing a scuffle aboard a military aircraft... but... I'll consider letting you up if you promise to return to your seat and keep quiet for the rest of the flight. Are you capable of being a good boy now, and settling down?"

"I... I..." Every breath was shallow and unmeasured at best. "I... can't breathe!"

"Isn't that too bad, _sweetheart_." His tone was rancid.

Now more pissed off than ever, Phil persisted to try to free himself despite his worsening shortness of breath. Bitterly defiant, he continued to twist and turn, trying to wriggle free of the soldier's iron clad grasp. That only made the much larger, less than patient MP dig his knees harder into the side of his captive's head and back, making the seasoned wrestler cry out in pain for the second time.

"Not ready to play by the rules yet?" He turned to his buddy, who was sitting on Phil's legs. "Hog tie him."

"Phil! Calm down for god sake!" Mike urged him.

Everyone was watching now, their mouths agape at the spectacle unfolding in front of them. Eve and Natalia jumped every time they heard Phil yelp.

"No man, please, don't do that!" Kofi spoke up, holding up his hands in surrender. "He's under a lot of stress, we weren't even fighting here. It was just a small misunderstanding, okay?" He begged the bad tempered MP. "Can't you just let him up and give him a break? I promise, he won't be any trouble!"

Phil's head was spinning, all his strength gone. His body soaked with sweat, eyes stinging, he didn't care anymore if they suffocated him. All he cared about were April and Colbie...

* * *

"What's wrong John?" Amy asked, looking up from painting her nails. "Who was that on the phone?"

John wasn't quite sure how to broach this one. It had to be the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard happening on a USO tour. On one hand, he wanted to tell her, _really_ he did. On the other hand, would this send her emotionally back to where she was only a few short weeks ago? Either way, he knew she'd find out sooner or later, and it would be far better coming from him.

"Uh...that was Kofi. They landed in Germany."

She furrowed her arched brows together, not understanding why Kofi would be calling in the middle of the night from Germany. "What did he want?"

"It's not so much what he wanted, it's what happened." John explained.

Amy didn't like John's tone. He had a flair for the melodramatic that she really didn't care for. "For fuck sake John, spit it out!" She was starting to get scared now, and the first place her thoughts went were to Phil and AJ.

"Turns out, AJ had a pretty scary panic attack at the airport when they were leaving for Kuwait yesterday. She practically mugged Phil in the waiting area, and literally had to be pulled off of him. She was inconsolable for a while after that." He looked over at her, his eyes hollow. "Kofi said just before they got on the plane, Phil tried to go back to her as well. He was none too pleased about being prevented from doing just that.."

"Oh my God, John, is April all right? Is the baby okay?" Amy felt her stomach drop.

"Oh yeah, AJ's fine. Vickie took her home and everything's okay with the baby, don't worry about that."

Amy, now confused, got up and walked over to where John was leaned against the counter. She placed her hand on his arm and looked right into his conflicted blue eyes. "What is it then? What's happened?"

He loathed to tell her anything bad regarding Phil, for fear she'd be on the next plane to his rescue again, just like always.

"_John please_! You're scaring me."

He sighed at the urgency in her voice.

"Apparently, Phil also joined the lunatic fringe just before they landed in Germany. He had some sort of melt down over AJ and the baby. Kofi's not sure yet on all the details, but apparently someone had tweeted something threatening towards them, and he lost his freaking mind over it."

"Shit..."

"Oh, that isn't everything." He held up his hand. "Stop the presses! It gets better!"

He crossed the floor and sat down, setting his elbows on his knees he held his head in his hands, really not wanting to discuss Phillip Brooks with _this_ woman.

Amy was next to him in a nano second, her face contorted with worry now. "So what else is there?" She calmly asked him. When he didn't respond right away, she shoved him hard off the couch and right onto the floor.

"Come the fuck on, you're killing me here! Tell me already!"

"Fine!" He angrily righted himself and stayed seated where he was. He could see her vibrating, all sorts of thoughts swirling around behind her scared, hazel eyes. "Phil ended up in a scuffle with some military police when he wouldn't calm down, and got his ass arrested aboard the plane. Right now Vince is trying to get them to release him so they can finish the trip into Kuwait."

Amy was momentarily speechless. "You mean they locked him up, for real?"

John nodded.

"Is Kofi going to get back to you about this?"

"Yeah, soon as he can. Like I said, they're waiting on Vince, and hoping because of Phil's state of mind under the circumstances, they might see he just had a bit of a nervous breakdown or something. They actually wanted to charge him under the Homeland Security Act."

"Wow..." Her eyes grew wide with disbelief, and she got down to the floor beside him, pulling him into a hug. "Oh god... does April know about any of this?"

John shook his head, and wrapped his arm over her shoulder. "No. I think they're gonna have Phil call her himself once he's okay."

"I feel so bad for both of them." She could see AJ having an episode like that, but not Phil. He was usually the cool one of them both. "Whatever he'd seen posted about them must have been pretty frightening. It's not like him to give a shit what anyone says on the internet."

"Yeah, I know." He drew in a long, uneasy breath. Taking her hand he rubbed her fingers. He _had_ to ask her. "So, uh, when are you leaving?"

"Leaving? For where?" Amy asked him, more confused now than ever. It wasn't like John to seem so unsure of himself.

"I just assumed you would want to go and be with Punk."

* * *

**Will anyone let Vickie know what's going on?  
**

**Will Phil get out of the brig, and maybe recover from his own panic attack?  
**

**Will John stop second guessing Amy's feeling's for him and for Punk?  
**

**Stay tuned!  
**

**Now I don't know much about anything military, except for the aircraft. Planes and aviation are one of my passions. So if I made any mistakes regarding that, please cut me a wee bot 'o slack, mateys!**

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Off to write Chapter Four for My Life Was Simple & Then I Met You. One Whitefirebird's account! Check it out. xD**


	48. Chapter 48

_**Okay, time for Chapter 48! Hope you enjoy this one, it's fun, I think. Please do let me know what you think of it. I'm having fun for sure. =D **  
_

_**I also want to say thank you to White Firebird and Kelzo for beta reading some things and for throwing ideas around. It's so great to have friends who will help you create.  
**_

_**Also, thank you for all the follows and alerts and reviews. I NEVER realised how much folks liked this little story until lately. THANK YOU!  
**_

**_In this chapter, I jump between two dates, I hope that isn't confusing for anyone. Happy reading!  
_**

* * *

_December 23rd_

"No, I'm afraid not. You're going home, Phil. You're just lucky I was able to convince them you're only bat shit crazy, and not a threat to national security." Vince was adamant. "Besides, I'm inclined to believe you won't be able to keep your head in the game. It's for your own safety as well as the rest of the talent. I want you to take two weeks off and sort all this shit out."

Phil went to open his mouth in protest, but decided it would be far more intelligent to keep it shut. Blinking back his disbelief over the entire episode, he bit at his lip ring nervously. He was still spooked, but not by the threat of possible charges against him... he was far more concerned about April, and the threat of harm that had been promised.

"Thanks Vince..."

"Good boy." Vince turned to leave but stopped short, shaking his finger at Punk in a most thoughtful manner. "Think of this as my _one_ good deed for the year. Have a Merry Christmas, Punk."

The boss smiled, and left him standing alone in the hotel lobby.

He had his ticket home, back to her.

Phil took his phone from his pocket, and sent April a text.

* * *

_December 24__th__, Christmas Eve..._

It didn't feel like the Holidays to April.

It had only been three days, but she missed him like she would miss oxygen. Sleeping alone had to be the hardest thing for her to endure so far, and she held herself thinking about how cold and empty her bed was without him. She lay curled up and holding her middle, caressing the precious life within her body lovingly. She would take his advice... Closing her eyes, she imagined Phil snuggled up against her back, pulling her close, protecting her... she could almost feel his scruffy chin rubbing on her shoulder, and his warm breath at the nape of her neck... she wriggled into the comforter even more, fantasizing his strong, tattooed arms encasing her, his hands splayed out across her growing tummy. He made her feel so safe, so loved.

The sweetest thing was the text he had sent to her yesterday. Communication between them had been scarce over the last day and a half. She smiled thinking about what he had written. He could be such a romantic fool, but he was her fool.

_I'm sitting here thinking about you and Colbie, and how much I love and miss you. I'm closer than you think. Just close your eyes._

_Love always, Punkers  
_

_x_

April continued to lie there just a little longer, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Sweetie, are you up?" Vickie knocked lightly on the door, peeking in. "May I come in?"

"Of course, please." April sat up and pulled the blankets up over her tummy.

"I've made some plans to go out today with Todd to a Christmas craft fair. I was hoping you might want to come with us."

April shifted in the bed, suddenly uncomfortable with leaving the house. "I, I don't know Vickie... I just don't feel right."

At once Vickie was seated on the bed next to her, a concerned look on her face. She knew April was having a hard time, and hoped it wasn't starting to actually make her physically ill. "You aren't sick, are you sweetie?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm just..." She cast her eyes downward, not wanting to risk bursting into tears again at the thought that someone actually _did_ care about her situation. "Lonely..."

Vickie had seen this before with other wrestling wives. AJ didn't quite fit into that description, but in this instance, she may as well have. Her man was overseas with the show, she was home alone, and pregnant to boot. In a small way AJ and Phil really did remind Vickie of herself and Eddie.

She softened her voice and smiled.

"You know honey, I understand how you're feeling. I felt blue like you do now when Eddie would be off touring. That part was always hard. Here's the thing, you have to allow yourself to have some fun... get your mind off the fact that he's not here right now, but he will be soon."

April sadly bit at her bottom lip. "I don't like feeling like this Vickie, I really don't, but... I can't make it stop. I, I don't know how."

"Aw sweetie, it's okay. Really... I know you miss him but he'll be back before you know it." She circled her arm around the young woman and hugged her. "Please, just come with us. I won't leave you alone honey, it's Christmas Eve. Todd and I would like to take you to lunch. What do you say? I'm sure your little girl would love to go out for lunch and check out all the Christmas pretties at the craft fair!"She gave the young woman an encouraging smile.

April bit at her lips again, this time feeling a small hunger pang at the mention of food. "The craft fair does sound like fun, and I am hungry..." Her eyes big brown doe eyes darted up to her mothering friend. "We'll be coming right back, won't we? I want to call him on the land line when we get back to wish him a Happy Christmas."

"Of course. We can do what ever you want, April. This day is for you, okay? It's all about _you_, darling."

* * *

_December 23rd..._

"Cena."

"Punk... how?"

"I take it you know what happened, then?" He asked, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and his forefingers.

"I know you got your ass hog tied on a Hercules aircraft over Europe. If you're calling for Amy, forget it."

Silence.

John inhaled deeply, feeling as if he had somehow crossed over an invisible line. "All right Phil, what do you want?"

"I need to you remember something for me. It's important, okay Boy Scout?" He asked, hoping John would have some recollection of Tanya and what she had done to him and April. "Do you remember my flight instructor, Tanya Healy? The blonde?"

"Vaguely, yes. April had an altercation with her in the hospital parking lot, the day after you were brought in following your accident. Why?"

"Did April ever tell you _why_ she had a problem with her?" Phil anxiously clicked his gum in his mouth, hoping.

John furrowed his brows together, his face contorted in confusion. "You're telling me the reason AJ gave for hitting her was _for real_?"

"Uh-huh." His voice was whisper quiet now. "She's been sending me a lot of threatening tweets lately, and one email. All of it insinuating she's going to do something to April-"

Cutting Punk off, John ran his hand over his face, digesting what the other man was telling him. "Wait a minute here Phil... she told me that woman was the reason your plane went down. She accused her of trying to kill you."

"That's right. She did."

"Come on. You can't possibly believe that, after all this time?"

"John, it's the truth! She more than happily admitted it to me when I went to confront her. I got it on tape."

Worried for him, John pressed his lips into a hard line and shook his head. Maybe Punk _was_ losing his marbles... "The accident report blamed you for the crash, Phil. Pilot error. You didn't check something on the engine, I think it said?"

"I know... and I should have but, but the point of the matter is that she tampered with the part that failed, and now we have what we have. The tape is the only proof I've got."

"Okay, why wouldn't you have given that to the police?"

"I was using it as a deterrent to keep her away from us, John. I thought the mere threat of five years in prison for attempted murder would keep her far away." Phil's resolve started to break, sorry now he hadn't gone to the authorities right away. "Clearly, I was wrong. She, she's gone underground now and even if I did bring it up, where the fuck is she?"

John could hear the apprehension in Phil's voice as he went to sit down. "So how does this get you arrested by military police?"

"She was sending these crazy messages on twitter. They got more specific as time when on, especially after she started emailing me. She gave me the address to where April is staying right now. John, s_he knows where Vickie lives_!" He paused, trying to assemble the thoughts coursing through his brain into something understandable. "When I realized who it was, I lost all control of reality. I hit Mike for trying to keep me seated... "

"You hit Mi-" John let himself fall back into the sofa with a huff. He closed his eyes, trying to take it all in. "She told you she knows where April is right now?"

"YES! John, for fuck sake, she's watching her as we speak!" Phil was agitated now, and noticed more than a few hotel patrons glaring at him as they walked past. "I flipped my lid on the plane, caused a small scuffle and they jumped on me. End of story."

"What do you want me to do, Phil? Camp out beside the god damned house?"

"No, I want you to believe me..."

* * *

_December 24__th__ Christmas Eve..._

"AJ! Todd is here, we have to get going!" Vickie called up the stairs. That's when she noticed a black SUV slowly pulling in. Straining her eyes, she wondered who the heck would be showing up now?"

The car was warmed up, and Todd was trying to clear the snow from the driveway. Today he would send the pictures he'd discreetly taken and further drive April's man nuts. It was obvious Punk hadn't alerted anyone to what Tanya had said in the email, so to him, it was game on. Soon enough, they would have everything in place to make their move, and it would be so easy...

The crunch of freshly packed snow alerted Todd to someone pulling up. Turning, he saw the plan for the day quickly evaporating in the frozen, December air from the moment he identified the driver. Tanya was not going to be pleased at all. It was Brooks.

Phil got out of the vehicle, and offered a friendly nod to the man before heading up the walk to the front door. Todd observed Phil's uneasy gait and sheltered stance as he made his way towards the entrance. Vickie was out there at once.

"Oh my god... Phillip!" Vickie immediately grabbed him up into a warm, welcoming hug. "Did she know you were coming?" She asked, her spirits for the poor girl now lifted beyond compare.

"No. I didn't tell her." He said, and stepped back as the older woman released him from her motherly embrace. "It was kind of a surprise to me as well." He shyly admitted. "Vince sent me home. Told me it was his _one_ good deed for the year."

"How?" She asked, noticing he had a lot of cuts and scrapes along the left side of his face and ear. "Are you all right Phil?" She asked, her fingers lightly touching the yellowing bruise just under his right ear.

"It's a long story..." He could see the questions in her eyes, but that would have to wait. He needed to get April out of here as soon as he could. His voice full of urgency, he pointedly asked her. "Vickie, where is she?"

She motioned to the staircase and smiled. "She was getting ready to join us, but I think her plans are about to change for the better. The poor thing has been miserable ever since the day you left."

"I knew she would be, as much as I kidded myself she'd be all right." Phil forced a painful smile in agreement as he lifted his arm over his shoulder and nervously scratched at his neck. "I have something to ask her." Proudly, he produced a small dark purple, velvet box and held it in his palm.

"Is, is _**that**_ what I think _it_ is?" She excitedly asked, her eyes wide and smile even wider.

"Sure is, but... I'm a little scared, you know?" He laughed, offering Vickie a sheepish grin. "She could say no."

"Aw, you'll do just fine." Vickie encouraged him, playfully patting his arm.

They both heard a door shut on the landing, and Phil quickly shoved the box deep into his coat pocket.

"I'll give you both some privacy. Tell April I'll be back in about an hour. Oh, and Phil, congratulations to you both!" Vickie whispered to him, and grabbed her jacket, disappearing out the door.

April snuggled the fur lined collar of her coat up close around her neck, feeling the guard hairs tickle her chin. She would be more than ready to brave the falling temperatures today. Christmas would be hard without her family, but it was nothing compared to being alone without Phil. He really was all the family she had left... her own having tossed her aside after learning of her pregnancy. They hadn't spoken in almost four months now. What she thought would be wonderful news was turned into something ugly, and she never looked back. All she could do was look ahead to the future with Phil and her daughter. Taking one last look in the mirror, she smoothed her hair back and smiled at herself. Time to go have some fun, she thought.

Closing her bedroom door, she rounded the corner and came to an abrupt halt at the top of the stairs.

"_Phillip..._"

He stood there at the bottom of the landing, his desperate, jade coloured eyes looking up at her through wisps of dark, ruffled hair. Her heart started to thump within her chest, she trembled... her breath caught in her throat. Were her eyes playing tricks on her? She started to take hurried, staggered steps down the casing, her hands fumbling along the bannister as she stumbled intently towards him.

His legs felt like rubber as he started up, quickly closing the gap between them. Three seconds. That was all it took to gather her into his arms and bury his nose into the soothing vanilla scent of her wavy brown hair. Her small, incoherent cries tugged at his heart, and he lifted her from her feet, settling himself against the railing. April's arms circled his neck and she frantically drove her hands into his hair, grabbing a fistful of his dark brown locks. She gazed into his grateful eyes for a moment, then finally caught him, sliding hard against his lips. He closed his eyes and melted into the enticing mouth of the woman he loved more than his own life. Parting his lips, he granted her full access to him, and she took everything he had to give...

"I, I can't believe... I missed you so..." She could hardly speak between another flurry of small, urgent kisses. "I was so... lost!"

"I'm here now, Tweeters. Everything's okay." He told her, his voice soft and thick with emotion. He cupped her face in his trembling hands, gently sweeping the tears from her eyes with the pads of his thumbs before resting his head against hers.

"How, how did you get... what are all these little cuts and scrapes?"

"That's not important, right now all I care about it you..."

He smoothed her hair down and never took his eyes from hers. He was shaking, for god sake...

* * *

_**So what will Phil do to keep her safe?**_

_**Will Tanya be able to make her plans a reality with Todd's help?**_

_**What is John's role here?**_

_**What's Phil gonna ask April? LOL! Of course we all know that one. xD**_


	49. Chapter 49

**Had to get in the Christmastime mood by listening to a little Frank Sinatra and Brenda Lee. I love her song, ****_This Time Of Year_****. It's just wonderful! **

**Be sure to check out a collaboration between White Firebird and myself called; My Life Was Simple, & Then I Met You. It's a cute Punk/Lee I think you'll really enjoy. :) **

**Also, check out Jean The Guardian's new Punk-Lee community; Punk Lee Nation. Join up!**

**Also, to help with the continuity of this story, I will clear up what Punk got at the jewellery store when he was with Kofi. It was the baby's bracelet all along. NOT an engagement ring. =D**

* * *

April relaxed in his arms and just allowed herself a moment to _be_ with him. The soothing scent of his body, his clothing... everything about him stirred her senses and she instantly lost all those feelings of anxiety and loneliness from before. The feel of his warm breath along her neck as he nuzzled into her gave her shivers of pleasure and a feeling of contentment. It was the first time in days she felt her wound up body loosen some what and become half way normal again. She could have stayed like that with him all day but he pulled away a little, and smiled sweetly at her.

"How would you like to go for a nice, relaxing winter walk with me?" Phil asked, his eyes dancing with mischief.

He was up to something, she could see it plain as day. Tucking her hair behind her ear she offered him a wily grin in return. "I would really love that. I just want to be with you, don't don't care what it is we're doing."

He released her. "Good, then lets get going. There's a nice place I saw driving in and I think you're going to love it." Grabbing her by the hand he practically dragged her out the door.

April always loved the snow. It was so clean and pure... almost innocent. She watched as Phil drove slowly along the slushy roads, his focus completely on the task at hand. It had been a while since he had to drive in weather like this, she could tell, but he did manage to keep them out of the ditch. Reaching over, she slipped her hand into his lap, and gently rubbed back and forth along his thigh. The muscle in his leg tensed at her touch, and narrowing his eyes, he peered at her with devillish intent.

"Are you _trying_ to cause a car wreck, April?" He asked, his half lidded, sleepy looking eyes raked over her hungrily as she not so innocently snapped her hand back. "I assure you if that keeps up I'm gonna have to pull over, _April Jeanette Mendez_."

"You _wish_..." She flatly stated, and made a face at him.

"You know," he started to say without looking at her now, flexing his arm and shoulder muscles up as he drove along the snowy lane, "there _is_ a back seat that folds down. _Don't tempt me_."

"Don't you tempt _me_!" Daring him, she fired back as she nonchalantly watched the icy landscape roll by from her side of the truck.

"_You_ wish."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Phil decided a distraction would be in order because making out like teenagers in the back seat of a truck wasn't the best idea he'd had all day, and slipped a CD into the stereo. What she heard she would never have expected in a million years. This was a man that enjoyed punk rock and rock n roll...

"_Oh by gosh by golly, it's time for mistletoe and holly_..." He started to sing along to an old Frank Sinatra tune.

"WHO ARE YOU?" April demanded, and gently shoved him as she laughed.

"_Countrysides covered by snow, oh by gosh by jingle... it's time for carols and Kris Kringle_..." He continued to sing with a twisted smirk while she rocked back and forth in her seat. He actually wasn't half bad either, she thought. He really _could_ carry a tune. No one would have ever guessed it. She knew he'd taken to singing before in the ring as a joke, but this was... this was really nice.

"_Fancy ties n' granny's pies, and folks stealin' a kiss or two_..."

"You're like the prize in a Cracker Jacks box, you know that?" She told him, lovingly brushing the back of her small fingers along his whiskered cheek. "I'm always being surprised by you, Phil. Never a dull moment!"

"I always want to be able to surprise you, Tweeters. It's going to be my job for a very long time, and I promise to always be good at it."

She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. With a thoughtful sigh, she just came right out and told him. "You're good at everything, _Punkers_. Absolutely everything..."

She didn't see the self satisfied grin he wore as they made their way along the tree lined road. After all, he _was_ the best in the world...

They drove along for a few more minutes in silence before Phil finally pulled off the road and into a parking lot shrouded with snow covered pine trees. There were a few cars there, and a string of white Christmas lights attached to the small guard railing along the edge of the wooded area. They could see a few people milling around, some children... it seemed like such a wonderful place to go for a walk. She started to tug on the door when Phil caught her arm.

"Wait here a minute." He told her.

Puzzled, she watched him jump out, walk around the front and over to her side. He held up his finger for her to wait again as he opened the door. In a deep, sweeping bow, he offered her his hand.

"M' lady." He said, still bent slightly at the hip as he helped her from the vehicle. "Let's go for our stroll now, shall we?"

April giggled at the fanciful manner of his actions, and eagerly slipped her small, mittened hand into his.

"Surely we will, M' Lord." She chirped right back with another sweet sounding giggle.

The cold air nipped at her warm flesh, and she could see every breath either one of them took. Within a few minutes her nose was bright red and the colour rode high on her cheeks. The little bit of a breeze had her snuggled as close to Punk as she could get while they slowly meandered along the trail arm in arm.

There were long strings of colourful lights lining the trail, and several lit Christmas trees with bows around every corner. Snow fell lightly all around them, flecking their hair, glancing off their noses and crunching beneath their feet. Despite there being so many other people about, it was so incredibly quiet. She could even hear the haunting cries of blue jays throughout the forested area.

"I've been meaning to tell you how beautiful I thought your gift for Colbie was."

He stopped and looked down at her. "I was hoping you'd like that. I got it with Kofi the day you had that melt down all over Zack in the grocery store. You do realize I intend to spoil her completely rotten, right?"

"Within reason, Phil. We don't want a little diva on our hands."

He gave a sarcastic grin. "That's funny, I thought I already had one."

"Hey! You know what I mean, you jerk!" She slapped at him playfully as they started down another wooded trail.

* * *

"Why isn't AJ coming with us?" Todd asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

Vickie smiled, she couldn't help herself. She knew what Phil was up to and it made her heart swell with joy. "She's about to begin a new chapter of her life with the man she loves."

"Come on Vickie, don't get all mushy on me." Todd whined, wondering just what that was supposed to mean. "What's going on?"

"Oh, all right! I just can't keep this a secret. It's not like you're going to tell anyone before they can." She tried to rid herself of the foolish grin on her face, but that wasn't happening. She was just so excited for the couple.

"Vickie... I'm waiting, spill!"

"Phil's gonna propose to her! He's gonna ask her to marry him!" She squealed in her seat.

Todd grimaced at the shrillness of her voice, not missing _that_ one little bit in his time away from the WWE.

"You have to be kidding me? Brooks is going to ask that little girl to marry him? I didn't think he would ever contemplate such a thing. Isn't it bad enough he knocked her up What is she, eighteen?"

Vickie stared a hole through Todd. "What's that supposed to mean? Love is something wonderful, Todd. We should be celebrating it, not tearing it down for goodness sake. She's twenty five or six, I'm not sure... You are such a Scrooge!" She angrily folded her arms over her chest. "It's Christmas Eve, where's your spirit of love?"

Todd knew Tanya would like this development even less than the fact that Phil had made it back to the States before he could put their plan into action. But no matter, they still had plenty of time. He was just glad Phil hadn't recognized him yet. He braved a fake smile for his passenger and nodded.

"I'm sorry, but in all the years I've known Punk, he was never the one woman kind of guy. He was always either alone, or only with someone a little while before things would break down. I don't know... I just can't see this lasting. He'll screw it up sooner or later, Vickie. He always did before."

"Not this time Todd. I've known him longer and better than you ever did. You just saw what was on the outside. I've seem him on the inside, and I know April is the one for him. He knows it, too. I just hope she says yes!"

* * *

They had stopped into a small chalet-style cafe for lunch, and after that, headed back out into the park just enjoying being together... alone for once.

They continued to walk like lovers do, shuffling aimlessly along the snow dusted paths, taking in all the beautiful Christmas decorations and ambiance in the crisp, early evening air.

When Phil finally saw it, he knew this was_ the_ spot. The time was right. It couldn't have been more perfect for his purpose, either... semi-secluded and dripping with romance. How he loved romance...

"Come with me April, I want to show you something." He said, pulling her away from the main trail.

He took April by the hand and led her out into a sheltered clearing towards an old fashioned, white gazebo. It had been decorated in pink and white lights, brass bells with red ribbons... even the small pine trees had Christmas lights in them. There was no one else around as he led her up the two steps into the enclosure. She marvelled at how pretty it was as she followed him inside.

He suddenly twirled her around his body and wrapped his arms about her fertile form, pulling her fast against him as he could. She placed her woollen hands on the sides of his face, drawing him down to her lips. He ran his tongue over his cold lips and crouched down to meet her. His salty mouth slipped possessively over hers... hot, open and inviting. She whimpered into him as her tongue eagerly danced with his, her hands now riding up high inside his coat and along his back.

He took a few steps back, careful not to trip them both, as his foot searched for the small bench he'd seen coming in. Feeling it touch the back of his legs, he gently pulled away from April's soft, sweet kisses. Her face was peaked, her lips swollen and heated. Her eyes... they captured him completely inside their dark brown, dreamy, zen-like state. He eased her down to the bench, seating himself beside her, holding both her hands in his. She'd been the smart one, he thought, to wear those funky little mittens. His hands were properly freezing at this point.

"This place, it's in far better shape than the first gazebo we spent time in." April remembered, feeling the heat from what they had done in that gazebo colour her cheeks more scarlet than they already were.

Phil couldn't help but chuckle, and he rubbed at her covered fingers.

"Yeah, that's true. While that _was_ an incredible, special night..." He caught her eyes with his own, and bit restlessly at his lip ring. "I'm hoping tonight will be even more special."

He slipped from the bench down onto one knee, not once breaking their gaze as he settled down between her legs. First, he laid his head to her belly, tenderly caressing the life within that they had created. The little girl always seemed to know when daddy was there, and she bumped against his ear two or three times, grabbing his undivided attention.

"Everything we have here is special." April started to say, and removed her mittens so she could mindlessly push her fingers through his hair.

"This is going to be different, I promise you that."

She gave him a quizzical look as he fished into his pocket.

"April I..." His voice faltered, and he suddenly started to shake. "April..."

The moment she saw what was in his hand she jumped, covering her mouth to suppress the scream she knew was coming. Inside the box was a delicate halo styled vintage diamond ring, surrounded by smaller diamonds all the way around, and set in white gold.

"April... th-this ring was given away to my, my adopted great grandmother on bended knee... over ninety years ago, and worn with love for many, many years after. I, I would now like to give it to you as a promise of my unfaltering love, to wear for the rest of your life." His hopeful green eyes caught hers again and he blinked twice, trying to get the rest of the words out. "I, would you... please... hell, I'm scared to death here... April, will you marry me?"

He didn't even see her leap off the bench, but he felt her tackle him to the floor.


	50. Chapter 50

**Thank you for all your comments and follows! It's very much appreciated!**

* * *

"I left Vickie back at the craft fair for a while."

"Then tell me what's been going on and we'll take it from there."

"Well," he started to say, "you aren't going to like it, Tanya."

"Oh for god sake, would you quit being so melodramatic and just spit it out so we can formulate a plan, Todd?"

He rolled his eyes... she could be so impatient at times. "He asked her to marry him."

He was waiting for the heavens to open, but instead all he got was eerie silence.

"Tanya, tell me what to do. Please?"

Todd had been a loyal friend to her ever since she was a kid. The dad she never had. He hated Punk for rejecting her almost as much as she did, and having an _in_, so to speak, was the greatest gift he could offer the girl he thought of as his own. It didn't matter that he was a _former_ WWE employee, he still had his connections, and Vickie Guerrero _was_ one of them. He had no problem using her to get to _them_. Anything for his princess.

She sat there, allowing the new information to sink in. So, he went ahead and asked that little pip squeak to marry him? It was bad enough she was pregnant, and that he'd arrived back early preventing her from scaring the devil out of his little girlfriend, but now _this_?

"You know what? It's time to dial it up a notch Todd. He's going to learn what being truly scared is all about."

"Are you saying it's time to start getting _real_? I'll tell you this honey, he's nervous, and he hasn't told a soul as to what's been going on. Those that do know... they think he's hallucinating."

"Good... Send a new tweet."

* * *

April literally threw him onto his back and had him by the neck, dragging wet, sloppy kisses all over his cold face. Pinned to the wooden floor, his arms splayed out to his sides, and desperately trying not to drop the ring he finally caught her warm, pliant lips. Forcing her to slow down, he gently nipped and teased her lower lip. His now very numb nose nudged at hers, and he felt her moan against softly him. Pulling away just a little, his half lidded eyes looked desperately into her glassy ones.

"Is... that... oh fuck, I hope... that's a yes! Isn't it?" Came his breathless query.

April bit at her lip, afraid if she spoke she'd fall completely to pieces. She was trembling, but not from the falling temperatures. Her heart beat so fast, she couldn't properly form a sentence at first. Sliding off of him, she quickly nodded.

"Y-es... _Phil_, I'll ... God yes!"

Immediately sitting up he reached for her, lightly brushing the tears and stray strands of hair away from her beautiful brown eyes with his thumb. God, how he loved her. She was his, and nothing could ever take that away from him. They had been through so much in only a short amount of time... now they were starting a family and a life together. It was truly surreal, and a feeling he never thought possible only a few months before, but now... now it was different. He finally knew what it meant to _know_ he would die for another living soul. He would do it for the both of them. He would throw himself in front of a fucking train for his family. _His family_... That was a phrase he never thought he would utter.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, April."

She covered her mouth, simply awestruck, and he took her hand in his, removing her mitten. He fumbled a little with the box, but soon slipped the ring onto her finger as she wept her happy tears. He was grinning now, and lifted his hand to her frozen, bright pink cheek, drawing her closer to him. Without words, they met one another again in an emotionally charged, heart felt kiss...

Vickie had been waiting for them on pins and needles. Peeking through her curtains she damned near fainted when she saw them finally pulling in. It had been three hours since Todd had dropped her off, and she couldn't wait to hear what happened between the two. Judging from how he held her against him as they swayed up the walk, she knew there were going to be wedding bells.

April was through the door first, hiding her hand, but the moment she saw Vickie, she stuck her hand out in front and both women started squealing. Phil had to cover his ears. They did this insane little happy dance, both of them jumping around like maniacs, hugging and crying, uttering indecipherable... wait, was that even English?

Phil had stepped away from the madness and taken a seat on the sofa, patiently waiting for them to come to their senses. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes, resting for the first time since this morning. He already knew when and where, and how soon. It was all part of the surprise he had planned for her. This would be epic, he thought as the corners of his mouth curled up into a self satisfied, sneaky grin.

"Oh my goodness, AJ, it's so elegant!" Vickie finally announced, properly admiring the ring now gracing April's finger.

"Thank you. It was his grandmother's."

"That is so sentimental Phillip." She turned to him, now out of the foyer and in the living room. "You are such a sweetheart, getting engaged on Christmas Eve like that. You know how to woo the ladies, don't you?"

"Don't go spreading that around Vic. I have my jerk reputation to maintain." He dutifully informed her, raking his hands over his weary, unshaven face. He was starting to get really tired. The flight back and all the driving had definitely taken its toll. He desperately needed some sleep.

"_Loveable_ jerk!" April chimed in. "You're my loveable jerk."

"Oh be quiet Phillip, you big ole baby. Everyone on the roster knows you have the softest, biggest heart in the company. Stop trying to hide it, because you can't. It's who you are, my dear. Soft spots and all." Vickie proudly corrected him as he groaned aloud in protest. Slapping both her hands together, she beamed. "Now, who's hungry? I have a nice apple pie warming in the oven. Ice cream too."

"Oooh, ice cream?" AJ's eyes lit up. "I would love some of that!" She turned to her new fiance. "What about you?"

He opened one eye a crack and craned his neck to look towards her. "Naw, I think I'll just hang back here and cat nap. I like the ambiance, not to mention how dead tired I feel all of a sudden. I really need to just zone out for a little bit."

April offered him a sympathetic smile. He had to be exhausted from all that travelling. She knew what he must have gone through to make it back to her in time for Christmas Eve. She got down beside him, smoothing her hand across his chest before leaning in and leaving a light peck on his cheek. "Okay, you rest here for a bit and I'll be in to collect you shortly, _Punkers._"

He gave a sigh and grinned with amusement as he watched her proudly twirling her ring. "I'll be waiting."

He kicked off his boots and put his feet up, getting comfortable while the two women giggled and laughed in the kitchen. Soft Christmas music was playing in the back ground and it had gotten quite dark. The lights from Vickie's tree twinkled across the room, giving a warm, comforting glow. It was very conducive to what he desired most at this time. Sleep. He grabbed the fuzzy throw from the back of the sofa and snuggled it up around his neck, and turning to his side he stretched out, facing the window. Amazingly, sleep _did_ claim him.

* * *

"This is incredible..." John remarked out loud. Phil had sent him the private message Tanya had sent, and everything he could remember from the tweets she had deleted. It really did look like Phil wasn't completely off his nut. There could be some validity to it after all.

"What is?" Amy leaned in to read. Her eyes scanned the page, growing wider with every word. "Is he serious? Did this person actually say all this?"

"Yeah, and what's worse? Phil thinks he knows exactly who it is."

Amy sat down beside John and took him by the hand, going over the email again. "Wow... no fucking wonder he lost it on the plane. Phil's usually a very cool customer, but this? Threatening April and everything... that's just too much." She turned to look at him. "Has he contacted the authorities?"

John shook his head. "He doesn't believe unless he can prove it's her, that anything can be done. Apparently she's floating around under the radar. No one knows where she is."

Amy leaned into him, sighing. She didn't know how what to think. "Why did he send this stuff to you in the first place? He should have sent it to the cops right away."

"Yes, he should have, but he didn't. He asked me to do this for him as a personal favor." Pulling a piece of paper from his pocket, he carefully smoothed it out on the desk and opened up Twitter. When he started typing in CM Punk, Amy scrunched up her nose and frowned.

"What are you doing? That's his account."

"I know, he gave me his pass word." John finished typing it in and opened the page. "He wants me to post something trivial and see if she responds to it again."

"Why doesn't he do it himself?"

"My goodness you ask an awful lot of questions, girl..." John smiled at her and raised his eyebrows playfully. "He's in the middle of something very important. I want to make sure it goes off without any problems."

Amy now had her hands on her hips, her expression one of disbelief. "Okay buster, just what are you up to? I've known Punk too long to believe he would entrust _you_ with _anything_, let along his precious fucking twitter account. He's a total Nazi when it comes to that thing."

"Language, my dear lady." He typed in a random phrase and added a cartoon to it. "There, now we wait."

"John, what's this supposed to accomplish and who the hell is _she_?"

"Apparently _she_ is the flight instructor he was flying under. He actually blames her for his crashing the plane when he rejected her advances."

"Oh come on... he has to be dreaming that for sure. He is a little on the '_let's over react and then ask questions_', kinda guy." She said, pulling a hand through her long, red hair as she settled down to watch.

"That's the thing Amy, what if he's not? When this started up, I was skeptical. I'm still not a hundred percent sure if I buy into his theory, either."

"Hey, look..." Amy pointed at the page.

_Err_heart99: Congratulations are in order... make this good feeling last. This too, will all soon be in your past._

"Right on cue. _Congratulations are in order_... that can't be possible."

Amy was really confused now. John sounded worried and she didn't like it. "What isn't possible? What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm thinking it might have to do with what Phil had planned today."

She snuggled closer to him, feeling very cold all of a sudden. "And that was?"

"He was going to ask her to marry him."

"No way!" Her head snapped up from the computer screen and slapped his arm. "Get the hell out! For real?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, that's what he told me. This is why he asked me to do this." John paused a moment, and caught her disbelieving, hazel eyes. "How does that news sit with you?"

She could see the concern written all over his face. It was the same look he gave her when Kofi had called about Phil's freak out. She sighed. He was still insecure about them.

"I wish you would trust in me, John. I'm over it, really."

He sighed, wanting to believe her. "I do... I just over think things sometimes."

She spread her fingers across his jawline, tugging him closer. "Then it's high time you just _stopped_ thinking, Johnny Apple Seed."

Reaching up to him, she closed her mouth over his, wishing she could just kiss it right out of his mind. She felt his arm drape over her shoulders, trying to get a better hold on her in the one chair they were currently occupying, when she happened to glance back at the computer screen.

"John, look! It's gone. Just like he said it would be."

* * *

"Leave him sleep AJ..." Vickie suggested, and tucked another blanket across his quiescent form like the mother she was. "We can go upstairs and you can help me wrap some gifts for the kids."

He actually heard them as they headed up, and in his mindless state he rolled over onto his side, curling into the velvety cushions. This? This was nirvana and he was going to take full advantage of it while he could. Of course, it didn't last near long enough...

Swearing to himself, he dug his phone out of his pocket. Glancing to his call display, he picked it up.

"Cena."

"I hate to tell you this Holmes, but it happened again. I don't know how, but she knows about the proposal."


	51. Chapter 51

**I want to make a special mention for two stories. One is new and one is ongoing. First, MyChaosTheory has a great little number called Games We Play. Check that out! It's really exciting. :)**

**Secondly, my friend DemonicXaliv has something brand new called Surviving Love. It's a Punk - Lee fic set after the next PPV and it's fall out. Not sure if she'll continue it, but I am urging her to. You urge her as well. It rocks!**

* * *

Phil instantly snapped upright, shaking the sleep from his body as John's words began to sink in.

"How the hell would she know that?"

"Did you tell anyone besides me about your plans? _Anyone_?" John asked, trying to find a justifiable reason as to how Tanya could have known. He really didn't want to think about the only other explanation.

"No... no one knew this. Not even my sisters know. The only other people that knew besides myself, were you, and my mom. Oh, and Vickie found out today too, but she doesn't count."

"Yeah, Vic would obviously be fine." John heaved an audibly worried sigh. "Then _you_ have a serious problem, my friend."

"So what did dear fucking _ Amelia_ have to say this time?"

"She said that congratulations were in order, and to make the good feelings last."

Phil could tell that wasn't all. "There's more, isn't there?"

"Yeah, and that it would soon be in your past... or something like that. Listen man... I think you should reconsider calling the cops. This chick is bona-fide demented."

"How can I do that, John? I can't prove its her, not to mention the fact that I can't even _find_ her. Trust me, _I tried_. It's like she disappeared off the face of the planet!"

Just then Amy pointed back to the computer, and Punk's twitter feed.

"Something tells me she's a lot closer than you think. Tell me something... what are you wearing right now?" John asked him.

Phil's face contorted into one of immediate confusion and repugnance . "What the fuck kind of question is that, John Boy?"

"_Humour me_. What do you have on."

"Just tell him Phil..." Amy spoke up in the background.

Hearing her gave him pause, and he calmed for a moment.

"Never mind, just give me the phone. I'll tell him."

Hesitantly, John handed it over to her.

"Tell me what?"

"Phil, were you wearing blue jeans and your old black leather jacket today? You know, the one with the soft suede feel to it?" She asked.

"Y-yeah." His eyes started to dart around the room, locking on the giant bay window across from him, and the endless darkness outside. "How do you know that?"

"Because... she posted a photo of you and April from today, and it's already been deleted. I tried to save it but I wasn't quick enough. You two were walking up the steps to what looks like Vickie's place."

Phil sank onto his back... his stomach swirling with uneasiness. "What the fuck? _She's here_?"

"It's starting to look look like that. You need to call the police, for yours and April's safety. At least make a report Phil, then they'll have something on record if..." Amy stopped right there. She didn't want to think about the _if_. For that, he was grateful.

Relenting, he rubbed at his eyes and bit at his lip ring, more pissed off at, than scared of Tanya and her bullshit. "She isn't going to ruin these next few days for me. Fine, I'll file a report, but I'm not doing it tonight. I want April to be happy and stress free. It's bad for her and the baby to be worried or upset all the time."

"Phil... I know April is your main concern here but, well, I'm really worried about _you_, too. You _were_ her original target, and as far as I'm concerned, you still are. Please, just be careful." There. She had said it. He was quiet for a moment, and she wasn't sure if she had crossed any lines. "_Promise me_."

Part of him felt a small twinge of regret when he'd heard the uptick in her voice as she admitted to still worrying over him. "Okay, I promise you Ames... I'll be careful."

"Good. Oh, and Phil?"

"Yeah Ames?"

"Congratulations to both of you. John told me what you did today. I couldn't be happier for you guys. Please, give April a hug for me, will you?"

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you. I'll make sure she gets your hug as soon as I drag my sorry ass from this sofa."

"Great, I'll give you back to John now... and Merry Christmas, Punk."

Phil knew he couldn't tell April any of this. Not now. She was so happy and he loved to see her smile for once. It would only be for a couple of days, and then he would take his evidence of her tampering with his plane and his current harassment complaints to the police. He stood up and walked over to the front door, making sure Vickie had it secured, doing the same with the back kitchen door. He'd rather be safe than sorry, he thought as he started for the stairs.

He climbed up the step and could hear the two women giggling and talking in the room at the end of the hall. It made him happy inside to know April was enjoying herself and worry free at the moment. He silently padded his way to the room, and stopped just outside the door, listening to their cheerful chatter as he leaned against the wall and absently pushed his hands into his jeans pockets. He was unwilling to disturb their gab fest just yet, it was getting to the best part. They were talking about him...

"I always thought he would make a great husband, April. He'll be a wonderful father, too."

"I know, he's wonderful now! You should see him when he's talking to Colbie... he speaks to her like she's here and all grown up." April beamed and lovingly caressed her belly. "I've never been with anyone like him Vickie. I, I think that's part of why I get so down when he can't be with me."

The older woman offered her a sympathetic smile, and patted her arm. "It's understandable to have such intense feelings over someone you love, sweetie. I know I felt the same way with Eddie. It damned near destroyed me after..."

April took Vickie's hand and squeezed. "I am so sorry."

Vickie regained her composure quickly and looked over to the girl. "It's all right. Just remember one thing okay? Phillip is here and he's not going anywhere. He's a living, breathing reminder that love is all around you. So is your baby." She grinned. "There's an obvious reminder of how much you both love one another. You two have something very special, and you should never take any of the time you have together for granted."

"I won't." April promised, her heart aching for Vickie now.

Phil stood in the hall listening to Vickie's solemn words of advice. She was right, he wasn't going anywhere. Ever. After nearly dying himself, he made it a point to never take the ones you love or your life for granted again. He was going to make damned well sure that nothing and no one interfered in his life with the woman he loved.

"So, ladies, it's pretty damned late. Are you just about done in here?"

April hopped off the bed and lovingly wrapped her arms around his body. "I think so. I'm getting tired now myself."

"I think we can call it a night." Vickie got up and started to put away all the trappings for the morning. "You two go on, this will only take me a minute anyway."

"Thanks for everything Vickie," April said, turning around still wrapped in Phil's arms, "you've been such a gracious hostess and a _really_ good friend. We can't thank you enough."

"Anything for you, sweetie! No thanks necessary. Now both of you, go to bed!" She commanded, her flirty, fun laughter ringing out all around them.

On that note Phil stepped aside, bringing April along with him as they walked down the hall to her room.

* * *

"Are you sure he said to be there for seven?" Amy asked, pinning her wild, bright red curls to the top of her head. "It seems kind of late, don't you think?"

"When does Punk ever do anything the conventional way?" John answered her, adjusting his jacket. Looking at himself in the mirror, he grumbled. He never liked to dress in a suit. It always felt so confining. Amy came up behind him with a big, encouraging smile.

"You look so handsome, John. Yet... you still have that constipated expression."

"Thanks a lot!" His blue eyes roamed over her curvy figure, all decked out in a dark, forest green number that swirled around her shapely legs like sea grass in the summer breeze. "You, on the other hand, could stop a speeding bullet."

She playfully shooed him away. "Aw, thanks... the girl inside me loves the compliments. The woman inside me thinks you need to shut up. I think we'd better hurry though. Punk will kill us if we're late."

"Screw it, I want to be late if it means I can make love to you right here and now." He told her, dragging his lips across her bare shoulders.

She felt his hands slowly creep up her arms and she let out a squeal when his warm breath started to tickle at her neck. Whipping her around to face him, John held her fast by her arms and pressed his lips against hers in a teasing, soft assault of the senses. Amy couldn't help but melt into him now, and slicked her hands over his broad shoulders and up around his neck. _God, he smelled and felt so damned sexy_...

That was when he suddenly broke off the kiss, and grinned foolishly at her. "You're right, I think we should get going now."

"Wha... what the fuck?" She stood there, unfinished and fully rattled now. "What are you doing?"

He grabbed his keys and had his hand on the door handle as the corners of his mouth ticked up mischievously. He knew he would be paying for that later. "Amy, we have a wedding to attend. Let's go."

* * *

The only people that would be there to see them tie the knot were Vickie, her friend Todd, and John and Amy. He had wanted to call it eloping, and that is exactly how he explained it to his family. They were surprisingly supportive of his efforts to make everything as low key as possible. Even his mom had no problem if the couple wanted to elope. His sisters gave him a little bit of grief, but over all they wished them well and issued demands for pictures asap.

The fewer people around, the better chances he had at controlling things, and the less chances that Tanya would find out when it would take place. She had been so quiet over the past week, he found it unsettling. At least when she was making contact, it gave him a sense of knowing where she was. Now, it was like she had dropped away from reality again, and could come crashing through the walls he'd built against her at any moment. It didn't help that he was hiding the latest developments from April, but he wasn't going to cause her any more undue stress. He was just thankful that he had Amy and John to talk to, because if he had to keep it all to himself, he knew he's probably end up going stark raving mad.

The time seemed to crawl by as Phil anxiously checked his watch again. By the time midnight rang in the new year, he would be her husband, and she would be his wife. _His wife_... He loved the sound of that. His wife and his child... _his family_. He raked his fingers through his hair and undid the top button of his jacket. He made sure not to over dress, and stayed as casual as he could. Vickie had told April this was going to be a semi-formal New Year's party. Was she ever in for a surprise. A cheeky little grin emerged as he let out a deep, self satisfied sigh and rubbed at his chin. He could hear Vickie greeting what he could only imagine were John and Amy arriving. It was go time...

* * *

Todd sat quietly in the kitchen while Vickie buzzed about making sure things were all in place and ready. April was seated across from him, eating chocolate covered cherries. For a pregnant woman, he thought she looked stunning. Her wavy, dark brown hair was curled at the ends and flowing over her shoulders like silk. She wore a beautiful black dress with gold flecks in it that draped over her ripe figure in a most flattering way. Hell, he couldn't even tell she was pregnant from the back. It was no wonder Brooks loved her though, she had such a innocent aura about her, and she was a truly beautiful woman. It was going to be a shame when the time came to do what they had planned.

"Look who's here!" Vickie brought John and Amy into the kitchen to April's shocked eyes.

"Oh my God! John, Amy!" April launched herself from her seat and jumped into John's arms first, then corralled Amy for a second go. "I can't believe you're here!"

Amy patted her on the back and released her, smiling. "Vickie told us about this shin-dig she was throwing, and we thought it would be nice to join you."

"How are you holding up these days, April?" John asked, pointing to her baby bump. "Is she behaving enough for you?"

"You decide." Uninhibited, April grabbed his hands and placed them on her tummy, keeping her hands over his as they tried to feel the baby move. "Just give her a minute..."

"What have we here?" Phil asked, seeing John with his hands intimately pressed to April's middle. "It's not a basketball, John."

That's when Colbie kicked.

"I felt that!" John's surprised eyes snapped up to meets April's and he grinned. This was fascinating for him. "She's got one a hell of a wallop!"

April turned to Phil, now standing beside her with his arm possessively draped over her shoulders. "She does that when ever she hears her daddy's voice. It's crazy."

"Yeah, she digs my voice. Hopefully she'll still dig it when I'm telling her she can't have the car later on and has to be in the house by eleven." He joked, and caught John's eye. The man still had his hands on her and Phil raised his eye brow at him.

"Oh, yeah... I can see that." John pulled back and let go with a chuckle. "Come here." He waved Amy over. "You should have a feel. That kid can kick."

The giddy look on Amy's face made John laugh inside. She sat beside April and placed her hands on the woman's tummy next. She waited a minute, but nothing was happening. Looking up to Phil, her face expressing her extreme amusement.

"Come on, Phil, say something else and get her to do it again."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, teasing her. "Oh, _all right_." He finally relented. Crouching down he laid his head on April's tummy next, pressing Amy's hand to April right beside his cheek. "Come on little girl, dad's here. Don't play shy on us now. Your auntie Amy wants to feel you do some of those great drop kicks."

"Holy... " Amy's eyes widened in shock. "I have never felt anything like that before!" She now had her face pressed to the young woman's belly next to Punk's, and poked him in the shoulder. "I want to feel that again! Talk some more, _daddy_."

Todd sat back, watching the whole thing unfold from the background. Taking out his phone, he sent a text...

* * *

**Okay, another one down! Thank you to all that read and tell me what you think. I love reading your comments. :) **

**I wanted to say that you should also check out a story I'm co-writing with White Firebird, My Life Was Simple...It's on his account. =D**

**What have Tanya and Todd got planned for April?**

**Does Phil still feel jealous over John, and does John feel jealous over Phil?**

**Will Colbie grow up to drop kick all the boys and take dad's car when he's not looking?**

**Stay tuned...**


	52. Chapter 52

**Thanks Kelzo, for the one liner. ;)**

**The song, 'Have You Really Ever Loved A Woman' kind of popped into my head while writing this chapter. I think it fits well. :) Thank you Bryan Adams! **

* * *

_To really love a woman  
To understand her - you gotta know her deep inside  
Hear every thought - see every dream  
N' give her wings - when she wants to fly  
Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms  
Ya know ya really love a woman _

"That was amazing AJ, I just can't believe she's really going to be here soon!" Amy gushed, and stood up, using Punk as a crutch to get her on her feet again. "See, he _is_ good for something!"

Phil feigned insult as he picked himself off the floor. "I'm good for lots of things! I just can't say what they are in polite company. Right Tweeters?" He turned and sneered at Amy.

John rolled his eyes and Amy knowingly laughed. She knew damned well what _he_ was good at. April just turned a bright shade of pink.

"Phillip!" Vickie gave him a gentle slap on the arm. "Behave yourself!"

He just laughed and bent over, leaving a kiss on April's rosy cheek. "If I had behaved, would any of us be here right now?"

April glared at him just as chimes rang out through the house.

"There's the door. Looks like our final guest has arrived!" Vickie chirped, and hurried out of the kitchen.

"Who else did she invite?" AJ asked, puzzled, and looking to Phil for the answer.

"You'll see. It's a surprise for you." He said, and wrapped his arm over her shoulders. "I really do hope you like this one."

Amy and John saw how she lit up at the thought of another one of Phil's unpredictable surprises.

Vickie led the newest guest into the kitchen where everyone had been situated for a couple of hours now. She was an older lady, easily into her sixties now. Her hair was long, worn down over her shoulders, and the most beautiful mixed shades of grey April had ever seen on a woman. She was dressed in a black, flowing robe-like cloak , and with her she held a folder with some papers in it that she promptly placed onto the table in front of April.

"Hello everyone," she started to say, her kind smile and peaceful blue eyes settled down on AJ, "I was asked here this evening for something really special. You must be April."

""I am, and you are..."

"My name is Hilde, and I perform civil marriage ceremonies. If you are willing," she glanced over to Phil, who had by now taken a seat across the table from April, "your fiance here tells me he would love to be your husband _tonight_."

Everyone remained silent, all waiting for the petite brunette to process the information and give her answer.

Phil couldn't read the look on April's face for the first time since he had known her. He sat there, fidgeting in his chair, not sure what April would do. Time just stopped... it felt to him like he was about to be pushed off a cliff and there was nothing he could do about it. In his overwhelming and guarded anticipation he actually stopped breathing, and fear crept into places he would have never imagined.

She blinked a few times, speechless. Her glassy amaretto eyes darted from Hilde to Phil and back again. She didn't even realize she was holding her middle, lightly brushing her hand back and forth quite furiously. The lump building in her throat threatened to suffocate her at one point, and she needed to find a release. Her body started to quake, and her hands began to fan furiously at her face. She started hyperventilating. Biting at her lip she caught his anxious eyes. He looked like he was going to pass out.

"_Oh my god, oh my god_..."

"April, are you okay?" Amy leaned in and laid her hands on April's shoulders in a comforting squeeze.

Eyes welled with happy tears, and her lips forming a smile, April finally managed to find her voice again. "I will... I, I want to..."

She couldn't finish. Phil had her in his arms, just holding her, soothing back her panic. She had been prone to the attacks since she became pregnant, and he felt so damned responsible... She was a blubbering, wheezing, mess. He hadn't expected her to react quite so over the top, but then, it was far better than telling him he had to wait. She agreed to marry him tonight and that was all that mattered.

_When you love a woman you tell her  
that she's really wanted  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one  
Cuz she needs somebody to tell her  
that it's gonna last forever  
So tell me have you ever really  
really really ever loved a woman?_

April was sure she cleaned out all of Vickie's tissues, trying her best to make herself look half way presentable in front of everyone. Phil had her seated on his lap in the living room, strong arms encasing her body while she took the time she needed to calm down.

"I really hate pregnancy hormones." She complained, still wiping at her wet eyes and nose. "They make me act like a ridiculous cry baby at the drop of a hat. It's demoralizing to feel this weak."

Gaping at her, he shook his head. "No you aren't!" He took her chin with his thumb and fore finger, leading her eyes to his. "Listen to me... you're _anything_ but weak, April. So what if you cry a little over this or that. You have a heart, and that's what makes you so easy to love."

She smiled at him, lightly touching his face with her hand. "You tell the biggest lies, Punkers."

"So, are we ready to go?" Hilde asked, and picked up her paper work.

April and Phil looked to one another. "Yes!"

_To really love a woman  
Let her hold you -  
til ya know how she needs to be touched  
You've gotta breathe her - really taste her  
Til you can feel her in your blood  
N' when you can see your unborn children in her eyes  
Ya know ya really love a woman _

Vickie opened the French doors to the den, where she had set up a desk covered in a snow white cloth, adorned with white poinsettias and a couple of chairs decorated with holly. She had the fire place blazing, and there were white candles of every size lit all around the room. Juniper boughs, pine cones and white bows graced every entrance way and window. The rounded stone hearth had more juniper boughs draped across the mantle, with smaller white votive candles placed methodically across the top. Amy was already there, lighting the last of the candles while beautiful, twinkling holiday music played softly in the background as they stepped inside.

April's jaw dropped at all the work that had gone into it, never being the wiser until now.

"W-who did all this? It's just... beautiful. I feel like I've walked into a winter wonderland!" April exclaimed as he marvelled at everything. "Vickie?"

"I didn't work alone." She admitted with a smile, and nudged Phil along. "He helped out last night after you went to bed. I didn't have this room decorated, and he did a great job!"

"Wait a minute... you got out of bed to go to the bathroom, you said." April's eyes narrowed at him suspiciously. "What time did you come back?"

He shrugged. "Maybe three in the morning, I'm guessing. You were completely zonked anyway. I knew you wouldn't miss me, judging by the amount of bed you left for me to climb back into."

His teasing tone and the mental imagery it provided had everyone laughing.

"_You_? You helped do _this_?" John was incredulous as he stuffed another sugar cookie into his mouth and glared in Punk's direction. "That seems hard to believe."

"I'm a man of many hidden talents, as you'll eventually discover."

"So, what if I had said I wanted to wait and have a big summer wedding?" She challenged him, a quirky smile on her face.

He glanced back and forth, pretending to look worried as he scratched at the short whiskers along his jaw. "I seriously hadn't really counted on that answer being part of the equation, sweetheart. I knew you would marry me tonight. How could you say no to this face?"

Amy was smacking John again for sticking his finger down his throat and making gagging sounds.

"Well dears," Hilde spoke up, "now all we need are a couple of more things, and we'll be all set. We have the groom, the bride, and the rings?"

Phil dug two plain gold bands from his jacket pocket, handing them to the Justice.

Vickie gave the blushing bride a small bouquet of white calla lilies. AJ continued to remain speechless as one by one, her friends had something to say.

"Don't forget about having something old, new, borrowed and blue!" Amy quickly rummaged through her bag. "Here's something borrowed AJ." Amy presented her with a small antique key. "It was my mother's. She got it from the first home she and dad shared together. I want it to signify a long, happy, healthy union. Love you, sweet pea."

"Thank you so much Amy..." The two women shared a tender hug.

"I have the old!" Vickie took a piece of Italian lace from one of the hutch draws. "I was given this on my wedding day. Now I want you to have it to cherish on yours. I love you like you were my own daughter, honey."

April swallowed hard. _Don't cry, don't cry_... She took both of the items, discreetly slipping the lace into her bra, and tucked the key into her flowers. That was when John stepped up. He gave a sweet, satisfied smile and hugged her tightly against him. Pulling apart, he looked at her with those big, soft blue eyes.

"What can I say, girl? I remember the day Dumbledore over there left for what we thought was for good, and you had that nuclear melt down. I thought I was going to lose my head. It was like trying to console a pole cat... I'll admit, you were determined to get your man, and I'm happy to be able to say_ I helped_."

"You didn't help _that_ much, Cena." Phil was quick to point out. This time Vickie gave _him_ a smack.

"Regardless, I have something blue, for you, my dear AJ." He dipped his hand into his pocket, producing a miniature blue Tick action figure. "There you go... The Tick is _my_ favourite super hero. Now he can be yours, too." Leaning over he whispered into her ear. "He's much, much better than that wash out, Batman. I love you AJ. Have a happy life, okay?"

"Thank you, so much... all of you." She blubbered, unable to keep her tears at bay yet again as she tucked the Tick into her flowers as well. She was so overcome with emotion. How the hell would she make it through a simple wedding ceremony? _Damned pregnancy hormones again_, she thought. That was when Punk decided it was his turn.

"_April_..."

She turned to face him, wiping her eyes for the hundredth time that day.

"I have the something new. C'mere..." He pulled out a purple envelope and gave it to her. He watched her furrow her delicate brows together as she took it from him. Flipping it around, she read her name written on it, surrounded by a whole lot of hand written, crayon drawn, red hearts. The questions dancing around in her eyes amused him, and his mouth curled up into a sexy smile just for her. "Go on... _open it_."

AJ picked at the corner of the envelope and peeled back the fold, then carefully, she pulled out the crisp, pink paper tucked inside and opened it wide...

_April,_

_All it took was the shyness of your smile... that was it, I was yours._

_On this imperfect piece of paper, an imperfect letter, written by an imperfect man. But I have a perfect night with you planned. Loud love making, quiet touching, holding you safe in my arms. Telling secrets. There in the quiet of my heart I feel the warmth of your eyes and I melt. What is it about the way you touch me? There are these moments of calm with you, like floating on your back at night watching the stars, adrift on the ocean. When I watch you sleep I never have the heart to wake you. Your head on my chest, listening to me breathe, or when I'm lying on top of you, and our hearts are pounding away, and my face is buried in the crook of your soft neck... God, I love you April. People say I'm lucky to have you in my life, and if I believed in luck, I would be the winner._

_Phillip_

After reading the words, twice, she once again looked to him, her eyes full of nothing but love and amazement for him. "You always make me want you more..."

"On that note, let's begin." Hilde stepped towards the couple and opened her book. "Both of you face me, please."

Phil and April did as instructed, while Amy, John, Vickie, and even Todd, stood back and watched.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of April Jeanette Mendez and Phillip Jack Brooks." She looked to the groom. "Are you, Phillip, here of your own free will, and do you intend to marry April?"

He nervously cleared his throat. "Yes."

Hilde then turned to the bride. "Are you, April, here of your own free will, and do you intend to marry Phillip?"

She took no time at all.

"Yes."

"Okay, now turn and face each other. Short and sweet kids! If you have anything to add to the vows, feel free. Now, Phillip, take the ring and repeat after me. I, Phillip, take April to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"I Phillip, take you, April, to be my lawfully wedded wife." With those words, he slipped the gold band onto her finger. "I'm the luckiest bastard on the planet."

Hilde chuckled, as did their friends. "Your turn now, sweetie."

"I, April, take you, Phillip, to be my lawfully wedded husband." She caught his mossy, half lidded eyes. The dark circles under them told her how much he'd been sleeping, and she gave him one of her innocent, toothy smiles as she pushed the gold band onto his finger. "You've made me so happy... crazy ass mad at times too, and you've given me the greatest gift of my life. Our daughter."

Amy could feel the tears prick at her eyes, and she squeezed John's hand just a little tighter. Vickie was sniffling softly, using Todd as a support.

"All right everyone! Now let's move over here for the signing. Shall we?" Hilde ushered the couple and their witnesses to the desk.

John was the last to sign his name, and he dramatically set the pen down. "There! You two are now, official!"

"Okay folks, in front of these witnesses, this couple has declared their intention to join their lives in marriage... We may now accept them as husband and wife. Feel free to lay one on her, young man."

Phil turned to his new bride, still not quite able to believe he could call her that. Raking his hand through his hair once, he wiggled his eye brows at her, smirking his smart ass grin. She giggled. Phil wasted no time. He leaned into her, his hand now tenderly cupping her face and noses touching at first. He was always a tease. She licked her lips slowly, anticipating how good he would taste tonight, now and later...

_You got to give her some faith - hold her tight  
A little tenderness - gotta treat her right  
She will be there for you, takin' good care of you  
Ya really gotta love your woman... _

* * *

**They are official now! Hope you enjoyed that and it didn't move too slowly for you._  
_**

**So, will they live happily ever after?**

**Did you like the love letter?  
**

**Will Amy and John follow suit one day?  
**


	53. Chapter 53

**I want to give a shout out to Kelzo for brain storming this one with me. Thanks girlie! You helped me decide what I should do. XD**

**Also, thank you to all the followers and readers and reviewers. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story.** **I'm having fun writing it! Also, I co-author another story called: My Life Was Simple, and Then I Met You, with White FireBird. It's on his account, look it up!**

* * *

"So, what's the plan now, Holmes? I imagine you'll be wanting to go to the cops tomorrow, won't you?" John asked, in between bites of the last sugar cookie.

"I'll be doing that the minute we touch down in Chicago. I have another week off and I'm hoping to explain this mess to April once we get home before I do that."

John shot him a knowing glance. "What about your wedding night? I see Vickie has a guest house back there with your names on the door. At least you can be as loud as you want and no one will hear you."

Punk just chuckled. Nothing was going to tear down his mood tonight. "You wish you could sit in and listen, you could use a few pointers, John Boy."

John was about to retort, when both men snapped their heads towards the kitchen, and the incredible hullabaloo coming from within. They heard Vickie and Amy trying to placate a pointedly disturbed AJ over something, and from the sounds of the cries heard, they didn't seem to be getting anywhere at all.

Phil came through the door first, his eyes zeroing in on his pregnant wife who was seated on the table, pounding her fists onto her knees in a fit of howls and uncharacteristic bad words...

"AJ! What's the problem?" He rushed to her side and took her up in his arms. "Is it the baby?"

"No, she's just having a small freak out over sugar cookies, honey." Vickie calmly explained, rummaging through the cupboard for another box.

"What?" Punk thought he'd heard her wrong. "Cookies, _really_?"

That's when John walked in. April looked up to see him finish off what she had been so desperately looking for. Shaking herself from Phil's arms, she purposefully marched up to John and thrust her little index finger in his face. The girl had murder in her dark brown eyes.

"**_YOU_**! You have been munching on these stupid things all night! Did you even _once_ stop to think that _maybe_... just maybe someone else might want _one_?"

John looked blankly at her, at a complete loss for words, and holding up his hands in sincere surrender.

"Men!" She sharply exclaimed. "Never a thought for others!"

"AJ, sweetie, I have more of them, right here." Vickie found and opened a new box, and put them on the table.

April turned, her ire instantly replaced with embarrassment. "Oh my god..." She covered her eyes, taking a few deep, medicating breaths. "I am _so_ sorry... I, I can't believe I just did that."

Phil came up behind her, laying his hands over her shoulders with comforting squeeze.

"April, it's all right, we all know you didn't mean any of that."

"Yeah girl, we know it's the cravings and hormones!" Amy piped up, and offered AJ two cookies, munching on one herself. "Don't beat yourself up, okay? We understand."

Phil pressed a kiss to the back of her head. "Are you sure you're all right Tweeters?"

She turned around to face him and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I just lose control at the most unbelievably stupid things. I'm sorry everyone."

He circled his arms around his new bride and tugged her in close, tucking her head under his chin. "Just forget about it, I know Boy Scout has. Look at him." Phil motioned to John, now happily scarfing down the last of the chocolate covered cherries. "See? He's moved on to more sugary horizons. We'll take that box with us to the guest house. I'll feed them to you one by one..."

"Hmm, that sounds so heavenly, Phillip."

* * *

They walked inside the A framed cottage, noticing at once the vaulted ceiling painted in white wash. It looked like a little doll's house. Punk felt if he touched anything it might break. There were small, lace lined lamps casting a soft, warm glow inside, illuminating the entire place. Vickie had seen to it that a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne with two glasses was set up by the love seat for them to enjoy, along with a tray of tantalizing treats for the ever munchie bride and mother to be. The bed had been pushed up against a small window in the loft, with pure white sheers cascading around the bed from ceiling to floor. Everything was awash in white... from the furniture to the duvet and bed clothes... even the Christmas lights carefully folded into the chalky cotton curtains of a diamond shaped little window. It was so romantic...

"Wow... Vickie really out did herself." April marvelled as she stepped further into make believe land. Dropping her bag to the hard wood floor, she stepped over to the love seat, bouncing herself back onto it's plush cushions and spreading her hands out across it.

"You can say that again..." He trailed off, his eyes taking in the magical setting she had created just for them. "This is unbelievable."

April petted the seat beside her, and fluttering her lashes at him, summoned her sexiest come hither look. At least the sexiest one she could muster being sixth months pregnant. He could see the doubt she had swirling in her dark, coffee coloured eyes.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Removing his coat and tossing it across the bench at the door, he immediately followed and sank down beside her on the cushions, folding her into his body.

She felt him push a hand through her hair. His warm breath at her ear made her quiver with anticipation, then he landed a small, wet kiss, and another. Soon he was trailing tiny, feather-light kisses down across her throat and shoulder, and she could feel his hair tickling across her sensitive skin as he moved. The combination of warm, wet kisses and his hand gently rubbing at her middle gave April goose bumps and she started to shiver some more. Turning in to face him, she grabbed him by the head and guided his mouth to hers. His eyes closed, and he slipped his tongue past her lips to meet her, exploring her sweet tasting, sugar cookie kisses... feeling her freely dance with him, he groaned into her, pushing gently against her ripe form.

"I, I could never live with you, April..." He rasped as he broke away, his fingers carefully tracing the laugh lines around her pouty, swollen lips. "I love you more than anything."

She had her hands hooked around his flexed biceps, and snuggled into his chest with a big, drawn out sigh.

"I love you too, Phillip. You made me so happy."

The lay wrapped up together for a while, listening to the wind pick up and start to wail outside. The snow was blowing and the temperature had dropped a lot over what only felt like minutes. When he noticed her shivering this time, he knew she was getting cold everywhere their bodies weren't touching. Shifting his weight, he perched her chin in the crook of his finger, raising her eyes to his.

"You wanna go to bed, _Missus Brooks_?"

"I would love to, Mister Brooks... but I have to freshen up a little first." She teased, and brushed his hair from his eyes. "A little boost up would be awesome, Punk."

She always had trouble getting up from sofas that were ultra soft, like this one. Phil stood up and carefully pulled his pregnant wife up to her feet.

"Thank you, _Punk_." She winked at him, then sashayed her little waddling ass across the floor to the bathroom.

"Hey, why are you calling me Punk, all of a sudden?" He was curious, having not heard her refer to him in that name for ages now.

She reached the door and half turned to face him. Looking rather sultry, she leaned into the frame and tossed her head back. Dragging one hand through her long, dark, wavy hair, she let it fall about her shoulders in a way that made him hitch his breath. "I have a fantasy in mind for this evening. I'm the resident _Crazy Chic_k, and I get to have mind blowing sex with The Best In The World... CM Punk."

She disappeared behind the door, missing out on the punch drunk grin he wore. Shaking his head, he kicked off his boots and relaxed into the love seat once more. If she wanted a fantasy night with _CM Punk_, she would certainly have it.

April took only a few minutes to change into a long, lacy, powder blue negligee. She removed any make up she had been wearing, knowing she looked far better without it, and pulled a brush through her wild mane one more time before going to meet her lover. Nothing caught in her teeth, check, minty fresh breath, check. Now she was finally good to go.

* * *

He had turned off all the lamps, leaving only the string of white mini lights and the fire to light her way. She noticed the champagne and glasses were missing, and could hear him padding around the loft.

"Up here, _Crazy Train_..."

She snickered at him, not believing he was actually playing along with her little suggestion. She made her way up the stairs, one by one, and when she stepped onto the landing she damned near died laughing.

There he was, spread out in the bed on his side, head propped up on his elbow, one leg bent at the knee with his wrist resting on over it. He was dressed in his hot pink wrestling trunks and kicks, and wearing his '_I Dig Crazy Chicks_' tee shirt. The only thing he missed was slicking back his hair, but she thought he looked far more devillish as he was.

"Going for some authenticity, huh?" She asked him. Suddenly her features dropped and she looked completely serious. "You're missing something."

Blinking his eyes a few times first, he looked down his body to see if she was serious. He certainly couldn't see anything missing. Wide eyed, he had to ask. "Are you _kidding_ me?"

"Nope, I never kid with WWE Champion CM Punk..." She slowly made her way to the bed, lifting one knee up on the edge. "You forgot your title belt, Punk."

"Former Cham..."

Before he could finish, April's phone alarm started to beep.

"Oh rats..."

"What's that for?" He asked, sitting up cross legged in the middle of their bed.

"It's a reminder for me."

April grabbed her bag started to dump everything out onto the small side table.

"What are you looking for?" Phil asked, patiently resting his head in his hands as he watched her. "Is it something that's a need, or a want."

"I'm sorry Punkers, it really is a need. I left my prenatal vitamins at the main house." She admitted. "I haven't taken them today. In all the excitement, I forgot."

He pushed himself off his haunches and started to get changed back into his street clothes. "Stop apologizing April, it's not a problem, okay? I'll go get them for you."

"You don't mind, really?" She looked pleadingly at him.

"Hell no, stop being silly, crazy chick." He chuckled, and bounced down the steps. He stopped, and stoked the fire a little more before grabbing his coat. Shrugging his arms into his jacket he pulled it up over his neck, buttoning as he walked to the door. "I'll only take a minute."

April had followed him down and glanced out the window, noticing the trees thrashing about more than ever now, in almost white out conditions. She picked up a scarf and wrapped it about his neck, then grabbed her toque, pulling it down over his ears.

He smiled, appreciating the motherly gesture, and tugged her into a thankful hug. "You really_ do_ love me, don't you?"

"More than you know. Be careful Phil, it's really nasty now."

"I will."

"Good, I'll be waiting. It's whipping up into quite a blizzard out there!" She got on her tippy toes and brushed a loving peck on his cheek, whispering, "_I want you_."

"The feeling is _more_ than mutual." Reaching for her again, he pulled her up into one more needful kiss. Then another, and another... just one more little one... he licked the shortbread taste of her off his lips and smirked. "I won't be any longer than I have to be."

She watched as he backed up to the door, never taking his eyes from her. He fumbled with the handle, pulling the door open. The wind took it and slammed it hard against the wall. April jumped in a fright. Phil struggled to grab it, and almost stumbling backward into the cold, December night, he closed the door behind him.

* * *

April busied herself with unpacking a few things, while she sat on the beautiful bed. She knew it would take more than a few minutes to go back and get them for her, so she let herself fall back onto the soft, down filled pillows, drawing the duvet up high around her ears. She had her eyes closed, and the racket outside was astounding, considering it was only wind and snow... but after a few moments something felt odd. She only had her eyes open for a few seconds when the power flickered went out. At first, it startled her, but reality kicked in and she knew darned well with a storm like that raging outside, the lines must be down somewhere. She could still see the dancing, soft glow of flames licking and crackling about inside the wood stove on the main floor, and she snuggled into the pillows even deeper. He'd be back in a few more minutes, _he would_...

Closing her eyes again, she took a few deep breaths, trying to get comfortable around her baby bump. Sometimes that proved to be quite a feat in of itself. She usually needed Phil to help position the pillows just right around her back and in between her knees. Unable to get it right, she sat up and just listened to the crazy weather just outside her window. Snow was caking along the glass now, and she started to sincerely regret sending him out there at this hour. The wind was wicked, lashing about the cottage is if it were trying to blow it down. When she heard the door creak open and shut, she felt a huge sense of relief flood through her body.

"Thanks sweetie, I'll make sure you get an awesome reward for doing that for me!" She playfully called down the stairs.

Busying herself rearranging the duvet she hadn't taken notice that he didn't answer her. She was just glad he was finally back and they could celebrate their wedding night and ring the New Year together.

"So, are you ready..."

April turned around, and in the dark recess of the steps she saw a man that was **_NOT_** Phil. Immediately she felt her blood pressure soar, and her heart start to race. Her stomach began to lurch in the worst possible way. The white hot streaking pain in her chest from the adrenaline coursing through her body was more than she could bear, and when she opened her mouth, she could not scream. She could not move. She was paralysed. It was as if all the strength had been tapped from her body, and her voice was gone. All she could manage were small, tiny whimpers and tears.

April's stomach felt as if she had ingested rocks and she was nailed to the bed. The stranger came closer, holding what looked like a knife in his hand. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. Behind his mask, the intruder took great pride in how he could make this woman crumble so easily.

"Don't!" She squeaked, shoving herself up against the headboard. "St- stay away, or I'll, I'll scream!"

"Who the hell is gonna hear you?" He bit back from behind his mask. He was at the foot of the bed now, and getting closer. "If you haven't noticed, there's a hell of a blizzard going on at the moment."

Reaching over, he brazenly touched her hair, tugging it out from behind her ear. "I really hope he's worth it, sweetheart."

April's mouth was dry. Every part of her wanted to scream out, but she knew what that would get her. A one way ticket to the emergency room, or worse, the morgue. She had to think about Colbie's safety first. It took every ounce of resolve she had to keep from shrinking away from him. When his hand moved from her face down her neck, she began to tremble.

"P-please... please just leave us alone. Please?" She begged him, watching as he waved the sharp blade back and forth in her face.

Without any warning, he grabbed her by the hair, roughly dragging her to her feet. "Get dressed, and make it fast!" He viciously snapped. AJ was now beyond terrified as he threw her onto the floor. "What the hell are you waiting for? What, him? If he gets here before we're gone, I'll kill him. Make no mistake, now get the fuck dressed!"

She stared up at him with hate burning in her eyes, but did exactly as he instructed her to. All the while feeling his lecherous eyes freely wander all over her near naked body. The minutes passed in total silence, and every few moments he would find himself looking in April's direction. Women always seemed more attractive to him when they were angry, crying or petrified. She was so damned beautiful... He noticed how every few seconds her entire body would quake, and watched as she nervously tucked her hair behind her ears again and again. How his libido had held out this long he didn't know. "Hell, no one's here, I think it's time we had a little fun. Just for old time's sake." He said in a low, menacing tone, and reached down to grab her again.

April tried to duck away from him, but she wasn't fast enough. He caught hold of her, his thick, strong fingers digging into the tender flesh of her upper arm. Her painful cry only stirred his twisted urges on. He forcefully drove her against the wall, pinning her there with his bulky frame. She couldn't breathe... she couldn't even move... she could feel his rough, savage hands moving intimately along her frightened body. He finally took hold of both of her wrists, and held them together with one hand over her head, removing his belt all the way with the other. Completely alarmed, April felt one of his legs push mercilessly between her thighs. She felt his free hand roughly mauling her under her shirt, hurting her on purpose just to hear her cry.

"No, please..." She begged, trying in vain to free herself from his iron clad grip. Then, like an answer to a desperate prayer, she heard the door open.

Phil trudged his way back to the cottage in now, knee deep snow, her vitamins tucked safely inside his jacket pocket. Wind and snow whirled around his body, and bit at the uncovered skin of his face. This was hard to see in, and he found himself having to shield his eyes. He hadn't noticed the second set of foot prints at the door, but he did notice that the door wasn't closed all the way. Maybe he hadn't pulled it tight enough... Cautiously, he stepped inside.

"April! I'm back!"

When she didn't answer him right away, he assumed she was in the bathroom. Walking up to the door, he tapped it open. Okay, she wasn't in there. Then it dawned on him... knowing he'd only been gone about twenty minutes, she had probably fallen asleep. Poor thing had been tired since day one of her pregnancy.

He kicked off his snow laden boots and coat, flinging the scarf and hat to the floor before retrieving her vitamins from his pocket. He would just go up the steps and surprise her with a sneak attack.

The intruder became still, and harshly motioned to his hostage to comply. There was no time to do anything. Just as her attacker turned around with AJ still in his grip, Punk cleared loft steps and hopped up onto the landing.

* * *

**Who is in the room with AJ?**

**What will Phil do when he sees what's happening?**

**Will they both escape unharmed?**

**Tune in to see...LOL!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Kelzo is so amazing for helping to beta read stuff I could just die! XD Thank you girl! **

**Now, to thank the reviewers and all that follow to just read. **

**coolcool02, OrchidI007711, Haylee, White Firebird, AmorPea78, Pinayprincesa, DemonicXaliv , LaughterOfLife, RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21, Lightnightskyy, Guests, Kelzo85, , ConchaaRex , MyChaosTheory, TinyHeartBeat, Welshy84, Princess Goodey Goodey , CMPunkFanForever, xLifeFullOfLaughterx, and XxPunkleexX and Jean the Guardian! **

Thanks to all that read and leave their comments for me. Much appreciated. Never thought I would get this far in a story, but here we are.

* * *

The look on Punk's face was unreadable...

"Welcome back, care to join in the fun and games?" Todd taunted from behind his ski mask, effortlessly restraining a desperately struggling April.

"What the _fuck _is this?" He started to say, and took a step towards them.

"Ah-ah, don't come any closer, _hero_..." He glanced down to his writhing captive, his eyes admiring her wholesomeness. "If you don't want me to snap this graceful, swan-like neck in two, I would strongly urge you chill out." Todd warned, halting Phil in his tracks. "Stay back, and maybe I _won't_ slit her throat." He added in a menacing tone, carefully gliding the sharp edge of his knife along the fragile, thundering pulse of April's throat.

"All right, all right, I get the point!" Punk woefully conceded, and holding his hands up in surrender, he hesitantly stepped back.

Who ever this guy was, he was right. By the time he got within a foot of them, he would have made good on his threat. He woefully searched April's panic-stricken, dark brown eyes. She was shaking uncontrollably, half dressed, and the sounds of her despondent, incoherent utterances had more than gotten to him. Every soft cry felt like a knife in his chest, watching her suffer at the other man's hands. He _had_ to keep it together if they were going to find a way out of this nightmare. _Think Phil, think_...

"Good boy... now, back up and go down those steps slowly, I have a schedule to keep and my Lady doesn't like to be kept waiting." He took the unbelievable liberty of gently stroking April's tear stained cheek with his fingers, making her flinch.

Punk did too, his darkened eyes stinging as he blinked back tears of his own. His entire life lay there in front of him being threatened with extermination, and he was powerless. Every time this animal touched her, he wanted to commit the most obscene of murders ever... Over and over, he watched as the coward continued to intimately acquaint himself with April's body right in front of him.

"My Lady awaits... lets move."

Confused, Phil shook his head, then he understood.

_Tanya_... Phil's heart thudded dangerously inside his chest, and eyes swirled with anger, narrowing in contempt as he realized just what was transpiring. "What the _hell_ does _Tanya_ want with April?"

"I don't think you're in any position to be asking the questions, _Phillip_." He argued, threateningly jarring poor AJ for the affect it would have on her champion. He watched as Punk's eyes would shift from him to his young wife every few seconds, knowing how great of an emotional response he was evoking from the distraught man. Punk was close losing it... Deciding to ramp it up a little, he swung her directly around front, holding her body hard and fast against his. "Just look at her..." he cruelly taunted, intimately placing his hand on her tummy, "They're so beautiful when they're _with child_. Right, my love?" He directed his sick comment to April, and she cowered beneath his grasp.

Phil felt his knees almost give out watching him paw at her, touch her..._there_... touching _his_ daughter... and breathing his sick, hot breath against April's neck and ear. It took all of his resolve not to snap right there and make a rush for them, but he remained where he stood at the top of the stairs. For them. It was all too much, this animal had crossed so many lines.

April only sobbed, barely able to stand up on her own. She was completely dishevelled, and the pain from the way he'd been man handling her was almost unbearable. Lifting her fractured gaze to Phil, she couldn't help but see the rage and fear lurking in his eyes. She knew that look. That was a very _bad_ look.

"Now, if you'll just step aside, we'll be going."

Phil was just as defiant.

"_Over my dead body_." He stated, in that same, calm and menacing tone AJ had heard him use in the past.

"Don't tempt me, Mister Brooks, I'm hardly in the mood to play games."

"Who said I was playing?" Phil quickly responded, firmly standing his ground. The hairs on the back of his neck were bristling now. What other choice did he have? Holding onto AJ, Tanya's man clearly had the advantage, having both hers and the baby's lives in the balance. Phil knew it would take some scrupulous handling on his part to pull out of this volatile situation. He was starting to get the feeling that playing hard ball wasn't going to work. Either way, that dirt bag _would not_ be leaving with April. Period.

"Just fucking tell me why she wants! April's nothing to her... I, I'll go in her place. It was me she wanted!"

"See, now that's what she thought you'd say. That won't be a good enough trade anymore. She wants you to pay a much higher price for your transgressions against her. First, she wants the recording you made. That's just for starters." He arrogantly advised his captive audience, then he seductively ghosted his large, chubby fingers across April's shivering, naked arm.

"Okay...okay, she can have it!" Phil fearfully relented, and dug his phone from his pants pocket. He couldn't take his eyes from hers as he fumbled with it. "It, it's on this."

"You know the drill... prove it."

Phil played the entire thing. Then held it out for him to take.

"No. _You_ delete it, then pick out the SIM card and burn that over one of those candles." He demanded, fondling April's hair. "Sweetheart, you smell _so good_ tonight."

Wincing, Punk felt sick at the sight but did exactly as he was told, burning the tips his fingers in the process.

"Great! That's very good, Mister Brooks. You follow direction remarkably well for one under such an enormous amount of duress."

"Now let her go, _please_. I did everything you asked. I won't try and stop you, just please, let her go."

"Nu-uh, not yet." He yanked April up again, making her cry out. "I haven't even gotten to the good part. Patience, Mister Brooks."

Disgusted, Phil drew back involuntarily at the sound of her painful cries, each one tearing a new gaping hole in his heart, and he could do nothing to stop it.

"What the fuck else _is _there? _What_, does she want me to sleep with her for fuck sake?" He was exasperated, at wits end and spilling out what ever he had to, to get this guy to give up his hold on April. _Anything_...

"She might have wanted that a while ago, but that's no longer on the table." His voice sneered. "She has something else in mind, and I think I'm going to enjoy it very, very much." He teased, placing one of his hands across April's baby bump again. "She told me I'd be getting a bonus for this job. Now we'll be leaving, and when we're safely away, you'll receive further instructions. Oh, and no cops, or t_hey both_ die. Don't believe for a moment that you can call the cops and she won't know."

Realizing this would be a stalemate and wishing to waste no more time, looked around the small room to see what could be used to his advantage. His eyes fell to AJ, realizing she was the only distraction he had. With one arm and in one swift movement, he threw her across the room right into the wall. She hit hard, squeaking out in pain as she fell to the floor. That distracted Punk just enough.

He realized too late what was happening as he tumbled back ward down the stairs, landing flat on his back. Laying there in a daze, he could hear the intruder yell at April to finish getting dressed a couple of times, and then nothing. Forcing himself into a sitting position, he stiffly tested his arms, legs and rolled his neck back and forth on both sides, determining there was nothing broken. Painfully pulling himself up with the help of the bannister, he made his way back to April.

The masked man was standing over what he knew was April's still body. A deep set rage over came him, and without so much as a creak on the floor boards, Phil took him off his feet and put him onto his back next to the bed. Both men grappled in the near dark, and Phil could feel him straddling his waist, raining down fist after fist into his head. Tanya's man was had the advantage, but Phil had more to lose... Before the intruder had time to think, Phil kicked him off, rolling over onto his knees, ready to pounce. He fell backwards into a side table, knocking over a lamp and crushing the table itself to splinters. Giving his head a shake, he looked up in time to see Punk's foot connect with his temple.

"April, _oh God_... April!" Phil called to her, crouching down to where she lay in a heap. He grabbed her up and pulled her limp body against him, and smoothing her hair away from her face, he searched for a pulse. _Come on, come on_... he couldn't even breathe. Finally, he was rewarded after only seconds, but they felt like an eternity. "Tweeters, sweetheart please, _wake up_." He begged her, his ragged voice now cracked and sore, lightly tapping her cheek as his tears fell against her quiet face. His throat was aching and he could feel the burn of fear in the pit of his gut. He was finally rewarded with a little whimper she gave, and he could breathe again. He damned near started to sob into her hair. Bowing his head against hers, his haunches met the floor and he cradled her between his legs, lightly rocking them both back and forth.

"It's okay," he whispered to her, "everything's going to be okay."

The blunt force strike between Punk's shoulders sent him down to the floor instantly with a yelp. That was when Todd's sickening laughter erupted all around him. He struggled to regain control of his senses, and his hate filled glare met Todd's black, heartless eyes.

Todd started to laugh, tossing the firewood he'd used to subdue his foe from one hand to the other. "Over your dead body, huh, Voice of the Voiceless?" He rubbed his jaw, moving it from side to side to try and get rid of the stiffness now settling in. "You throw a good one, but I throw the last one." He grinned, taking in the damage he'd done, then without warning he kicked Punk in the head. Darting his eyes around the room again, he noticed the closet. _Perfect_... "Okay bud, enough of this shit."

Dropping the fire wood to the side of the bed, he grabbed a groggy Punk, and forcing him up on rubber legs, shoved him across the room towards it. Still dazed, Phil tripped over his own feet and stumbled into the wall, listening to Todd's taunting chuckles. He stepped over Phil's prone body and opened the closet door. After a quick inspection, he decided it would be the perfect place to cage him for this evening's entertainment. "Come on, you have a front row seat reserved for tonight's show!" He said, and roughly shoved Phil head first into the door jamb. "Mess with _my_ lady, and I'll mess with yours." Todd promised, and pulled off his ski mask.

He proceeded to drag the wrestler's lethargic body into the closet, and slammed the door shut. Looking around, he found something to push against the door to prevent Punk from getting out. That old wardrobe in the corner would do nicely.

"This time I'm going to get what I came for," he tapped lightly on the door, adding insult to injury, "plus a little extra."

Phil had no idea how long he and been out. It was pitch black, and he fumbled around in the dark until his hands found the door. He didn't know where he was and it felt like he was floating around inside a dream, his head still pounding and his entire body stiff and aching... April's screams immediately sobered his rattled senses and he began to pound against the door. "April?_ April_!"

"Todd! Get away from me!" She cried out, trying to keep some distance between them.

He just laughed, and let go of a low, lusty groan. "That's okay sweetheart, I got all night." He told her, his eyes narrowing, raking up and down her near naked figure. "Space Boy needs a lesson in sharing."

"Todd?" Phil felt his throat tighten, frantic now. "If you touch her, _I'll kill you_!"

"Where's Phil?" April could hear him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Todd motioned to the barricaded closet. "He's cooling his jets in there, and I'm warming mine up out here. Come on baby, I'll show you what it's like to be loved by a real man. Then we'll take him to Tanya for his final punishment."

_Oh my God_... April realized all too soon that they were trapped and totally helpless now.

"The way I see it is like this," Todd started to cross the floor towards her, "you treat me real nice, and I don't hurt you," he glanced back to the closet, "or lover boy."

He _had_ to get out. Consumed with grief and desperation, without so much as a thought, he threw all of his weight at the door, only to collapse in agony the moment his shoulder made contact. He lay there on the floor of the closet in the dark, pain streaking trough his body. He could hardly move, it felt like he couldn't breathe again.

"Forget it, you aren't getting out of there till I'm good and done with your little girl, here!" Todd called out, trying his damnedest to bait him.

Phil slid helplessly back to the floor, dying inside. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was powerless to help April... Hot, sweaty, and hurting, his heart was frantic. "April," he choked, "don't let him win. Fight him!"

"Shut up!" Todd turned his attention back to the shivering little woman and grinned. "Now, how about it my darling?" He stepped up to her and took a lock of her soft, silky brown hair up into his fingertips. "Are you willing to help save lives, here?"

"Phil..." Her lower lip started to quiver. "I, I don't know if I can..."

April instantly coiled away from Todd's menacing grasp, trying to climb over the bed to escape.

"Oh no ya don't" He lunged after her, and catching her at the hip, he forced her onto her back. She kicked and slapped at him, but he was far to strong for her. Straddling her just below her swollen waist, he grabbed her face harshly between his thumb and fore finger, forcing her to look at him. "You can make this easy on yourself and do as I say, or we can do this the hard way... Suit yourself. If you don't, I can make this _very_ unpleasant."

AJ nodded in defeat, relaxing her grip against him. "I _hate_ you..." She spat, her eyes welling up with tears once again.

He just smiled and shrugged. "I don't care. That only turns me on more."

Punk was sick. "_April...no._.." He groaned in despair.

"Tell him babe, tell him to shut up!" Todd ordered, yelling right in her face.

"Please, Phil... we don't have a choice... _I have to_."

"No you don't!" Phil yelled from behind his prison wall, slamming his fist against the door. "No, you don't..." His voice trailed off, weak and defeated. He knew she was right. They were being held hostage and she was the only one who could set them free. He should have made sure Todd couldn't get back up, he should have remembered the pile of fire wood laying next to the wood stove... he should have _never_ left her alone... This was all _his_ fault.

Todd grabbed April by the wrist and dragged her from the bed. "Come on bitch! I suddenly decided I don't want an audience!"

April cried out in pain, stumbling after him. "_Oh god._.."

Dread laced through Punk's body as he repeatedly pounded against the door, praying for a way out, a reprieve... and absolution. Never had he felt more helpless than now. Only a few minutes had passed since he'd last heard Todd or April's voices, and his mind was racing with the worst of possible thoughts. The moment her muffled sobs came trickling into his cage, something inside him snapped. He started lunging against the door over and over, and soon enough, it began to give.

Todd had tied her hands to the love seat leg with some loose telephone wire he pulled off the wall.

"I want a little privacy, sweet thing..." He started to say, in a long, teasing tone, and pulled his belt away from his pants, tossing it to the floor. "I want you to feel real special." He got down beside her on the floor and reached over, brushing a wayward lock of her matted hair from reddened, tear stained eyes. She recoiled at his touch, and her entire body shuddered uncontrollably. Turning her face from him, April closed her eyes, waiting for the worst. His heavy, clumsy hand settled upon her neck, and he lowered his head down between her the valley of her breasts. She felt as if she were going to die... Her skin was crawling and she wanted to scream, but all she could do was sob inwardly. While Todd fed his twisted desires, April silently began to wriggle one of her hands from its tethers.

He was completely on top of her now, pawing and grabbing at her in a most thoughtlessly intimate, offensive way. She slowly pushed her free hand off to the side of the sofa unnoticed, desperately grasping at the mess of fire wood still lying there. Feeling his hands dip inside her panties, she managed to grasp hold of another hard, painful hunk of seasoned pine. He wasn't going to hurt her, or Phil any more.

One more excruciating shoulder slam against the door, and Punk finally broke free from his prison, knocking the cumbersome wardrobe onto its side with a loud crash. Still dazed from the punishment his body had endured, he painstakingly picked himself up and staggered to the stairs, teetering along the wall for support.

"April!" He called out to her as he came stumbling down into the main room of the cottage. His heart nearly stopped at the sight before him. April was shoving Todd's prone body off of her and onto the floor with a sickening thud, the wood still clutched tightly in her trembling hand. She looked up to him, her haunted eyes giving away the story of what she had done.

"April?" His voice was barely a whisper.

She dropped the her weapon of choice in mortified disgust, and suddenly found it difficult to breathe, unable see through the blur of tears welling up in her stormy eyes. Todd's blood was on the floor and splattered across her body. She still had one hand still tied to the love seat, and didn't realize it until she tried to run to him.

"Phillip!"

He fumbled with the knots for only a moment, freeing her and scooping her into his arms. "April, everything's going to be okay, I promise." He assured her in a low, gravelly tone. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Shaking her head, she started into another panic attack. "I, I killed him!" She started to cry. "Oh my god, I killed him!"

"Wait a minute. Jeezus April, how many times did you hit him?"

The man had an open cut at the back of his head, and he could see a pretty good lump forming. Punk placed his fingers against Todd's neck, feeling for a pulse. It was there. Part of him was sorry she hadn't killed him.

"No, he's alive, you didn't kill him, you just knocked the bastard out and gave him a nasty goose egg." He stood up and cradled her head in gentle hands, forcing her to look into his comforting, dark eyes. "Shhh... You did what you had to do to protect yourself. No one will fault you for this." He quietly said, searching her horrified eyes for that one small part of her that only he could reach. "If you hadn't done what you did... Oh man, I couldn't go through losing you and Colbie." He carefully folded her body against his as if it were their last night on earth. "I, I could not have survived that..."

"And you may not yet."

April and Phil both turned, looking into the barrel of a gun.

* * *

**Who's looking at them down the barrel of a gun?**

**Is Todd gonna be all right, and do we care? **

**Is Colbie okay?**

**Will Punk and AJ be able to escape?  
**

**Who else thought AJ and Cena's kiss on Raw was terrible? I did. There was no passion, it was clumsy, and NO tongue! Punk and AJ's kiss was for more superior. You could tell he put more into it than John did. Best In The World! XD**


	55. Chapter 55

**This is a short one, but I wanted to get it up before I had to drag my ass off to work. Have a great day!**

* * *

April was cold, tired, and terrified. She and Phil had been separated since being taken to this place. It was dark, and she was locked in a small office-like room, no windows. The only furniture she could see was a small chair and what looked like an empty filing cabinet. The storm outside still raged on, its winds whistling through the poorly insulated walls, right into her body. What she wouldn't have given to feel Phil's warmth right then and there.

Tanya had Phil help Todd back to his feet, then she made him back away until Todd had her tied up again. Then it was Phil's turn. He reluctantly allowed Todd to firmly bind his hands behind his back with a plastic cord so tight she could see it biting into the skin around his wrists. Her tethers weren't half as tight. Tanya had a four by four parked behind the cottage that she had them both thrown into the back of, all the while Todd waved his gun in the faces and laughed. Phil was right, she _should_ have killed the bastard.

By her estimation, the ride was about an hour and a half long. She spent most of it cuddled into Phil as best as she could, both of them trying to stay warm. They weren't allowed to talk to one another, as Todd was sitting in the back seat with his gun still pointed at them while Tanya drove. Todd would touch the back of his sore head every so often, muttering something crude before shooting them both a murderous look. April couldn't help but hide her face into the crook of Phil's arm and chest every time he glared at her.

Even with a blizzard all around them, it was impossible to see outside. She had all the windows blacked out, and a curtain separating the front seats from the back of what April was sure was an old Suburban. When the vehicle finally came to a stop, April's heart started racing. As long as they were moving, they were alive. She dreaded to think what was going to happen once they came to a stop. Tanya got out of the truck first, making her way to the barn door gate at the back and swung it wide open. The weather invaded the cabin immediately, biting at her uncovered face and hands as the other woman motioned for them to get out, one at a time. April hesitantly scooted herself to the tailgate, and hopped out into the knee deep snow. Glancing back inside, she caught the haunted look in her husband's eyes, and the helplessness they conveyed. She was sure he saw the terror in hers as Tanya cruelly jerked her away and out of his sight. She didn't know what happened to him after that.

Phil watched as Tanya slammed to doors to the truck shut, leaving him there with Todd. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was April's frightened gaze as she was pushed away in the snow. He still couldn't believe Tanya was able to get the drop on them as well as she did. He thought they were out of danger, finally safe... he hadn't counted on her being there at all. He certainly couldn't believe Todd was involved. He vaguely remembered him from a long while back, and being a friend of Vickie's he would never have guessed he would be tied to _Amelia_. But tied to her he was, in some sick, twisted way.

Todd just sat there waiting for Tanya to return, saying nothing. Phil tried to change his position a couple of times, trying hard to relieve the pressure on his wrists. He could feel that the binding had cut into the skin of his left, and the sensation of warm blood every time he moved. That was minor, however, to the pain he felt wondering what Tanya was doing to April. He was powerless against them while they carried a gun. What use would he be to her dead? He only hoped Tanya would just lock April away and come for him. That way at least April had a chance. She was a resourceful, strong woman when she needed to be, and he counted on her survival skills and motherly instincts to kick in to save herself and Colbie if he could not. He didn't even want to think about the possibility that they wouldn't make it out of this okay. He had never felt such fear in his life.

His body shivered involuntarily from a combination of fright and the cold. They'd allowed him to give April his jacket, but that left him sitting there dressed only in his tee shirt and jeans. That's when the doors swung wide open again, and the sharp winter wind embraced him, sending him into another bout of shaking.

"Get out."

He rolled from the truck much like he did from the ring, landing on his feet as the snow swirled all around them. She jabbed him hard in the kidney with her weapon, forcing him to start slogging laboriously through the accumulating snowfall. Todd followed close behind, pushing him against the back of his shoulder to get him to move faster. Phil turned his head back and shot him a menacing, side long glance, all the while feeling the cold bite at him in every place on his body.

"Just keep moving!" He barked, and shoved his captive again, this time causing Phil to lose his footing and end up on his knees. "For fuck sakes, get up!"

Phil only wanted to snap Todd's neck, just as soon as the opportunity presented itself... he would. With great effort, and a lot of jerky shuddering movements, he pulled one leg up and finally managed to stand again, getting himself poked some more with that damned gun. Plodding along, he hung his head, trying to keep the biting snow from stinging his eyes any more than they already had. He could no longer feel his extremities, and his ears were killing him. _How much fucking further did they have to go_, he wondered?

Tanya finally walked out in front of him and directed him to what looked like a large, run down hangar. Were they at a fucking airport? How totally predictable, he thought, shaking almost violently now from the dipping wind chill. She grabbed hold of the large, hangar door and pulled with all her might, making the rusty old thing squeal as it finally slid open just enough for the three of them to enter.

It reminded him of a dark cave, and it was just a cold as being outside. The only upside was the absence of wind. He could no longer control the shaking as he dragged his feet to where Todd motioned for him to sit. He slid down the side of the metal wall to the concrete floor, no longer able to even feel his hands anymore. His hair covered his closed eyes, and his breathing was almost non-existent.

"Better warm him up, Tanya. He's gonna get hypothermia if you don't. Same for the girl."

Tanya gave Todd a dirty look. "I know that! At least she's wearing a coat!" She turned on a small lamp that was sitting on a desk and rummaged around the drawers. "Where the fuck is that key?"

Todd knew what she was referring to. He walked over and took the key from where it hung on the wall. "This one?"

She snatched it from him and marched over to a tall, metal cabinet. Opening it, she removed a small space heater, some blankets and a jug of water.

"Okay, plug this in." She handed the heater to Todd. Taking one of the blankets, she shook it out, then kneeled down to where Punk was sitting. She grimaced, not sure she should even be this close to him. He was a little out of it she could tell, and watched his chest rise and fall with each, laboured breath. She took the liberty of touching his naked tattooed arm... his skin felt like ice and she felt another tremor thunder through his entire body. She instantly recoiled at the sudden movement, but he didn't open his eyes. She tucked the blankets around his body and motioned for Todd to bring the heater closer.

"He may well already be half frozen to death Todd. Are you sure the girl is okay?" She asked, not really caring as she settled her eyes on Punk's quiet form. "Maybe you ought to check on her. _Just_ check on her, nothing else. Oh, and take some of that food in, I don't want her to be hungry."

"Okay, I'll grab a few blankets to her as well." He agreed, and disappeared down to the other end of the darkened hangar.

After he was out of sight, she turned her attention back to the object of her obsession. He had started shaking again, but not quite as violently as before. The warmth from the space heater started to spread out in melting fashion, and she could feel it against her own, cold skin. Watching him breath now, she became transfixed with him, much like she had when she'd first met him. The wind howled outside, but in there, she was safe and warm, and hoped Phil would soon warm up himself. Reaching over to him, she gingerly brushed her fingers through his damp hair, and away from his eyes.

"Don't," his eyes snapped open, "touch me."

Tanya jumped back so fast she landed on her ass, her heart damned well beating out of her chest in fright. Her expression changed from one of shock to anger in less than two seconds, as she staggered back to her feet.

"You're just damned lucky I decided not to let you freeze to death." She told him, her voice tinged with menace.

"I would rather freeze to death than have your hands crawling over my body, thank you very much, _Sea Hag._" He dismissed her rather indignantly for one so confined as he.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Punk. I've got your pregnant little wife sequestered away, and Todd's making she she's comfortable and warm tonight." She added, her smug face looking down on him. She could see his eyes widen with fear at the mention of April being anywhere near Todd. "I made sure to tell him to keep her toasty and fed. After all, she has something I want."

"What the fuck does April have that you..." His brows furrowed together and his darkened eyes caught hers in a monstrous glare. "You aren't talking about me, are you?"

His voice was laced with apprehension and fear, she could hear it in his tone. "Oh, I want you, make no mistake... but in lieu of that, I'm going to take something else." She stepped over to the desk and picked up the knife Todd had been holding April hostage with, lightly caressing it with her fingers. "I know it's a little messy, but I'm willing to take the chance. Are you?" She glared at him, a wicked smile curling up at the corners of her mouth.

His head shook back and forth in disbelief, his eyes blazing murderously at her. "You have got to be fucking with me! No way! Don't you dare!"

She nodded her head like it was no big deal, pressing her lips together in a line. "Nope, not fucking with you, _yet_. See, if I can't have you, she doesn't get you, either. I'm _going_ to kill you. That said, I'm willing to take the ultimate second prize... that is... unless, you want to barter."


	56. Chapter 56

**First, thanks to XxPunkleexX for pointing out a few VERY important things to me today, regarding my first paragraph. You are terrific! Thank you! Also, thanks for all the follows and reviews, I love hearing what you all have to say. :)**

* * *

April wrapped herself snugly inside Phil's leather jacket, huddled on the only chair in the room. There was very little light, Todd having left her with a small flashlight that she had now standing on one end, light facing up. It's murky hue cast an ethereal glow about the small, confining room, doing little to settle the mounting trepidation in the pit of her gut. Once, then twice, she noticed it flicker, threatening to throw her head long into an all encompassing darkness, bouncing creepy shadows along the walls. That one, small light was her _candle in the window_, her port in a hopeless, raging storm.

As cold as it was, she couldn't help but nuzzle her cold nose into the soft lambskin fabric of the lining, and drew in a deep, greedy breath. Desperately trying to lose herself in his lingering scent, she imagined they were safe in their cozy cottage, and she was snuggling her face into the crook of his warm neck, feeling his pulse strong under her wet lips. It was all she had of him, for all she knew, all that was left. She was sure if Tanya demanded he sleep with her he would refuse, and god knew how the crazy bitch would react to that. She already tried to kill him once. Bumping her knees up and down from her nervous tension, she tried desperately to contain her anxiety. She _had_ to.

Trying to keep herself grounded, April hummed a tune and rubbed at her tummy. It was as stable as she had been since this nightmare started, and she longed to know what had happened to him. She'd noticed Colbie had been very quiet, and she was certain it was because her daddy's voice was missing this evening.

"It's gonna be okay sweet girl... we'll get out of here soon. Daddy's going to make sure of it. He _has_ to..."

April heard the door squeal open and she instantly gravitated towards it in hopes that it was Phil. Her body started to tremble with fear when she saw who it actually was. She closed her eyes and pictured how she lay against Phil in the back of the truck, unable to touch one another with their hands, not allowed to even speak... all she could do was listen, her small ear pressed up against him, hearing his steady breath, feeling the rise and fall of his chest. Hearing the unmistakable, comforting rhythm of his heart. Every once in a while he would drop a kiss the top of her head and sigh. Was he just as scared as she was? She missed him so much now, and not knowing what his fate had been, she was now terrified to learn what Todd had in store for her.

Todd stepped out from the frozen darkness, and she squinted, trying to see what he was carrying. Was it a gun, a knife? Was he going to rape her like he tried to do back at the cottage? Would he... kill her? Was her last memory of her husband that of a dark, frightening ride in the back of that truck through a blizzard? Clutching onto Phil's coat she whimpered, willing her tearful eyes shut as the footsteps got closer.

"Hey, I have something for you, _darling_." He started to laugh, noticing how scared she looked, huddled in a ball and trying to ignore the fact that he was there.

His arms were full... blankets, water, and what looked like a bagged lunch. He plodded closer to her, unloading his arms onto the floor before turning to acknowledge her again.

"Tanya wants to make sure you're warm, fed, and that you are as comfortable as can be. There's obviously no electricity here, so we're roughing it for a while."

"_Where's Phil_?" Her quivering little voice dared to ask. She could not help letting the question stumble from her lips. It had been a few hours now since she had last laid eyes on him, and her mind was frantic with worry, not sure she wanted to even know once she saw the look on Todd's face.

He turned away from her, mumbling something she couldn't hear. "Just take this and stay warm, she wants to make sure you and the baby are okay at the very least."

April's eyes narrowed and she could feel the bile in her stomach start to rise up into her throat. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Todd hid the smirk from her and sighed out loud. "Nothing..."

Panic started to over take her and she got up, her fear for her husband's safety now over riding her fear of the man standing smugly before her. "What happened to Phil?" She demanded.

"Look, he wouldn't cooperate, and we had to do what we had to do."

She just stood there, her eyes welling with tears. "_What_, what's that supposed to mean?" Her voice was weak, and she suddenly felt a lot colder than she had before. She was finally starting to lose her resolve completely, teetering on the edge of extremely unbalanced. "What did you _do_ to him?"

"Nothing he didn't deserve. It's not about him anymore anyway. Just eat. We need you to stay healthy for the baby. You're gonna be here for a while."

April launched herself at him, frantically beating her hands fiercely against his chest. "What did you do?" She screamed, and Todd just laughed as he stumbled back a step or two. "Tell me already!"

He grabbed her roughly by the wrists and held her fast in his grip. "Calm the fuck down. _Now_..."

Tanya's shrill voice calling out to him interrupted all his fun, and begrudgingly, he pushed April away from him.

"I'll be right back."

Punk was incredulous. _"Barter? _I'm not negotiating anything with you! You're out of your fucking mind!"

"Suit yourself... I just hope Todd can keep it in his pants." Tanya waved the long, sharp knife inches from his face. To her disappointment, he didn't flinch.

"He had better keep his hands off her, or I swear I'll kill him!" Punk threatened in between shudders, meaning every word. He blinked back what he hated to know were tears.

"You _do_ realise I'm the only thing that's preventing him from soiling your woman's lions, right?"

He looked away from her now, disgusted, angry, and scared to death for April and his daughter. "I'm not gonna have this conversation with you."

"Well you better, because when he gets back out here, I'm inclined to let him have a little fun with her, and guess what? You get to watch."

Phil's head snapped angrily back to her. "No!"

"Todd!" She screamed out again, her voice echoing through the near empty building.

There was a loud, creepy creaking noise, followed by a metal door being slammed shut. It echoed just about as well as the sound of his master's voice. Todd's footsteps could be heard well before he could be seen.

"What Tanya? I was just in the middle of a nice conversation with April when you bellowed."

She pointed the knife in Phil's direction. "He wants to see you play around with his wife. Are you up for that?"

"NO!" Phil yelled, his eyes glowering as his powerlessness started to really sink in. He struggled against his bindings, but knew there was nothing he could do stop her from what ever ridiculous bull shit she had planned. All he could do was try and talk her out of it. Even if it meant...

"No Tanya... Leave April alone...please." He pleaded. "This is way too much for her and I'm scared she'll..."

"Scared she'll what?" Tanya raised an eye brow at him and got down into his face. "Are you afraid she'll miscarry?" His silence told her she was right. He was afraid she'd lose the baby. "Well what have you got to offer in trade,_ Punk_?" She crouched down and whispered into his ear. "I know you'd just as soon choke the life out of me as take me to bed, so really, what else _have_ you got?"

He closed his eyes and hung his head, knowing he had nothing to offer for April and Colbie's well being but himself.

"Please Tanya, this isn't what you really want, is it? To hurt an innocent child?" He took a chance and caught her eyes with his.

Tanya balked for a moment, completely taken aback at his sudden willingness to look at her so, so intimately. All the fight was gone from his face and he looked completely vulnerable. She watched him as he bit his lower lip, his eyes full of despair. Soulful eyes, she loved gazing into the soft, mossy green of them. Yet, she hated how he could so easily to get to her, even if it was only for a moment. She studied his crestfallen expression and how he seemed to have lost all hope. It was like he knew she held all the power over him, and he was resigned to what ever fate she saw fit to dish out.

"Go get her Todd."

Phil suddenly jumped with alarm. "Tanya please... _please_ don't involve her. She's innocent in this! I'll give you what ever you want! I mean it, I can do it!"

"Too late. I've decided what I want."

Todd was only gone a few minutes when they could hear two sets of footsteps walking up in the dark. When April caught sight of Phil she made a small, guttural cry of relief before trying to run to him, but Todd held her back. Tanya motioned for him to let her go, and as fast as she could, she went.

Getting down on her knees, she started to inspect every inch of him for injury. Her hands ran over his face, ears and arms, over his shoulders and chest... _He, he was okay, oh thank god he was okay_... She could see he was freezing, feeling shudders race through him every few seconds, despite the heater and the blanket he had gathered around his waist.

"You, you're cold, let me give you back..." She started removing his coat.

"No, you keep that. I'll be fine." He muttered, cutting her off. "Don't take that off, April, please."

He could plainly see she'd been crying, and when she started to speak, he realized why.

"Todd said she'd hurt you... I was worried to death! I thought... I thought..."

"Jesus April, she made it sound to me like Todd was... Fuck, I can't even say the words. Are you okay? Did he _touch_ you?"

"No, thankfully. But you, you need get warmed up quickly, you're gonna catch your death in here!" She rubbed her hands briskly up and down his arms, trying to hide her fear from him. Forcing a weak smile, she tenderly kissed his cheek. The wind outside continued to howl away, and the temperature around them all still dropped. "I love you, no matter what happens."

He leaned forward, touching his head to hers, and in a broken voice he told her. "I love you too, April, more than anything. I, I just don't know how to get us out of this."

"Pillow talk's over!" Tanya announced, and yanked the frightened couple apart. "It's time I made my intentions perfectly clear." She handed April off to Todd as the young woman cried out in protest, and she got back down to Phil's eye level. "I'm going to take from you _everything_ you refused to give freely to me." She hissed into his ear, all the while running the knife seductively up and down his arm.

He could only close his eyes and apprehensively sigh. His heart was jumping at the thought of them hurting April. He had to make her believe him. Lifting his head up he once again met her unmoving, frosty eyes.

"I told you Tanya, I'll do what ever it is you want, and I'll do it with a fucking smile on my face. Just please, leave her alone."

She sneered at him, getting down on one knee now. Laying her hand on his chest, she felt his heart damn near vault through his ribs. Just the thought of his hands on her, lips touching her skin... she had to give her head a shake. "_Really_? You'll do anything thing I ask? _Anything_?"

His anxious eyes darted over to April, who was being restrained by that animal Todd. Forcing a small, encouraging smile for her, he brought his attention back to Tanya once again. "Yeah, _anything_." He answered her. The defeated tone his voice gave was evident, and the muscles in his jaw clenched at the thought as he swallowed his reply down hard.

Her hand drifted down the front of his body across his belly. "I would be so good to you..." She cooed softly in his ear, lightly rubbing her fingers along his tight middle. Before he knew it, her hand dipped below his belt and right into his pants, clutching as much of him as she could in her grasp.

* * *

**Muwhahaha! **

**What will Phil ultimately do?**

**Will Tanya get bit in the ass with her plans?**

**Will April get a chance to bitch slap Tanya into next year? **

**Please take some time to check out the Punk-Lee fics by White Firebird, xXPunkleeXx,and Kelzo85! They are all amazing writers and I think they all deserve to be seen!**


	57. Chapter 57

"What the hell?" April struggled against Todd's umpteen octopus arms as she watched Tanya crudely grope _her_ husband. Her eyes flashed with instant anger. "Get the hell away from him, you unbelievable bitch!" She screeched.

Phil almost gagged at her unexpected assault. His eyes grew wide, almost bugging out of his head and he lurched forward, all the while her sickening laughter echoed throughout the desolate, cavernous hangar. She quickly removed her hand and stepped back, deciding to give him a moment. She laughed, thinking he looked like he fucking needed one.

"My oh my, Phillip,_ baby_... playing shy are we?"

"How could you do that to him? That's sexual assault you whore!" April was livid, still tugging and pulling inside Todd's firm grip around her. Squirming about face in his arms, she was now chest to chest with him, disgusted while he chuckled in her face. Bringing her knee up high and hard, she watched as he made a nauseating squeaking noise and grabbed himself as his legs gave out beneath him. Turning on her heel, April marched straight over to Tanya, who was still preoccupied with torturing poor Phil.

He saw her storming towards them, her little firsts clenched and her beautiful face contorted with absolute rage. That was his girl... all fire and brimstone, and Tanya was about to get a taste of hell. Six and a half months pregnant and still she had the stealth of a wild cat, he thought. He just hoped they wouldn't pay dearly for what he couldn't stop her from doing next. He saw the look in her eyes. _Crazy eyes._..

Seizing Tanya by the arm, she jerked her around, murder blazing in her darkened, hate filled orbs.

"How _dare _you touch him like that!"

"It's easy, he's just so irresistible... By the way, he's got some nice equipment, I can certainly see why you wanted him so damned badly..." Smug and unrepentant, she made a move to go back to Phil when April completely lost it. Without any warning at all she jumped at Tanya like a wild animal, punching and slapping any place she could make bodily contact. Each slap echoed throughout the hangar's four walls. Phil winced with each unyielding blow, watching in abject horror as AJ rained bloody blue murder down on Tanya, who was trying her best to fend off the attack, and failing miserably. She felt AJ beat her face, arms, head, everywhere as she tried to duck away. There was no place to hide! AJ's little fists only cracked her harder and harder.

"Hey, ow, fuck...stop it!"

She had to get away. Not thinking, Tanya reached over, desperately pushing at AJ with both hands as hard as she could to relieve her from the shit storm she had unleashed in the small, unhinged woman, sending her sailing backward. Immediately covering her mouth, Tanya realized too late the unintentional damage she may have done.

"_April!_"

Phil's heart caught in his throat as he watched it all unfold in what felt like cruel slow motion photography. April landed mercilessly on the small of her back, her head bouncing off the floor. The cry that escaped her would have had him on his feet if he could get up at all.

"Fuck..." Tanya muttered, in shock over what she had just done.

"For fuck sakes, don't just stand there Tanya, help her!" Phil shouted at her.

Giving herself a shake, Tanya rushed over to where AJ lay, unmoving. It was the second time mere hours she had been so violently attacked. Todd was now picking himself up and gingerly getting to his feet, having completely missed what had unfolded.

"What did you do to her?" He asked, getting down beside motionless woman. "Is she all right?" His eyes met Tanya's, and he could see the guilt on her face. "You told _me_ to be careful with her, not to hurt her... and this is what _you_ do?"

"She was slapping the fucking shit out of me, I just... reacted! Get me a blanket and something to rest her head on."

Todd sat there for a moment, in a fog over what had just happened. He could see a few small scratches, and many red marked all over Tanya's face.

"NOW!" Both Tanya and Phil yelled at him in unison.

Todd jarred back to reality and scurried over the an old filing cabinet, still sore from April's knee in the groin, yanking the drawer open.

"You shouldn't be talking, Todd... you tried to take liberties with her, if I'm not mistaken! You could have made her miscarry right there, you fucking idiot!"

"I was only trying to scare her and piss off her god damned husband! He kicked me in the fucking head!" He countered, rushing back with a couple of blankets and a small bottle of water. "You want this baby, you better hope she 's okay."

Phil sat back, powerless and in shock at not only what had transpired, but at what he was hearing. They kidnapped his wife and himself, _for Colbie_? Tanya wanted to take their daughter from them? It sounded like a bad movie...

Seconds started to turn into minutes without a response from AJ. Tanya placed a rolled up blanket under her head, and tucked another one over the rest of her body.

"Come on... wake the hell up, you crazy bitch." She coaxed, sprinkling the water over her face with her fingers.

"Come on April, _please_ wake up." Phil pleaded from his spot across the cold floor. He was frozen, numb, his arms were aching, and his heart hadn't stopped racing since this whole thing started. He was sick to his stomach with worry over her and the baby, and wanted so badly to be able to hold her. The helplessness he was feeling was unimaginable at best, much like a dog tied to a post watching the mail man walk by.

"Let me the hell loose! I need to be with her!" He demanded, struggling some more to try and free himself. Each time he tried, he could feel the ties cut deeper into his wrists.

"Shut up! We're handing this. If you want her to be all right, I suggest you keep your big mouth shut, Brooks!" Todd hissed through the frozen air.

April grimaced, the dull back pain pulling her back to consciousness. Dazed, she could vaguely see shadows and light, but could not quite focus on the people hovering above her. All she could hear was the wind outside, raging on.

"Oooh..."

"April!"

"That's it honey, come on back." Tanya sprinkled her face a little more.

Her eyes fluttered slowly open, and the more aware she became of her surroundings, the more panicked she got. That was when it all flooded back in an instant. Todd pinned her down with the blanket, trying to prevent her from thrashing around any more.

"Calm...down!" He sternly ordered her. "I'm only going to let you up if you promise to behave. You took a nasty spill and you hit your head, now... the more you act up like this, the more you put your baby at risk. Do you understand what I'm telling you, toots? Are you going to be a good girl?"

Terrified, April nodded her compliance.

"Is she.. is she okay?" Phil weakly called out from his dark corner, trying to get someone to answer him.

"She's fine, now for the last fucking time, _Phillip_, shut your big mouth!" Tanya barked at him.

He watched as Todd and Tanya helped AJ into a sitting position, then Todd hooked his hands under her arm pits to help lift her to her feet. It was awkward to see, as they both did their best to cradle her across the floor towards the desk. That's when April doubled over.

"Oh, ooh..." She groaned, holding her tummy as her legs started to give way from the pain.

"Hang in there, only a couple more steps to go." Todd had to let her settle back to the cold floor, as she could no longer stand.

"Something's wrong..." She whispered. "I want Phillip, please..." She begged them.

"April, what's wrong sweetheart?" He called over, unable to do much else. Hearing her say his name under such duress only served to rip his heart into more tatters.

Her pained eyes snared his, and he could see how glassy they had become. Her lip started to quiver and tears began to spill as he watched, horrified, while she doubled over yet again. This time she let go of a mournful wail so loud both Todd and Tanya had to cover her ears.

"Oh great... AJ, do you feel any pressure, like you want to push or anything?" She asked, hoping the answer was no.

To her dismay, she nodded yes.

"There's a small removable back seat in that plane over there, pull that out, she's going into labour and we have to get this to stop now!"

"_What_?" Phil almost passed out. "She needs to be in a hospital!"

"No, I can stop this!" Tanya was confident, and motioned for Todd. "Get your ass moving you idiot! Then bring me that wine you've got in the truck, I have an idea."

"_Phil... Phillip._.." She moaned as her abdomen started to tighten like an angry fist. "Ahhh!"

"April honey, it's going to be all right..." He tried his best to soothe her from his position twenty feet away.

April continued to howl every little while, her body doing the unthinkable. She knew if the baby came now, she would die without medical attention. There was no way she could survive outside a hospital's care. They all knew it.

Todd had a makeshift bed made for her within minutes, and hastily retrieved the wine as instructed. Punk watched as they got her as comfortable as possible, then Tanya poured AJ a very large portion of red wine into a plastic cup.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded. "You don't give pregnant women alcohol!"

Tanya rolled her eyes at him. "If you want this labour to stop, she needs to calm down. She needs to be calmed down mentally and physically. It will help the muscles fully relax and _hopefully_, we can avoid your wife having her baby right now! Again, _shut up_!"

"Your plan to stop her labour is to get her drunk?"

Clearly at her wits end with his constant interjecting, she snapped. "You're a fucking moron, it's not going to hurt the baby! It isn't like she does this every day, so be quiet and let it work!"

Turning her attentions back to AJ she readied the cup. The girl looked positively catatonic, holding herself as she writhed in pain. She couldn't even feel the dropping temperature anymore. She couldn't feel anything but the pain.

"Drink this, you need to tone it down a few levels, honey." She stoically told her, offering her the drink.

AJ was too scared to protest, and gulped down the dry, bitter tasting liquid between small cries. Some of it leaked across her chin and onto her clothes, and she used her sleeve to wipe at her face when done. For the moment, the tightening had ceased and she could breathe again, but wasn't long before another wave of pain gripped her, and she fell onto her back clutching her middle, howling for her husband.

Releasing a defeated sigh, Tanya got up and walked over to where Phil sat, distraught and lost.

"These fucking pains are about fifteen minutes apart, _daddy_. Once they get to ten, I don't know if anything we do after that will stop them, and Phil, a hospital is NOT an option. So... here's the plan. I need you to calm her nerves. It's obvious she wants you, and I think with the combination of the wine and your gift for gab, it ought to ease her up enough to work. If we can get her loosened up enough, it could relax her uterine muscles to the point where these pains will stop and so will the labour. Now, do you think you can behave yourself and save your little girl's life, or do I leave you tied up here to watch the inevitable?"

"How do you know any of this will work?"

"I don't, Phillip. I'm just trying something. So, what's it going to be, _hero_?"

There was no choice in the matter. "I promise, no funny business. I swear."

"Good. Todd, come over here are cut him loose." She showed him the gun she had inside her jacket. "I won't hesitate to shoot you in the damned head if you try _anything_. Then she'll be _all alone_..." She said in a sing song voice that made his skin crawl. "Just remember, do like I said, and you can save your own kid's life."

April started to cry again when she saw it was Phil kneeling down beside her. She couldn't believe he was finally that close. Over come with emotion, she immediately reached for him, grasping hold of this shirt in her small, weakened fist. Her senses felt a little dulled now, the wine having taken its desired effect already, and she forced a smile for him.

"We're gonna lose her, aren't we?" She weakly sobbed, looking to him for the answers.

His heart broke at that moment. He could feel it, something similar to a heart attack. He couldn't even breathe. She sounded so fragile and defeated. She had seemingly lost all hope, already resigning herself to the fact that their child was going to die within minutes of her birth.

"No sweetheart, _no_..." He leaned over, scooping her up into his arms just as another painful bout wracked her body. Kissing her head, he hugged her tight, wanting to die inside at the hopelessness of her words, and knew that what she'd said was probably closer to the truth than anything he could tell her.

She hunched over in his lap, trying her best not to cry out as the walls of her uterus cramped up yet again, making her feel like the baby was pushing down on her, making her want to push as well.

He could feel her whole body tighten, tensing up as the spasm slowly subsided over the next few minutes. He rocked her back and forth, whispering that it would all stop soon, and the pain would go away... When it was over he pulled her back a little and looked at her. She was a devastated mess, and he had no idea how to fix her this time. Her lips would not stop quivering, and her eyes, oh her beautiful, sad eyes...

"April, listen to me, you have to fight that urge to push okay? _Please,_ Tweeters, think about how wonderful it's going to be when we bring her home, huh?" He gently brushed the hair that stuck to her face away from her puffy, red cheeks, and dragging his thumb just under her eyes, wiped away her tears. "Colbie's gonna come when it's the right time, just not now, okay? Just think April, a year from now we'll all be at home, you'll be holding her in your arms... can you picture that sweetheart? Hell, we'll probably be on the bus travelling from place to place like gypsies for fuck sake."

She started to nod when another contraction crept up, and it was as if April was yanked right out of his arms, but he fought to bring her back to him. Taking hold of her face in both his hands, he forced her to look right into his eyes. "Sweetheart, please, focus on me... I'm right here, and I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. I love you, please, try to calm down, you can do it... think about Colbie."

She cried out, latching onto his arms, her fingers pinching into his skin with all the strength she had as she rode out the pain. He bit down hard on his lip to avoid crying out himself as she dug her nails deeply into him. This wasn't looking good, but he had to keep trying.

"Think, think about how wonderful it's going to be when we're all together, going to ball games, parks, bike riding... I bet she's going to look just like you, too. Long, beautiful dark hair, sun kissed skin and dark, chocolate brown eyes. She's going to be a heart breaker. How could she not, she's her mother's daughter, right?" He forced a smile for her, continuing to stroke her hair and rock her back and forth. "Here, drink a little bit more of this." He offered her what was left in her glass, and she downed it.

"She...she's going to have your pretty green eyes..." April absent mindedly corrected him, finishing off the last of the wine.

"Okay, sweetie... my eyes. Yeah, she'll have my eyes."

She was drunk.


	58. Chapter 58

**Thank you to all that have been enjoying this scary little ride the past few chapters. Glad most of you are enjoying it. I like to keep things on the edge, lol. Thanks so much for all your comments and follows, too.**

**I need to say thanks to Kelso for beta reading, and to Orchid for giving me a new, cute nick name for Tanya. You'll know it when you read it! Thanks ladies! XD**

**Also, please check out some of the stories I currently follow. They are all pretty awesome in their own right and all, wonderful reads. :)**

**If there is anything I forgot to mention, it's probably because I'm heading off to work and I get scatter brained when that happens, lol.  
**

**Oh yes! Check out White Firebird's Punk/Lee stories too. He's a great writer himself!  
**

* * *

Amy sat on the bed, her arms tightly wrapped around her legs. She was in a state of abject misery over the turn of events in the past few hours since they learned of Phil and April's disappearance. Obviously a terrible struggle took place, and the blood in the living area had them all terrified it was AJ's.

Furniture had been toppled over, broken... things were tossed all over the place like it had been hit by a tornado. John was sure there had been one hell of a fight. That said, all of their belongings, including their phones, had been left behind. Tracking them would be near impossible. With the blizzard roaring all night, any hope of finding vehicle tracks were reduced to zero, and the police had only_ just_ finished gathering their evidence by noon. They literally had nothing to go on.

The last time she saw Phil, he'd come back to the house around ten thirty to retrieve April's vitamins. Amy closed her eyes, thinking about being the only one left up when he burst into the house, covered in snow and shivering his ass off. He shook the remaining snow flakes away and kicked his boots off at the door.

"_Ames... why are you still up?" He asked her, a puzzled look on his face. "Shouldn't you be upstairs with John, you know... doin' it?" He waggled his eye brows at her suggestively and grinned. _

"_Oh stop it, you fucking dog!" She waved him off, taking another sip of coffee. "I didn't want to go to bed yet. Too much on my mind." Her eyes narrowed, and suspiciously glared at him now. "Why are you not back in that cottage getting jiggy with your new bride? Hmm?"_

"_She forgot her vitamins and I volunteered to bring them back to her."_

"_How chivalrous of you." She raised her mug to him like she was making a toast. "Go, be happy and have a great life, Punk."_

_He walked past her into the kitchen where AJ said the bottle would be. Glancing back at Amy, feeling just a little mystified at the seemingly glib tone of her comments. Grabbing up what he'd come back for, he stopped and plopped his ass down on the couch beside her, causing her to spill the coffee all over the front of her pretty green dress._

"_Hey, asshole! What the f..."_

"_What's up Ames?" He asked, not really caring that she was now wearing her drink. He could tell she had a problem, and he was going to get to the bottom of it weather she liked it or not. She wouldn't look at him now, so he bent over at the waist, and tilting his head toward her, forced her to look at him. "Is there something wrong?"_

_Wiping the mess off her clothes with a napkin, she let her eyes settle on his crazy ass smirk. She still could not resist him. As much as she had been trying to for all these years, she could never resist him. That little bastard kid look and his dancing, mischievous eyes... It only took her three seconds before she couldn't help it any longer, and she started to laugh._

_Raising his brows in triumph and smiling like an idiot, he chuckled. "There's my girl! I knew she was there someplace, only that evil hag was holding her hostage."_

"_You're a complete dick, you know that, right?" She rolled her eyes at him now, not really wishing to discuss her problem with him of all people._

"_I know... my reputation precedes me, honey. So, are you going to come clean and tell me what's got your pretty panties in a knot?"_

_She hated the fact her knew her panties were pretty._

"_Nope." She fingered the handle of the ceramic mug, refusing to give him any more eye contact. She felt him scoot himself closer, until his leg was touching hers and she could smell the scent of peppermint gum on his breath. He was driving her emotions nuts without even realizing it. "Still not gonna tell you, dork face."_

"_Yes you will..." He sang into her ear like a kid. "Come on Ames, maybe I can help."_

_Sure you could, she thought, her eyes hitting the ceiling. Feeling him that close suddenly bothered her, a lot, and she tried to shuffle away from her in the seat, but he only followed. Pushing herself off the cushion, she stalked into the kitchen, tossing her mug into the sink. "You're like a dog with a bone, Punk."_

"_Sometimes, yeah." He agreed, hot on her heels. "Look, I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to. Are things okay with you and Superman?" By the way she got all still and silent, he knew he'd hit_ _the nail on the head. "Okay... now we're getting somewhere!"_

"_We're getting nowhere, Phil. Please, just drop it. I'm sure you and AJ have your moments as well."_

_He leaned himself against the counter beside her, folding his arms over his chest. "Of course, but I'm concerned about you. You seemed pretty happy earlier. Did you guys have a fight or something?"_

"_No!" This time she looked at him. She could tell he was really trying to help, but he was so the last person she wanted to discuss her issues with. "Just get what you came for and go back out to your wife, Phil. She's waiting for you. My problems are not your concern, and haven't been for a while."_

_He was pissed off now. Despite her refusal to let him help, and her basically telling him to fuck off, he grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her into his arms. She didn't stop him. _

"_I'm going to ignore the fact you just told me to get bent, because I know you're upset." He whispered into her ear, tugging her closer. " What ever he did, I'm sure in John Boy fashion he'll make up for it. If he doesn't, I get to knock him on his ass. Now, if you change your mind about wanting to talk, you have my number. Use it, Amy. I mean it."_

_She closed her eyes and hugged him back, and damn, did it feel good to do that again. She allowed herself the freedom to be held by him, and sighed into his shoulder. __She really was trying with John. It wasn't anything he'd done at all. He was almost perfect... It was more like what he couldn't do. __. "Thank you."_

Then he was gone. They both were... and the baby, oh god they were so worried about the baby. It wasn't until Vickie slogged out to ask if they wanted anything for breakfast that anyone had noticed something was wrong. John spent three excruciating hours explaining to the cops all about Tanya, the threatening emails and tweets, and how concerned Phil had been about them. He was at a loss, however, when asked why Mister Brooks failed to contact the authorities about any of it. The explanation Phil had given to wait until he got back to Chicago just didn't make a lot of sense anymore.

_It worked_.

Little Miss Doctor Trick and no Treat's idea to ply AJ with liquor... worked.

Fucking brilliant, if the badassery wasn't Tanya's brainchild, he would have kissed her.

Phil was grateful for the fact that they had been left alone for the rest of the night, allowing them that small bit of peace they desperately needed. No one pointing a gun at them, no one grabbing him against his will, no one taunting them, terrorizing them... nothing. Just the sound of the wind as it gradually died down to a soft whisper. It hadn't gotten any warmer, but thankfully they had plenty of blankets to wrap up in to try and ward of the bone chilling temperatures. Phil still couldn't get warm, and had been shaking most of the night despite April's body heat nestled so comfortingly against him. He'd spent most of his time gently pulling his fingers through her hair, soothing himself, he thought, more than her.

April had mercifully drifted to sleep sometime in the wee hours of the morning, curled into the warm curve of his body as he sat upright against the wall. She only stirred once, and he was scared her contractions had returned at that point, but she settled back down and slept.

When he'd heard Tanya's truck leave about a few hours before hand, he was relieved at the thought of finally being alone. The light from their lantern had gone almost completely dim now, but he could still make out the shadowy, barren corners of the room, and it's limited contents.

Phil started to nod off himself when a loud, roaring noise startled both him and April, causing a sudden jolt between them.

"What the hell is that?" He asked out loud, dragging his hand across his face to rid him of the sleepy state he was still in.

"Ooh... Phil?" April slowly started to move her body, still stiff from the previous night's muscle spasms and cramping. She felt like she had been hit by a truck, and her head wasn't fairing much better. Everything pounded, in amplified fashion. "My, my head, it hurts so bad." She whimpered, and slowly started to push herself away from the safety of his warm body.

"You probably need some water." He was sure she had a hangover and a nice goose egg on the back of her head, and looked to the corner of the room where Todd had left a few supplies. "Let me get you something to drink, okay?"

She nodded, and covered her eyes with her hand, struggling to remain in a seated position while he pulled himself up from the floor and fetched a bottle of water for her. The roaring, scraping noises outside continued for almost a half hour before it stopped abruptly, and the sound of a large vehicle faded into the distance.

"If I didn't know any better I would say a plow just went through here. That's a very good sign." Phil said, handing her the bottle. "April, you haven't had any more of those cramping feelings have you?"

She looked up at him, her eyes still full of fear. "No, thankfully. I don't want them to come back, either. I just want to go home, with you..." Her small voice wavered, and he got down on his knees, taking her back into his arms.

"We'll be home soon, sweetheart, I promise you that." He told her, smoothing his hands down her hair and across her back. "I'm going to find us a way out of here _today._.."

After settling his wife back to the mattress on the floor, he started with the door. He'd heard Todd lock it, and he knew it was just a little dead bolt holding them in. Rolling his shoulders around in an effort to stretch out a little, he backed up and readied himself. That dead bolt was no match for him. He would just ram his way through, bulldozer style. If he was capable of taking a guy like Kane off his feet, he could manage a little door and dead bolt. He backed up about ten feet and launched himself into his target.

April cringed with each successive blow. The aged door frame cracked a little on try number four. Phil rubbed his shoulder, he was really feeling it now. A sudden spasm of coughing erupted from his chest, and he ended up bent over at the waist, one hand against the wall to help him remain standing as each dry, aggravated cough wracked his body.

"Are you all right?" She quietly asked him, her eyes wide with concern.

"Yeah... Just a few more and I think we'll be able to at least get out into the main area." He huffed, and spiking his hand through his hair, he stepped back once again.

April sat back and watched, a little worried he'd hurt himself. At first she had just thought he was exhausted like she was, but it was more than that. He looked worse than she felt, and it didn't escape her that while his skin burned to the touch, his body still suffered tremor after tremor all night, despite sharing their body heat. After each successive try the door became weaker, and so did he. Phil backed up once more, and when he hit the failing barrier, the wood splintered and cracked completely, and daylight streamed into their dark prison...

"Dammit all to freaking hell!" He cried out as the door broke away from it's hinges and fell to the floor outside. "God dammit!"

April felt a streak of white hot fear rip through her insides at his sharp and sudden outburst. "What's wrong?"

He had dropped down to his knees, his upper body curled over his lap, and he seemed to be rocking back and forth like he'd hurt himself.

"Phil... what did you do?"

He couldn't hear her right away as the pain shot up through his arm and into his shoulder. Holding himself, he rolled over onto his back, trying to will away the sting of what he was sure was a sprained wrist. April picked herself up and slowly made her way over to him, watching him roll back and forth, groaning loudly in between fits of coughing.

She knelt beside him, laying her hands on his arm. His chest was heaving, trying to get a breath. "Did you break something?"

He shook his head, his face now contorted with misery. Taking another deep breath, his eyes met hers and he forced a pained, goofy smile. "I bent my wrist back in the opposite direction... _shit, _this hurts like a son-of-a-bitch!"

"Let me help you up." She started to weakly tug him from his shoulders into a sitting position.

Still holding his right arm close to his body, he leaned over, leaving a small peck on her cheek. "Thank you, Tweeters."

Looking out into the open hangar, she smiled. "Looks like we're about to go home, thanks to you."

"Let's just hope there's a vehicle around this place. I don't think we'd be in any trouble for borrowing one today. You need to be checked by a doctor."

Placing both her hands on his face, she winced. "You do too. I think you're getting sick." Her hands felt around his neck and forehead. "You're burning up you know..."

"Yes, _mommy_." He forced himself to his feet and ventured out into the empty hangar. April followed close at his heels, her hand sliding into the back pocket of his jeans like a child holding onto a security blanket.

Light filtered in through windows along the highest point of the wall, right at the ceiling. There was the almost empty wine bottle in the middle of the floor, but aside from that, the only other thing in there was a Cessna 172 air plane they had taken the back seat out of. Now that he could see better, it actually looked like it had been flown recently and was in pretty damned good shape. Tearing his eyes from the aircraft, he started to head right for the small door. He knew it would probably be locked, but he was used to breaking down walls.

April rubbed at her arms, feeling the cold start to creep into her bones again, despite the fact she still wore Phil's coat. She could only imagine how cold he was, but knew better than to offer it back. He jiggled the door handle, then turned to the much larger bay doors. They appeared to be on wheels, so they could be easily slid open to allow aircraft to pass in and out. Maybe, just maybe... Phil grabbed hold of the handle he pulled with all his might, trying not to aggravate his already swollen right wrist. The squealing, ear shattering screech had them both covering their ears instantly. The sunlight that gushed inside was blinding, but the bitter air had them both shivering all over again as it swirled inside all around their bodies.

Phil peeked out, noting that yes, a plow had done the small airstrip, and no, there wasn't a vehicle in sight. It looked like the place was smack in the middle of the woods. There was no way they could walk out of there and not die from exposure. The temperature felt like it was way below zero.

"How are we going to get out of here before they come back?" April asked him, poking her head out to see for herself.

Phil drew in the sharp, cold air and shuddering some more, exhaled. He was at a complete loss. "We certainly can't walk. Especially you Tweeters." He said, and pulled her close, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "We need to be smart about this. How... how are we going to get out of here without killing ourselves?"

That's when he turned his head, looking back into the hangar.

"No..." April's eyes grew wide and she started to panic.

He tugged her closer, amused by her mortified reaction to an idea that he hadn't even suggested yet.

"Oh come on April. We cannot be here when those two get back. You need to be seen by a doctor, and I'm not taking any more chances with your health. Besides, it looks like its in fantastic shape. I bet it's Tanya's."

"I don't care if it's the King of England's! You can't fly us out of here... your arm... and, and... you're sick! You told me pilots aren't allowed to fly when they're sick!" She did her best to make her case, hoping Phil would see her point.

He pulled her back into the hangar and started over to the little, bright red plane. He just hoped she left the keys in it. Opening the door he saw them hanging there, still poked into the ignition. This was Amelia's plane, all right. All gassed up, and ready for him to steal right out from under her pointy, snotty little nose.

"Phil... be realistic. You could barely open the door with that hand. What makes you think you can control it in the air and land it with only one hand? You need two! You can't fly this plane."

With the most sneaky, underhanded grin he could muster, he snared her eyes with his. "I know... you're gonna fly it."

* * *

**Will they make it out okay?**

**Will April be able to fly the plane? **

**Will Tanya and Todd catch them in the act?**

**Stay tuned... Muwhahahahah!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for all your comments and follows. I read them all. Muwhahahaha!**

**Many thanks to Kelzo for reading for me again. Poor girl gets to suffer through my paranoia, lol. **

**Also, please check out Punk-Lee Nation, a community FULL of great AJ and Punk Fiction~ **

* * *

AJ just blinked at him.

"I, I can't... no way!"

"What? I don't want you here when they get back! April, seriously, we have to do _something_."

"Why does the '_something'_ always have to involve crashing and burning?"

"It doesn't. Relax, okay... I was kidding." Well, he wasn't kidding, but he could see from the mortified look on her face that it would be better if he just sucked it up and did his best. Anything was better than having Tanya and Todd arrive to find them still there. He _had_ to. April couldn't risk any more serious trauma, that was the bottom line. "I'll be fine, my wrist isn't as bad as I thought it was." He lied, just as another wave of shudders coursed through his body. _Fuck,_ was he ever cold...

He started to go around the plane, checking around the tail cables, jumping up on one of the struts to confirm there was enough fuel, and secure the gas caps. Lastly, he opened the cowling. He made damn sure that dipstick was on tight _this time_. April watched him do his walk around, with that steely determination she was used to seeing in him. His mind was focused, despite the intermittent tremors he took. He was hell bent on rescuing his family. It didn't go unnoticed by her, nor did the fact her husband didn't use his right arm unless he had to. He winced big time when removing the cowling to check something on the engine. God, he looked terrible and was still shaking. Holding herself against the cold that was now creeping into her own body, she made a decision. Putting on her bravest face, she finally spoke up.

"I'll do it."

Punk's head snapped to his little wife. Did he just hear that squeak right?

"_Excuse me_?"

"I, I said I'll fly the plane, _Vickie_." She chided him, sticking out her tongue.

"Put that back in your head unless you plan to use it, _Tweeters_."

"Later, bad ass." She coyly smiled at him. "I know we need to get out of here, and you're right, we'll die from exposure if we walk. Hell Phil, you're already half frozen to death! So, I'm willing to try, I mean... I think I can do it."

He pulled her into a hug, burying his nose into her long, dark hair. "I _know_ you can, April."

Punk removed the blocks from the wheels and ran one hand along the propeller to inspect for any nicks before he started the thing up. This would go well. He would be right there beside her and this would work. It had to. With April seated on the left side, he took his place on the right.

"Okay, latch your door down and put these on." He handed her a head set. "You'll need that once you turn the engine over to hear me."

April took it and placed the heavy, bulky item over her ears. "Check!" She grinned.

"We don't say '_check_', April."

"Roger that."

He rolled his eyes. "We don't say that, _either_."

She shot him a dirty look. "Okay, _pilot in charge_, what do I say?"

"You say nothing, I'll do the talking when it's time to use the radio."

She stuck her tongue out at him, again.

"Okay, put your hand on that knob and switch on the key. That's the throttle. It gives you gas."

April felt a sudden rush of excitement, not fear. She turned the key and the engine sputtered to life.

"Now, push it in a tiny little bit." He instructed her. The engine hummed faster, and she could feel the air craft try to lurch forward on its own, but Punk was holding the brake in. "Okay, I'm going to release the brake, slowly... push your feet down on the rudder pedals. Right to go right left to go left, like steering a car with your feet. I'll help you."

They started to inch forward in short little bursts, as Phil kept stomping on the brake every second, thinking they were going to hit one thing or another. He seemed more nervous about this now than she had. All she could do was think of how awesome it was to be heading towards the bright light of day and their freedom.

"Slowly April, watch the wings! Apri...fuck... the wings...April, crap!" He barked, just as she skimmed through the doors, only inches from each wing tip. They were through and outside. "Watch the fucking wings..."

"Calm down _Punkers_... I got this." She grinned from ear to ear, completely satisfied. She was driving a real, actual air plane.

They slowly taxied the small plane out onto the runway, or what they could see of it. The plow had removed a lot of the snow, but it was still covered in a small dusting. The was no wind, the skies were bright and blue... there was no reason in Punk's mind that this shouldn't go off without a hitch. April actually seemed a lot more confident now than she had when he first broached the idea, and that helped to settle his own nerves quite a bit.

"Okay, before we do this, I'm going to ask you something. First, where's your left?"

She held up her left hand.

"Good, because when I'm screaming at you to use your left or right rudder, I want you using the proper one. Okay, straighten out, that's right... easy now."

She was on top of the world. Nothing could ruin this for her. They were going home.

"Okay April, this is it. Once you push the throttle all the way in, we're committed. I can't pull back on the yolk properly for the climb, so you have to. I'll control the rudder. Ready?" He asked her, taking another coughing spell. Her worried eyes caught his as he slowly pulled his arm away from his face. He knew in all reality pregnant women were not supposed to fly air planes, but then, nor were sick, injured guys. They were an odd pair, for sure. _They were going home_.

"It's go time." He quietly said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Leaning over in his seat, he kissed her. "Happy new year, Missus Brooks."

* * *

April pushed the throttle in and her head hit the back of her seat as the small plane snapped forward, rolling along the snowy air strip. It felt like being on soft grass, except they could feel every bump. Phil couldn't believe what he saw next. Was that a truck being pulled into the runway in front of them?

"What the fuck?"

"It's them! Phil, we have to stop!"

"Nu-uh we don't!" He shook his head, refusing to give up. His hands were on the yolk, ready to pull up at any moment. "When this bird hits seventy five... _April_, pay attention! When it reaches seventy five pull up as hard as you can!"

"We're going to hit them!"

"No, _we're not_, just do what I tell you!"

Closer and closer... she eyed the airspeed indicator, afraid to look over the cowling ahead of them. They hurtled down the strip, fifty five, fifty nine, sixty five... seventy... seventy three...

"Now, April, pull up now!"

She yanked with all her might, jerking the plane up into the air only feet from the parked SUV. The little plane bumped and bobbed, but rose just over the vehicle and the two people who had taken nose dives into the snow banks to either side of the small strip.

"Ease off a little, that's right..."

She dropped the nose of the plane enough that they could see over the cowling now, and climbed further and further into the beautiful blue sky. She was awestruck at the feeling. It was like being totally free, flying through the heavens on a wing and a prayer... _they were going home._

"Keep your wings level, that's it. Perfect. Holy crap, April, you should be a stunt pilot, girl!" He said, almost laughing.

He was so giddy over what they'd just pulled off that he couldn't wipe the punch drunk grin from his face. She could see the pride in his eyes as she managed to keep the plane flying straight and level as they bumped and bounced through the cold January sky. It was exhilarating. If this was the feeling he had when he was flying, she could certainly understand why he wanted to learn so badly.

"I'll radio and see if there's anyone listening."

* * *

Once they got the attention of a larger, local airport, they were given the heading to come home. Phil had her bank the plane slightly in the direction of the sun, watching her expression. She was a natural, he could see it. She no longer had any fear, only curiosity and awe.

"There's the airport, April, _look_."

They were only cruising at fifteen hundred feet, low enough to see houses, cars, pools in back yards... and now the last leg of their journey. They were given priority clearance and talked right in on the main runway. From the air it looked like it was almost ten thousand feet long...much larger jets sat on the taxi ways waiting for the little emergency landing to do its thing. Phil could see a waiting police car, bright yellow fire truck, and an ambulance. They sure weren't taking any chances, he thought.

In minutes, he had the plane down on the ground without a problem _with_ April's help, and they came to a full and final stop. They hadn't even exited the cabin when the EMT's were all over April, making her lie down on a stretcher. Only the cop had the where-with-all to hand a shivering Phil a blanket.

The alarming wail she let out next startled everyone, and suddenly one of the EMT's was running for the ambulance, flinging open the back doors.

Phil fell to her side, grabbing her hands, his frightened eyes to her equally frightened ones.

"It... oh god, Phillip, my water broke!"

"Hang on April, please! We're gonna get you to a hospital now." He offered, knowing anything he said would be of no comfort. He leaned into her, leaving a kiss on her fore head. "Jesus, this is all my fault..."

"No, no, please, don't say that." She lifted her hand to his face and he caught it, pressing a kiss to the palm of her small hand.

* * *

Twenty minutes later...

_They took her._.. they took her and shut him out. He was furious, grief stricken, terrified. His heart hurt. His head hurt. After all the bull shit they'd been through, now the one thing they had tried so desperately to stop was going to happen. She was only twenty six weeks... it was _way_ too soon. He was aware that the police had rounded up Tanya and Todd, but it would have been so much sweeter if he had been able to administer his own form of justice. Painful, torturous justice... Punk style. Lost in his thoughts, he started to shudder more.

Amy came through the door first, immediately catching sight of him. He was seated in a chair, hunched over with his head in his hand, the other wrapped from fingers to the top of his for arm in a tension bandage. His shoulders were draped in a blanket and he looked... sick.

"Punk!"

He looked up, his eyes reddened and expression dire.

"_Ames_..."

She closed the gap between them, both melding into a needful, relieved embrace.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She squeaked out, tears pricking at her eyes. "I was so fucking worried Phillip... I thought... of god, I thought..."

"I'm fine, really... _oh Ames_..." He couldn't finish his thought as another bout of coughing started.

"My god, Phil, you're burning up." She felt his fore head and around his ears. "You're sick!"

"I'll be okay, it's April and the baby... her, her water broke. I don't know if... if..."

"It's all gonna be okay Phil, please, you have to believe that." She pulled him back into her arms, feeling him start to lose it again.

Just as John and Vickie made it inside, they found Amy and Phil wrapped tightly together, poor Amy doing her best to console her friend. _Holy fuck_... John could have sworn the man was crying in his girlfriend's arms. _Where was April_... Phil's hand was tangled into her red curls, clutching at her as if she was his only life boat on a stormy sea. He could see right away that something terrible had happened, and his gut wrenched at the thought. Vickie grabbed onto him, her knees feeling like they might give way any second. While she was relieved to see him safe, she was equally as afraid when she saw how distraught he was. Taking a deep breath, she let go of John and walked up to them.

Coming up behind him, she gently touched his back. "Phillip, honey, what's happening? How's April doing?"

"I, I don't know... I've been here about a half hour, and because I'm sick, they won't let me in there with her. Her, her water b-broke." His voice was hoarse and cracked.

"Oh man." John came up behind Amy. He didn't know what to say.

"_Mister Brooks_?"

All three turned to see a small, female doctor standing in the corridor, and Phil let go of Amy at once.

"That's me." He said, wiping his face with the blanket he'd been wearing.

"I'm Doctor Griffin. Your wife has been stabilized, and she's been given a drug to try and stop the labour for now, so she can complete the course of steroids she's been given. That should help the baby's lungs mature a little faster before the birth."

"Are you telling me she's going to give birth..._now_? You can't stop this?" This couldn't be happening. Not yet.

"We're going to try and keep your wee little bundle safely ensconced inside her mother at least another couple of days, if we can. So, no sir, her water has broken. This is going to happen."

"I want to see her."

* * *

**Will the baby be okay?**

**Does Phil need a flu shot?**

**Was it fun to know they buzzed Tanya and Todd?**

**Will April want to take up flying herself?**

**Stay tuned... ;)  
**


	60. Chapter 60

**Now, I'm from Canada, and we use the metric system and centigrade here, as far as measures of temperatures go. That said, happy reading... :)**

* * *

"Sir, you can't go in there. I think it would be best if you wait out here. You're showing symptoms of flu. For mother and baby's best interest, you need to stay out here. I'm sorry." She noticed him start to shudder, and felt his fore head. Have you been looked after yet?" She then took his wrapped arm in her hands, inspecting the crude bandaging. Must have been done by the ambulatory care, she thought.

He started to cough more and she led him back to his seat. Flipping her stethoscope out from behind her neck, she popped it into her ears, and holding him by the shoulder, placed the chest piece to his back.

"Breathe in slowly, and as deeply as you can, please. Again."

Phil did as he was asked, wincing with each breath, and again when she switched to his other side. She repeated the same for his chest. This time she tapped her finger on him while listening. He started coughing even more now, and watched her purse her lips together, furrowing her brows into a hard line.

"_What_?"

"Wait here a moment, while I get a thermometer." She reappeared moments later with one and stopped in front of him. "Open wide..."

He chomped down over the digital device and let it rest under his tongue until it beeped. She looked at the reading, shaking her head.

"Okay, Mister Brooks, are you experiencing any muscle pain or weakness?"

He nodded.

"How about shortness of breath?" She could already see he was, but asked anyway. Pressing the stethoscope to his back again, she listened to him breathe some more.

"Sometimes, but I just have a cold..." He explained as another wave of the chills pulsed through him.

"Sorry to tell you this dear, but your temperature is a whopping one hundred and two point two degrees. You need a chest x-ray. I want to rule out pneumonia."

"_What_?" He looked at her like she had two heads. All three of them did.

Amy sank into the seat beside him, slipping her hand into his and laying her other hand at his back.

"You either have bronchitis or pneumonia. Either way, you need antibiotics and you absolutely _cannot_ be in the same room with your wife. It puts both her and the baby at risk. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." He said with a dejected sigh. This was ridiculous. April was close to having the baby and he couldn't be there for her?

"Good, I'll send someone to take you to X-ray in a few minutes. If this is the case, and I think it is, we'll get you started on antibiotics."

"But April.. she needs someone..." Phil started to say, but was silenced when Vickie stepped up.

"I'll go." She volunteered. "That way I can explain why you aren't in there right way. Okay sweetie? Is that okay with you, Doctor?"

"That's okay with me. She wanted to see him, but that's no longer feasible. Follow me." Turning to Punk, she pointed her finger. "You wait here."

She walked off behind the set of double doors with Vickie in tow, where he knew April was secluded. At least there would be someone there for his wife.

* * *

The drug April had been given was doing its job well and helped her to rest comfortably now, but she was still left wondering where Phil had gotten to. His absence did cause her a small amount of distress, but not enough that she felt like she was going to lose her mind over it. Dam, these were some great drugs... She was attached to an IV and a blood pressure monitor, and given a private room, but not able to walk around or leave. When the door opened, she had a hopeful smile.

Vickie saw her face fall when she realized it wasn't her husband.

"Sweetie... oh god we were all so worried about you!"

"Vickie, where's Phil?"

The older woman sat in the chair beside her bed and smiled. "They're just giving him a look over honey, to make sure he's all right too. The big question on everyone's mind is, how are_ you_ feeling?" She asked, holding April's hand in hers.

April nodded, thinking she was talking about his wrist sprain. "I've been better. At least my labour's been delayed for now. They said, _they said_..." Suddenly, her emotions started to overwhelm her, and the thought of everything that had happened to them, and the knowledge of how early her daughter was coming was too much.

"Oh sweetie..." She watched as the young mother started to sniffle, her eyes welling up with fresh tears. Vickie she sat down beside her on the bed, pulling her into a gentle hug. "It's going to be okay. Even if the baby comes early, she'll be okay. She's a daughter of two of the strongest people I know. How could she not be okay?"

Vickie felt so bad for her. It was unfathomable to believe Todd had been involved in this terrible farce. To think she had been friends with him for so many years... It was truly scandalous. Now here were both April and Phillip, one possibly seriously sick, and the other getting ready to give birth thirteen weeks too soon... instead of being able to take their daughter home like normal parents, they would have to watch from outside a neonatal case until the child was strong enough to be handled and breathe on her own. That could take weeks. She had noticed the book at April's bedside... All About Pre-Mature Birth... There was no telling what effect this would have on the little girl. Would she have an disabilities at all? Would they get lucky to have no adverse problems resulting from this? All Vickie knew was that Colbie was coming, and within the next day or two...

"I want Phil... Vickie, _please_ get him. I_ need_ him."

Vickie sighed, knowing that wasn't happening and patted the poor girl on the back. "I can't get him honey. He's being checked by the doctor."

"It shouldn't take this long... he should be here already." She quietly pointed out. They had been there for over an hour and a half now. "Vickie, where the hell is my husband?"

Punk got his x-ray and waited in the exam room with Amy, both sitting on the cot. John leaned against the wall out in the corridor, having left the room feeling more like an intruder than Amy's boyfriend. He was relieved to see both of them back an relatively unharmed, but it unnerved him to see how easily Amy melded right back into her old behavioural patterns with Punk. It was funny... thinking about all the times Phil complained and belly ached about how he took a back seat to him in their professional lives, and always would. Phil would always be number two. John was number one, he was the face of the company and that was as solid as granite. But... where it counted, where it _really_ counted the most... he knew that he had to take more than a few steps behind the Straight Edge man. Clearly, where it really mattered to John the most, he placed dead last. Phil was the one who held the number one spot in Amy's heart, friend or not. He knew that was never going to change, and she was determined to be his friend, or what ever this was... rather than have no contact with him at all. She needed Punk like she needed air, and it didn't matter to her in what capacity she got him. She was willing to take what she could get, and John felt it was like dealing with a crack addict. He saw Phil as the one hindrance to his relationship with Amy, and it didn't matter if he was married or not. He also knew couldn't blame Punk for this. After all, Phil did make it perfectly clear he was dedicated to April and his daughter. John just didn't know where he fit in, anymore.

Looking up, he could see the doctor coming down the hall with Punk's chest x-rays and followed her back into the room. What he saw made his heart sink a little more.

Amy was nestled right up to Punk, both of them had their eyes closed, and she had her arm wrapped around him, mindlessly pulling her fingers through his hair.

"Okay, here we go." The doctor stuck the large negatives up onto the light board. "See that?" She pointed to the cloudy area in one of his lungs. "That's pneumonia. Luckily, you're what we call walking pneumonia, Mister Brooks. Your blood work confirms it. That means I can get you on antibiotics and you can go home and get better. I won't have to hospitalize you."

"I still can't see my wife, can I?"

She shook her head. "No dear, you can't. It's too risky. She's going to be transferred to another hospital with a neo-natal ward in the morning." She started scribbling on her prescription pad, then handed one of the sheets to him. "Go get this filled. Do NOT miss a dose, and even if you feel better, take it _all_."

He shoved the paper into his pocket and pushed himself off the cot.

"Thank you, uh... can I at least talk to her through the door?"

The doctor smiled at him and nodded. "That you can do, just don't go _in_ the room, okay?"

Everyone could see some of the tension melt away from his body instantly as he smiled. "Let's go then. I want to see my wife."

John watched Phil walk out the door and when Amy went to follow in step, he caught her by the arm.

* * *

"Wait up, I need to ask you something."

She gave him a puzzled look, and turned around to face him. "Ask me what?"

He scratched at his brow and pressed his lips together, trying to find the right way to pose this question. Oh good lord, there _had_ to be a right way to ask her this without losing his nuts.

"Amy, I know you still care about him..."

"Of course I do. Look what those two have just gone through John. They're both nervous wrecks!"

"Okay, I can't disagree with that, but, don't you think you need to give him some breathing room Amy? You've been glued to his side, rather intimately, may I add, since we got here."

She stared at him, his words sinking in. She shot him a warning look as her pretty mouth tightened into a straight line. "What are you really trying to say, John?"

"I'm saying you need to tone it down, Amy. I know you care, but, hell girl, what about us?"

"He hasn't got anything to do with _us_. Look, I'm going to lay it out there for you, all of it." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the floor. "I know it looks to you like I'm being a love sick teenager, but... I'm not. I know to you it may seem that I've still got feelings for him. I do. You've got to realize those feelings aren't based in anything romantic or sexual. John... I _know_ he married April, I was there and I'm so happy for them!"

He watched her face slowly grow sad and her body slacken as she continued to describe her feelings for Punk.

"He was the first man who was my true friend before we were lovers... the first man I ever truly gave my whole heart to. I tried to do what you wanted, I really did, but I can't ignore my heart and how I feel. I care!"

Her words cut through him like a dull blade. "So you're still in love with him." He stated, his fathomless blue eyes caught hers and he took forcefully her by the shoulders. He was getting annoyed now.

"No!" Amy pushed him away, more pissed off and frustrated than ever now. She thought she had lost both Phil and April, and she wasn't going to let either one of them go again. "Do you not listen, John? I'm not in love with him, fuck! I love him... he's like, like... I would die without him. He's like the other half of me! I know we'll never be a couple, and I don't want that! He clearly needed me tonight, and I was going to be there for him. I just want to be his friend. John..." She hesitated. "I care about you and yes, I'm willing to give a relationship a go with you but..."

He had his hands framing her face now, and her soft, hazel eyes begged him for understanding. "But what, Red?"

"You have to stop trying to distance me from him. Stop being afraid that we're going to somehow fall into bed, because we aren't! Why can't you understand that we're friends on a different level than most?"

"Probably because I've never seen male and female friends touch each other so intimately as the two of you seem to have no problem doing! You get into each other's personal space like it's nothing! How do you think it would have made April feel to see him clinging to you like there was no tomorrow? I know I didn't like it. I saw you and him in the kitchen that night, too. I saw how he held you, Amy. It was... it was _very_ personal..." His thoughts drifted off for only a moment. "Oh yeah, and just now, too! You were cuddled up to him with your hand in his hair... it looked like if you had been facing one another you would have had your tongues down each other's throats!"

"You can't be serious?" Her eyes grew wide with anger and she stomped to the door. There it was... the one thing he couldn't do. "You just can't can't let it go, can you? How dare you make what we feel for each other dirty when it's not?" She spat, furious John would suggest such a thing to her after all this time. "You can't accept the fact that I connect with another man on a level that you can't! We have a very different deal than the rest of the world!" She swung the door wide in her fury, and glared back at him. "My feelings for him are not wrong, John! Stop trying to make me feel guilty!"

* * *

The gentle rapping on her door had both women looking up to see it being pulled open.

"Phil!" April's eyes lit up and her face glowed with a big, toothy smile. She held her arms out, fully expecting him to come crashing through the door. When he stayed in the hall, she gave him a funny look. _What the heck_...

"I'm not allowed to be in the room with you Tweeters, I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"I'm sick, and the doctor says it's too risky for you and Colbie."

Her doe eyes squinted at him, and he could see the gears turning. "You're contagious?"

He started to nod a little. "Yeah, and it's not advisable to get close to you. I don't know how long it will be before they give me a green light. I'm gonna be on antibiotics for a few days." He swallowed hard, wishing he could go in and scoop her into his arms. "What's the deal with you? How long before... before Colbie makes her big debut?"

"I'm not sure. I don't feel the labour pains anymore..." She let go of a half-hearted laugh, and her eyes dropped to her belly, giving it a gentle rub. "They gave me steroids to help her lungs develop faster. My feeling is that this can only last a day or two."

"Oh... right. The doctor told me they're transferring you to a larger hospital in the morning."

She nodded.

"Colbie's gonna need a lot of care once she's here. Uh... I don't know how long it'll be before we can finally take her home. I was reading about preemies, and, well, at this stage, they're lucky to weigh even two pounds!"

"Holy shit." He couldn't believe that. How would something so small even survive? Giving his head a shake, he offered her a weak grin. "Good things come in small packages, right?

* * *

**Okay, there's chapter sixty all done. I hope everyone is still enjoying this. I want to make sure I don't forget anything and get it right, lol. **

**Thank you to all who leave their comments and follow. Have a great day! XD**


	61. Chapter 61

** Here's the next installment...Muwhahahahahaha! I am an evil brat.**

* * *

Amy, John, and Phil drove back to Vickie's house for the night, leaving Vickie with April so she wouldn't be alone. The hour long car ride was silent for the most part. Phil sat in the back watching John and Amy not speak to one another, much less look at each other. The silence was almost as uncomfortable as how he was feeling. Hell, if he didn't know any better, he would have sworn she'd broken it off with the Boy Scout. He had been aware she was upset over something that last night at Vickie's. She refused to actually confirm it was over John, but he knew her well enough to know how her feelings worked. He had hoped dating John would be good for her. All it seemed to be doing, in his eyes, was cause more aggravation to his friend than pleasure.

John jumped out of the car first, barely stopping long enough to throw it in park and grab the keys. Phil watched as the Cenation leader stalked into the house without a word. When he stepped out into the driveway, Amy had started off ahead of him. That's when he heard it. She was crying.

"Ames, hold up a second."

She kept walking. He went after her.

"Amy!"

Hearing him call her proper name gave her pause, and she stopped, her head bowed and shoulders slackened. She could hear his footsteps approaching in the snow, crunching with each step.

She felt him lay his hands over her shoulders from behind gently squeezing, and soon felt his rest his chin on the top of her head.

"Ames, what's the matter?"

She shrugged away from him. He was the last person she should be leaning on, _for anything_. She wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket, feeling the icy wind freeze the small bit of moisture still collected along her lashes.

"Come on Ames... I know there's a problem, just tell me what it is. Maybe I can help?"

The warmth created under his palms gave her a small tremor, and she felt like she was melting against him. Truth be told, he couldn't help her.

"Just leave me alone Punk... you have your own, far bigger problems. I just want to be alone, believe it or not. Is that okay with you?" Her tone was dismissive and pained.

Turning her around to face him, he could easily see the wounded look in her expressive eyes. "No. You know it's never okay with me to see you cry, Amy. I never want to see you so unhappy. Do I have to beat some sense into Johnny, or are you done with him? I'm _never_ too sick to kick his ass. Hell, I _want_ to! Come on, are you going to tell me what happened between you two or what?"

She knew he would make good on that promise. All she had to do was give him the word and he would march into the house and the brawl would be on. Just another good reason not to tell him the rift was because of John's insecurities over their unusual closeness. He rubbed her arms up and down now, and she felt the bite of the wind as it whipped around them, stirring up the fresh fallen snow. She didn't even realize her lip was quivering, but he did. He brought his hand up and lifted her chin, while his thumb softly brushed away the lone tear that escaped her careful eye.

"Ah _fuck_... c'mere Ames." He drew her into his arms in a protective, loving embrace.

John had a peek out the kitchen window, making things worse. There they were again, holding each other like there was no tomorrow. Angry and hurt, John took to the stairs and went to his room. This was going to be a long damned night.

Phil walked Amy back into the house a few minutes later, still holding onto the former Diva's arm as her support. He hated to see her like this, but he knew she had honestly tried. What he had done weeks ago, removing her from his life, that was probably not one of his best ideas. He could see from the wistful way she looked at him that he couldn't abandon her again. His heart wrung with pity as he watched her take off her coat, her face drawn and downcast. Fuck John...

"Are you gonna be all right to go upstairs?" He asked her, watching her kick off her boots.

Amy nodded, her eyes purposefully avoiding his careful, pointed gaze. "I will be. I just need to hash this out with John and be done with it. If he doesn't understand, then it wasn't meant to be, you know?"

Phil offered her a sympathetic smile. Okay Ames, you handle this the way you think is best. If you need me, I'm here for you. Always."

"Go to bed, Punk, and take those damn pills!" She fished them out of her pocket, mothering him. "I want you all better for April and that kid. They need you."

He leaned over and pressed his lips to her fore head. He knew she needed him, too. "Okay, I'm going to bed. I haven't really slept in thirty six hours. I think it's time I did something about that."

"Yes you should."

She watched him climb the stairs and disappear into the darkened hall way. Now she really was alone. Perfect. She just wanted to lie down, clear her head. Sleep. The den doors were open, and she could see the fire in the hearth was nothing but an ember now. It was cozy, and the couch was inviting. She sank herself down into it's pillowed plushness, rubbing her cheek across the soft fibers. The sweet, earthy smell of the fire place invaded her senses as she inhaled, losing herself in the peace of the moment. She curled her legs under her and fluffed up a cushion, and laying her head down closed her eyes. Soft, crackling noises danced into her mind as she snuggled deeper into the sofa she sighed.

* * *

"Hey."

Her eyes popped open to find Punk standing beside her clad only in his black basket ball shorts and a blue tank. He looked like he'd just gotten out of the shower, his hair scruffy and still damp, pasted to his fore head and nose. His shoulders and upper arms were glistening from the few spots he'd missed with the towel. Why the hell did he always have to look so fucking sexy?

"Punk... why are you still up?"

"I was worried about you Ames." He took a seat beside her, lacing his fingers together on his lap. Turning his head, he forced a smile as stress lines formed along his brow. "I can't stand to see you so sad. It's breaking my heart."

She turned her eyes away, not wishing to break down in front of him again. It was bad enough she'd done it out in the drive way. She felt him scoot over and lay his arm around the back of her shoulders along the couch. He didn't pull her close, he just rested himself there, his eyes now trained on the embers still glowing hot in the hearth. Without even thinking, she let her head fall to his shoulder, and closed her tired eyes. He was soft, his skin smooth and still baking hot to the touch. Her cool cheek burned against his naked skin, but she didn't care. He was here for her, holding her, keeping her safe from her worries and fears. He held the entire universe at bay for her. No one could touch her without going through him first.

Both of them sat there like that in silence. It wasn't long before he was tugging her long hair through his fingers like he always did, in that mindless, comforting way he had many times before. Eliciting a peaceful groan from her, he pulled her body in closer, now wrapping both his arms around her as he buried his nose into her fiery copper tresses. She nuzzled her face into his chest, feeling his heart thumping just under her. Drawing in a deep, satisfied breath, she sighed... he had used April's shower gel again. He smelled like lavender.

"Will you tell me what it is about John Boy that's got you so buggy?" He asked in a low, gravelly tone.

"No..."

The sensation of his warm breath against her temple gave her body a slight, involuntary quake. She knew he'd felt it too when he shifted his own body closer. His large, tattooed arms had her encased against him, and she found herself drifting more and more onto his half naked lap. She lifted her arm behind her head and slid her hand around his neck, tilting her head upwards to feel the dusting of whiskers along his jawline. To her shock, she could feel her body become pliant and wet, and his start to stiffen beneath her.

"_Ames_?"

"_Punk_?"

She shimmied her body around until she was almost facing him, and lifted her sleepy eyes to his. He wore a passionate expression, his grey green eyes impaling hers the moment she looked up into them.

Big mistake.

The lusty growl that emerged from his throat meant what it implied, as he dipped his face down to meet hers, and covered her mouth in a slanted, slow moving kiss. Just a sweet, innocent nibble at first, it gradually grew hungrier. The cold metal of his lip ring slipped along the plumpness of her bottom lip as one of his hands tangled into her hair along the back of her head, holding her in place. She was burning up now, and it wasn't because of a fever. She felt her insides melting, and she was suddenly a blaze with want of him.

She whimpered into his salty mouth, stirring him up even more as he lifted her completely across his lap, settling her down to press against the hardened flesh just under the thin material of his shorts. She felt like she would faint dead away at that point. He hadn't even touched her yet and she was already so wet she had soaked through her underwear and leggings. There was no way to hide it.

His hands peeled away her sweater, breaking their kisses long enough to get it over her head and down on the floor. Amy wasn't going to be out done as she hooked her fingers under the material of his tank, teasingly pushing it up along his taut belly and well defined chest. Her hands marvelled at the intricate black lines of his tattoos, her fingers slowly sliding along the winding curves and lettering. She had seen them before, but... but now... oh god...

Her mouth trailed along his collar bone, up over the hot skin along his shoulder... his throat. She lingered there, feeling his pulse race beneath her lips as her lace clad breasts pressed hard into his chest. She could feel him unhook her bra, and the stretchy material popped away, freeing her. He immediately took both of them in his hands with a lusty moan. He was gradually pushing her onto her back, and when she finally fell into the soft, velvet cushions, he took one breast into his mouth, tasting, kneading, driving her insane. She spiked her fingers into his sooty hair as small, mew-like cries escaped her lips. When she felt him dip lower, she moaned out loud. He tugged her leggings and panties from her hips. Pushing them along her thighs and over her knees. They too, ended up in the clothing pile at the base of the couch. He kneeled between her legs, his eyes feasting on the bounty of her body.

Amy could feel a wave of acid welling up in her stomach, and she swallowed down, trying to force the uneasy flutters away. It had been a long time since she actually felt nervous before him. Hell, it had been a long time since she had been naked before him. Why was she feeling so shy now? She watched as he reached over and took her hand, carefully inspecting every fingertip, every delicate knuckle... it sent waves of white heat throughout her, but that was nothing. Nothing compared to what it did to her when his hand touched her dark, damp curls.

"_Oh Punk_..." She gasped, her hips ebbing up like the tide to meet him.

"T_hat... it feels good, huh_?" Came his rasped reply.

Nodding, she felt the heat pool in her loins, and watched him intently as he propped himself on his elbow and slipped him fingers inside her folds. He bit at his bottom lip, his expression one of wonder and love as he watched her face. She could feel his eyes on her, and his fingers inside her, stroking and kissing, using his tongue to taste and tease her. She had become a red hot lava pit now... her body writhed and her hands clutched desperately at the material of the sofa. She was jello... When his fingers found her most sensitive spot, that was just about it.

"_Punk, oh god_! _I'm gonna_..."

Her beautiful face contorted in pain and pleasure as she grabbed at his hair, getting ever so close to oblivion. Her mid was swirling, she could feel her body start to quake violently as he intensified his thoughtful manipulations, driving her closer to the edge of the cliff. He was gonna push her off.

"_That's it baby... come for me_..."

She could only see stars... Her body exploded into a mass of shudders as she screamed out, yanking his head down to her belly by his hair and trapping him securely between her strong, lithe thighs. It took her a few moments for the tremors to gradually fade, and when they mostly did, he stripped away his shorts and climbed back over her sweaty body.

His mouth once again fiercely claimed hers as he deftly pushed her still quivering legs apart. She could now feel the hard length of him snaking up across her leg as she circled her arms around his neck and once more spiked her hands into his hair. He had one hand on her hip, and the other cupping her ample breast. His lips slid from her mouth down her throat, sucking hard enough to make her whimper. She knew there would be a hell of a bruise there in the morning.

"_Please... Punk...now_..." Came her breathless plea.

He didn't disappoint her. Lifting one of her legs at the knee, easily he pushed into her, thrusting slowly in and out, all the while their eyes locked together as he bumped along her g-spot over and over. Amy could feel her heart doing back flips now, watching the concentrated, carnal expression on his face. Her nails raked down his back as he picked up the tempo... faster and faster...

"_Oh my god... oh my god Punk_!"

She started to quake, her legs tightened around his waist and she could feel herself closing in all around him in wave after wave of pleasure mixed with a bit of pain. He felt like a sling shot and she was free falling from the moon without wings. That was when she felt him start to push harder and more forcefully into her. He clutched at her body, one hand now up in her hair and his face buried in the crook of her neck as he cascaded into his own, mind blowing release.

"_Ames_..._ god... you feel so fucking good_."

"_Amy_..."

Amy's heart was still racing, and she could hear him saying her name again and again. Her eyes fluttered open and there he was, standing at the end of the sofa, fully dressed, and blinking excessively at her like she had something wrong with her.

"Amy, are you all right? I heard you call me and I thought something was wrong." Phil said, and scratched at the back of his neck. You really should maybe try sleeping in one of the empty rooms upstairs if you don't want to go in with John."

"I, I'm fine, really. Just a nightmare, Punk." She lied.

Shrugging, he went back up the stairs and left her to her thoughts.

She could still taste him in her mouth, even though she had only dreamed it.

* * *

_Four days later..._

They were at _the_ baby hospital. The best one in the state. She couldn't believe how cheery her room was, and how friendly the nurses were too. It almost felt like being on holiday. All she had to do now was wait for her little princess to make her grand entrance into the world. As excited as April was to meet her daughter, the longer she could hold off, the better. She was attached to an IV drip, a baby heart monitor, and was being checked on every half hour.

"Providing infection doesn't set in dear, or some other unforeseen complication, we're going to keep your baby in there as long as we can. Your fluids will keep being generated until the baby's born, so there's a good chance we can make this hold off for a couple of weeks yet, maybe longer. You're just going to have to be on bed rest until then."

April looked stunned. "You mean... she's not going to be as early as they thought at the other hospital?"

"Not if I can help it, honey." The handsome young obstetrics doctor assured her with a carefree smile. "That's all we do in this place, deliver babies. It's our _thing_."

"What about my hus..."

"He can visit you seeing as you're in a private room, but he has to be wearing a mask. _No_ exceptions, okay? As soon as he's feeling better, he's not going to be a contagious any longer."

April nodded, suddenly happier than she had been in a while. She knew he was already a lot better than he felt four days ago. No more shortness of breath, no more fever... he just had a small cough now.

No more being all by herself. What a great feeling... Okay, she thought, maybe that was an exaggeration. Vickie, John, Amy... even Kofi and Zack had come to see her. Everyone but the man she wanted to see the most. She had skyped with him and they talked on the phone, but it wasn't the same. She just wanted to feel him hold her, touch her tummy and talk to Colbie... the little girl still acted up more to the sound of his voice than to hers. The chirping sound of him calling her on the lap top brought an instant smile to her face.

"Good morning beautiful." He said, his voice still sleep laden and low. "How are my favourite girls feeling today?"

April shifted on her bed and set the lap top in front of her. "We're doing great, Punkers. How about you? How's that cough coming along?"

"I think I may have it beat soon. I know I feel a lot better than I did, so I'm hoping I can finally come and see you today."

"I was just talking to the doctor, and he told me as long as you feel better, and you're wearing one of those masks, you're allowed to come see me!"

He watched how happy and animated her bright, brown eyes were when she spoke about seeing him. It was like that was going to be the highlight of her entire day. Twisting his wedding band around on his finger, he offered up a sweet, boyish smile back at her.

"I'm on my way, April... I can't wait to hold you."

"Then get off the computer and get your sexy ass down here, _Punk_." She let her bottom lip pout out, and leaned into the web cam, fluttering her long, dark lashes at him.

"Yes Ma'am! I'll be there in fifteen, Tweeters. Try not to have the baby until I get there, okay?"

"No worries there. I'll tell you about it when you get here. I love you..."

* * *

**Okay, before I get a lot of hate mail, it's a DREAM! I wanted to shake it up and wake it up. Now that I've done that, I'll go back to the rest. :)**


	62. Chapter 62

**We're getting close to the end of this story. I'll be wrapping it up soon, but I plan on giving it a sequel. It actually made me sad to think of not writing this story any more. BUT... it is over sixty chapters long, and that's long... Maybe you can tell me what you would like? **

* * *

It had been six weeks so far, bringing April to a grand total of thirty two weeks along now. She had been on strict bed rest, and Punk had gone back to work. The nice part about that was they were in the same state as the hospital April was staying in. Close enough if he had to leave... The doctor was on pins and needles lately, amazed that they had been able to have her go this long and expected April to have the baby at any time. She and Phil were just happy to get past the thirty week mark. Colbie was pretty much good to go now...

Vickie poured herself a cup of coffee, still half asleep and in her pyjamas. The only house guest she had left now was Phil. Amy left in a hurry almost a month ago, and John shortly after that. Now just she and Punk shared her huge home, and soon, maybe baby Colbie would be visiting. Going about her usual morning routine, she grabbed the paper when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Mrs. Vickie Guerrero?"

"Yes it is..."

"Great, this is the hospital calling on behalf of April Mendez... We're trying to get a hold of Mister Phillip Brooks, but we keep getting his voice mail. His wife is in labour and it's not going to be long."

Vickie dropped the phone, scrambling up the stairs, bursting into Phil's room.

He lay sleeping on his back, spread eagle across the bed, with almost all the duvet hanging over the edge and on the floor. The only thing covering him where it counted was a small bit of the sheet he had pulled up over his hip.

"Phillip! Oh my god Phillip!" Vickie screamed as she threw the door wide. "April's in labour!"

Phil sat bolt upright, clutching his chest, and not much else. He couldn't breathe and as this fact registered in his brain, Vickie's eyes opened wide and she gasped, covering her mouth before turning around. The man was buck naked.

"Holy fuck... Vic..." He didn't even realize he had not a stitch of clothing on, wondering why she was still facing the hallway. "What did you say?" He asked, his voice rising an octave.

"It's April, she's having the baby, and we need to get there asap! Now get some clothes on, will you? We have an hour's drive ahead of us!"

He threw on his shorts, jeans, a tee shirt and a red hoodie, stumbling down the stairs and almost tripping up over his own feet. Grabbing his phone he turned it on, finally seeing the four messages the hospital had left for him. Vickie had the truck started already and was honking for him to hurry the hell up. He came sailing through the front door and almost fell into the vehicle. He didn't even have his seat belt on and she was speeding down the road already...

* * *

Phil rounded the corner with Vickie hot on his heels just in time to hear April cry out in pain.

"April!"

She writhed in the bed, clutching at her belly, laying on her side, trying to ride out the latest wave of cramping. She couldn't even look at him until the contraction started to ease. She was breathing heavily and hooked up to a fetal monitor that was beeping like a bastard. Her sweaty face was taut and drawn out, and it seemed to Phil like this had been going on for a little while now.

"_Punkers._.." She quietly whimpered, seeing him kneel down beside her bed. "Oh my god, this is so horrible..."

"I'm here sweetheart, everything is going to be fine... you're going to do just great!"

He took her hands in his and kissed them, while Vickie sat on the other side and rubbed her back. April closed her eyes and snuggled herself as close as she could get to him while as the pain slowly ebbed away once more. The soothing scent of him wafted through her head and she took herself to her safe place, where there was no pain, only him. Everything seemed to calm down once she was able to breathe again properly, but she knew that wasn't going to last.

"How far apart are they?" Phil asked, and got up behind her on the bed, carefully sitting her up, then cradling her back into him. He wrapped his arms around her like a cocoon and started to rock her gently back and forth.

"They timed them at seven minutes. I'm so exhausted." Turning slightly at the hip, she cried into him, clutching onto his shirt. "I don't know Phillip... this hurts _so fucking bad._.."

Phil felt a huge twinge of guilt for her. Much as many fathers do, wishing he could take the pain for her, knowing he was the reason she was suffering so much... _did April just say fuck_?

She was so thankful he was finally there. When this had started three hours ago, she'd been told they couldn't get a hold of him. That, in turn, made her panic in the worst possible way. She was grateful one of the nurses remembered Vickie leaving her number in case anything happened. She just couldn't do this without him. He was her rock, her everything...

"How far are you dilated, sweetie, did anyone tell you yet?" Vickie asked, now rubbing AJ's aching legs.

"Six... I'm six centimetres..."

"Oh wow, only four more to go girl, you can do it!" She encouraged the young woman with a smile. She knew this was going to be hard for them both. The baby was still a good eight weeks early, and would require special care as soon as she was born. Her parents were in for a wild ride of emotional ups and downs for some time to come, she was sure. Even now, Phil looked almost as distraught as April did. That's when April started to tense up again, and let go of a mournful wail.

It felt to April like someone had a fist full of her internal organs, and was trying to wrench and tug them all out at once. Her entire body stiffened up, and she latched onto Phil's arms like a vise grip, feeling like if she let go of him, she would be lost. Her belly became hard again, cramping up into a tight, twisted mess.

"It's okay, you can get through this April..." He offered comfort as best as he could, but he knew it wouldn't help. He'd seen it before, only this time, he knew the end result would finally be Colbie. She sobbed against him now, her body trembling with pain and it killed him to know there was nothing he could do to help her. The blood curling scream that came next sent terror into the new father's heart. He just held her as tightly as he could, whispering words of comfort for her ears only.

"Having another contraction, is she?" Asked the duty nurse who stepped in to check on her. Glancing at her watch, she sighed. "Looks like it's getting closer to five minutes apart now. We need to check the baby's heart rate."

Phil begrudgingly extricated himself from his wife's desperate grasp as the nurse looked and listened to everything going on, seeming a little concerned at the end. "I'll get the doctor now. We may need to change our course of action here."

April was still cramping when the doctor strolled in, unaffected by the surroundings.

"Okay folks, it's my opinion that we get you into an OR for a c-section. We can't let you go on like this any longer, the baby's showing signs of distress, and we don't want that. Congratulations, you made it to thirty weeks! That's terrific!" He smiled at the three of them. "Now, let's get you prepped little momma."

The nurse released the brake on her bed and they started to wheel her out when April screamed again, only this time it was for her husband. They caught each other's glassy, worried eyes.

"No... I need him, please let him come with me!" She cried out, reaching back for him. She was so scared she was going to be alone again. She just couldn't be, not again...

"Of course he can come, he just needs to be dressed for the occasion." The young doctor cast Phil a wry look. "You haven't got an issue with blood, do you? I don't want you passing you in my OR. " He then motioned to Vickie. "Grandma can come too. You'll both get to wear matching outfits. Let's go folks, we have a baby to deliver!"

Everyone was in too much shock to say anything about Vickie being grandma, as they were taken to a room to dress in the masks and gowns required to go into the OR. The last thing Vickie grabbed just before going in was her small camera. She knew neither one of Colbie's parents would have thought of it, and she wanted to capture this moment for the new family.

April had been given an epidural, and now felt nothing below her rib cage. It felt like divine intervention to her, and she slowly melted into the hot blankets, finally able to breathe. Phil sat up by her head, and she could feel him stroking her hair. Pulling the mask under his chin, he leaned over to his wife, leaving a heart felt kiss on her cheek. Vickie stood just behind him, and quietly took a picture.

The sounds of the fetal monitor continued to beep away while the doctor readied himself and turned to the nurse. They had erected a small cloth fence up over April's abdomen, so neither she nor her husband could see him make the incision and take the baby out.

"Scalpel."

April felt the pressure of the knife skim across her belly, but nothing else until he started to pull and tug at her insides. It was the strangest of sensations, and a couple of times she did feel a small stab inside. It was starting to feel like a wrecking crew was parked in her uterus. Every time she grimaced, Phil's eyes would take on that sympathetic, haunted look she'd seen so many times during the whole ordeal. He kissed her again while the medical team worked to free their daughter from April's womb, mouthing the words, _I love you, _over and over.

"Got her!" The doctor happily announced in a sing sing voice, and handed her off to the head baby nurse who took her little body over to an exam table at the back of the room.

"Where is she?" April wanted to know, feeling an extremely empty sensation now, as the team carefully removed the placenta and started to close her up.

"You can only see her for a moment before they take her to the NICU. She needs to be carefully monitored for a while."

"I, I don't hear her..." Phil's voice was marked with fear. Weren't newborns supposed to cry, he wondered, dragging his teeth over his bottom lip nervously.

The weak, soft cries started the moment he said it, and when the nurse turned around and walked up to them, he damned well started to cry. April was already way ahead of him, her tears flowing freely at the sound of her child. The nurse gingerly placed the little girl into her father's protective arms. He stared down at her little red face, and the tufts of coppery red hair growing in around her tiny ears.

"Holy... my mother's sister had hair that red..." He softly said, holding her at an angle so April could see too. "She's so tiny..."

"Look, she has your baggy, bedroom eyes!" April giggled, and reached over, lightly touching her daughter's bright pink cheek. "She's... she's..."

"Beautiful..." He finished for her.

Vickie, well, she just snapped another picture.

Colbie Brooks was here. All three pounds, eight ounces of her.

* * *

That familiar static erupted all around the arena.

_Look in my eyes, what do you see? The cult of personality... I know your anger, I know your dreams,  
I've been everything you want to be... I'm the cult of personality_...

Punk walked out from behind the curtain, bouncing on his feet, feeling like a million bucks. Nothing could take the grin off his face tonight. He was armed with a mike and was the last scheduled segment to air on Raw that night. No one expected him, and when his music started, the place went crazy. It had been a month since they'd seen him, and it was all over that April had given birth not a week before. He walked down to the ring listening to the crowd chant his name, April's name... Twice he brought the mike to his lips, and had to stop, shaking his head. He waited a minute or two more before tapping on the microphone, trying to get the audience to calm down enough to talk.

"I, I have something I need to say." He started, and still his grin wouldn't relax. Scratching at his whiskered chin, then at the back of his neck nervously like he always did, he teased them, creating another wave of cheering. It was _fucking_ awesome.

"Okay, okay, now I know everyone's aware that AJ had _our_ baby... she was born many weeks too early, but she's strong and she's definitely a fighter, just like her mom."

More cheering erupted and he once again had to stop.

"Wanna see a picture?" He had to harass them just a little bit more. That was just they way he operated.

The place was electric, no one could hear themselves think for almost three minutes. Even Punk plugged his ears for a moment or two, still grinning. His face was getting sore from all that uncharacteristic grinning.

"Okay, I want to get back to my family, so, here you go..." He motioned to the large screen at the ramp. There was the picture Vickie took moments after her birth, being held by him and adored by her mother.

"That's my girl, _Colbie_! The Best of The Best In The World!"

* * *

**Let me know, sequel or like Ryback says, It's Done! ;)**

**So, now that she's here, what will happen next?**

**Tanya and Todd are in jail, but are they staying there?**

**Where did poor Amy go?**

**How is John handling his rift with Amy?**

**Stay tuned, only a chapter or two left on this one!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Special thanks to ****XxPunkleexX for beta reading Chapter Sixty Two and to Kelzo for beta reading this chapter. :) Details on the sequel will be at the bottom of this chapter. Thank you to ALL for reading, reviewing it, and enjoying it. Thanks to the guests, followers and those who just read. **

**If you haven't already done so, please check out the story I co-write with White Firebird, called My Life Was Simple, Then I Met You. :) Also check out authors Kelzo85, XxPunkleexX,**

**My Chaos Theory and White FireBird. Also, check out Punk-Lee Nation, jean the Gaurdian's new Community for all your favorite Punk and AJ stories! Remember to join up!**

* * *

It had to be almost one thirty in the morning when he finally ambled down the dark, lonely hall towards the double doors of the neonatal ward. He was a little later than he wanted to be, but the show ran over time and he had to drive... He bypassed April's room knowing she would be sleeping. The poor thing was exhausted, and he didn't want to disturb her. They were releasing her in the morning, but Colbie would be staying a little while longer. That was just one upsetting thing they were dealing with. All he could think of was thank god for Vickie... the woman the WWE Universe loved to hate.

Vickie was the woman with the heart of gold that was as kind as the day was long. Everyone wanted to visit, and April couldn't keep getting out of bed every other hour, post c-section, to take them up to the NICU. Plus, the young mother's phone kept ringing off the hook. Vickie volunteered to be with her every day he couldn't, answering her phone and reading Colbie's daily update to them. She also met all the visitors that came calling, sending them away if April was trying to get some much needed sleep or rest. In a way, even though she wasn't Colbie's biological grandmother, she sure was stepping up to bat like one. Even though both of their own mothers had been to see the baby, neither one of them could stay. He would say it till he was hoarse and blue in the face, Vickie was a godsend.

It had been only a week, but the overwhelming feeling of guilt that he carried over Colbie's early arrival was somehow his fault just wouldn't go away. He had caused April so much stress during her pregnancy, and then the debacle with those two masochists, Todd and Tanya... Even after all of that, he was sure the final straw was her having to fly the plane to get them to safety. He did that. Blaming himself had become second nature lately. To him there was no other way to look at it. April got angry with him when he did it, but it was how he truly felt. She even blamed herself, saying there had to have been something she could have done differently to avoid it... it would eventually come full circle right back to him, where he wanted it.

It was equally disturbing to him to even know terms and acronyms such as desaturation, intubation, PDA, bradys, NEC, longlines, ROP, intraventricular hemmorhage, or TPN. He would hear them a lot when in the ward, and watched the other day while two anxious parents prayed as their child was resuscitated. Both he and April were in tears at the sight. Then he got angry at one of the nurses three days ago when she was trying to prod his daughter with some damned thing, making her wail out in pain. The sound cut through him like a knife and April grabbed him, knowing he was almost at his breaking point. The last thing she wanted to see him doing was yelling at a nurse when she was just doing her job for Colbie's well being.

April also hadn't been up to seeing much of anyone, feeling the baby blues come creeping in with a vengeance. For the first two days, she refused to even go see Colbie. This alarmed Phil, and didn't understand at all why. They fought, she cried, he got even more pissed off... then he had to go back to work. It was only for Raw, no house shows. This made April get all panicky again, clinging to him like her life depended on it. It took an hour for him and Vickie to calm her down to a point where he could finally leave. By then, he was in no shape to leave her there, but at that point he really had no choice in the matter.

* * *

He removed his baseball cap and unzipped his jacket. Tapping quietly at the glass, the nurse on duty looked up and smiled, recognizing him at once. Walking over, she let him inside the locked, darkened ward. Everything was beeping all around him as he passed by other bassinets with babies born even earlier than Colbie was, and much sicker than her, too. The images broke his heart when he thought about their parents and how they were feeling, not knowing hour to hour if their child would survive. He and AJ had been so very lucky.

"Good evening Phillip, I was beginning to worry about you. She's waiting for you, and she's due for her feeding."

"Thanks Francis, I missed her a lot too. I can't wait to see my little Punkette." He softly said, following the nurse to where his little daughter was. Before even touching her, he washed his hands and removed his wedding band, slipping it into his pocket. This was the routine.

Colbie still needed the incubator to stay warm, but thankfully, she could breathe on her own, and she knew how to eat. She wasn't sick like some of the others. April breast fed her during the day, and had pumped breast milk for her to drink when Phil came in the night to feed her. April had so much pumped, in fact, that she was able to share it with two other babies whose moms couldn't pump enough. He had no idea you could do that... but there it was, and April gladly shared hers like it was a walk up baby bar. In the end, the only thing still keeping Colbie there was being unable to maintain her body heat yet. That would come soon enough, he was told. Never were they given a time frame, it was always, when she's ready. She already weighed four pounds now, and continued to grow more every day.

A proud grin emerged the closer he got to her bassinet. There she was, wearing the cute pink hat and shirt Vickie had knit for her, wriggling around a little, her sparkling eyes bright and wide the moment she heard her daddy's voice.

"C,mere Punkette, dad's gonna cuddle you for a while." He said, carefully picking her out of her enclosure. He held her close to his chest and left a kiss on her tiny, carrot topped head. "You're starting to get a little fatter, awesome girl... a few more pounds and we can blow this Popsicle stand, huh?" She looked like a little frog to him. A beautiful little, gurgling frog.

She nuzzled into him quickly, her little fingers grasping onto one of his as he held her fast against him. She was their miracle. He still had trouble believing he had taken part in the creation of something so incredibly perfect. Her delicate little mouth started rooting around for her bottle like a baby bird, just as Francis returned with it all warmed up. He couldn't help but smile.

"Here you go. She'll likely mop up on most of it. The girl has an appetite today."

Phil took it from her and settled down in an easy chair, nestling his daughter carefully into the crook of his arm and tucking a small blanket in around her. Her little head moved back and fourth, eagerly anticipating her bottle, and she latched onto it greedily.

"I have something I think you might want to try." Francis said, returning with another, larger blanket. "As soon as she's finished her bottle and changed, you can help her with her weight gain. She's deemed stable enough to try this, so I thought you might want to hear about it."

Phil gave her a curious look. "I'm feeding her, what else can I do to help her gain weight?"

She sat down beside him and smiled. "It's called Kangaroo care, and it involves skin to skin contact. It can be you or her mother, doesn't matter, just as long as Colbie's skin is directly touching yours."

He gave her a befuddled look, thinking he just wasn't hearing her right in his sleepy state. "How does that make her gain weight? It sounds more like Kangaroo court to me."

"Well, this is how it works... your daughter needs to bond with both of you, and your wife does have an advantage, where she can breast feed her. That said, having skin to skin contact with Colbie helps her regulate her heart rate, breathing, and does add to helping her control her temperature. It also soothes her, creates a deeper bond, and she's always going to be happier when she's in the arms of her parents. Babies love to be touched."

"If she can control her temperature, she can come home sooner, can't she?" His eyes danced with the thought of taking April and their daughter home.

Francis nodded with a smile. "Yes, she sure can. She lives to hear the heart beat of her mom or dad. It should help her sleep better, too. Want to give it try?"

"Yeah, why not?" He agreed, his voice starting to get low and sleepy now. He could feel the long hours steadily creeping up on him. As soon as Colbie was done and changed into a new diaper, he sat back in the chair.

"Okay, unbutton your shirt and tuck her inside, carefully."

He nodded and plucked the buttons loose, then took his daughter in his arms, snuggling her against his tattooed chest. "Like that?"

"M-hmm... Good, now let me help you get it buttoned back up." She said, doing it for him. "I'm going to give you a few heated blankets to wrap up in now. You'll both be snug as a bug in a rug!"

She slipped a large blanket around his back and brought it up across his front, covering them both almost completely. Francis then swathed them in another one across the front, tucking it in around his legs, neck and shoulders. He felt like like he was the baby wrapped in a snow suit. There they were, father and daughter wrapped up like a Christmas present. All that was missing was a bow.

"Oops, I almost forgot," the young nurse pulled Colbie's little hat back over her head, "she needs her beanie!"

It wasn't long before he started to rock in the chair, listening to Colbie breathe and make cute little baby noises against his warm skin. It was the best sensation in the world to him, having her cuddled up and resting with him like that. He laid his head back, and the gentle rocking helped the small girl fall quickly back to sleep as she clutched at his chest hairs, pulling just enough to make him wince. Soon enough, he too had completely relaxed, and when Francis looked over she could tell he had drifted off as well. She picked up his ball cap, and loosely placed it over his head, partially covering his eyes from the dim lighting around them. He could stay there as long as he liked. They both looked like they needed it.

* * *

"Hey there, daddio..." She shook his shoulder lightly, trying not to disturb the baby nestled so sweetly into her father's colourful tattoos. "Wake up, you tool."

He grimaced, then groaned, taking in a deep, sleepy breath. He blinked once or twice, then was finally able to see who it was standing in front of him.

"_Ames_?"

"She's gorgeous, Punk." Amy leaned over, trying to get a better look at the child wrapped up into him to tightly. "You'll be needing a shot gun in about oh, thirteen years. Never mind, make that ten."

"How did you..."

"The little nurse let me in, she recognized me from tv." Amy laughed. Don't be mad at her if that wasn't okay with you, please? I told her I was Colbie's auntie." Amy bit at her lip anxiously, not sure how he would react to her being there after not saying a word when she left.

"What time is it?" He asked her, looking around for a clock. How long had they been sleeping like this, he wondered.

"Uh, it's almost four in the morning. I got a really late flight. Sorry about my bad timing." She pulled up a chair and sat beside them. "So, how's this little angel doing?"

Phil readjusted himself in his seat, careful not to disturb the little girl still sleeping away. "She's doing really awesome, Ames. All she needs to accomplish now is maintaining her body temperature. Once she can do that, we can take her home. They don't expect any long term problems for her, and that..." He sighed, his head bowed to his daughter's, and he kissed her. Looking up, he caught Amy's concerned gaze. "is the best news we could ever hear. We got very lucky."

"I know... I was hoping to have gotten here sooner for you two, but I had things I needed to tie up. I wasn't in any shape to..."

"It's all right. I can tell things didn't work out with you and John Boy. I'm really sorry..."

"It's for the best. I don't need a relationship in my life right now. It's too confusing and unfair to John."

He nodded. "Fair enough."

"So, when do I get an official audience with the daughter of the best in the world?" She asked, trying to peek at the child. "I've already taken off my jewellery and washed up."

Colbie was starting to fuss a little now, and with Amy's help, Phil pulled back the blanket. "Right now... Wanna hold her?"

Amy's eyes widened and her mouth hung open, just as suddenly she covered it in surprise. "_R-really_? You would, would let_ me_?"

"Yeah, of course I would! You're her Auntie Ames. She _is_ named after you, air head. Hell, one would think you were a blonde the way you go on... and you called me a tool." He complained, sitting up a little better.

"What?" Amy couldn't breathe now. She felt absolutely dizzy. "I didn't think you heard that."

"Yeah, I heard that, now stop being all shocked and everything... I would never leave out the woman who helped save her life. Help me unbutton a little here, then we can get her wrapped again and you can hold her. Meet Miss Colbie, Sydney _Amy_ Brooks"

Amy carefully held the tiny girl in her arms for the first time, her hands were shaking, and it felt like her heart would explode with love. "Oh wow... are you serious, you gave her _my_ name?"

"Yes... serious as hell. Besides, she's likes you, she's already listening to your voice Ames... see her try and look at you when you talk?" He was grinning like an idiot.

She cuddled the tiny girl close and brushed her hat up a little, noticing the bright coppery tufts of hair. "Oh my god, Phillip... her hair... it's, it's... Sheamus has hair that colour!"

"I know, but so does one of my aunts. I know that came from _me_."

"So did those puffy eyes, mister. What colour are they, anyway?" She asked, trying to see.

"Won't know for a little while. Right now they just look dark blue, but the doctor said that will change. Could be up to six months to a year before we know that." He explained, grinning at how Amy held his little girl. She seemed fascinated at every little thing. Not surprising, he was too.

* * *

**Will Colbie have any lasting effects from coming to early?**

**Will April lose her baby blues?**

**Will Punk ever get any sleep again, or did he ever get any before?**

**Is Amy right, will Punk have to buy a shot gun?**

**Is Amy going to be okay. (I think she will)**

**Okay... now the journey for Take Me With You continues in the next book... I'll post here the sequel story name once it's posted. Thank you again for all your support! XD**


	64. Chapter 64

**Sorry for this story alert. I'm making a few changes, and wanted to give this story ending the first chapter of DCT to tie it off better. You read this one already, lol. If you're just reading through for the first time, then read this one too. LOL.I'm taking DCT down and just posting on my website form now on. If you wish to continue to read DCT, check out my profile... the link to the Locker Room is there.  
**

* * *

Two days after Colbie was born... before Amy came to visit...

April really didn't know what was going on with her. After they whisked her daughter away from her that first day, it felt like she had lost a lot of the excitement she'd first felt. It wasn't that she didn't love her little girl, or that she didn't want her... she just didn't know where she fit in now. Everyone had a role to play, except her. There was nothing she could do for Colbie until her milk started to come in a day later. It had been quite a task to get the little girl to latch on properly the first time, and she didn't believe she could ever do it. Fear and insecurity started to weave into her thoughts, controlling her.

She was sitting in the arm chair beside the bassinet, her incision still sore and feeling very uncomfortable. Phil sat beside her, watching intently as she haltingly maneuvered Colbie's hungry little mouth to her nipple. Both the nurse and Phil could see her nerves were shot. The nurse kept giving instructions and April felt like a complete failure as a mother when it didn't go smoothly the first few tries.

"Just keep trying April, she'll get it." Phil encouraged her, and gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

"It's not working... I, I can't do this!" She held her daughter out to her husband in utter frustration and embarrassment. "You have to feed her, I can't. She'll bloody well starve if I keep this up... If I can't get this in twenty minutes, I'm never going to!"

He took the baby from his distraught wife, giving the nurse a rather distressed look of his own. Was this how it was supposed to go?

"Okay, I will, just... just try to calm down. It's all right if it didn't work right now. We can try again later."

"Don't worry dear." The elderly nurse smiled at the new mother with understanding. "I see this all the time, it's completely normal. Let me get you a bottle of your milk for her. Hold on now, daddy can feed her this time."

She walked off towards the fridge and left the young couple alone. Phil had Colbie pressed against his shoulder, looking to April, empathy for her set deeply in his dark, shadowy eyes.

The baby made small, whisper-like cries... and he shuffled her little body about to get a better position to bottle feed her. She didn't cry out like most of the other babies had when they were hungry or wet. In fact, she made very little noise at all. Only once, when she was being utterly disturbed and prodded did she ever let out a loud wail.

"A little fussy right now, huh Punkette?" He brushed her little button nose with his finger.

"No doubt she's still hungry, it's not I like I was much help."

His eyes lifted to his young wife. She looked absolutely deflated, and he could plainly see the tears threatening along her dark lashes. "April, come on... you just had major surgery, Colbie's not a full term kid, and when have you ever breast fed a newborn before?"

She shot him an angry glare. "I should be able to do this no problem! Everyone else can... Why am I having so much trouble?"

Dear god, w_as she jealous of Phil?_

He saw her glance over to one of the other mothers feeding her son without an issue, her pained look not lost on him. "Listen, it's just not the same for everyone else, I suppose. Hell, I don't know. I bottle feed her, it's not like I can boob feed her." He realized too late the mistake of what's he'd just said. Closing his eyes, he regretfully sighed, trying to find a way to help her feel better about herself and her ability to be a mother to Colbie. "You have lots of time to get a feel for it April. Don't give up, okay? Not everyone gets it first time out, you know?"

He started to gently bounce the little girl in his arms. She was waving her hands around a lot more now, her silent signal that she was starting to get impatient with her parents inability to deliver her dinner.

"I'm just never going to get this... I, I knew I'd be a terrible mother! I can't even breast feed my own baby..."

He just looked hurt. He didn't know how to help her and she could see it written all over his face, but he was trying. She knew he was.

_Love undying love is all I have, a handful of words that might make you laugh... and all the strength you need..._

April really wanted to be able to do this. She watched as the nurse returned with a warmed up bottle and handed it to Phil. Within two seconds Colbie was eating, and she felt absolutely useless. The only saving grace was getting to watch Punk bond with his daughter. It was almost a comedy of errors, watching him with her. She was so tiny and delicate and fragile and all that... then there he was... large, bumbling here and there, a mass of bad ass tattoos and hard muscle... and his face was so, calmed. She easily recognized that look. He was in love, something she could never mistake. This was killing her and she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Can I... can I try again?" Her words were barely a whisper. "_I want to try again._"

The corners of his mouth ticked up in a relieved grin. "Of course Tweeters, what ever you want."

He carefully pulled the bottle from the baby's reluctant mouth, and gave his wife a reassuring wink. Easing himself up, he gently laid Colbie into her mother's loving arms.

April pulled the baby close and brought her next to her breast. Colbie shook her little head back and forth a couple of times, seemingly confused, trying to latch on. When she finally did, it was one of the most comforting sensations April had ever felt in her life. There she was, breast feeding her infant daughter.

Her smile was wide and bright, and she kept looking from Colbie to Phil with accomplishment and pride.

"I told you that you could do it." Phil smirked, showing his confidence in her. He watched as her tears started to come, and he was relieved to know they were for the right reasons, this time.

"Look, Punkers, she's falling asleep..."

His eyes softened and he bit at his lip ring...

_To make it through all your troubled times, I give all of myself to you, only you my dream come true..._

* * *

_Love if my life, you are all I ever wanted. To be with you is all I ever really wanted... you you've made my life a fairytale... you've added love to a life that was so stale..._

Present day...

Phil had left Amy upstairs with Colbie

"This scar is ugly." She stated, inspecting at her body in the bathroom mirror.

"There's nothing ugly about you, AJ. Stop that." He said, and came up behind her, nuzzling his nose into the swan-like curve of her neck. Leaving small kisses from her ear to her shoulder, he let go of a self satisfied groan. "It's your battle scar, April. The one that counts the most. It only makes you all that much more sexy, you know."

"I just hope it fades in time like the doctor said it would." She said, almost giggling now at how ticklish she had suddenly become under his gentle touch.

"So what if it doesn't." He started to drag a wet line along the angles of her sculpted shoulder. "I still think it's _sexy as fuck_." He rasped into the crook of her neck.

"You think ice cream and cookies are sexy."

He stopped what he was doing, and twirled her around to face him. She looked up to his half lidded, grey green eyes. They were clearly the colour of want at the worst possible time, in the worst possible place. Feeling that familiar slow burn only he could create inside her, she coyly cocked her head to one side, crazy chick style. She knew damned well what was sexy, and it _wasn't_ ice cream and cookies... there was definitely heat between them, she could feel it emanating from their bodies.

He pulled her close to him, one arm hooked around her waist and the other holding her head to his shoulder. She closed her eyes and felt him start to sway with her in his arms. Slow dancing with her husband in her hospital room without any music felt like the best idea he had come up with all day. She stayed melted against the warmth of him, breathing in and out so deeply, so relaxed... alone and in total silence. Only the quiet sounds of his breath against the crown of her head and the steady thump of his heart could be heard by her now.

His hand tangled into her hair and he kissed the top of her head, giving her a light squeeze as they rocked back and forth to their imaginary melodies.

* * *

_And know that I'll be here always for you when you need a friend... I give all of myself to you, only you my dream come true..._

Amy couldn't believe how beautiful Phil and April's little girl was. She also couldn't believe how cute it was to see them both bundled up together like caterpillars. She took a picture of him and Colbie wrapped up for April to see, as she was sure the new mother would have trouble believing it. It would make a great family album shot, for sure. It hit her then... she never in a million years imagined him with his own family. A real one...

She had given him a head start down stairs, opting to stay behind and cuddle with the newborn a little longer. She had never held a baby so tiny, or adored one so very much. She snuggled little Colbie into her breast while she slept, knowing she was making a huge mistake. She was falling in love... How could she not? Colbie Sydney _Amy_ Brooks was her name sake. She was also the child of the best friend she had in the world. She inhaled the innocent scent of the baby girl's coppery red head, remembering how her own mother used to gush about how nice a newborn baby's head smelled. Her mom had been right... it was wonderful!

Amy didn't want this feeling to leave her, ever. She practically skipped like AJ did down the halls to her room. Was it even possible to be more excited about the little girl than her parents? Probably not, but Aunties did come in a close second, well, third... behind grammies and grampies. She couldn't wait to be allowed to babysit, take her to the park, even go to her first birthday.

_I've been waiting my whole life for you now my waiting is through... all the nights I spent dreaming I knew that my dream would come true...  
So many nights I've laid awake dreaming I knew... one day I'd be with you... now all my nights of dreaming are through, 'cause my dream has come true..._

* * *

**#PunkleeNation**  
**#RedFoxyProductions**  
**#2012AllRightsReserved**


End file.
